Résurrection
by Gajin
Summary: Après la victoire sur Hadès, les Chevaliers d'Athéna ont tous été ramenés à la vie. Mais ils ne sont pas les seuls. Un mois après leur résurrection, Rhadamanthe, Juge des Enfers, est envoyé en mission au Sanctuaire.
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer_ : Les personnages appartiennent à Masami Kuramada.

_Résumé :_

Après la victoire sur Hadès, les Chevaliers d'Athéna ont tous été ramenés à la vie. Mais ils ne sont pas les seuls. Un mois après leur résurrection à tous, Rhadamanthe, Juge des Enfers, est envoyé en mission au Sanctuaire.

_NdA : _

Il s'agit de ma première fanfiction... j'espère ne pas m'être trop trompée dans les différents ratings et classements. Au programme : romance, amitié, intrigues. Considérant la faible population féminine, il y aura évidemment des couples homosexuels. Pas de lime ni de lemon à l'horizon.

* * *

Rhadamanthe s'autorisa une pause, posant la petite valise qu'il transportait. Il ôta le casque de son armure, qu'il calla sous son bras, et secoua sa chevelure blonde avec un plaisir non feint. Finalement, il laissa son regard embrasser le sanctuaire d'Athéna tout entier. Il remarqua des échafaudages vers le milieu de la pente : probablement le temple de la vierge, qui avait été complètement ravagé durant les combats, selon les rapports qu'on lui avait faits parvenir. Il était probable que les autres informations en sa possession soient également fiables. C'était une bonne nouvelle. Le spectre se concentra un instant et un regroupement de nombreux cosmos un peu à l'écart du sanctuaire attira son attention. Il valait sans doute mieux commencer par là. Inutile de créer un incident en entamant la montée sans que tous les chevaliers soient à leur poste. Il était là en mission diplomatique après tout. Et les sanctuaires étaient en paix.

Dans l'arène, deux chevaliers combattaient sous les encouragements de leurs pairs. Deux chevaliers d'or, qui se ressemblaient trop pour qu'il s'agisse d'une simple coïncidence. Le Sagittaire et le Lion. Dans l'agitation générale, personne ne semblait avoir remarqué le spectre qui en profita pour observer les gradins. Une dizaine de chevaliers en armure, d'or, d'argent ou de bronze, formaient de petits groupes. Rhadamanthe en reconnut la plupart pour les avoir côtoyés ou combattus. Le Poisson, le Cancer et le Capricorne suivaient le match avec enthousiasme. Le Verseau et un Bronze, eux, semblaient n'en avoir rien à faire et discutaient calmement. Un peu plus loin, deux femmes Chevaliers d'Argent commentaient le match en compagnie de deux jeunes filles –qui ne faisaient certes pas partie de l'armée d'Athéna- et de deux autres Chevaliers de bronze en armure. Rhadamanthe reconnût dans l'un d'entre eux le Chevalier Pégase, et aussitôt son poing se serra. C'était lui qui était responsable de la disparition d'Hadès et… Non. Il ne devait pas laisser libre court à ce genre de sentiments. Sa mission avant tout… Il prit une grande respiration. Ses yeux se posèrent finalement sur Kanon, qui discutait avec son jumeau. Ils semblaient heureux. Et proches. Le Juge choisit ce moment pour intensifier légèrement son cosmos : il fallait bien qu'il leur fasse sentir sa présence. L'ex-Marina se figea instantanément et se retourna vers le Spectre. Le reste de l'assemblée s'était levée d'un bond et, dans l'arène, le combat avait cessé. Rhadamanthe nota que les deux adversaires s'étaient précipités vers le groupe le plus… féminin, de manière à les protéger.

- Que fais-tu ici, Rhadamanthe?

Le spectre se tourna vers une partie des gradins qu'il n'avait pas encore examinée et d'où provenait la voix. Rhadamanthe reconnut le Chevalier du Scorpion et s'inclina légèrement.

- Je viens apporter un document à Athéna, de la part de Sa Majesté.

- Sa Majesté ? Hadès est revenu ou Pandore a eu de l'avancement ? demanda Seiya.

Le spectre se crispa l'espace d'une seconde. Décidément, ce jeune chevalier, il ne le supportait pas.

- Mon Seigneur est toujours dans son tombeau. Et Pandore ne règne certainement pas sur les Enfers. Cela vient de Sa Majesté, Perséphone, répondit-il le plus calmement qu'il put.

- Ah oui ! Celle que Zeus a mise aux commandes après qu'elle ait accepté de tous nous ressusciter ? C'est une lettre pour remercier Athéna de l'avoir enfin débarrassée d'Hadès ?

Une lueur de meurtre se mit à briller dans les yeux dorés de Rhadamanthe, et son cosmos s'intensifia. Mais avant même que les chevaliers d'Athéna aient pu réagir, le Juge avait réussi à reprendre le contrôle de ses émotions et se contentait de jeter un regard noir à Pégase. Milo choisit ce moment pour s'approcher, et s'emparer de la valise, posée aux pieds du spectre.

- Je vais t'accompagner jusqu'au Palais. Je me suis assez entraîné aujourd'hui.

Rhadamanthe acquiesça et emboita le pas du Scorpion qui s'en allait déjà.

- Hé ! Milo ! Tu n'as fait que regarder ! Tu n'as même pas combattu !

C'est sans se retourner que le Scorpion répondit, d'un ton las.

- C'est déjà largement suffisant, je t'assure, Aiolia…

* * *

Le début de la montée se fit sans incident. Milo grimpait doucement, sans dire un mot, passant les temples désertés par leurs occupants. Rhadamanthe suivait, docilement. L'intervention du Scorpion l'avait soulagé, et il lui en était reconnaissant. Il aurait bien voulu le remercier mais le comportement de Milo l'en avait dissuadé. Si le Chevalier souhaitait limiter les échanges, il aurait été malvenu d'en imposer. Au milieu des escaliers, Milo s'arrêta et se retourna vers Rhadamanthe.

- Attends-moi là.

Il grimpa quelques marches, puis revint sur ses pas.

- On répare le temple de Shaka. Ils sont tout un groupe là-bas, expliqua-t-il en indiquant les échafaudages un peu plus haut. Vaut mieux que j'aille les prévenir. Ikki est probablement encore plus impulsif que Seiya…

Et il laissa le Juge, seul sur les marches, pour filer chez la Vierge.

Décidément, ce chevalier intriguait le spectre. L'humeur du Scorpion était sombre. Cela se ressentait jusque dans son cosmos. En même temps, c'était bien la sensibilité, ou l'intelligence, de l'or qui avait désamorcé la situation dans l'arène, et qui prévenait celle-là… Pourtant, le Spectre en était certain, Milo se souvenait parfaitement qu'ils avaient été adversaires, que le Juge l'avait tué. Rhadamanthe soupira. S'il commençait à se poser des questions sur les raisons du comportement de ce chevalier… La mission que Perséphone lui avait confiée était délicate, il ne pouvait pas se permettre de laisser son esprit divaguer. Il réfléchit… Il fallait aussi prendre en compte le fait que le Scorpion pourrait s'avérer utile, si tout se passait selon les vœux de sa Déesse. Alors qu'il était perdu dans ses réflexions, les yeux du Spectre accrochèrent l'arène, en contrebas. Il se concentra pour essayer de savoir qui étaient les adversaires du moment, sans succès. Les cosmos étaient trop mêlés les uns aux autres pour qu'il parvienne à… Une Galaxian Explosion. S'agissait-il de Kanon ? Non… ce cosmos, c'était celui de Saga, il en était certain. Contre qui se battait l'ancien Pope ?

- Hé ! Tu rêves ?

La voix de Milo était presque taquine. Rhadamanthe sourit au Scorpion.

- Un peu… On peut y aller ?

- Oui. Shun a réussi à faire comprendre à son frère que Shaka ne supporterait pas que son temple subisse de nouveaux dommages… et qu'il fallait qu'il se tienne tranquille. Je crois qu'ils ont tous décidé d'aller voir s'il n'y avait pas du boulot pour eux dans les quartiers privés de Shaka.

- Nous ne croiserons personne, si je comprends bien.

- Plus ou moins. Aldébaran, Kiki et Mû sont sur le toit. Ils nous verront mais ils sont tombés d'accord sur le fait qu'ils ont suffisamment de travail pour ne pas avoir le temps de prendre une pause.

- Je vois… Milo ?

Le Scorpion, qui avait repris la valise et commençait à monter les marches, s'arrêta et interrogea le Juge du regard.

- Merci pour tout, dit Rhadamanthe d'une voix posée.

Le Chevalier haussa les épaules mais, alors qu'il s'apprêtait à repartir, il se ravisa et se retourna vers Rhadamanthe.

- On va passer chez moi, avant d'aller au Palais. Tu pourras y poser tes affaires. Je suppose que cette valise ne contient pas qu'une lettre, non ? continua-t-il devant l'air surpris du Spectre. Tu comptes rester longtemps ?

- Le temps qu'il faudra à Athéna pour me donner une réponse. Sa Majesté lui demande de bien vouloir m'accorder l'hospitalité quelques jours…

- Tu sais ce qu'il y a dans cette lettre ?

- Évidemment.

Le Scorpion tiqua, mais Rhadamanthe choisit de ne pas relever. Il n'était pas là pour semer le trouble dans l'esprit des chevaliers d'Athéna. Perséphone avait été parfaitement claire sur ce point. L'heure n'était pas aux polémiques, aux remises en questions des us et coutumes respectives des sanctuaires. Tact et diplomatie étaient les mots-clés de sa mission. Et il comptait bien coller au mieux aux souhaits de sa Reine.

- Bon, c'est pas tout…, reprit le Scorpion, mais on a encore la moitié du chemin à faire. Ca te dérange pas, au moins, de squatter chez moi, si Athéna t'y autorise ?

Est-ce que Milo avait utilisé le terme squatter à dessein ? Rhadamanthe décida que non et choisit donc de ne pas s'en offusquer.

- Non, du tout. J'essaierai de ne pas être un invité trop envahissant. Mais, et toi ? ca ne te pose pas de problème ?

Milo baissa les yeux. Rhadamanthe allait s'excuser pour sa curiosité déplacée, quand Milo releva la tête un léger sourire accroché au visage.

- Je vais être honnête : ça ne m'en pose aucun. Ça m'arrange même.

Le Scorpion ne laissa pas au Juge le temps de poser la moindre question, et se relança à l'assaut des marches. Rhadamanthe le suivit, notant tout de même que Milo venait de lui accorder son premier sourire et que le Scorpion était particulièrement séduisant.

* * *

Dire que le palais d'Athéna n'était pas du goût de Rhadamanthe était un doux euphémisme. Il passait son temps à froncer les sourcils, tout en suivant Milo qui le guidait dans les couloirs. Des colonnes et des courants d'air. Par tous les Dieux que ce Palais pouvait être froid, malgré la chaleur étouffante qui régnait à l'extérieur. Le Spectre poussa un soupir : tact et diplomatie. Il n'était pas pour juger des choix architecturaux d'Athéna. Tant qu'il gardait son opinion pour lui, il n'était même pas obliger de les apprécier. Encore heureux. L'espace d'un instant, il imagina Hadès et Perséphone dans ce genre de Palais. Il chassa aussitôt cette pensée pour le moins déplaisante.

Milo frappa à une lourde porte ouvragée. Une voix, masculine, s'éleva pour lui dire d'entrer. Milo s'exécuta faisant signe à Rhadamanthe de le suivre.

- Shion, Dokho… Athéna a de la visite. Officielle, rajouta-t-il en saluant ses aînés.

Les deux chevaliers regardèrent, étonnés, Rhadamanthe s'incliner très respectueusement devant eux.

- Juge Rhadamanthe ? Que nous vaut l'honneur… ?

C'était la voix de Dohko. Shion, de son côté, avait pris une position clairement défensive. Il n'appréciait pas le Spectre. Cette inimité était née principalement du fait de la méfiance que le Juge avait toujours ressenti envers les renégats. A cela, venait s'ajouter que le Juge avait vu juste et qu'il avait tenté de faire échouer le plan que lui, Shion, avait élaboré consciencieusement. Si Pandore et les autres lui avaient accordé un peu plus de crédit… Le Pope frémit et reporta son attention sur Rhadamanthe qui s'expliquait maintenant avec Dohko, Milo donnant des précisions de temps en temps. Le Spectre avait l'air parfaitement calme. Se sentant observé, il se tourna vers Shion et leurs yeux s'affontèrent. Le Pope fut surpris de n'y lire aucune agressivité. Après tout, le Juge était en droit de lui en vouloir : Shion avait trompé Hadès, comploté à sa chute… Shion sourit. Rhadamanthe et lui avaient fait ce qu'ils pouvaient pour leur dieu ou déesse. Ils avaient été tous les deux des serviteurs loyaux, devenant des adversaires implacables. Il n'avait aucune raison d'en vouloir au Spectre, si ce n'est celle d'avoir choisi de servir Hadès. Mais Rhadamanthe avait-il vraiment choisi ? Lui-même avait-il vraiment choisi Athéna? Les Bronzes avaient-ils eu le choix ? Et, maintenant, les temps avaient changés. La paix était venue, saluant la victoire éclatante de sa déesse. L'attitude de Rhadamanthe était sans doute bien plus pertinente que la sienne... Le spectre avait-il compris ses réflexions ? Shion aurait juré l'avoir vu incliner légèrement la tête, comme pour acquiescer à la conclusion du Pope : nous ne sommes plus adversaires, si nous n'avons pas à être amis, au moins pouvons-nous nous montrer courtois. Shion s'approcha, posa sa main sur l'avant-bras de Dohko, signifiant ainsi au Chevalier de la Balance qu'il reprenait les choses en main.

- Va voir si Athéna peut les recevoir, je les emmène.

- Tu me donnes des ordres, maintenant ?, s'offusqua Dohko.

- ...S'il te plait… ?, tenta timidement Shion, qui s'en voulait visiblement d'avoir blessé son ami.

Dohko explosa de rire.

- Regarde comment tu réagis… Tu prends tout beaucoup trop au sérieux, Shion !… Bon, je vais voir la gamine.

- Dohko !

- Qu'est ce que je disais ? Tu me rappelles son âge ? et le mien ? lança la Balance en quittant la pièce.

- Pardonnez-le… Il essaye tellement de me distraire de cette paperasse qu'il en devient un peu trop… ingérable, s'excusa le Pope, en les faisant passer dans la salle du trône. J'imagine que vous connaissez cela aussi, aux Enfers, les problèmes d'intendance. Et le besoin de se changer les idées…

Aucun des subordonnés du Juge n'auraient osé lui parler comme ça, et encore moins manquer de respect de cette façon à sa déesse. Aucun qui tienne un tant soit peu à son poste ou à la vie, en tout cas. Mais encore une fois, les paroles de sa Reine revinrent en mémoire à Rhadamanthe. Elle comptait sur lui pour ne pas faire d'esclandre.

- Nous avons tous nos façons de gérer les choses, répondit prudemment le Juge.

- Sans doute, oui, convint tout aussi diplomatiquement le Pope, qui regrettait un peu de s'être laissé aller à ce genre de confidences.

Que lui arrivait-il ? Voilà qu'il exposait ces états d'âmes à un homme dont il se méfiait comme de la peste quelques instants plus tôt. Dohko devait avoir raison : il avait vraiment besoin de repos. Il se tourna vers Milo.

- Tu voulais quelque chose, Milo ?

- Non, non… je suis juste venu pour escorter Rhadamanthe.

- Bien, dans ce cas, tu peux te retirer. Je m'en occupe. Et merci pour ton aide, Chevalier du Scorpion, rajouta-t-il après un instant.

- De rien, c'est normal… mais…

- Oui ?

Milo se gratta la tête, visiblement mal à l'aise.

- C'est que... Rhadamanthe va probablement rester un peu, et… enfin, je lui ai proposé de s'installer chez moi.

- Vraiment ? demanda Shion, interrogeant successivement le Scorpion et le Juge du regard.

- Dans sa lettre, sa Majesté émet le souhait de me voir rester quelques jours au sanctuaire… le temps pour Athéna de me donner sa réponse. Le Chevalier du Scorpion m'a offert l'hospitalité, sous réserve qu'Athéna donne son accord, évidemment, confirma le Juge de sa voix calme.

- C'est qu'il va bien falloir lui trouver un endroit où dormir… et comme je suis un des rares à être encore seul dans mon temple…, tenta de se justifier Milo.

- C'est vrai qu'il n'y a plus que toi, Shura et Aldébaran qui ne faites pas temple commun…

- Euh… juste Shura et moi, en fait. Shaka a déménagé chez Aldé : il ne supportait plus Kiki.

Shion passa une main lasse sur ses yeux. Il perdait pied…

- L'important, c'est que tout le monde ait un toit sur la tête, la nuit venue, hein…, finit par se consoler le Pope.

- Bof… c'est l'été, il fait beau… Un toit, c'est très surfait, en cette saison.

Shion se tourna vers le Scorpion, essayant de deviner si le Chevalier était sérieux ou non. Les deux, apparemment. La présence de Rhadamanthe semblait avoir une influence positive sur le Grec. L'humeur massacrante de Milo et les tendances asociales qu'il avait développées depuis leur résurrection à tous étaient parvenues jusqu'aux oreilles de Shion -c'est dire si elles n'étaient plus un secret pour personne au Sanctuaire- et voilà que le chevalier d'or plaisantait presque, offrait de partager son temple avec leur ancien ennemi… Shion ne savait pas s'il devait s'en réjouir ou s'en inquiéter. Mais il devait reconnaître qu'il était soulagé. Il lui faudrait surveiller de près les agissements du Spectre, mais il soutiendrait la démarche de Milo auprès d'Athéna. Si c'était ce dont le Scorpion avait besoin, il n'y avait pas à hésiter.

- Et bien, Shion ? De quoi s'agit-il ?

- Athéna !

Aussitôt, le Pope et Milo se jetèrent à genoux. Moins empressé, Rhadamanthe les imita tout de même, posant un genou à terre dans une attitude déférente.

- Relève-toi, Shion. Et explique-moi ce que fait ce Spectre d'Hadès dans mon sanctuaire.

Alors que Shion se portait auprès de sa Déesse, Rhadamanthe serra les dents. Le ton de cette voix… Il n'était pas un vulgaire spectre… ! Il était un Juge des Enfers ! L'ambassadeur de sa Majesté Perséphone ! Et Il devait ravaler sa fierté et laisser un autre expliquer le but de sa mission… Pour sa Reine. C'était pour cette raison qu'elle l'avait choisi, lui. Elle savait qu'il serait capable de toute endurer par loyauté envers elle. Par amour, aussi. Il ne trahirait pas sa confiance. Jamais.

- Alors comme ça, ma cousine m'envoie du courrier ?, questionna Saori Kido, après que Shion lui ait exposé la situation.

Aussitôt, Rhadamanthe se leva et tira de son armure un pli scellé qu'il présenta à la réincarnation d'Athéna. Il resta genou en terre, alors que la jeune fille prenait connaissance du contenu de la lettre. Alors qu'elle repliait le parchemin, Saori fit une petite moue.

- Perséphone a vraiment de ces idées… Pas forcément mauvaises, d'ailleurs, mais bon, un échange régulier d'émissaires entre les sanctuaires… Il faut que je réfléchisse, avant de lui donner une réponse. Et il va falloir te trouver un toit, Rhadamanthe, si j'en crois ce que je viens de lire…

- Si je puis me permettre, Déesse…, intervint Shion, le chevalier du Scorpion, ici présent, s'est déjà proposé pour servir d'hôte à notre invité…

Saori haussa un sourcil.

- Vraiment, Milo ?

En effet, Athéna, répondit le dit chevalier, toujours agenouillé.

- Parfait ! Le problème est réglé, alors ! Sur ce, je ne vous retiens pas, dit elle en se levant et regagnant ses appartements.

Shion s'approcha de Rhadamanthe et l'aida à se relever.

- Excusez-la… Parfois, elle a un comportement un peu…

- Vous n'avez pas à vous excuser, le coupa aussitôt Rhadamanthe. Ecoutez, je sais que notre passé commun est plutôt trouble, et que vous avez été en charge de ce Sanctuaire pendant très longtemps, vous jugerez peut-être que je ne me mêle de ce qui ne me regarde pas mais… si je peux me permettre un conseil…

- Allez-y…, l'invita Shion, intrigué.

- C'est une déesse, pas une enfant, ni un chevalier. N'endossez pas ses responsabilités. La persona ne perd jamais vraiment le contrôle, une fois qu'elle s'est réveillée.

- J'y penserai… Dohko ? tu veux bien les raccompagner ? J'ai encore quelques papiers à classer…

La Balance accepta de mauvaise grâce, prévenant tout de même le Pope qu'il n'arriverait pas à se débarrasser de lui comme ça.

Une fois sortis du Palais, Milo se tourna vers le vieux maitre, qui n'avait plus de vieux que le nom.

- Tu sais, je connais le chemin jusqu'à mon temple… en gros, il n'y a qu'à suivre les marches jusqu'au panneau Scorpion. Même moi, je devrais en être capable…

- Tu files un mauvais coton, Milo. L'autodépréciation, même cachée sous une couche d'humour, ça ne te va pas. Mais merci pour la proposition, gamin.

Rhadamanthe vit, surpris, la Balance continuer la descente à leur côté.

- Vous ne retournez pas… ?

- Non, répondit Dohko dans un sourire. Il a besoin de réfléchir à ce que tu viens de lui dire. Merci du coup de main, d'ailleurs. Ça aura peut-être plus d'impact si ça ne vient pas de moi… Et puis, il faut bien que quelqu'un fasse le lien entre lui et le reste des chevaliers. Si je n'étais pas là, il ne saurait même que Marine et Aiolia sont ensemble…

- Shion doit vraiment être à l'Ouest, pour être passé à côté de ça. Même moi j'ai réussi à être au courant…

- Milo… qu'est ce que je viens de te dire ?, balança Dohko en le frappant sur le crâne.

La descente continua tranquillement, dans la bonne humeur, jusqu'à ce qu'ils arrivent à la huitième maison. Dohko les laissa pour continuer la descente en direction des arènes, non sans avoir souhaité un bon séjour à Rhadamanthe. Alors que le Scorpion et le Juge entraient dans les appartements privés du chevalier, un sourire vint se poser sur les lèvres de la Balance. Milo semblait aller mieux… c'était une excellente nouvelle.

* * *

- Je ne reçois plus beaucoup, alors ce n'est pas très bien rangé, s'excusa Milo en faisant entrer Rhadamanthe dans ses appartements.

Le Scorpion était bien en-deçà de la vérité. Le salon était dans un état effroyable, ce qui provoqua un haussement de sourcil chez le Juge.

- Plus ? souligna-t-il.

- Ouais… Enfin, même avant, c'était à peine moins catastrophique… reconnût Milo, en rassemblant les vêtements qui gisaient ça et là. Tu veux boire quelque chose ?

- Pourquoi pas… Qu'as-tu à me proposer?

- Bonne question. Installe-toi, je vais voir ça…

Pendant que Milo filait à la cuisine faire le tour de ce qui était consommable, Rhadamanthe se mit à ranger un peu. Des magazines, qu'il empila sur la table basse… Des sachets de chips, de biscuits d'apéritifs vides ou à peine entamés mais au contenu douteux, dont il remplit un sac plastique trouvé sous un pull… Le chevalier du Scorpion se laissait visiblement aller. Et pourtant, Milo l'avait très vite invité… Il faudrait qu'il en parle à Perséphone. Il y avait là un mystère qu'il souhaitait percer.

- Je n'ai pas grand-chose… de la bière, de l'ouzo et… j'ai trouvé une bouteille de whisky au fond de mon frigo, cria une voix depuis l'autre pièce.

- Un whisky, ça m'ira très bien, répondit le Juge sur le même ton.

Quelques instants plus tard, Milo revenait dans la pièce avec un plateau sur lequel trônaient deux verres, une bouteille de whisky à moitié remplie, une bouteille d'Ouzo et une carafe d'eau. Il posa le plateau sur la table basse, et regarda le Juge qui continuait de ranger.

- Laisse… je m'en occuperai…

- Tsss… Sers-moi mon whisky pendant que je finis de débarrasser le canapé.

- Sérieusement… ça me gêne… Je t'ai invité et…

Rhadamanthe tourna le regard vers un Milo visiblement mal à l'aise. Le Juge soupira et s'installa dans le canapé qui avait retrouvé un aspect normal.

- Comme tu veux. Mais si je vis ici, même pour quelques jours, je ne vais pas me contenter de te regarder en me tournant les pouces.

- Entendu, mais… on s'en occupe après, d'accord ? demanda Milo, en tendant son whisky au Juge.

Rhadamanthe acquiesça en prenant son verre, bientôt rejoint par un Milo sirotant son ouzo. L'alcool que lui avait servi le Scorpion était bon, et le Juge le savoura lentement. C'est le Chevalier d'Athéna qui le premier troubla le silence.

- Ca se passe comment, pour vous ? Toute cette histoire de résurrection, je veux dire…, précisa Milo comprenant que sa question était relativement obscure.

Comment « ça » se passait aux Enfers ? Le Juge grimaça. « Ca » se passait mal, il fallait bien le reconnaître. Mais il n'était pas certain de pouvoir s'en ouvrir franchement à son hôte.

- Pas très bien, j'en ai peur. Mais j'imagine que c'est normal : nous avons perdu, après tout.

- C'est vrai… je suis désolé.

- D'avoir gagné ? Tu ne devrais pas, Chevalier. Et puis, tout n'est pas si noir, de notre côté… Toute cette histoire a permis à sa Majesté Perséphone de revenir parmi nous plus tôt que prévu. Et sous sa véritable forme, en prime.

- Comment ça ?

- C'est son véritable corps que Sa Majesté utilise. Zeus ne pouvait pas permettre que les Enfers soient laissés sans dirigeant le temps nécessaire à une réincarnation.

- Je vois… Et… elle est comment, Perséphone ?

- Tu es bien curieux …

- Milo se mit à rire, gêné.

- Pardon. Je ne voulais pas être indiscret.

- Ce n'est rien …

- Alors ? Elle est comment ?, osa à nouveau le Scorpion.

Rhadamanthe se perdit quelques instants dans l'ambre de son verre.

- Merveilleuse…. Tout simplement merveilleuse, murmura-t-il en terminant son whisky d'un trait. Mais je ne suis pas objectif, dès qu'il s'agit de sa Majesté.

- Je ne voulais pas… Je suis désolé, si j'ai commis une gaffe…

Rhadamanthe se leva pour se resservir et se donner un peu de contenance, par la même occasion.

- Ne t'inquiète pas. Mes sentiments pour Sa Majesté ne sont pas un secret. Ni pour moi, ni pour elle, ni même pour sa Majesté Hadès.

- Hadès est au courant que tu…?

Milo n'osait pas continuer. Le Juge lui faisait des confidences et il n'était pas certain de mériter la confiance qu'il lui témoignait. Mais en même temps, il avait envie… besoin, peut-être, de se lier au Spectre. Rhadamanthe lui sourit, en se réinstallant confortablement, et reprit sur un ton parfaitement calme.

- Que j'aime sa femme ? Oui. Mais je ne suis pas amoureux d'elle. Sa Majesté est la personne la plus importante de mon existence, mais il n'y a aucune ambigüité dans nos relations. C'est difficile à expliquer, en fait. Elle est comme ma mère, ma sœur, ma fille… Elle est tout ça et plus encore. C'est ma Reine. C'est Sa Majesté Perséphone. Et je ne serais pas à ce poste si je n'éprouvais pas ce genre de sentiments.

- Qu'est-ce-que tu veux dire ?, demanda, véritablement intéressé, le Scorpion.

- La Wyverne est le protecteur attitré de Perséphone. On ne peut pas porter ce surplis sans éprouver un attachement très particulier pour Sa Majesté. Hadès le sait. C'est lui qui a détaché la Wyverne au service de son épouse. Deux juges sont sous les ordres directs de notre Roi. Moi, je suis sous ceux de ma Reine. C'est assez pratique : je n'ai à me soustraire à mes obligations envers elle que lorsque Minos et Eaque ne parviennent pas à tomber d'accord.

- Ca ne doit pas être facile pour toi d'être ici… si tu tiens autant à elle.

Rhadamanthe regarda Milo, avec attention. La douleur se lisait dans les yeux du Scorpion. Quelque chose s'était cassé chez lui, et il avait décidé de ne pas le réparer. Et au vu de son intérêt pour les sentiments du Juge, la cause était probablement amoureuse. Même si ce n'était qu'une partie de l'explication du mystère Milo, le Spectre comprit instantanément pourquoi il s'intéressait tant à ce chevalier. Il haussa les épaules.

- Je ne dis pas que c'est agréable. J'ai même essayé de me défiler, pour ne pas la quitter. Mais cette mission est capitale à ses yeux, et qu'elle me l'ait confiée… c'est une preuve de confiance. Si elle avait pu faire autrement, je sais qu'elle m'aurait gardé à ses côtés. Je l'aime… mais elle m'aime aussi. Tu aurais quelque chose à manger ? Deux whisky à jeun, par cette chaleur… j'ai un peu de mal, avoua le Spectre, pour changer de sujet.

- Oh… on devrait bien trouver quelque chose de comestible, quelque part…

L'après-midi s'écoula doucement. Les deux hommes partageaient leur temps entre bavardage et confidences, rangement et boissons, accompagnées des sandwichs qu'ils avaient pu se faire avec ce qu'il restait dans le réfrigérateur de Milo. Rhadamanthe en profita pour récolter quelques informations sur la situation au Sanctuaire. Depuis la résurrection, près d'un mois auparavant, aucun chevalier n'avait quitté les lieux. L'accueil des bronzes, qui avaient débarqué avec armes et bagages –bagages qui répondaient aux noms de Shunreï et Seika- n'avait pas été simple, mais chacun avait fini par se trouver une place, tant bien que mal.

Mû partageait son temple avec Kiki et avait accueilli Shaka quelques temps, jusqu'à que celui-ci, fatigué par le comportement enthousiaste du disciple de son ami, s'installe une maison plus haut, chez Aldébaran. Kanon et Saga occupaient la Maison des Gémeaux. Aphrodite avait emménagé chez le Cancer, sous le prétexte fallacieux d'offrir à Ikki et Shun l'hospitalité de son temple. Marine vivait à présent avec Aiolia et avait laissé sa maison à Seika, que Shaïna couvait du mieux qu'elle pouvait. Dohko avait récupéré Shiryu et Shunreï. Ayoros, qui avait vu Seiya s'installer d'autorité dans le temple du Sagittaire, passait le plus clair de son temps chez Shura. Ceux qui pensaient qu'il cherchait à éviter Pégase au maximum n'étaient pas loin de la vérité. Hyoga, trop heureux d'avoir retrouvé son Maitre, ne quittait plus Camus d'une semelle. Restaient Athéna et Shion qui avaient leurs appartements respectifs au Palais. Bien évidemment, tout le monde allait voir un peu tout le monde, pour quelque raison que ce soit, et il n'était pas rare de voir, au petit matin, des chevaliers encore à moitié endormis rejoindre leur demeure respective dans l'espoir d'oublier sous une douche une soirée trop arrosée.

- Et toi ? Avec qui te saoules-tu ?

La question de Rhadamanthe sembla figer instantanément l e Scorpion qui eut un pauvre sourire.

- Avec toi, fit-il en levant son verre.

Devant l'air à la fois sérieux et calme du Spectre qui n'avait pas bronché, Milo ne put s'empêcher de se justifier.

- C'est pas… si grave, t'inquiète. C'est même pas grave du tout, quand on y pense.

- Milo…

- MILO !

Au cri venant de l'extérieur, le visage de Milo s'était fermé. La mélancolie l'avait déserté pour laisser place à un regard d'une dureté peu commune.

- Au salon, Aiolia ! cria Milo, en s'écartant un peu de Rhadamanthe.

Le Chevalier du Lion entra dans la pièce comme un tourbillon, et s'arrêta net en voyant le Spectre.

- Dohko nous avait prévenus, mais je ne voulais pas le croire… Tu l'héberges, alors ?

- Comme tu vois… tu veux quoi ?

Le ton du Scorpion était légèrement agressif.

- On te voit tout à l'heure, au palais ? C'est Angelo qui s'occupe du repas…, précisa le Lion.

- Je ne pense pas… Le voyage a un peu fatigué Rhadamanthe, et je ferais un bien mauvais hôte si je l'abandonnais le premier soir…

- Pas la peine de te chercher d'excuse… si tu ne veux pas venir, tu le dis, et c'est tout, cracha le Lion.

Sentant la tension monter d'un cran entre les deux serviteurs d'Athéna, le Juge ne put s'empêcher d'intervenir. Tact et Diplomatie. Tact et Diplomatie…

- Milo a raison… C'est moi qui lui ai dit que je voulais passer une soirée au calme. Je ne suis pas habitué à toute cette agitation, ni à cette chaleur. Le rythme aux Enfers est légèrement différent. Je vais rester quelques jours, je suis certain que nous aurons d'autres occasions pour faire connaissance.

- Demain soir, pour l'inauguration du nouveau temple de Shaka ?

- Ils ont déjà fini ? demanda, surpris, Milo. On y est passé en montant, tout à l'heure et…

- Il doit rester des choses à faire, mais, a priori, il est habitable. Shaka emménage demain, et il fait une fête. Vous en serez ?

- Ma présence à cette occasion ne serait-elle pas inopportune ? Après tout, le temple de la Vierge a été détruit durant la guerre…, remarqua Rhadamanthe, avec le plus grand calme.

- Bah quoi, c'est pas toi qui l'a détruit, si ? Et puis on est en paix… Tu es bien là pour améliorer les relations entre les sanctuaires, non ? Ce sera une excellente occasion. Je m'occupe d'arranger ça, je vous tiens au courant. Passez une bonne soirée, finit-il par lâcher avant de quitter le temple.

Dès que le Lion fut parti, Milo poussa un long soupir.

- Merci de m'avoir couvert…

- De rien. Je peux savoir… ?

- J'ai pas envie de les voir, coupa Milo d'un ton sans appel. Je t'ai dit que ça m'arrangeait que tu t'installes chez moi, je ne te mentais pas. On va s'occuper de ton lit ? Chambre commune, mais matelas séparés : tu dors par terre. Ca te va ?

- Je n'aurais pu rêver mieux, répondit le Juge, le plus sérieusement du monde.

* * *

Le soleil déclinait sérieusement quand Rhadamanthe s'approcha de Milo qui rangeait la vaisselle. Ils avaient fini par abandonner leurs armures respectives pour des tenues plus civiles. Mais si Milo s'était glissé avec bonheur dans un tee-shirt trop large qui flottait sur un jean délavé, son invité avait choisi un costume trois pièces, d'un marron presque noir, au classicisme étudié. Le Juge semblait aussi à l'aise dans cette tenue que le Scorpion dans ses vêtements informes.

- Vous avez un cimetière, ici ? demanda le Spectre.

- Euh… oui. C'est quoi, cette question ?

- J'aimerais faire mon rapport à Sa Majesté. J'ai plus de facilités à la contacter dans les cimetières. Ce qui n'est guère étonnant, si on y réfléchit.

Le ton parfaitement calme du Juge perturbait un peu le Scorpion. Mais le Grec devait bien se l'avouer : ce flegme constant était un trait de caractère qu'il appréciait chez l'Anglais.

- Tu veux y aller maintenant ?

- A part si tu as quelque chose d'autre de prévu…

Il s'agissait du genre de phrases que lui, Milo, n'aurait certainement pas pu proférer sans y glisser de lourds sous-entendus. Pas _avant_, en tout cas. Mais la voix de Rhadamanthe, elle, était restée parfaitement neutre.

- On est parti, alors ! Le reste pourra bien rester comme ça… jusqu'à ce qu'on s'en serve.

Le cimetière du Sanctuaire était un peu à l'écart, et donnait sur la mer. Alors qu'ils arrivaient, après avoir marché une petite demi-heure, Rhadamanthe perçut le trouble de Milo.

- Ca ne va pas ?

- C'est rien… Juste que ça fait bizarre de revenir ici, alors qu'ils sont revenus à la vie, fit le Scorpion en pointant les tombes les plus récentes.

- J'imagine… fit le Juge. Je vais essayer de faire vite.

- Prends ton temps…, murmura Milo alors que son regard se perdait déjà sur les pierres tombales.

Notamment une, nota Rhadamanthe pour lui-même, avant de tendre son cosmos dans un appel vers sa Reine. Qui répondit aussitôt.

_- Rhada ?_

_- Majesté… Comment allez-vous ?_

_- Bien, bien… Et toi ?_

_- Athéna a semblé plutôt bien accueillir votre proposition._

_- Vraiment ? C'est une excellente nouvelle… mais tu n'as pas répondu à ma question…_

_- Je vais bien, Majesté._

_- Rhada, je te connais. Tu ne peux rien me cacher, tu le sais. Quel est le problème ?_

_- C'est à propos du chevalier qui m'héberge…_

_- Qui est-ce ?_

_- Milo, le Chevalier d'Or du Scorpion._

_- Et que se passe-t-il ?_

_- Il me fait penser à vous._

_- Comment ça ?_

_- Vous savez… je me coupe du monde, je ne parle pratiquement à personne, je mange à peine…_

_- Rhadamanthe, mon chéri ? Ne serait-ce pas là un moyen détourné de me faire des reproches?_

_- Voyons, Majesté… je n'oserai pas._

_- Mais bien sûr… Passe-le-moi._

_- Pardon ?_

_- Dis-lui d'approcher ,à ce chevalier, je veux lui parler._

_- A vos ordres…_

Rhadamanthe reprit pied avec la réalité, et appela Milo. Ce dernier surpris accepta tout de même d'accéder à la demande de Perséphone et tendit son cosmos vers celui de la Déesse.

_- Est-ce toi, Milo du Scorpion ?_

_- Oui…_

_- Je voulais te remercier d'offrir un toit à mon Juge. C'est très aimable de ta part._

_- Euh… de rien, c'est normal. Et puis, il est plutôt sympa._

_- Oui, je trouve aussi… Prends soin de lui, Chevalier. J'y suis très attachée…_

_- C'est ce qu'il m'a expliqué, oui…_

_- Il t'a… ?_

_- Il n'aurait pas dû ? Ne lui en voulez pas, pas à cause de moi… Je ne répéterai rien…_

_- De toute façon, ce n'est pas grave. C'est juste que… ça m'a surprise qu'il t'en ait parlé, c'est tout._

_- Désolé..._

_- Je t'ai dit que ce n'était rien, ne t'inquiète pas… Bonne soirée Milo… et merci encore._

_- Bonne soirée à vous… _

Une fois Milo repartit un peu plus loin, Rhadamanthe sentit à nouveau la présence de sa Reine.

_- Rhada ?_

_- Majesté ?_

_- Trouve ce qu'il a. Et fais au mieux._

_- J'agirais selon votre volonté… mais je vous ferai remarquer que telle était déjà mon intention._

_- Nos esprits s'accordent donc à nouveau, c'est merveilleux. Et à part ça, comment avancent nos affaires ?_

_- Je vous ai dit qu'Athéna…_

_- Je ne parlais pas de ça. Ne fais pas celui qui n'a pas compris._

_- Aucune avancée concernant le reste, Majesté… dans quelque sens que ce soit._

_- Et c'est plutôt positif, ou négatif, cette absence d'avancée ?_

_- Ni l'un, ni l'autre. C'est plutôt nul, en fait._

_- Nul… ce n'est pas moi qui l'ai dit…_

_- Je vous trouve bien taquine, ce soir, Majesté._

_- ... Tu me manques, Rhada._

_- Vous aussi, vous me manquez. Je ferai au plus vite._

_- Non. Fais au mieux. Tout ceci est trop important._

_- Comme vous voulez._

_- Rhada ?_

_- Majesté ?_

_- Prends soin de toi…_

_- Vous aussi, ma Reine. Je ne vous recontacterai que lorsque les choses auront avancé significativement._

_- Oui. Inutile de leur donner des raisons d'aller imaginer un complot…_

_- My point, exactly. Bonne nuit, Majesté._

_- Bonne nuit, Rhada._

Le Spectre resta quelques instants à savourer les bribes du cosmos de sa Reine encore présents dans l'air, puis il finit par se tourner vers Milo, qui l'observait, étrangement calme.

- Je comprends ce que tu entendais par merveilleuse, finit-il par dire. Son cosmos…

Rhadamanthe acquiesça en silence. Et ils remontèrent en direction du temple du Scorpion, sans prononcer un mot.

* * *

- Milo ! Milo ! Je peux entrer ?

Rhadamanthe faillit lâcher sa tasse de thé, en reconnaissant la voix. Milo eût un sourire en direction du Juge avant de quitter son canapé pour aller ouvrir. Le Scorpion n'avait pas l'air aussi ennuyé que lorsque le Chevalier du Lion était venu, plus tôt dans la journée.

- Tu demandes la permission, maintenant ?, demanda-t-il avec un sourire en faisant entrer Kanon.

L'ex-marina jeta un coup d'œil à la table, avant de s'installer dans un fauteuil.

- Par l'Olympe, Milo ! Qu'est ce que c'est que ça ? fit-il en pointant la théière.

- Je ne suis pas responsable ! C'est sa faute, à lui, répondit Milo en montrant le Spectre… Tu veux un verre ?

- Avec plaisir ! Descendre jusqu'ici m'a donné une de ces soifs !

Milo s'éclipsa en direction de la cuisine, laissant Kannon et Rhadamanthe seuls quelques instants. Mal à l'aise dans le silence qui s'était installé, le cadet des Gémeaux chercha à se justifier.

- Je viens du Palais… on a fait une fête. Et il faut bien que quelqu'un vienne faire son rapport, puisque notre Scorpion a décidé de mener une vie rangée en buvant du thé !

Il avait terminé sa phrase en hurlant presque, afin que Milo l'entende.

- Kanon, je t'ai dit que je n'étais pas responsable, pour le thé…, fit le Scorpion en revenant et en servant deux verres d'Ouzo.

- Tu veux me faire croire qu'il a ramené ses sachets depuis les Enfers ?

Alors que Rhadamanthe secouait doucement la tête en signe de dénégation, Kannon se retourna vers Milo, un sourire vainqueur aux lèvres. Sourire qui disparut aussitôt qu'il vit l'air sombre du Scorpion. Boulette. Qu'à cela ne tienne... Le Chevalier des Gémeaux tenterait de se rattraper avec son résumé.

- Vous avez loupé une soirée absolument phénoménale… Une des plus intéressantes qu'il m'ait été données de voir, en tout cas.

- Je m'en veux d'avoir manqué ça, fit Rhadamanthe, en buvant tranquillement son thé.

- Heureusement que je suis là, dans ce cas. Installe-toi Milo, ça risque d'être long… Quand je dis que c'était phénoménal… Bon, on va commencer par le plus lourd… sans mauvais jeu de mot. Shaïna a jeté son dévolu sur Aldébaran !

- Vraiment ?, s'étonna Milo.

- Sans rire. Il ne savait plus où se mettre… il a passé la soirée à essayer de se cacher. Tu imagines ? Notre Taureau dépassant de partout de derrière les colonnes et les statues. C'était hilarant.

- Le Chevalier du Taureau aurait-il des raisons particulières pour… fuir à ce point cette personne ?, questionna le Juge.

- On voit qu'il ne connait pas Shaïna, hein…, fit Kannon en s'adressant à Milo qui ne put qu'acquiescer. Cette fille est une vraie furie… et puis, j'ai cru comprendre qu'Aldé… Comment dire… Il pense qu'elle se moque de lui. Elle va avoir du boulot si elle est vraiment sérieuse…

- Tu en doutes ?

Milo semblait vraiment intéressé. Comme toujours lorsqu'il était question d'amour, remarqua Rhadamanthe. Le Scorpion était détendu en présence de l'ex-Marina. Il souriait presque aux différentes anecdotes que lui racontait Kanon. Il faut dire que le Gémeau avait le don de rendre le récit vivant, avec un ton légèrement moqueur qui convenait parfaitement à l'état d'esprit de Milo. Kanon, de son côté, paraissait avoir complètement oublié la présence du Juge. Il ne s'intéressait plus qu'à son jeune collègue, déployant des trésors d'énergie pour lui donner le sourire. Rhadamanthe en aurait presque été vexé si ça ne lui avait pas permis de collecter une foultitude d'informations totalement futiles – par exemple que si Ayoros tolérait Seiya dans son temple, la sœur de ce dernier n'y serait pas totalement étrangère - et d'observer à loisir l'ex-Marina.

Le Spectre devait bien reconnaître qu'il était étrange de se retrouver dans la même pièce que celui qui l'avait conduit à la mort. Il se souvenait de leur combat… de ce qu'il avait ressenti. Pour la première fois, il se trouvait dans la posture du perdant. Son orgueil avait beau lui dire que Kanon avait dû se sacrifier et que donc, techniquement, il y avait eu match nul… Il devait bien se rendre à l'évidence, ne serait ce que par honnêteté intellectuelle : tel n'était pas le cas. Kanon l'avait surpassé, vaincu. Et maintenant, il babillait en compagnie d'un autre chevalier, en présence du Juge, comme si le passé n'existait pas, comme si tout cela avait été extrêmement naturel… Ou peut-être pas. Le Juge avait remarqué le trouble du Gémeau dans l'arène, sa gêne lorsqu'ils s'étaient retrouvés seuls, dans ce salon… Il dépassait ses sentiments pour Milo. Kanon se considérait comme l'ami du Scorpion. Et, visiblement, le Scorpion partageait cette affinité. N'avait-il pas sous-entendu que Kanon débarquait régulièrement dans son temple alors que, de son aveu même, il ne recevait personne ? Il y avait quelque chose entre ces deux-là, un lien particulier. Il n'avait pas eu l'occasion de beaucoup voir le Scorpion en société, mais Rhadamanthe était presque certain que Milo n'autorisait aucune personne à être aussi proche de lui. Aucun habitant du Sanctuaire tout du moins.

- Vous avez été aussi à l'origine d'un mini-scandale… Vous avez contacté Perséphone non ? Athéna a ressenti son cosmos…

- Euh oui, mais… Enfin, Rhadamanthe avait demandé l'autorisation à Dohko…

- Oh je sais ! Le vieux a passé la moitié de la nuit à courir après Shion pour se faire pardonner d'avoir oublié de le prévenir. Et l'autre moitié à se plaindre du caractère de cochon du Pope… Même Shiryu a fini par en avoir assez. Mais il a moins fait le malin, le dragon, quand Dohko lui a expliqué qu'il aimerait bien le voir si, chaque jour, il se prenait la tête avec Shunreï à propos de son travail. J'ai l'impression qu'il y a de l'eau dans le gaz entre les centenaires…

- C'est inévitable, il faut croire…

La voix de Milo n'appelait pas de réponse. Mais Rhadamanthe finit par troubler le silence.

- Comment faites-vous ? Pour être au courant d'autant de détails, d'autant de scènes différentes ?

- J'ai un truc, j'avoue. En fait, on est deux. Je partage mes informations avec Aphro. On s'amuse beaucoup à jouer les commères. On a même réussi à corrompre Shura, Angelo… et même mon frère ! Ils avaient beau dire au départ qu'on était deux mégères, maintenant dès qu'ils sont témoins de quelque chose, ils accourent pour tout nous raconter. Tu imagines, Milo ? Saint Saga qui colporte des ragots ? C'est fabuleux ! J'adore !

Milo sourit franchement. L'idée était cocasse, il fallait bien le reconnaître.

- Et Camus ?

La voix du Scorpion était à peine un murmure.

- C'est le seul dont tu n'as pas parlé, ajouta Milo pour se justifier.

- Egal à lui-même… Non, en fait, Mr Freeze a réussi le tour de force d'être encore plus glacial que d'habitude. Il est parti tellement tôt que ça en a même surpris Hyoga. Le gamin parlait avec Shun, quand il a fallu qu'il rentre au bercail. Il avait presque l'air déçu, le pauvre. Mais Papa avait parlé, il n'avait pas le choix.

Le regard de Milo s'assombrit. Il finit son verre d'un trait.

- Je vais me coucher. C'est sympa d'être passé, Kanon. Vous n'aurez qu'à tout laisser comme ça quand vous aurez fini… je m'en occuperai demain. Bonne nuit, vous deux.

Et il disparut dans sa chambre. Kanon poussa un long soupir.

- Je vais y aller aussi… La route est longue jusque chez les Gémeaux…

- Je vous raccompagne.

- Je connais le chemin…

- Mais moi, je vais dehors…, dit le Juge en sortant un étui à cigarette.

Une fois à l'extérieur, Rhadamanthe s'en alluma une et en proposa une à Kanon, qui refusa tout net.

- Je peux vous poser une question ? demanda le Juge.

- Bien sûr… mais… Arrête avec le vous, s'il-te-plait. Ça me… met mal à l'aise. J'ai l'impression d'être aussi vieux que Shion, et je déteste ça.

- Entendu… Tu sais ce qu'il a, Milo ?

- Pourquoi ça t'intéresse ?

- J'ai mes raisons… Il y a quelque chose chez lui qui me rappelle quelqu'un à qui je tiens. Une partie de moi doit se dire qu'en aidant Milo, j'aide aussi un peu cette personne. Et puis, c'est un homme charmant.

- Mouais… et il l'était visiblement plus encore avant tout ça.

- Tout ça, quoi ? La guerre contre Hadès, la résurrection ?

- Non… a priori, c'est plus ancien que ça, encore. Evidemment, je ne sais que ce qu'on m'a raconté, vu que je n'étais pas là à l'époque mais il parait qu'il faisait les quatre cents coups avec Aiolia dans tout le sanctuaire. Une catastrophe ambulante selon mon frère. C'est après la « bataille du Sanctuaire » qu'il a changé.

- Tu sais pourquoi ?

Kanon fit non de la tête.

- J'ai l'impression que personne ne sait vraiment… Il faut avouer que je me suis débrouillé pour qu'ils n'aient pas trop le temps de se poser ce genre de questions à l'époque. Mais ça aurait un rapport avec la mort des autres Ors. Certains pensent qu'il a pris conscience du poids de sa charge à ce moment là. Il s'est retrouvé, du jour au lendemain, dernier protecteur d'Athéna… Une sacrée responsabilité. Il était aussi le seul chevalier de la seconde moitié du Sanctuaire, et le dernier assassin encore en vie… Mais ça n'explique pas pourquoi il les évite tous depuis notre retour.

- Les ? releva Rhadamanthe. Il ne t'évite pas, toi ?

- Pas trop. Disons que tant que je débarque tout seul, je peux rester autant que je veux avec lui. On passe même de bonnes soirées tous les deux, compte tenu de son humeur. Dohko, il le supporte à peu près. Ayoros et Shion aussi. Les autres, c'est une catastrophe. Et c'est pire depuis quinze jours. Au départ, il était à peu près sociable. Bon, ses remarques continuelles étaient blessantes… limite méchantes, mais il acceptait encore de traîner avec nous.

- Il s'est passé quelque chose ?

- Je n'en sais rien. J'ai posé quelques questions mais je n'ai rien trouvé. Et puis, soyons francs, tout le monde a ses propres problèmes à régler… Saga est occupé à se faire pardonner par à peu près tout le monde, Shura à renouer avec Ayoros, Angelo et Aphro à se bécoter,… tu vois le genre.

Rhadamanthe fronça les sourcils. Et d'un coup… une illumination.

- Comment s'est passé la résurrection ?

- Je ne comprends pas.

- Quand vous vous êtes réveillés… qu'est ce qui s'est passé ?

- Et bien… on s'est réveillé sur la plage, en bas, tous ensemble. Il y avait même les bronzes et les filles ont débarqués quasiment immédiatement. Je suis me suis jeté sur mon frère dès que je l'ai vu, fit Kanon en rougissant légèrement. Ça faisait tellement longtemps que…

Rhadamanthe posa une main sur l'épaule du Gémeau.

- Tu n'as pas à te justifier, pas devant moi, en tout cas. Et Milo ? Tu sais comment ça s'est passé pour lui ?

- Je ne sais pas, je… Non… Enfin… Je me souviens que, quand j'ai accepté de lâcher Saga, Milo était debout et regardait en direction des temples. Je lui ai demandé ce qu'il avait… il m'a regardé, a explosé de rire et s'est mis à en marche… On l'a tous suivi… Mais son rire était bizarre.

Le Juge s'arrêta brusquement, forçant l'ex-Marina à faire de même et à se retourner.

- Kanon ? Je vais avoir besoin que tu me rendes un service.

- Quel genre de service ?

- Demain soir, pour la soirée de la Vierge… j'aimerais que tu t'occupes de Milo. Ça t'empêchera probablement de récolter de quoi remplir la page potin de la Gazette mais…

- Mais quoi ?

- Je veux avoir les mains libres, pour poser quelques questions. Je veux savoir ce qu'il s'est passé au moment où vous êtes tous revenus à la vie.

- Tu penses que ça a un lien avec le comportement de Milo ?

- J'en suis sûr. Il n'y a pas que ça, de ça aussi j'en suis certain, mais il s'est produit quelque chose à ce moment là qui l'a poussé à ne pas chercher à renouer avec les autres, à ne pas essayer de faire en sorte que tout redevienne comme avant. Si on veut l'aider, il faut découvrir ce que c'est.

- Ce ne serait pas plus simple si c'était moi qui posais les questions ?

- Tu étais présent… J'ai l'avantage d'avoir un regard vraiment neuf sur toute cette histoire. Je n'aurais qu'à dire que c'est un moyen pour moi de faire connaissance… C'est un sujet qui en vaut un autre, après tout.

Kanon ouvrit de grands yeux, et finalement explosa de rire.

- D'une banalité affligeante, même. C'est bon, je marche : je m'occuperai de Milo aussi longtemps qu'il faudra. Tu auras ta soirée de libre.

- Merci… Je vais remonter alors. Autant je crois Dohko capable de ne pas hurler en me voyant traverser seul son temple, autant pour les autres, je préfère être prudent.

- Je comprends… Bonne nuit alors. Et merci pour le petit : c'est gentil de l'aider. C'est quelqu'un de bien... sans lui, je ne serais probablement pas là, alors... Merci, vraiment.

- De rien. Bonne nuit.

Rhadamanthe se ralluma une cigarette et regarda en direction du temple du Scorpion. La balade avait été agréable, le retour promettait de l'être un peu moins.

- Hé Rhadamanthe !

La voix de Kanon. Le Juge se retourna.

- C'est sympa de te revoir… C'est un peu bizarre mais… ça me fait plaisir.

- A moi aussi, Kanon. Sincèrement.


	2. Chapter 2

_Disclaimer_ : Les personnages appartiennent à Masami Kuramada.

_Résumé des épisodes précédents (bon… de l'unique épisode précédent en fait):_

Rhadamanthe s'installe chez Milo du Scorpion en attendant la réponse d'Athéna à la proposition de Perséphone de mettre en place en un échange d'émissaires entre les sanctuaires. Intrigué par le comportement de son hôte, le Juge, suivant la volonté de sa Déesse, décide de mener son enquête avec l'aide de Kanon des Gémeaux. Parallèlement, la vie s'organise au Sanctuaire. Malgré la paix, les choses ne sont pas simples.

_NdA : _

Je tiens d'abord à remercier tous ceux qui m'ont laissé des commentaires. Cela m'a fait vraiment, vraiment très plaisir de voir que vous avez apprécié le début de cette histoire à laquelle je pense depuis pas mal de temps déjà. Vos encouragements m'ont touchée, et j'espère ne pas décevoir vos attentes avec la suite des événements.

J'ai apporté quelques légères modifications au premier chapitre. Notamment remplacer « Kannon » par « Kanon ». Pourquoi ai-je tenu au double n dans la première version ? Je n'en ai pas la moindre idée. Les autres changements sont dans la même veine : absolument fondamentaux.

* * *

- Je peux savoir à quoi vous jouez, tous les deux ?!

La voix de Milo résonnait dans tout son temple, tremblante de colère. Face à lui, Kannon des Gémeaux se sentait… très mal. Rhadamanthe, de son côté, s'était servi un whisky qu'il savourait, tranquillement installé dans le canapé.

- Vous croyez que je n'ai pas remarqué votre manège ?! L'un qui papillonne et l'autre qui m'empêche d'approcher ? Vous me prenez pour un débile, ou quoi ?!

- Milo… Calme-toi. On voulait juste…

- Juste quoi, Kannon ? Juste quoi ?!

- Savoir comment s'est déroulée votre résurrection. Savoir comment s'est passée la tienne… Et vu que tu évites le sujet, il a bien fallu que je mène ma propre enquête, répondit calmement le Juge.

- Je ne vois pas en quoi cela vous concerne !, fit Milo, toujours en proie à une fureur indescriptible.

-Tu vas mal, Milo, expliqua Kannon. On voulait juste comprendre, pour pouvoir t'aider… Tu es le premier à m'avoir fait sentir que j'étais vraiment un Chevalier d'Athéna… Tu es mon ami…

- Et il t'a fallu tout ce temps pour te poser des questions ? Tu parles d'un ami…, cracha Milo.

- Je ne savais pas... Enfin, je savais que tu n'allais pas bien, mais je n'arrivais pas à trouver… Et puis Rhadamanthe a eu une idée… alors j'ai accepté de l'aider…

Imperturbable, le Juge se contenta de confirmer d'un bref mouvement de tête, et se resservit un verre.

- Cela te gêne tellement que je l'ai découvert ?, demanda le Juge.

Il aurait demandé à Milo s'il voulait de l'aide pour ranger les courses qu'ils avaient fait le matin même, que sa voix n'aurait pas été différente. Pris au dépourvu, le Scorpion ne parvint pas même pas à garder sa colère intacte.

- C'est pas que ça me gêne, fit-il en s'effondrant dans le fauteuil. C'est du passé tout ça. Je fais avec, c'est tout. Ça ne regarde plus personne. Enfin… T'as qu'à lui raconter, il en meurt d'envie. Moi, je vais prendre une douche.

Et le Scorpion laissa là ces deux compagnons. Kannon attendit jusqu'à ce qu'il entende l'eau couler, et se tourna vers Rhadamanthe.

- Alors ?

- Alors voilà ce que j'ai pu retracer des événements grâce à mes… papillonnages.

A priori, le terme avait vexé le Juge.

- Tu t'es jeté sur ton frère. Aiolia s'est jeté sur le sien, et a filé vers Marine dès qu'elle est arrivée. Aphrodite et Angelo ont fêté leur retour à la vie en faisant pareil. Deux secondes plus tard, ils sautaient sur Shura et ont fini par le convaincre d'aller saluer le Sagittaire. Après qu'il ait bafouillé quelques excuses, Ayoros et lui sont tombés dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Le Bélier a été renversé par son disciple et, une fois remis de ses émotions, est allé faire de même avec son maître. Shion lui avait apparemment déjà retrouvé Dohko, qui avait Shiryu et Shunreï collés aux basques, pour reprendre ses termes. Seiya était avec sa sœur, Shaïna et Athéna. Hyoga s'est jeté sur Camus, pour ne plus le lâcher. Ikki et Shun sont allés trouver Shaka, qui se tenait à côté d'Aldébaran. Et c'est à peu près tout.

Rhadamanthe avait dépeint le tableau lentement, pour permettre à Kannon de bien visualiser la scène. L'ex-Marina le regardait, semblant ne pas vouloir comprendre.

- Tu veux dire que…

- Que personne n'est allé voir Milo. En effet.

- Pathétique, hein ? fit le Scorpion depuis la porte.

Il avait enfilé une loque qui avait dû porter le nom de jeans dans une autre vie, et séchait ses cheveux avec une serviette. Il la balança contre le dossier d'une chaise, se servit un verre d'Ouzo et s'installa dans le canapé, sous le regard perdu de Kannon.

- Personne pour se réjouir du fait que je sois en vie… enfin pas suffisamment pour venir me donner une tape sur l'épaule, quoi.

- Je suis certain qu'ils sont tous très heureux que tu sois revenu, Milo…, murmura le Gémeau.

- Oh, je n'en doute pas un seul instant. Ils sont tous très contents. Mais le premier qui a remarqué que j'étais là moi aussi, c'est toi. Le dernier arrivé dans la bande… Disons que j'aurais apprécié un peu plus… d'attention… de la part des autres… C'est qu'on se connaissait un peu, tu vois…

Apparemment, il en avait gros sur le cœur. Et ce n'était pas sa tentative de jouer le cynisme qui allait pouvoir donner le change. Milo soupira et bascula sa tête en arrière, ses yeux dans le vague.

-En même temps… ce serait injuste de ma part de leur en vouloir. Je veux dire… Comment reprocher à Aiolia de s'être d'abord tourné vers son frère, et la femme qu'il aime ? Comment vous reprocher, à Saga et toi, d'avoir voulu, avant tout, vous assurer que l'autre était bien là ? Tout le monde avait une excellente raison… Mû n'avait pas vu son maître depuis des années… et Kiki est son disciple. Shion et Dohko… leur séparation a duré tellement longtemps… Et puis, je suis Milo… Bonne ambiance. Bonne humeur. Le pote de tout le monde. S'il y en a un qui doit savoir qu'il fait partie de la famille, c'est bien moi… Ils m'aiment… tous. J'ai pas le droit de leur en vouloir … Mais c'est juste que…

- Ca fait mal…

Rhadamanthe avait terminé la phrase avec son flegme habituel. Le regard que lui adressa le Scorpion était un peu trop brillant, au goût du Juge.

- Ouais… mais le pire, continua Milo, la gorge nouée, c'est que même si j'ai pas le droit… Dès que j'aperçois Aiolia, j'ai envie de lui coller mon poing dans la figure… Quand ils ont annoncé leurs fiançailles avec Marine, qu'il a dit qu'Ayoros serait son témoin… J'aurais dû être content, mais tout ce que je voulais, c'était lui hurler dessus… J'étais là, moi aussi ! Il aurait pu me choisir… Après tout, j'étais son meilleur ami, avant… Mais j'ai rien dit. J'ai rien fait. Parce que je veux pas. Tout ce dont je suis capable, c'est me tenir loin de lui, loin de tout le monde… Pour pas faire de bêtises. Pour pas en arriver à les détester, tous. J'arrive à peu près à gérer avec toi, avec Dohko et Shion… avec Ayoros… Vous n'étiez pas là, alors forcément… Je veux dire, je peux pas trop en vouloir à un mec qui a passé son temps devant une cascade et à qui je n'ai quasiment jamais parlé autrement que par cosmos interposé… mais les autres… On a passé des années ensemble, on était une famille… Mais en fait, ils ne m'aiment pas. Enfin, ils ont tous quelqu'un, plein de quelqu'un même pour la plupart, qu'ils aiment plus que moi. Je compte pour personne au final. Pas vraiment en tout cas… ça fait mal de réaliser qu'on est tout seul… On a beau te le répéter que tu ne peux compter que sur toi-même… Je voulais pas y croire. Sérieusement en plus. Mais c'était juste un rêve, ça. Un rêve de gosse. Un rêve débile.

Milo pleurait à présent, sans faire d'effort pour retenir ses larmes.

- Milo… je suis désolé… Je ne savais pas…

- C'est rien, Kannon, je t'assure… C'est pas grave, ça va passer.

L'ex-Marina s'était installé devant Milo, posant son front contre celui du Scorpion. Rhadamanthe, jugeant que sa présence était devenue superflue, s'éclipsa dans la chambre.

- Dis pas que c'est pas grave. C'est grave. On est tous trop bêtes. On te fait souffrir… On tient à toi, Milo… Je tiens à toi…

Kannon prit Milo dans ses bras, le serrant aussi fort qu'il le pouvait.

- On va trouver un moyen pour arranger tout ça… Je suis sûr que c'est qu'un malentendu. On est plutôt experts, dans le coin, pour ça, hein. Alors t'en fais pas. T'en fais plus. Tout va bien se passer, à partir de maintenant… Je te le promets. Je suis content qu'on ait pu en parler… et je m'excuse de ne pas avoir compris avant.

Milo se dégagea un peu, essuya ses joues et prit une profonde inspiration.

- Tu devrais redescendre, rejoindre ton frère…

- Saga peut se passer de moi une soirée, et je ne veux pas te laisser.

- Rhadamanthe est là et… Saga faisait une drôle de tête chez Shaka. Peut-être parce que tu étais collé à mes basques, peut-être à cause de notre invité… j'en sais rien. Mais il a un problème. Tu ferais mieux d'aller le voir. Je ne te vire pas, même si ça y ressemble. Je sais que tu es mon ami. Mais c'est parce que je suis le tien que je te dis ça. Moi, ça va aller, ne t'inquiète pas.

- Tu es sûr ?

- Certain. File.

Kanon embrassa Milo sur le front, avant de prendre la porte.

* * *

Dans la chambre, Rhadamanthe fumait à la fenêtre. Quand le Scorpion fit son entrée dans la pièce, il se retourna.

- Ca ne te dérange pas, au moins ?

- Non, c'est bon. C'est pas comme si la pièce n'était pas pleine de courants d'air…

- Tu te sens mieux ?

- Ouais… Kanon est rentré, ajouta le Scorpion après un moment.

Nouveau silence. Milo vint s'adosser à la fenêtre juste à côté du Juge.

- Pourquoi t'es là, exactement ?

- Comment ça ?

- Tu débarques pour filer une lettre à Athéna, mais au lieu de lui laisser envoyer une réponse, tu restes quelques jours. Tu poses des questions, tu m'aides,…

- Et ça me rend suspect ?

- Tu te souviens de ce que j'ai dit tout à l'heure ? Me prends pas pour un débile.

Rhadamanthe tira lentement sur sa cigarette. Que pouvait-il révéler au Scorpion des intentions de Perséphone? Que pouvait-il dévoiler des véritables buts qui motivaient sa présence au Sanctuaire ? Il décida de ne pas mentir au Scorpion. Quitte à omettre certains détails.

- Sa Majesté est très attachée à la paix. C'est pour ça qu'elle souhaite voir des échanges entre les sanctuaires. Elle pense que si on arrive à se parler… On ne deviendra peut-être pas les meilleurs amis du monde, mais on aura une chance de cohabiter pacifiquement. Un de mes hommes est chez Poséidon, en ce moment même, avec une mission équivalente à la mienne.

- Qui est ?

- Prendre des contacts… s'assurer que tout se passe bien.

- Et c'est pour ça que tu m'aides ?

- Oui. Et parce que tu me fais un peu penser à Sa Majesté… Elle, non plus, ne va pas très bien, en ce moment.

- Perséphone a un coup de blues ?

- C'est un peu plus grave, en ce qui la concerne. Ça m'arrangerait si ça pouvait rester entre nous, dit-il en regardant le Scorpion.

- Je serai une tombe…

Ils restèrent un moment, silencieux, à regarder les étoiles. La nuit était fraîche et agréable.

- Il y a une autre raison à ma présence ici, finit par avouer le Juge. Kanon.

- Kanon ? Tu veux dire…Kanon ?

Rhadamanthe alluma une nouvelle cigarette.

- Avant même qu'on se rencontre, j'avais envie de le connaître. L'homme qui a manipulé un Dieu. Qui en a trahi deux… On peut dire qu'il m'intriguait… Jamais je ne trahirai Leurs Majestés… alors trahir deux Dieux. Je me posai des questions, forcément. Et quand il a fallu qu'on s'affronte…

Le juge marqua une pause, perdu dans ses souvenirs.

- Personne ne m'a jamais autant impressionné, en dehors de Leurs Majestés, évidemment.. Il se battait avec une telle détermination… une telle force… Au début, j'ai cru qu'il cherchait à se racheter une conduite. Le traître voulait prouver qu'il était devenu quelqu'un de bien. Le Chevalier des Gémeaux voulait faire oublier l'Ancien Dragon des Mers… mais j'avais tout faux. Je l'ai compris plus tard. Quand vous étiez sur le point de détruire le Mur des Lamentations et qu'il a dû se séparer de son armure… Tu l'aurais vu… Il n'y avait plus de Dragon, il n'y avait plus de Gémeaux. Il n'y avait plus que lui. Sa puissance. Sa volonté. Je sais les surnoms qu'on donne à Shaka ou à son frère… l'homme le plus proche de Dieu, le Demi-Dieu, ce genre de choses. Mais je peux t'assurer, pour avoir côtoyé un peu Saga, qu'il aurait eu l'air ridicule à côté de Kanon. Pas un être humain qui aurait pu lui arriver à la cheville, de toute façon.

Rhadamanthe écrasa sa cigarette contre l'encadrement en pierre de la fenêtre.

- Je crois que c'est à ce moment précis que je suis tombé amoureux.

- Tu es amoureux de Kanon ?

- Il me semble, oui… Quand Sa Majesté l'a découvert, elle m'a proposé cette mission. Une mission qui lui tient à cœur, et qui me permettrait de le revoir. Pour faire le point sur ce que je ressens. Et, éventuellement, me donner une chance de… tenter quelque chose.

- Tu veux un coup de main ? Je peux essayer de me renseigner discrètement sur… tu sais, ses sentiments à lui.

- C'est gentil, Milo, mais je ne crois pas…

- Tutututu. Tu m'aides, je t'aide. Je t'ai rien demandé, alors tu vas accepter que je m'occupe de t'arranger ton coup.

- Kanon n'est pas un coup, Milo.

Le ton de Rhadamanthe n'admettait aucune réplique. Un peu comme lorsque quelqu'un faisait des remarques légèrement désobligeantes envers Perséphone…

- Tu es vraiment sérieux, alors ? interrogea le Scorpion, avec douceur.

- Vraiment. Je ne sais pas si on pourrait être capable de construire quelque chose, mais je sais que ce n'est pas une _fantasy_ de ma part. On a nos différences bien sûr… je suis un Spectre, c'est un Chevalier d'Athéna… Mais…

- Tu passerais volontiers outre ce genre de petits détails, tu serais même prêt à faire quelques concessions concernant certaines de tes habitudes, juste pour avoir le droit de te réveiller régulièrement à ses côtés.

Rhadamanthe sourit.

- Quelque chose comme ça, oui… Tu sais ? tu lui ressembles vraiment.

- Venant de toi, mon ami, c'est un magnifique compliment.

* * *

Kanon s'en voulait terriblement. Et tout en descendant les marches qui le menaient à son temple, il ne cessait de se morfondre. Comment avait-il pu laisser son ami –parce que Milo était son ami, et le premier qui oserait mettre cette affirmation en doute était bon pour se prendre une Galaxian Explosion en pleine tête- comment avait-il pu laisser son ami, donc, s'enfoncer aussi loin dans la déprime ? Un mois que cela durait. Il était vraiment en-dessous de tout… Un nul. Un zéro. Un moins que rien. Un…

- Kanon ? ça va ?

Le Gémeau releva la tête.

- Dohko ? Qu'est ce que tu fais là ? Tu montes au Palais ?

- Ouais, répondit la Balance d'un air lugubre. Trois heures que Shion a quitté la soirée de Shaka… Soit disant que Monsieur était fatigué, qu'il devait aller se coucher… Résultat des courses ? Il y a de la lumière dans son bureau ! Je t'assure… je vais finir par le tuer. Mais toi ? ça va ? Tu as l'air bizarre…

- Oh moi, ça va… Je ne veux pas te mettre en retard, si tu as à faire…

- Dis pas de bêtises. Shion et moi, on ne prend pas encore rendez-vous pour se hurler dessus. Dis-moi ce qui se passe…

- Bah, en fait… il s'agit de Milo…

Kanon voyait Dohko se décomposer à mesure qu'il lui racontait ce que Rhadamanthe avait découvert et ce que le Scorpion avait fini par leur confier. Quelque part, ça le rassurait. Il y avait des gens au Sanctuaire qui aimaient Milo, comme lui l'aimait. Il en avait toujours été persuadé, mais avoir une confirmation, à ce moment là, c'était excellent pour le moral.

- On a vraiment été une grosse bande de nazes, sur ce coup. Il faut absolument réparer les dégâts, Dohko… Milo est à la limite de la dépression… Si Rhadamanthe n'avait pas été là…

Kanon n'osa pas terminer sa phrase.

- Effectivement… Je pense qu'on peut remercier le Juge. Et Perséphone, par la même occasion, pour nous l'avoir envoyé. Bon, voilà ce qu'on va faire. Toi, tu rentres chez toi, et tu te reposes. C'est un ordre, même si je n'ai aucune autorité sur toi : tu as vraiment une mine affreuse. De mon côté, je vais en parler avec Shion, voir si on arrive à trouver une idée. Demain matin, rendez-vous aux arènes. Tout le monde a prévu d'y être, sauf Milo, évidemment, qui profite de son excuse infernale. On mettra les autres au courant à ce moment là, et on décidera de ce qu'il convient de faire.

- Tu es certain qu'il faille le dire à tout le monde ?

- Milo souffre, et nous sommes tous responsables. Il faut que tout le monde participe à la solution, sinon c'est voué à l'échec.

- Je te fais confiance, Dohko… Bonne nuit… Mes amitiés à Shion !, fit le Gémeau en reprenant sa descente.

Arrivé devant la porte de son temple, Kanon hésita une fraction de seconde. Il venait de se soulager d'une partie de ses soucis concernant le Scorpion… Avait-il réellement envie de rajouter à ses problèmes, en franchissant cette porte, si Milo avait vu juste ? Bien sur que oui, puisqu'il s'agissait de son frère. Mais, franchement, Saga avait intérêt à avoir une bonne raison pour faire la tête s'il ne voulait pas passer un sale quart d'heure.

Apparemment, Milo avait mis dans le mille. L'aîné des jumeaux attendait son cadet, assis sur une chaise peu confortable, bras croisés, bien en évidence au milieu du salon. Le message était limpide : Saint Saga était de mauvais poil.

- Où est-ce que tu étais ?

- Chez Milo.

- Pour quoi faire ?

- On avait des choses à se dire…

- Prends-moi pour un abruti. Vous avez passé la soirée collés l'un à l'autre, mais vous aviez encore des choses à vous dire… et évidemment, ça ne pouvait pas se faire à la fête. Ni attendre demain.

- Euh… tu me fais quoi là ? Une crise de jalousie ?

- Et pourquoi pas ?! se mit à crier Saga en se levant. Pourquoi je ne pourrais pas ? Pourquoi n'aurais-je pas le droit à un peu d'attention de ta part ?

Les paroles de Dohko revinrent aux oreilles de Kanon. Visiblement, si la Balance et Shion ne prenaient pas rendez-vous pour leurs disputes, son frère était à deux doigts de sortir le calendrier… L'ancien Marina prit les mains de l'ancien Pope dans les siennes et fit installer son frère dans le canapé, s'installant, accroupi, juste devant lui.

- Saga… Je t'aime et tu le sais. Tu m'aimes et je le sais. Nous nous aimons et nous le savons… Alors, comme il est tard et que j'ai eu une fin de soirée assez éprouvante, si tu m'expliquais directement ce qui ne va pas ? Hein ? On dit qu'on fait comme ça ?

- On a qu'à dire ça, fit Saga dans un petit sourire.

- Parfait ! Raconte-moi tout, mon frère à moi que j'aime…

Il ne fallait surtout pas hésiter à en rajouter une couche dans l'affectif dès que Saga avait un peu de vague à l'âme.

Le problème de l'ancien Pope était somme toute très simple, même s'il fallut près d'une heure à Kanon pour mettre le doigt dessus, à force de questions pas toujours pertinentes et de réponses pas souvent explicites : Saga s'ennuyait. Maintenant qu'il s'était assuré que tout le monde lui avait pardonné, que plus personne ne leur en voulait, à son frère ou à lui, que, vraiment, ni Aiolia, ni Ayoros, ni aucun chevalier ne leur gardait la moindre petite rancune, Saga n'avait plus rien pour occuper ses journées. Saga se sentait inutile. Et Saga détestait ça. Depuis qu'il était enfant, il avait toujours eu un emploi du temps chargé. Ça ne s'était guère amélioré lorsqu'il était devenu Chevalier d'Or. Ça avait empiré quand il avait commencé à sérieusement envisager un moyen de prendre le pouvoir au Sanctuaire. Pour devenir tout simplement catastrophique dès lors qu'il avait endossé le rôle de Pope. Alors, certes, il avait eu beaucoup de mal à gérer certaines choses, mais il n'en restait pas moins vrai que Saga n'avait jamais appris à ne rien faire. Et, visiblement, ce n'était pas à 28 ans passés qu'il désirait s'y mettre.

- Tu sais ce que tu devrais faire ? finit par lui dire son frère, en baillant à moitié. Aller voir Shion pour lui proposer ton aide.

- Kanon ! Tu n'es pas sérieux ?

- Et pourquoi pas ? Tout le monde sait qu'il a du mal… Avec le nombre de personnes qui sont venues se rajouter et Athéna à surveiller, ce n'est pas moi qui vais le blâmer, hein. Gérer un dieu, c'est un travail à plein temps, je l'ai toujours dit. Mais passons… Toujours est-il que tu l'as dirigé, ce Sanctuaire, je me trompe ? Et que tu t'en es pas trop mal sorti, non ?

-Ah ça oui… mon passage en tant que Pope a été une totale réussite !… Tu en as beaucoup d'autres, des comme ça ? Non, mais parce que si c'est le cas, on pourrait les noter et on n'aurait plus qu'à monter un spectacle comique. Ca marcherait du tonnerre, si toutes tes blagues sont du même acabit.

- Saga… je te l'ai dit, non, que j'avais eu une soirée éprouvante ? Alors si tu pouvais me faire grâce de tes sarcasmes, là…

- Ca ne va vraiment pas, toi… tu veux qu'on en discute ?

- Si tu me promets d'aller parler à Shion.

- Je pense sincèrement que c'est une mauvaise idée…

- Ecoute, ils sont à deux doigts de la rupture, avec Dohko. Physique, mentale, et sentimentale. Alors si tu ne le fais pas pour toi, si tu ne le fais pas pour moi, fais le pour eux.

La notion de sacrifice. Faire appel à l'altruisme de Saint Saga. Kanon se donna mentalement un 20/20 en manipulation gémellaire. En même temps, il savait pertinemment qu'il ne pourrait en tirer aucun mérite : son frère était, pour certaines choses, d'une simplicité effarante.

* * *

Quand Milo se réveilla, il réalisa qu'il venait probablement de passer sa meilleure nuit depuis longtemps. Il avait bien eu un peu de mal à s'endormir, mais, au moins, il s'était reposé et c'est fou ce que ça faisait du bien. Il jeta un coup d'œil au reste de la pièce. Le lit de Rhadamanthe était vide. Et parfaitement fait. Le Juge avait un côté maniaque… Enfin pas vraiment maniaque. Il rangeait tout ce qui passait à portée de sa main ou presque… mais jamais de manière intrusive. Milo n'avait pas souvenir qu'il lui ait fait le moindre reproche sur la tenue de son appartement. Non… il se contentait de mettre de l'ordre, en gardant son calme olympien.

Une fois un rapide passage dans la salle de bain effectué, le Scorpion se dirigea vers le salon. Pour trouver le Juge occupé à lire, tout en buvant un thé, au milieu d'une pièce parfaitement ordonnée. Mais qui restait chaleureuse, ne put s'empêcher de remarquer Milo. Cela venait peut-être de l'odeur du thé… Rhadamanthe releva les yeux de son livre, et, remarquant la présence de Milo, le referma aussitôt. Sans prendre le temps de marquer la page. Sans trop savoir pourquoi, le Scorpion était persuadé que le Juge n'aurait aucune difficulté à retrouver l'endroit où il en était. A la ligne près.

- Il te suffit de lancer la machine à café. J'ai préféré ne pas le faire couler, en me disant que tu avais besoin de récupérer… et visiblement j'ai eu raison.

Rhadamanthe lui indiqua la pendule. Presque midi… C'est le moment que choisit Kanon pour faire son entrée, et s'affaler sur le canapé.

- Café…, râla-t-il, sans prendre la peine de saluer les occupants du temple.

Le Gémeau semblait totalement épuisé, mais d'excellente humeur. Et bien décidé à distraire le propriétaire des lieux, quitte à sortir le grand jeu.

- J'allais justement en faire, fit Milo dans un sourire.

- Saga va me tuer, finit par lâcher Kanon en savourant sa première gorgée. Non seulement il m'a tenu la jambe jusqu'à plus de 4 heures du matin… Tu avais raison, au fait Milo, mon frère avait un sérieux souci. Merci de m'avoir dit de retourner chez moi.

Milo lui fit comprendre qu'il n'y avait pas de quoi.

-Donc… non seulement je n'ai pas pu coucher tôt, mais en prime, il m'a levé à l'aube pour qu'on arrive aux arènes avant tout le monde. Moi, je me serai largement contenté d'y débarquer à 11 heures. Mais mon frère était bien trop anxieux pour me laisser dormir.

-Qu'est ce qu'il a mis dans cet état ?, demanda le Juge.

-C'est ma faute. J'avais tellement sommeil que j'ai eu une idée, dit Kannon, dépité. C'est pas drôle, Milo ! la situation était vraiment critique. Bref mon frère s'ennuie et ça a finalement fini par jouer sur son humeur. Je lui ai suggéré d'aller proposer ses services à Shion. Il a soumis l'idée à Dohko, ce matin. Qui a trouvé ça tout bonnement génial… et je le dis en toute modestie. Il a soumis l'idée aux autres, qui ont tous applaudit des deux mains. Il faut encore l'accord de Shion et d'Athéna, mais j'ai le sentiment que leur plus gros problème sera de trouver la couleur de la médaille qu'ils m'accorderont pour avoir pensé à ça. Je veux dormir… Mais non ! il ne faut pas ! Je nous ai organisé un truc pour cet après-midi !

- Oulah… j'ai peur, du coup.

- Milo… tu ne me fais pas confiance ?

- Pas le moins du monde, confirma le Scorpion. Surtout quand tu affiches ce genre de sourire satisfait.

- J'aurais tendance à être de son avis, ajouta le Juge en reposant sa tasse de thé.

-Vous me blessez… Mais ce n'est pas grave. Pour vous faire pardonner, vous n'avez plus le choix, vous allez devoir m'accompagner. On va faire du shopping.

Les débats avaient été quelques peu passionnés entre un Gémeau qui tenait visiblement beaucoup à aller dépenser l'argent de poche que Saga lui avait donné, et un Scorpion qui n'avait ni envie de sortir, ni de changer de vêtements. Traîné de force jusqu'en dehors de son temple, Milo avait fini par accepter de faire un tour à Rodario. C'est là que Rhadamanthe était intervenu, décrétant catégoriquement qu'il était hors de question qu'il mette un pied dans le genre de boutiques qu'on pouvait trouver dans ce village. Il était même prêt à sortir la carte de crédit des Enfers, que Sa Majesté Perséphone lui avait confié, pour peu que les deux Chevaliers acceptent d'aller dans un endroit un peu plus… snob, avait fini par suggéré Kanon devant la difficulté du Juge à trouver un adjectif adéquat.

Un moment plus tard, ils se retrouvaient dans une maison de haute couture, à Venise, ville où le Gémeau avait accepté de les déposer via le Triangle des Bermudes. Rhadamanthe s'était installé dans un large fauteuil et parcourait un journal, tout en buvant un thé, comme à son habitude. Il avait laissé ses deux compagnons aux bons soins des hôtesses de l'endroit. Milo, plutôt réticent au départ, avait fini par se laisser entraîner dans les délires de Kanon et paraissait s'amuser comme un fou. Se retrouver loin du Sanctuaire semblait avoir le meilleur des effets sur lui.

- Radha ! Lâche cette tasse et viens t'amuser avec nous !

Le blond tiqua. Il n'y avait que Perséphone qui l'appelait de cette façon, et l'entendre dans la bouche du Scorpion le gênait véritablement.

- Allez ! Lâche-toi, un peu !, continua Milo.

- Je suis parfaitement « lâché » comme tu dis, je t'assure… Je suis calme, détendu. Je passe un excellent moment avec deux personnes que j'apprécie. Et si je ne saute pas partout contrairement à vous, ce n'est certainement pas parce que je me force à jouer le rôle du type coincé. Je ne suis pas coincé, Milo. Ce n'est pas parce que je préfère des tenues et des attitudes plus classiques que…

- Prouve-le. Je t'ai choisi des fringues. Va les mettre et montre nous que tu es aussi à l'aise dedans que dans tes costumes, proposa Milo dans un air de défi.

- Tu es conscient que ce genre d'expérience ne prouvera rien et que ton idée est donc parfaitement ridicule ?

- Rhada… s'il te plait ! Pour me faire plaisir !

Perséphone, à nouveau. Le Juge se leva en soupirant.

- Je vais le faire… mais tu sais pertinemment que ce n'est pas pour toi, fit-il en entrant dans la cabine.

- Oh, ça je sais que c'est pour Elle … mais je m'en moque, tant que tu le fais !, ricana le Scorpion, très content de lui.

Lorsque Kanon l'interrogea du regard, il eut un petit geste de la main pour signifier que ce n'était rien d'important et que le Gémeau ferait mieux de laisser tomber. Quelques minutes plus tard, Rhadamanthe ressortait de la cabine et s'appuyait nonchalamment contre le montant de la porte. Les deux Chevaliers ne le remarquèrent pas tout de suite.

-Alors, satisfait ?

Kanon en eut le souffle coupé. Le Juge était habillé avec un pantalon de cuir extrêmement serré et un haut moulant quasiment transparent, qui laissait deviner sans peine sa musculature d'athlète et mettait en valeur sa silhouette élancée. Il était tout simplement… à tomber.

- Tu es magnifique, jugea Milo, sincère.

Rhadamanthe haussa les épaules et retourna dans la cabine. Mais avant qu'il en ait franchi le seuil, il sentit une main, sur son avant-bras, qui le retenait. Kanon.

- C'est vrai… Tu devrais les garder… ça te va vraiment bien.

Doucement, le Juge se dégagea.

- Je n'en doute pas un instant. Et peut-être même que je pourrais te plaire, comme ça… Mais « ça », ce n'est pas moi.

Et il disparut derrière la porte. Kanon n'était pas certain de savoir pourquoi il avait réagi de cette façon, ni d'avoir bien compris ce qui venait de se passer. Il se retourna vers Milo, cherchant un appui, à défaut d'une explication. Le Scorpion souriait.

- Il est vraiment… enfin, je veux dire… il est…, balbutia le Gémeau.

- Oh, je sais : il dort en caleçon.

* * *

C'étaient bien trois gravures de mode qui se tenaient devant le temple du Scorpion, les bras chargés de paquets, alors que le soleil embrasait le ciel. Pour faire plaisir à Milo, dont ils surveillaient l'humeur comme le lait sur le feu, Rhadamanthe et Kanon avaient accepté de « frimer un peu » en revêtant certaines des tenues qu'ils avaient achetées le jour même. Mais Rhadamanthe s'était montré inflexible : il n'acceptait qu'à la condition qu'ils soient tous les trois en costume. C'était lui qui payait, il avait bien le droit de faire un caprice. Le mot « caprice » dans la bouche du Juge avait aussitôt provoqué successivement la stupeur et l'hilarité chez ses deux compagnons, mais il avait eu gain de cause. Milo paradait donc dans un somptueux costume noir, cintré, qu'il portait avec une chemise de soie sauvage rouge. Kanon, de son côté, avait jeté son dévolu sur une coupe plus classique, un tissu bleu-marine et un très léger pull au col en V assorti à ses yeux. Rhadamanthe, quant à lui, avait fini par se laisser convaincre de laisser ses éternels trois-pièces de côté et flottait dans un costume gris clair, large et fluide auquel il avait adjoint une chemise blanche. Pas de cravate, le Scorpion avait été intraitable : ils étaient en vacances. Ils étaient absolument splendides.

La première chose que vit le Scorpion en pénétrant chez lui fut le regard d'Aiolia. Un regard rongé par la culpabilité et le remord. Avant même que Milo ait pu esquisser un geste, le Lion se jetait sur lui, en pleurs. Sans trop comprendre, Milo jeta un coup d'œil au reste de la pièce. Le salon était rempli de Chevaliers. Ors, Argents et Bronzes, au grand complet. Même Shion, Shunreï, Seika et Athéna étaient présents. Quelques meubles avaient été poussés pour faire un peu de place. Un buffet avait été installé dans un coin.

-Kanon nous a tout expliqué, fit Dohko en s'approchant.

Incapable de prononcer le moindre mot, Milo ferma les yeux et se contenta de serrer légèrement le Lion, qui ne cessait de lui demander pardon. Puis se fut au tour de chacune des personnes présentes de venir témoigner de leur attachement à un Milo toujours sonné. Une légère accolade. Une simple main qui se pose sur une épaule. Deux fronts qui se touchent. Des lèvres qui viennent trouver une joue en un baiser sonore. Des bras qui vous enserrent si fort qu'ils semblent essayer de vous empêcher de vous envoler. Une main qui passe dans vos cheveux. Un cosmos qui vous effleure… Quelques mots aussi. Amour et Amitié. Excuses. Seul Camus n'avait pas franchi le pas du contact physique. Les deux Ors s'étaient contentés d'échanger un long regard, sans prononcer le moindre mot.

Il fallut un long moment à Milo pour se remettre de ses émotions et reprendre pied avec la réalité. La tête lui tournait. Profitant de ce qu'il n'était plus l'unique centre d'attention, il fila vers Rhadamanthe. Le Juge se tenait un peu à l'écart. Il était délicat pour lui de se mêler à cette cérémonie… Contrairement à tous les autres présents, il ne se sentait coupable de rien. La culpabilité ne faisait déjà pas partie de la palette de ses sentiments habituels mais, cette fois-ci, il n'avait même pas à assumer une quelconque erreur envers le Scorpion. Aussi, il se contentait d'observer, tranquillement.

- Ca te dit, une cigarette ?

Le Juge haussa un sourcil.

- Tu fumes, toi, maintenant ?

- Non.

Une fois dehors, Milo s'assura qu'ils étaient seuls.

-Tu étais au courant ?

Rhadamanthe fit non de la tête, tout en allumant sa cigarette.

-C'est une idée de Kanon, alors ? Je comprends mieux pourquoi il tenait tant à nous voir sortir du Sanctuaire. Enfin, je n'ai pas tout perdu, ajouta le Scorpion en regardant sa tenue.

- Tu as perdu quelque chose ?

Milo soupira. Rhadamanthe avait un don pour relever la moindre tournure de phrase significative.

- Je n'en sais rien, avoua le Scorpion dans un murmure.

Un hurlement en provenance du salon. Le Juge et le Chevalier se précipitèrent à l'intérieur. Et découvrirent avec stupeur, un Shaka trempé devant une Shaïna qui venait visiblement de lui jeter le contenu de son verre à la figure. Ikki s'était porté sa hauteur et tentait de la calmer, à sa manière. C'est-à-dire qu'il lui tenait fermement les bras et lui criait de se calmer.

- Lâche-moi, toi !, rugit-elle.

Elle resta un moment à fusiller la Vierge du regard. Puis elle se retourna vers Aldébaran.

-Et toi… toi ! Tu aurais pu trouver un moyen pour… ! Je me suis ridiculisée par ta faute ! C'est de ta faute, tout ça !

Et elle tourna les talons, furieuse. Elle sortit sans un regard pour Milo, bientôt suivie par toutes les filles présentes, qui avaient visiblement décidé de ne pas laisser leur amie seule alors qu'elle paraissait traverser une mauvaise passe. Rhadamanthe fit un signe à Kanon qui se rapprocha aussitôt.

- Que se passe-t-il ?, demanda tout bas le Juge.

- Aucune idée… je vais à la pêche. Je reviens.

Aphrodite se tenait appuyé contre le mur, son verre de champagne à la main, appréciant véritablement les efforts consentis par Shion et Athéna pour la soirée. Soirée tapis rouge pour le Scorpion. Qui le méritait, il n'y avait pas le moindre doute. Aphrodite s'en voulait. Comme tout le monde. Milo était un mec bien et il n'avait pas su voir l'étendue de sa détresse… Le récit de Kanon, le matin même, l'avait ému aux larmes. Il avait manqué broyer la main du Cancer, qui, le pauvre, n'avait rien demandé.

- Tu peux m'expliquer ce qu'il vient de se passer ?

Aphrodite sourit à la question de Kanon, amusé.

- Oh, rien de bien extraordinaire… Shaïna a simplement additionné 2 et 2 et est arrivée à la conclusion logique qu'Aldébaran et Shaka sont ensemble, fit le Poisson en sirotant son champagne. Elle l'a assez mal pris, si j'en crois le spectacle auquel nous venons d'assister.

- Et c'est le cas ?, demanda le Gémeau.

- Absolument pas. Pas selon mes informations, en tout cas. Ne t'inquiète pas, continua Aphrodite après une pause. Je m'en occupe.

- Bien… je te fais confiance.

Si beaucoup de Chevaliers méprisaient ouvertement les penchants « people » d'Aphrodite et Kanon, peu d'entre eux pouvaient se vanter d'en connaître les véritables motivations. En se tenant ainsi au courant de tout ce qui arrivait dans le sanctuaire, les deux compères n'avaient pas pour seul but de se divertir –même si, il fallait bien l'avouer, cela comptait aussi. Sans que les autres en aient vraiment conscience, ils veillaient sur leurs frères. S'il n'avait pas été au courant que la relation de Dohko et Shion souffrait de quelques difficultés, Kanon n'aurait certainement pas eu l'idée de proposer à son faire d'aller filer un coup de main au Pope. De même, c'était eux qui avaient désamorcé la bombe qui menaçait d'éclater entre la Vierge et Kiki, quelques temps auparavant. Ils agissaient toujours en finesse, prodiguant quelques conseils, laissant échapper une phrase… Ils protégeaient leurs pairs, du mieux qu'ils pouvaient. La révélation du cas Milo en avait été d'autant plus douloureuse. Malgré tous leurs efforts, toute leur énergie, ils avaient dû attendre l'arrivée d'un étranger pour voir les choses évoluer. Aphrodite vivait cela comme un échec personnel. Et il était bien décidé à ne pas laisser ce genre de choses se renouveler. Kanon pouvait avoir l'esprit tranquille : le Taureau, l'Ophiucus et la Vierge, protagoniste malheureux de cette histoire, étaient entre de bonnes mains.

-Tiens, c'est l'heure d'aller se coucher chez les pingouins, lança Aphrodite.

En effet, Camus, statue de marbre inflexible, se tenait devant Hyoga qui s'excusait précipitamment auprès des autres Bronzes avec qui il discutait juste avant. Considérant visiblement qu'il avait laissé suffisamment de temps à son disciple pour les marques de politesse – soit une trentaine de secondes -, le Verseau tourna les talons en direction de la porte. En passant devant Milo et Rhadamanthe, Camus leur souhaita une bonne fin de soirée sur un ton glacial. Le Cygne, lui, leur fit un petit signe de la main, lança un regard d'excuse et courut à la suite de son maître.

-Les mioches n'ont vraiment pas de chance, fit Angelo en se collant à son Poisson adoré. Essayer de construire une relation en étant couvés par Ikki et Camus… je leur souhaite bien du courage.

-Mouais… enfin il faut reconnaître qu'ils n'y mettent pas vraiment du leur.

C'était la voix de Shura. Le Capricorne, flairant le retour des potins, s'était rapproché à son tour, un sourire légèrement ironique accroché aux lèvres.

-Sérieusement… même quand on se débrouille pour qu'ils se retrouvent tranquilles, tous les deux… ils se contentent de boire des diabolos menthe.

-Oui, mais c'est Hyoga qui s'occupe des glaçons. Pour tous les deux, objecta le Cancer.

Kanon regarda tour à tour les deux Chevaliers, qui étaient visiblement très fiers d'eux-mêmes.

-Et c'est nous qui avons la réputation d'être mauvaises langues, s'indigna-t-il. Aphro, mon ami, il y a là une très grande injustice : ces deux-là sont pire que nous.

* * *

La soirée avait fini par trouver son terme. Tous les Chevaliers avaient quittés le temple du Scorpion, non sans avoir une dernière fois montré à Milo qu'ils tenaient tous à lui. Maintenant le propriétaire des lieux se tenait debout dans son salon et regardait l'étendue des dégâts. Rhadamanthe lui avait déjà commencé à ranger, comme à son habitude. Le Scorpion se mit à faire de même, espérant mettre ainsi un peu d'ordre dans son esprit embrouillé.

Il devait reconnaître qu'il avait été touché par l'attention de ses pairs. Sentir le Lion en pleurs et l'entendre s'excuser pour toute la souffrance… cela faisait tellement longtemps qu'il attendait quelque chose comme ça, sans vraiment se l'avouer. Qu'ils ouvrent les yeux sur son calvaire. Il avait essayé l'agressivité, il avait essayé l'isolement… Aucun d'entre eux n'avait su décrypter les signaux. Et ils avaient essayé de se rattraper durant cette soirée. Milo ne pouvait s'empêcher de ressentir un pincement au cœur. Une petite voix qui lui disait qu'il avait fallu attendre l'arrivée de Rhadamanthe, un étranger, un ancien adversaire, pour que ses amis agissent. Qui lui faisait remarquer que, si cette soirée partait d'un élan sincère, mélangeant culpabilité et compassion, elle n'en était pas moins fabriquée. Presque factice. Ne pouvait-elle pas se taire, cette petite voix ? Ne pouvait-elle pas le laisser savourer… ? D'un geste de frustration, il a attrapa une veste qui gisait sur le dossier d'une chaise, oubliée là par un convive.

Remarquant que la pièce était devenue particulièrement silencieuse, Rhadamanthe jeta un coup d'œil vers Milo. Le Scorpion lui tournait le dos, la tête baissée, un vêtement à ses pieds. Devinant un problème, le Juge s'approcha et, chose rare, initia un contact, en posant une main sur l'épaule du Chevalier d'Athéna. Lorsque le Scorpion releva les yeux vers lui, Rhadamanthe sentit son cœur se serrer. La douleur, la détresse, le désespoir qui se lisaient dans son regard… Milo était à l'agonie. Le Juge le prit dans ses bras, l'enlaçant doucement, presque avec tendresse.


	3. Chapter 3

_Disclaimer_ : Les personnages appartiennent à Masami Kuramada.

_Previously in « Résurrection » (j'adore ce truc : ça fait très pro, je trouve, très séries américaines, toussa…) :_

Rhadamanthe s'est installé chez Milo. Kanon et lui ayant découvert que le Scorpion souffrait de ne pas avoir suffisamment senti l'affection des autres Chevaliers lors de leur résurrection à tous, le Gémeau a organisé une fête surprise pour son ami. Mais, une fois la soirée terminée, Milo s'effondre dans les bras du Juge.

_NdA : _

Avant toute chose, je tenais à m'excuser pour la parution du chapitre précédent qui a subi beaucoup de modifications après sa mise en ligne. J'ai encore un peu de mal avec les outils de publication et j'ai donc fait pas mal de bévues. Un paragraphe entier avait, par exemple, purement et simplement disparu –il s'agit de l'antépénultième (j'adore ce mot), soit l'avant-avant-dernier, pour ceux que ça intéresse. Puis je me suis rendue compte qu'en corrigeant cette erreur, j'avais zappé de remettre les séparations… Bref. Mea culpa. Mea maxima culpa. Je tâcherai de faire moins pire désormais. Ça ne devrait pas être trop difficile.

Deuxième chose… Merci beaucoup pour vos reviews ! Elles m'ont fait extrêmement plaisir. Elles m'encouragent vraiment à continuer à écrire à un rythme soutenu, ce qui est rare chez moi (il s'agit, comme je vous l'ai dit, de ma première fic, mais j'écris depuis pas mal de temps). Je vous suis infiniment reconnaissante de prendre un peu de temps pour me laisser vos impressions. N'hésitez pas à me dire si des choses vous déplaisent… Bien sûr, les remarques positives sont excellentes pour mon moral, mais j'espère aussi m'améliorer à travers cette histoire. Je compte donc sur vous.

Encore deux petites choses que j'ai relevées dans deux reviews, et que je souhaitais éclaircir. Je réponds ici, et non en PM –je viens tout juste de découvrir que c'était possible-, car je me suis dit que peut-être d'autres personnes auraient besoin de ces mêmes précisions. Je tâcherai de rectifier le texte, afin de ne pas laisser ce genre de petites méprises.

Eros1 : la phrase « Tu lui ressembles vraiment », que Rhadamanthe adresse à Milo, fait référence à Perséphone, et non à Kanon. Je m'excuse pour la confusion… C'est vrai que la tournure est plutôt obscure compte tenu du contexte. Pour moi, évidemment vu que je connais bien les protagonistes, c'était limpide.

Camus scorpio : Aldé et Shaka ne sont pas ensemble – du moins pas d'après ce que croit savoir Aphrodite, et le Poisson est, quasiment, au courant de tout. C'est simplement Shaïna qui le croit, en se basant sur le fait que les deux chevaliers sont très proches depuis leur retour à la vie (Aldé était aux côtés de Shaka lors de la résurrection, Shaka qui emménage chez Aldé…).

Comme vous le voyez, il n'y a pas péril en la demeure…

Bon. Assez de papotage. La suite maintenant. En espérant qu'elle vous plaira.

* * *

-C'est moi !, fit Kanon en poussant la porte du salon du Scorpion.

Rhadamanthe lisait tranquillement l'édition du Times qu'il avait ramenée de Venise, la veille, installé dans le fauteuil.

-Un ton en dessous : Milo dort encore, l'avertit le Juge de sa voix posée.

-Des difficultés à se remettre de la soirée ?

-Quelque chose comme ça. Il a arrêté de pleurer à l'aube, précisa Rhadamanthe d'un ton parfaitement calme. Je vais nous faire un café.

Il replia le journal qu'il déposa sur la table basse. Sans un regard pour le Gémeau, il passa à la cuisine. C'est un Kanon complètement déboussolé qui y entra à sa suite.

-Qu'est ce que ça veut dire ? Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ?

Rhadamanthe alla fermer la porte, puis revint s'installer contre l'évier, face à la cafetière.

-Je t'avais dit que la résurrection n'était pas la seule explication au comportement de Milo. Je t'avais dit qu'il y avait autre chose…

-Tu veux dire que c'est à cause de la soirée ? Tu veux dire que c'est ma faute ?!

Kanon parlait tout bas, pour ne pas réveiller le Scorpion, mais l'affolement transpirait dans sa voix.

-Je n'ai pas dit ça.

-Tu l'as sous-entendu !

-Non. Écoute, on gagnera du temps si tu cesses de mal interpréter tout ce que je dis. Le problème, c'est Milo. Ce n'est pas toi. Si tu n'es pas capable de prendre un peu de recul, tu ferais mieux de sortir d'ici. Deux sucres dans ton café?

Kanon acquiesça sans même s'en rendre compte. Il ne comprenait plus rien. Pourquoi Milo avait-il passé la nuit à pleurer ? Il aurait dû aller mieux, sachant que tout le monde tenait à lui, que tout le monde regrettait amèrement s'être conduit comme de fieffés imbéciles… Où avait-il bien pu commettre une erreur ?

-Je ne sais pas ce qu'il a, finit par avouer Rhadamanthe en lui tendant son mug. Il n'a rien voulu me dire. Il s'est contenté de pleurer, de hurler, de pleurer… de hurler… de pleurer… de hurler… de pleurer…

-Arrête ! J'ai compris le tableau, pas besoin d'en rajouter… Comment est-ce que tu as… ?

-Réussi à le calmer ? Je l'ai bercé le temps qu'il a fallu. Ils finissent toujours par s'endormir : pleurer les épuise.

Kanon s'imaginait la scène. Les deux hommes allongés dans le lit du Scorpion, Milo en larmes, lové contre Rhadamanthe… Et lui, pendant ce temps, il avait sautillé tout le long du chemin du retour vers son temple, il avait ri avec Saga qui avait retrouvé le moral, il avait dormi comme un loir, et ce matin, aux arènes, il avait plaisanté, il avait été heureux, il avait… Il balança un coup de poing dans le mur, pour se libérer de sa frustration. Sans succès… il se sentait toujours aussi mal. Mais il avait réussi à se calmer, un peu. Un tout petit peu.

-On fait quoi ? demanda-t-il au Juge.

Rhadamanthe resta un moment à siroter son café, en silence, les yeux fixés sur la cafetière.

-Tu m'as bien dit qu'il avait changé après ce que vous appelez la bataille du Sanctuaire ?, finit-il par demander.

-C'est que j'ai cru comprendre…

Nouveau silence. Le Juge finit par poser sa tasse dans l'évier.

-Tu peux t'occuper de Milo ? J'ai un truc à faire.

Il quitta la pièce sans attendre la réponse, mais Kanon le retint alors qu'il allait sortir du temple.

-Tu vas où ?

-Chez Aiolia.

* * *

Quand Rhadamanthe de la Wyverne, Juge des Enfers, émissaire personnel de Sa Majesté Perséphone, costume trois-pièces, légères fragrances de tabac et de café flottant encore autour de sa personne, se présenta à la porte du temple du Lion, il fut surpris de ne voir aucun Chevalier venir pour l'accueillir. Il n'avait certes pas annoncé sa présence, mais il ne cachait pas son cosmos. Que ce soit chez la Balance ou chez la Vierge, un des occupants avait, au moins, mis le nez dehors pour voir ce que venait faire l'intrus chez eux. Il les avait rassurés en leur expliquant qu'il ne faisait que passer. Il décida donc de frapper, en espérant sincèrement ne pas déranger les habitants de cette demeure : il avait besoin d'Aiolia et ne souhaitait pas que leur conversation débute entachée de ressentiment.

Au bout de quelques minutes, et de plusieurs tentatives de la part du Juge, le Lion finit par passer la tête dans l'entrebâillement de la porte.

-Chevalier du Lion…, le salua Rhadamanthe, en s'inclinant légèrement. J'aimerais avoir, si possible, une conversation avec toi.

-Euh… c'est important ?

-Plutôt oui…

-J'arrive tout de suite. Accorde-moi simplement deux minutes, fit Aiolia en refermant la porte.

L'attitude du serviteur d'Athéna était pour le moins choquante aux yeux du Juge. Il venait de lui claquer une porte au nez. Sans méchanceté aucune, il aurait pu en jurer, mais tout de même. Décidément, les usages ayant cours au Sanctuaire lui déplaisaient fortement. Tact et Diplomatie… Il alluma une cigarette.

Une poignée de minutes plus tard, Aiolia ressortait et lui présentait ses excuses pour ne pas avoir pu l'inviter à entrer. Marine, Shunreï et Seika étaient dans le salon, occupées à essayer de calmer ou consoler Shaïna, selon les mouvements d'humeur de la jeune femme, et ce depuis la nuit précédente. Quelque part, le Juge avait offert au Lion la possibilité de sortir de cette pièce dans laquelle il sentait bien qu'il n'était pas le bienvenu – seul représentant d'un genre tombé en disgrâce quelques heures plus tôt. Ce pourquoi il le remercia. Plutôt deux fois qu'une. S'il avait posé une question sur l'importance de la conversation à venir, c'était à fin de pouvoir placer, en toute bonne foi, un « ma-chérie-il-faut-que-je-sorte-parler-à-Rhadamanthe-il-a-dit-que-c'était-grave-je-reviens-tout-à-l'heure-je-t'aime » tout en enfilant une chemise. Ensuite, Aiolia s'excusa pour son comportement envers le Juge depuis qu'il était arrivé au Sanctuaire. Il aurait pu être plus cordial. Si, si. Il ne s'était pas très bien comporté. Il regrettait. Il s'en voulait d'avoir laissé ses souvenirs prendre le pas sur la situation actuelle… Non, vraiment, il n'avait pas été très sympa alors que le Juge méritait mieux, il l'avait bien compris à présent. Rhadamanthe avait aidé Milo et le Lion ne pourrait jamais lui montrer l'étendue de sa reconnaissance. Le Juge eut donc la possibilité, au bout d'un petit quart d'heure, d'endiguer le flot de paroles du Chevalier et faire dévier le court de la conversation sur le sujet qui l'intéressait.

-Il était comment, avant ? Je veux dire avant toutes ces guerres…

-Pourquoi ça t'intéresse ? demanda le Lion suspicieux, avant de se reprendre. Pardon. Mauvais réflexe.

-Il n'y a pas de mal. Et pour répondre à ta question… Milo est quelqu'un que j'ai vraiment appris à apprécier. J'aimerais mieux le connaître et, comme j'ai cru comprendre que tu étais son meilleur ami, je me suis dit que tu pourrais sans doute me renseigner…

-Mouais… je ne sais pas qui t'a dit ça mais il devrait arrêter de boire, si tu veux mon avis. C'est plutôt Kanon, son ami, depuis notre retour. J'ai été minable…

-Ne dis pas cela voyons… Je suis certain que les liens qui vous unissent ne faibliront pas malgré cette histoire…

-Oh si ! J'ai été nul… Marine m'a fait plein de reproches… enfin, tu n'es pas venu pour parler de moi, n'est ce pas…, fit le Lion.

Intérieurement, Rhadamanthe poussa un soupir de soulagement. Effectivement, il n'était pas venu écouter les états d'âme du Chevalier, ni ses histoires de couple. Il afficha un léger sourire d'excuse, confirmant les soupçons du Lion.

-De toute façon, même avant… Je n'étais pas celui dont il était le plus proche.

-Vraiment ?, s'étonna le Juge.

-On s'entendait bien, hein, je ne dis pas le contraire. Quand je croyais encore que mon frère était un traître et que le reste du Sanctuaire me… mettait à l'écart, il était là, pour me dire que je n'étais pas mon frère, que j'étais un Chevalier d'Or fantastique… Et puis, il m'emmenait aussi, dès qu'il avait un truc louche de prévu. Même encore avant. On a fait les pires bêtises, tous les deux, depuis qu'on est tout gosses. Shion, Saga,… ils s'arrachaient les cheveux.

Le Lion afficha un petit sourire nostalgique à l'évocation de ces souvenirs. Mais c'est un visage plus sévère qu'il tourna vers Rhadamanthe.

-Mais même à cette époque, ce n'est pas avec moi, qu'il passait le plus clair de son temps. Enfin… si. Mais c'est uniquement parce que Camus n'était presque jamais au Sanctuaire.

-Camus ? Il s'agit du Chevalier du Verseau, non ?

-Ouais… Mr Freeze. Iceberg. Le glaçon sur pattes.

La voix du Lion était remplie d'amertume.

-Rhaaa… même après tout ce temps, je lui en veux encore. En même temps, je ne sais pas trop pourquoi je lui en veux en fait. Je suis le premier à reconnaître qu'il n'a jamais rien fait pour que Milo le colle autant, cherche autant sa reconnaissance… Je crois qu'au début au moins, Milo a voulu l'intégrer de force. Quelque chose comme ça. Camus était toujours tout seul, toujours à l'écart. Il ne parlait quasiment jamais. Milo a commencé le ramener quand on se réunissait tous. Entre petits, je veux dire : Mû, Aldé, Shaka… Je lui ai en voulu, même si je savais que ça partait d'une bonne intention. Je veux dire, l'ambiance n'était déjà pas des plus amusantes avec le Bélier et la Vierge… avec le Verseau en plus, c'était soporifique. Et puis ça n'a jamais arrêté. Même après que Camus soit parti en Sibérie. Quand il n'était pas là, Milo était… Milo. Mais dès qu'il revenait, je voyais mon ami disparaître de la circulation pendant quelques jours. C'est Camus que tu devrais aller voir si tu veux savoir qui était vraiment le Scorpion, à l'époque. Moi, j'ai toujours eu l'impression que je ne connaissais qu'une partie de lui.

- Bien, je vais suivre ton conseil, alors. Merci beaucoup, Aiolia.

-De rien, de rien… Hé, Rhadamanthe !, le héla le Lion alors que le Juge s'éloignait. Prends soin de lui… et fais attention à ne pas lui faire de mal. Milo mérite d'être heureux.

Aiolia, gêné par ses propres paroles, repartit rapidement en direction de son temple. Jamais il ne vit le Juge hausser un sourcil, puis les épaules, avant de continuer sa route.

* * *

Dans son temple, Shaka avait apparemment perdu son calme légendaire.

-Mais puisque je t'assure que je ne sors pas avec Aldébaran !

-Ca, c'est ce que tu dis…, fit la voix d'Aphrodite, mêlant doute et ironie.

-Mais enfin ! Je serais au courant tout de même ! Et puis de toute façon, ce n'est même pas de lui dont je suis amou…

Le Poisson poussa un cri de victoire tandis que la Vierge tentait, en vain, de minimiser l'aveu qu'il venait de faire.

* * *

-Vieux Maître…

-Shiryu ? Arrête de m'appeler comme ça… Combien de fois vais-je devoir te le répéter ?

-Excusez-moi… l'habitude, vous comprenez…

-Mouais… tu veux quoi ?

-Et bien… Saga est devant la porte. Il dit que Shion voudrait qu'il vérifie avec vous certains détails de la gestion du Sanctuaire, quand vous vous en êtes occupé…

-Quoi ?! Il ne pouvait pas venir lui-même, ce crétin d'Atlante ?

-Euh… Maître ?

-Il est hors de question que je bosse avec Saga, tu m'entends ?! Le Gémeau devait nous permettre de passer plus de temps ensemble, pas servir d'intermédiaire ! Ca fait un moment que j'accepte beaucoup de choses de la part de monsieur le Grand Pope, ça commence à suffire de bien faire ! Il est hors de question que je supporte ça !

-Et je lui dis quoi, à Saga, moi ?

-Ce que tu veux ! Je m'en fous !, hurla la Balance en claquant une porte.

Probablement celle de sa chambre.

* * *

Rhadamanthe eut donc le loisir de finir sa remontée vers le temple du Scorpion en compagnie de l'aîné des Gémeaux... Le Juge n'aimait pas Saga. Le Juge n'avait jamais aimé Saga. Il y avait une chose à laquelle il pensait à chaque fois qu'il le voyait, comme une image qui se plaçait en arrière-plan, et qui le mettait hors de lui. Cela avait même été, au départ, la raison pour laquelle il avait été tout simplement incapable de lui faire confiance, d'accepter l'idée même qu'il pouvait servir loyalement Hadès. Saga avait osé mépriser Athéna. Il l'avait jugée trop faible et l'avait écartée. Il ne l'avait pas trahie par vengeance - par amour si on y réfléchissait - comme l'avait fait Kanon. Il s'était, simplement, senti plus apte qu'elle à gérer les guerres à venir. Il s'était senti supérieur. Il avait oublié qu'elle était une déesse. Et qu'il n'était qu'un humain. Cela, jamais Rhadamanthe ne pourrait le lui pardonner. Même si Saga s'était repenti. Même si Athéna n'était pas sa Déesse. Cette ombre séparerait toujours, quoiqu'il arrive, le Juge et l'ancien Pope.

Mais il y avait Perséphone. Tact et Diplomatie. Mais il y avait Kanon…

-J'ai cru comprendre que les choses ne se passaient pas bien au Palais ?, demanda Rhadamanthe.

La question n'était pas uniquement là pour faire la conversation. Pourquoi ne pas mêler l'utile au devoir de civilité ?

-Tu as entendu…

-Difficile de passer à côté, malheureusement. Je sais que cela ne me regarde pas, je suis désolé…

D'un geste, Saga lui fit comprendre que ce n'était rien.

-Le pire, en fait, c'est que ça se passe bien, avoua-t-il. Pour moi. J'ai tout de suite repris mes marques… Et on s'entend très bien avec Shion. Que ce soit pour le travail ou même en-dehors…

Saga soupira longuement.

-Je comprends Dohko. Shion ne se rend pas compte qu'il est en train de le perdre… Je vais essayer de lui en parler. C'est aussi pour ça que Kanon m'a mis là. Et je refuse de décevoir mon frère. Et toi ? Tu te promènes ? demanda-t-il d'un ton dégagé.

Rhadamanthe n'était pas dupe. Tout comme lui, Saga cherchait à collecter des informations. C'était tout à fait normal. Il était Juge des Enfers. Ils étaient au Sanctuaire d'Athéna. Il considéra donc qu'il était inutile de mentir. D'autant que Saga pourrait parfaitement mener une rapide enquête. Lui cacher la vérité serait extrêmement contre-productif.

-Je suis descendu voir Aiolia. J'avais des questions à lui poser. Sur Milo, rajouta-t-il avant que Saga ne commence à s'inquiéter. J'avais envie de savoir comment il était avant la Guerre.

Saga lui répondit par un sourire entendu, et ils se séparèrent.

-Saga ?, fit le Juge depuis le pas de la porte. Saurais-tu où en est Athéna de ses réflexions au sujet de la proposition de sa Majesté ?

-Il me semble que c'est en bonne voie. Je vais me renseigner… A plus tard, Rhadamanthe.

* * *

Kanon des Gémeaux attendait Rhadamanthe, assis sur le canapé. Il se rongeait les ongles, et ses jambes s'agitaient frénétiquement. Il ne cessait de soupirer, de se lever, de faire quelques pas, de se rasseoir, et de recommencer. Le tout sans le moindre bruit, pour ne pas risquer de réveiller le Scorpion. Un autre problème ça, le réveil du Scorpion. Qu'allait-il lui dire si Milo émergeait avant le retour du Juge ? Parce que Milo poserait des questions, c'était évident. Il lui demanderait où son invité était passé… Et Kanon ne se voyait pas lui répondre qu'il était parti à la pêche aux informations chez Aiolia. Enfin si c'était bien ce que l'Anglais était parti faire. Le Juge ne lui avait pratiquement rien expliqué. Il devait reconnaître que ça le frustrait. Pas qu'il n'ait pas confiance en Rhadamanthe. Non. Rhadamanthe était quelqu'un de bien et qui avait fait ses preuves. Rhadamanthe se souciait sincèrement du Scorpion et avait démontré qu'il comprenait parfaitement son hôte. Rhadamanthe avait une excellente intuition. S'il pensait trouver des réponses chez le Lion, c'était qu'elles s'y trouvaient. Bon… Aucun bruit en provenance de la chambre. Bien. Bien ? Et si Milo était parti par la fenêtre ? Et si le scorpion restait prostré juste parce qu'il ne voulait voir personne ? Et si le scorpion… Non. Non. NON. Calme. Zen. Grande respiration. Surtout ne pas paniquer. Il paniquait parce qu'il se sentait coupable. Il paniquait parce qu'il se sentait frustré de laisser le Juge régler, une fois de plus, les choses. Il paniquait parce que la seule chose qu'il avait initiée s'était conclue par une catastrophe… Il paniquait parce qu'il était nul. Parce qu'il l'avait toujours été. Il ferait mieux de laisser Milo tranquille. Il ne savait que faire empirer les choses…

Baffe mentale. Il n'avait le droit de se laisser aller. Il devait se reprendre, bon sang ! S'il voulait aider Milo, et il voulait aider Milo, il devait dépasser tout ça, ne pas sombrer à son tour dans la déprime. Ne pas regarder son nombril. Etre fort. Solide. Il devait étouffer ses idées noires. Ne pas s'apitoyer sur lui-même. Rhadamanthe le lui avait dit, et il avait raison. L'important, c'était le Scorpion. Rien d'autre ne comptait pour le moment. Voilà. Mieux. Bon état d'esprit. Confiance. Courage. Vainqueur. Tout allait s'arranger. Comment ? Aucune idée. Pas grave. Ça allait s'arranger quand même. Ça devait s'arranger quand même… Non. Dernière pensée mauvaise. Vilaine. Ça allait s'arranger quand même… Enlever le quand même. Mauvaises ondes le quand même. Ça allait s'arranger. Voilà. Pensée positive. Ça allait s'arranger. Ça allait… Quand il vit Rhadamanthe entrer, un immense sentiment de soulagement l'envahit.

-Alors ?

Le Juge ne lui répondit pas tout de suite. Au contraire même.

-Il dort toujours ?, demanda-t-il en regardant la porte de la chambre de Milo.

-Je crois… Je n'ai pas osé aller vérifier. J'avais trop peur de le réveiller. Qu'est ce que tu as découvert ?

Encore une fois, sa question resta en suspens. Calme… Rester calme… Zen. Pensée positive.

-Tu sais à qui appartient cette veste ?

Rhadamanthe lui montrait un vêtement très clair.

-C'est quelqu'un qui l'a oubliée, hier soir ?

-Oui. C'est en la regardant que Milo s'est effondré. Alors, tu sais à qui c'est ?

-Non… enfin, je crois que Camus portait quelque chose dans ce genre, mais…

-Camus… Je monte chez le Verseau, décréta le Juge en embarquant la veste.

-Quoi ?! Attends… Tu arrives, tu repars, et… tu ne me dis rien ! Tu ne peux pas m'expliquer ?

-Je préfère attendre d'avoir confirmé mes soupçons, expliqua l'Anglais.

-Tu ne me fais pas confiance, c'est ça ? Tu penses que je vais encore tout faire foirer ?

Rhadamanthe fit un énorme effort sur lui-même pour ne pas le crucifier dans l'instant.

-Kanon… s'il-te-plait.

-Pardon… je réagis comme un imbécile, je sais… Je m'inquiète, c'est tout… J'aimerais tellement pouvoir faire quelque chose…

Son sentiment d'impuissance était douloureusement flagrant… Le Juge soupira légèrement, s'approcha du Gémeau et l'attira contre lui, d'un bras passé sous son épaule, sa main trouvant naturellement sa place dans les cheveux du Grec.

-Je sais…, lui murmura-t-il à l'oreille. Mais tu fais déjà quelque chose : tu veilles sur lui. Si tu n'étais pas là, je ne pourrais pas aller me renseigner, non ? Alors ne t'inquiète pas. Je tâcherai de faire vite.

Rhadamanthe déposa un léger baiser sur la tempe de Kanon, avant de s'éclipser à nouveau. Une fois de plus, le Gémeau eut le sentiment d'avoir loupé un épisode de sa vie qui aurait pu expliquer ce geste. Mais il dut reconnaître qu'il se sentait beaucoup plus calme.

* * *

Rhadamanthe frappa à la porte des appartements privés du temple du Verseau. Un jeune homme blond vint lui ouvrir. Un Bronze. Le Cygne.

-Juge Rhadamanthe ? Je peux faire quelque chose pour vous ?

Le jeune garçon était méfiant.

-Camus, est-il là ?

-Bien sûr. Je vais le chercher. Si vous voulez bien entrer…

Il ne lui avait pas demandé s'il désirait voir son maître, comprenant que ce souhait avait été formulé de façon implicite dans sa question… Et il était particulièrement courtois, compte tenu des standards du Sanctuaire. Hyoga lui fit une excellente impression.

Les appartements du Verseau étaient particulièrement soignés. Peut-être un peu trop impersonnels et froids aux goûts du Juge. Camus entra dans la pièce, et envoya le Cygne dans sa chambre. Quand ils furent seuls, le Chevalier d'Or planta son regard glacé dans les yeux du Spectre, croisant les bras sur son torse.

-Qu'est ce que vous me voulez ?

-Vous rendre votre veste… Il s'agit bien de la votre, non ?

Camus lui arracha presque le vêtement des mains avant de le poser sur le dossier d'une chaise.

-Autre chose ?

-Si vous aviez quelques minutes à m'accordez…

-Ce n'est pas le cas.

-… j'aimerais vous poser quelques questions au sujet de Milo, continua le Juge, ignorant l'interruption.

-Milo est un Chevalier d'Athéna. Rien de ce qui le concerne ne vous regarde.

-En êtes-vous si sûr ?

Rhadamanthe nota le trouble qui envahit le Verseau à sa question. Mais Camus se reprit presque instantanément.

-Absolument.

-Vous savez pourquoi je suis ici, n'est-ce pas ? Les échanges d'émissaires entre les Sanctuaires. J'aimerais beaucoup que Milo ait le poste : c'est quelqu'un que j'apprécie. Beaucoup. Mais je reconnais sans peine que je ne le connais encore que peu. Alors je me renseigne… Afin de savoir si mon choix est… judicieux.

-Je n'ai rien à vous dire, répondit Camus, encore plus glacial que d'habitude.

-Bien… Dans ce cas, je ne vais pas vous importuner davantage. Je vous souhaite une bonne journée.

Rhadamanthe quitta le temple, un très léger sourire accroché aux lèvres, sans que le Verseau n'esquisse le moindre mouvement, ou ne lui adresse la moindre parole. Hyoga sortit de la chambre quelques instants plus tard, remarqua la veste, gisant sur une chaise. Il fronça les sourcils.

-Il est venu vous la rendre? Vous n'étiez pas descendu la récupérer, la nuit dernière ? Vous aviez dit….

Au regard que lui lança son Maître, le Cygne sentit une sueur froide couler le long de sa colonne vertébrale. Il jugea plus prudent de ne pas chercher plus avant.

* * *

Lorsque Rhadamanthe rentra, une nouvelle fois, dans le salon des appartements du Scorpion, il fut surpris de ne pas y voir Kanon. La porte de la chambre de Milo était toujours fermée, laissant supposer que le Scorpion dormait encore. Il crut entendre du bruit, en provenance de la cuisine. Il y trouva Kanon, en train de faire la vaisselle. Qui sursauta quand le Juge vint s'installer juste à côté de lui.

-Oh !... Tu m'as fait peur. Je ne t'ai pas entendu arriver…, s'excusa-t-il en constatant avec soulagement que la tasse qu'il avait laissée échapper ne s'était pas brisée. Il fallait que je m'occupe… je devenais fou...

Le Gémeau adressa un petit sourire d'excuse au Juge. Rhadamanthe fut pris du désir soudain de le réconforter, comme il l'avait fait un peu plus tôt. La fragilité du Chevalier le touchait… Et l'air qu'il affichait, qui semblait vous dire « désolé de ne pas être assez fort… désolé de n'être qu'un humain… »…

-Ah, vous étiez là vous deux… j'espère que je dérange pas…, fit une petite voix fatiguée.

Milo se tenait dans l'encadrement de la porte, le visage ravagé. Des cernes qui lui mangeaient le visage, des yeux rougis par les larmes et le manque de sommeil… Des épaules voutées… Une faiblesse générale qui transparaissait dans chacun de ses gestes, et même dans son attitude, là, où il se contentait de rester debout et immobile.

-Comment est-ce que tu pourrais nous déranger ?… Arrête de dire n'importe quoi… on est chez toi, lui répondit le Gémeau.

Milo les regarda tour à tour puis fixa Kanon.

-Il t'a tout raconté, je suppose… murmura-t-il. Je suis désolé… d'avoir gâché ta soirée… c'était génial… c'est juste que…

C'en était trop pour l'ex-Marina qui se jeta sur le Scorpion et le serra dans ses bras, aussi fort qu'il le pouvait.

-Je t'aime, Milo. Alors ne t'excuse pas… jamais.

Le Scorpion tenta de garder son calme pendant quelques secondes, mais finalement il se laissa aller dans les bras de Kanon et se mit à pleurer en silence, serrant entre ses doigts la chemise du Gémeau. Dans la cuisine, on n'entendait plus que la cafetière que Rhadamanthe avait remise en route.

* * *

Milo était allongé sur son canapé et somnolait. Il s'en voulait de se sentir aussi mal, de ne pas réussir à faire semblant, comme il y était parvenu auparavant. Mais il n'avait plus de force. Il était tellement, tellement fatigué… tellement qu'il n'arrivait pas à dormir. Il restait là, couvé du regard par Rhadamanthe et Kanon, chacun à leur manière. Ces deux-là étaient ses amis. Ça ne durerait peut-être pas… rien ne durait de toute façon. Ils finiraient peut-être par se lasser de lui. Ils finiraient peut-être par le laisser tomber. Il finirait peut-être par en souffrir de s'être laissé, encore une fois, prendre au piège de ses rêves de gosse… Mais il ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher. Il en avait besoin. Il avait besoin de ne pas être seul. Il fallait qu'il trouve un endroit, quelque part, où trouver suffisamment d'énergie pour… pour se remettre debout. Pour commencer par s'asseoir déjà, ce serait pas mal. Alors ils le blesseraient peut-être… sûrement… fatalement. En ce moment-même, ils discutaient tous les deux dans la cuisine. La porte était ouverte et le Scorpion pouvait sentir sur lui leur regard, inquiet et aimant. Ils devaient chercher un moyen d'arranger les choses. Ils n'avaient pas encore compris qu'il n'y en avait aucun et quand ça serait fait, ils se détourneraient… Tout était déjà écrit. Mais aujourd'hui, il ne voulait pas y penser. Aujourd'hui, il puisait, sans réfléchir, dans leur affection.

-Alors ? Tu as compris ce qu'il a ?, demanda tout bas le Gémeau.

Une après-midi entière qu'il se retenait de poser la question… Il s'était occupé du Scorpion, l'avait dorloté, chouchouté,… Il lui avait raconté des blagues douteuses ou s'était contenté d'être là, juste à côté. Il lui avait même fait la lecture, à un moment. Le seul où Milo avait _demandé_ quelque chose. Quand il s'était endormi, bercé par la voix de Kanon, le Gémeau et le Juge s'étaient retirés à la cuisine.

-Il a un problème avec Camus, répondit Rhadamanthe.

-Camus ? Comment on peut avoir un problème avec Camus ? Pour avoir un problème il faut avoir une sorte de relation, à la base, non ?

Le Juge eut un sourire, qui mit mal à l'aise l'ex-Marina. Rhadamanthe ne souriait déjà pas souvent… mais celui là avait, en plus, quelque chose de particulier. Qui disparut quand le Spectre planta son regard dans les yeux du Chevalier.

-Kanon, as-tu confiance en moi ?

C'était quoi, cette question sortie de nulle part ? Il avait quoi, ce Juge, à la fin ?

-Es-tu capable de me croire lorsque je te dis que je n'ai que les intérêts de Milo et du Sanctuaire à l'esprit ?

-Tu me fais quoi, là ? C'est une question-piège ?

-Non. Je suis Juge des Enfers. J'agis sur ordre de Sa Majesté. Je suis un étranger. Un ancien ennemi. Nous nous sommes combattus et nous en sommes morts…

-Euh… je suis au courant, hein… j'y étais.

-Laisse-moi finir, s'il-te-plait… J'ai… initié quelque chose. J'ai planté quelques graines mais… C'est toujours délicat de manipuler un espion même quand il a perdu sa capacité de raisonnement, ajouta-t-il, comme pour lui-même.

-Mais de quoi tu parles à la fin ?!

-Je vais enlever Milo.

-QUOI ?!

-Je vais lui proposer le poste d'émissaire, ou même d'ambassadeur permanent aux Enfers. Et tout faire pour qu'il se décide à venir avec moi. J'ai besoin que tu te débrouilles pour que la nouvelle arrive très vite aux oreilles du Verseau.

-Mais... Je ne comprends rien… ! Pourquoi veux-tu que… ?!

-Athéna est intelligente… je sais qu'elle est sur le point d'accepter la proposition de Sa Majesté et je pense que demain au plus tard, on me demandera de bien vouloir rentrer chez moi. Je n'ai plus beaucoup de temps… C'est pour ça que j'ai besoin que tu aies confiance en moi. Je n'ai pas le temps de t'expliquer, de répondre à tes questions. Il faut convaincre Milo, avertir Camus sans en avoir l'air…

Le Juge enrageait visiblement de devoir agir aussi vite.

-S'il-te-plait, Kanon… Sans toi…

-C'est bon, le coupa le Gémeau. Je ne comprends rien, mais je te suis sur ce coup. Je n'ai pas le choix, de toute façon. Vu comme on est doués pour gérer Milo dans le coin, si on ne règle pas cette histoire avant que tu t'en ailles…

-Merci, répondit Rhadamanthe dans un soupir de soulagement. Sincèrement…

* * *

-Milo ?

A l'appel de Rhadamanthe, le Scorpion ouvrit les yeux. Chose étrange, le visage du Juge était juste devant lui. Rhadamanthe s'était accroupi et le regardait fixement.

-J'ai une proposition à te faire, mon ami.

* * *

Dohko entra comme une furie dans les appartements du Scorpion.

-Kanon ! Milo ! Vous venez avec moi ! Le Grand Pope veut vous voir ! Convocation de sa… Magnificence, alors on ne discute pas ! De toute façon, je ne suis pas d'humeur, alors n'envisagez pas, ne serait-ce qu'une demi-seconde, que vous pourrez vous défiler. Salut, Rhadamanthe. Je crois que c'est de toi dont il va être question. C'est génial, je sers de coursier et d'escorte pour aller piailler au sujet d'un Spectre… Non, vraiment, ça me plaît…

-Euh… Dohko… Milo ne va pas très bien et…, tenta faiblement Kanon.

-J'ai parlé dans le vent là ? J'en ai rien à secouer. Vous prenez vos cliques et vos claques, et vous me suivez au Palais. Et plus vite que ça. On devrait déjà être partis.

* * *

-Ça ne va pas, Dohko ?

La question de Kanon troubla le silence de la montée.

-Non, finit par avouer la Balance. Non, ça ne va pas. Mais vous n'y êtes pour rien… Désolé pour tout à l'heure. Shion me tape sur les nerfs.

-Ca va s'arranger, j'en suis sûr, le consola le Gémeau.

Dohko eut un soupir las.

-J'en sais rien. Je ne suis même pas certain de vouloir que ça s'arrange…

-Dis pas de bêtises. Tu l'aimes…

-Comme si ça suffisait…

Un long silence gêné accueillit la réflexion de Milo.

-Tu comptes accepter la proposition de Rhadamanthe ? lui demanda le Gémeau.

-Quelle proposition ?

Les instincts de Dohko avaient repris le dessus.

-Il lui a proposé le poste d'émissaire. Si Athéna accepte évidemment, hein. Alors ? Tu comptes faire quoi ?

-Je ne sais pas… ça me tente, vraiment. Rhada a raison, j'ai besoin de me changer les idées, de faire le point, de… sortir d'ici.

-Rhada ? tu l'appelles Rhada, maintenant ?, s'étonna la Balance.

Il venait de se rendre compte aussi que Milo était reparti dans sa déprime. Il y avait décidément un mauvais esprit qui régnait sur le Sanctuaire… quelque chose clochait.

A la fenêtre du Verseau, une ombre disparut. Kanon espéra sincèrement que cela suffirait à Rhadamanthe.

* * *

Alors que Kanon, Dohko et Milo arrivaient devant le Palais, ils sentirent deux cosmos s'affronter un peu plus bas.

-Mais… ça vient de chez moi ! cria Milo, en se mettant aussitôt à courir en direction de son temple.

Les Chevaliers commençaient à affluer devant la Maison du Scorpion sans qu'aucun d'entre eux n'aient encore osé entrer. La confrontation des deux cosmos était perceptible mais rien n'indiquait qu'un vrai combat avait lieu. Il s'agissait plutôt de deux volontés qui s'affrontaient… Quand ils pénétrèrent dans le salon à la suite de Milo, ce fut pour découvrir Rhadamanthe aux prises avec un Verseau visiblement très énervé et voir le Chevalier d'Athéna décocher un magnifique coup de poing dans la mâchoire du Spectre.

-Camus ! Qu'est-ce qui te prend ?!, rugit le Scorpion.

Le Juge essuya un peu de sang qui coulait de sa bouche, rassurant du regard Milo qui venait de se porter à ses côtés. Pendant ce temps, Kanon faisait sortir tout le monde, leur assurant qu'ils allaient gérer la situation… La tension était palpable. Voyant Dohko accéder à la volonté du Gémeau, tous firent de même et retournèrent chacun chez soi… inquiets, surpris… perturbés.

Dans le salon, à présent presque déserté, Camus n'était plus que rage. Il se mit à hurler.

-Je ne vais pas rester à ne rien faire ! Tu n'as pas compris son manège ?! S'il est gentil avec toi, s'il flirte avec toi, c'est uniquement parce que Perséphone veut affaiblir Athéna en lui volant le meilleur de ses Chevaliers ! C'est forcément ça ! Ouvre les yeux ! Il ne t'aime pas ! Il t'utilise !

Une chose étonnante lorsque l'on se laisse gouverner par ses émotions est le fait que, bien souvent, on se focalise sur certaines parties de que l'on entend et que tout le reste passe purement et simplement à la trappe. Tel était le cas pour Milo. Et ce n'était certes pas la partie la plus positive du discours du Verseau qui avait retenu son attention.

-Tu crois vraiment que les gens ont besoin de ce genre de raisons tordues pour être avec moi ?! Tu crois vraiment que ce n'est pas possible qu'on puisse m'apprécier, comme ça, tout simplement ?! C'est quoi les raisons d'Aiolia, alors ?! C'étaient quoi tes raisons, à toi, pour m'avoir fait croire qu'il y avait quelque chose de… de beau entre nous ?! Tu es un monstre, Camus ! Tu m'entends ?! Un monstre !

-Je suis peut-être un monstre, mais, toi, tu n'es qu'un menteur !

-Qu'est ce que tu veux dire ?, gronda Milo.

Sa voix était dangereusement calme. Menaçante. Mais le Verseau ne semblait pas s'en soucier.

-Ton histoire, là, avec la résurrection… le pauvre Milo que personne ne vient accueillir… C'est du flan !, lui cracha-t-il à la figure.

-Répète ça, si tu l'oses…

-C'est du flan, Milo ! Je t'ai observé, à ce moment-là ! Tu n'as rien fait, tu n'as pas bougé… tu n'as même pas eu ne serait-ce qu'un regard pour moi ! Tu aurais pu, hein, tu aurais pu faire un geste, quelque chose… Mais non ! Alors ton numéro de martyr, tu peux te le garder… !

-Hyo… Hyoga était déjà dans tes bras !

-Laisse Hyoga en-dehors de ça ! Il n'a rien à voir là-dedans !

Le Scorpion ferma les yeux. Sa voix était rauque quand il reprit la parole.

-Dégage, Camus. Dégage. De mon temple. De ma vie. Dégage. Maintenant.

-C'est hors de question ! Je ne le laisserai pas t'emmener, Milo !

-Alors c'est moi qui m'en vais. Et tu as intérêt à ne pas être là à mon retour.

Et le Scorpion quitta son temple, sans un regard pour personne.

-Tout ça, c'est votre faute !, cracha le Verseau en direction de Rhadamanthe. A toi et à ta Déesse… à cette catin ! Cette traitresse ! Cette…

Un instant plus tard, Camus se retrouva plaqué contre le mur, les doigts du Juge enserrant sa gorge. Les yeux de Rhadamanthe étaient remplis de haine pure.

-Si un seul mot sort encore de cette bouche, tu es mort. Et considère que si Sa Majesté ne m'avait pas demandé d'être particulièrement conciliant avec vous tous, ce serait déjà le cas.

Le Verseau ne put rien répondre. La main de Kanon venait de se plaquer contre sa bouche, l'empêchant de prononcer la moindre parole.

-Sois gentil, Camus. La ferme.

Voyant que le Gémeau avait le contrôle de son frère d'arme, le Juge relâcha sa proie. Il prit quelques secondes pour se calmer, respirant profondément. Au bout d'un court moment, il ramassa sa veste, l'enfila et fit mine de sortir.

-Débrouille-toi pour qu'il suive en silence, fit-il à l'adresse de Kanon.

-Où est-ce qu'on va ? fit le Gémeau alors qu'ils quittaient tous les trois le temple, sa main scellant toujours les lèvres du Verseau.

-Retrouver Milo, évidemment, répondit le Juge en s'allumant une cigarette.

Arrivés près du cimetière, les deux Chevaliers purent constater que le Juge avait vu juste : Milo était assis devant une tombe, la tête coincée entre ses genoux, les bras croisés au-dessus de son crâne. Rhadamanthe fit reculer ses deux compagnons derrière un arbre.

-Tu sais à qui appartient cette tombe ? murmura-t-il à l'adresse de Camus. Il s'agit de la tienne, Chevalier du Verseau. Alors maintenant, tu restes là, tu te tais et tu te contentes d'écouter. Kanon, je compte sur toi.

Puis le Juge s'approcha, seul, du Scorpion. Il s'assit non loin du Chevalier prostré, le dos callé contre une pierre tombale. Il tira une cigarette de son étui et l'alluma. Il savourait chaque bouffée, expulsant doucement la fumée dans l'air du soir.

-Comment tu m'as trouvé ? demanda Milo au bout d'un moment.

-Je commence à te connaître… Au fait, tu penses vraiment que regarder une pierre va t'aider à résoudre tes problèmes ?

-J'ai pas de problèmes. J'en ai plus. Tout vient de s'arranger.

-Tu n'as vraiment rien écouté de ce qu'il a dit, alors ?

-Oh si… Largement assez, si tu veux mon avis.

-Milo… tu es le meilleur des Chevaliers d'Athéna…

Pour la première fois, Milo se tourna vers Rhadamanthe.

-Qu'est ce que tu racontes ? C'est n'importe quoi, je ne suis pas…

-Ce sont ses mots, pas les miens. Tu connais déjà mon opinion sur qui est le meilleur d'entre vous, le coupa Rhadamanthe, très calme.

Silence.

-Pourquoi n'es-tu pas allé vers lui, quand vous êtes revenus à la vie ? demanda le Juge, sans une once de reproche dans la voix.

Milo rejeta ses bras en arrière et leva la tête vers les étoiles.

-J'en ai eu envie… Athéna sait que j'en ai eu envie mais… quand je les ai vus, lui et Hyoga… Ils avaient l'air si heureux, si… complets... J'ai compris. J'ai compris que je ne comptais pas pour lui. Que tout ce à quoi je m'étais raccroché, toutes ces années… ce n'était que du vent. Un rêve… un rêve débile.

Le Scorpion soupira. Un très long soupir.

-Quand il est mort… quand j'ai senti son… son cosmos s'éteindre… Je ne sais même pas comment j'ai réussi à ne pas mourir moi aussi, sur le coup. J'ai pas dû réaliser. J'ai pas dû comprendre. Je vois que ça. De toute façon, je ne me souviens de rien jusqu'à ce qu'Athéna vienne faire son petit tour… Après, ça a été… atroce, y a pas d'autres mots. Je me sentais tellement vide… Et il fallait que je sois tellement fort… Je n'étais plus rien, sans lui… plus rien.

Milo s'avança jusqu'à la tombe et se mit à caresser doucement l'inscription gravée.

-Tu savais que j'ai demandé à Athéna le droit d'emmener son corps en Sibérie ?, fit-il tout bas. Elle a dit non… J'ai eu beau lui dire qu'il n'y avait que là-bas qu'il se sentirait bien… elle a rien voulu entendre. Alors, au début, après qu'on l'ait enterré là avec les autres, je lui apportais des glaçons, pour pas qu'il ait trop chaud. C'est bête, hein… Mais comme ça, j'avais l'impression de… Il me manquait tellement… Tu me manquais tellement, mon Camus !

Le Scorpion prit la pierre tombale dans ses bras, la serrant aussi fort qu'il pouvait sans prendre le risque de la briser.

-Je t'aimais tellement ! Comment est-ce que tu as pu me laisser seul ? Comment est-ce que tu as pu m'abandonner ? Tu m'aimais aussi, pourtant ! À ta manière, mais j'étais sûr que tu m'aimais ! J'en étais tellement sûr…

Milo relâcha la pierre et posa son front contre le marbre blanc. Fermant les yeux. Laissant les larmes couler. Il resta un moment à ne rien dire.

-J'en étais tellement sûr que je me suis obligé à ne pas en vouloir à Hyoga… que je me suis obligé à changer, pour mieux servir Athéna. Pour pouvoir faire mon devoir, comme lui, il l'avait fait. J'ai arrêté mes bêtises. J'ai arrêté de draguer. J'ai arrêté les blagues. J'ai même pratiquement arrêté l'alcool. Je suis devenu fort. Je suis devenu responsable. Je suis devenu… adulte. Il n'arrêtait pas de me le répéter, que je devais grandir... Alors j'ai fait comme il avait dit, comme il voulait, parce que c'était ce qu'il fallait faire, puisqu'il le répétait tout le temps… Mais en fait, c'était juste un moyen que j'avais trouvé pour arrêter de pleurer toutes les nuits…

-Tu lui en as parlé ? demanda Rhadamanthe remarquant que le Scorpion était reparti dans son mutisme.

Milo releva le nez et se tourna vers le Juge.

-Je lui ai dit… Il y a deux semaines, quand il est venu me voir pour m'expliquer que j'étais devenu méchant et que ce n'était pas digne d'un Chevalier d'Athéna… Je lui ai dit… « Comment peux-tu savoir si j'ai changé ? Tu n'étais pas là… »… « Le Milo que tu as connu n'existe plus. »… Mais il a rien compris, comme d'habitude. Il n'a pas cherché à comprendre plutôt. De toute façon ça revient au même, non ? Il aurait fallu que je lui dise quoi ? Que je suis mort en même temps que lui, lors de la Bataille du Sanctuaire ?! Que c'est mon cœur qui est enterré là ? Qu'à partir du moment où il a cessé de vivre, moi, je n'avais plus qu'une envie, c'était de crever ?... Si j'ai tenu… c'est pour qu'il soit fier de moi… c'est pour protéger Hyoga, pour qu'il ne se soit pas sacrifié pour rien… C'est pour lui, quoi. Pour lui. Mais ça n'a servi à rien… puisque tout ça, c'était moi qui me faisais des films… J'ai jamais compté pour lui. Y a qu'Athéna et ses disciples… le reste, les autres… on est là mais… il ne tient pas à nous… il ne tient pas à moi… il n'a jamais tenu à moi…

Il eut un petit rire triste, au milieu de ses larmes.

-Tu sais, le plus drôle dans tout ça c'est que même maintenant, même après avoir compris tout ça… je l'aime comme un fou, mon Camus. Comme avant… comme je l'ai toujours aimé… comme je l'aimerai toujours… et que ça me tue. J'en crève de vivre tous les jours, à côté de lui… de le voir… alors que je sais qu'il ne m'aime pas. Qu'il ne m'a jamais aimé. Qu'il ne m'aimera jamais… que je ne suis rien. Je devrais peut-être accepter ta proposition. Les Enfers, ça ne peut pas être pire qu'ici.

Milo tourna la tête : quelqu'un venait de s'effondrer juste à côté de lui.

-Camus… Camus… pourquoi tu pleures, Camus ?... non… arrête… non… s'il-te-plait, Camus… pleure pas… je t'en prie… Camus… je ne veux pas que tu pleures… Camus… arrête de pleurer… s'il-te-plait… ça fait trop mal… Camus… arrête… c'est pire que tout… Camus… je t'en supplie… c'est trop…. c'est…

Milo ne put finir sa phrase. Les lèvres de Camus s'étaient posées sur les siennes. Lorsque le contact fut rompu, quelques secondes plus tard, Milo se demanda si ses sens ne l'avaient pas trompé. Il fallut attendre la seconde tentative du Verseau pour que le Scorpion réalise qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'un rêve. Et qu'il se laisse aller à répondre à ce qui, à ses yeux, relevait du miracle.


	4. Chapter 4

_Disclaimer_ : Les personnages appartiennent à Masami Kuramada.

_Previously in « Résurrection » (roulements de tambours et tout le tintouin) :_

La douleur, que Milo ressentait face au manque d'affection des autres Ors, cachait en fait celle que lui causait spécifiquement l'indifférence de Camus. Grâce à l'intervention de Rhadamanthe et de Kanon, et suite à un affrontement entre le Juge et le Chevalier des Glaces, Milo se retrouve à avouer ses sentiments sans savoir que le Verseau peut tout entendre. Bouleversé par la confession du Scorpion, Camus se laisse aller à déclarer ses propres sentiments et embrasse le Grec. De leur côté, les autres Chevaliers d'Or continuent leur vie… Le torchon brûle entre Shion et Dohko, Shaka a fait, malgré lui, une révélation à Aphrodite, Shaïna ne se remet pas de sa déception amoureuse… et Saga reprend du poil de la bête.

_NdA : _

Merci ! Merci ! Merci ! de continuer à lire ma fic, de continuer à l'apprécier, de continuer à me le dire… le plus sincèrement du monde, merci !

Je tenais aussi à remercier quelqu'un que vous ne connaissez pas, mais qui m'aide énormément pour cette fic – que ce soit en relectrice ou en beta-testeuse de mes idées (« Bon alors, est-ce que tu crois que c'est crédible ? », « Faut que je remplisse la matinée avec ça, ça et ça… quel ordre, à ton avis, pour que ça ne soit pas trop lourd ? »). Je la remercie d'autant plus qu'elle n'est pas particulièrement fan de Saint Seiya, et que je suis passée en mode mono-maniaque avec cette histoire – c'est vraiment une catastrophe, vivement la reprise de One Piece, ça devrait me calmer un chouilla. Donc merki Puce ! poutouplins et fraises tagada !

Et maintenant, je vous laisse avec ce chapitre, un peu plus court que les autres… J'espère qu'il vous plaira quand même.

* * *

Après l'arrivée de Camus, Rhadamanthe était parti rejoindre Kanon, estimant que les deux Chevaliers n'avait plus besoin ni de son aide, ni d'un chaperon. Le Juge et le Gémeau, rassurés de voir le Verseau et le Scorpion parvenir enfin à se comprendre, prirent le chemin des temples. Kanon était soulagé, attendri, heureux… Il avait tellement attendu ce moment, tellement espéré voir son ami connaître le bonheur, qu'il avait l'impression de rayonner. Pour un peu, il serait remonté chez lui en sautillant. A ses côtés, Rhadamanthe… ressemblait à Rhadamanthe. La même démarche calme et élégante. Le même visage détendu et déterminé.

- Il va falloir que je me trouve un endroit où dormir, fit le Juge arrivé au tiers de la montée. La moindre des choses que je puisse faire pour eux est qu'ils n'aient pas de spectateurs pour leur première nuit ensemble.

- Tu peux venir chez moi, suggéra Kanon. Enfin, chez nous. Enfin au temple des Gémeaux, quoi.

-Ca ne vous dérange pas ? Ni toi, ni ton frère ?

-C'est plutôt à toi, qu'il faut poser la question. La seule chose que je peux te proposer, c'est le canapé.

-Ce sera parfait.

Un moment plus tard, Kanon regarda le Juge, troublé.

-Comment tu as su ?

-Certains détails… et puis Milo nous a dit qu'Aiolia était son meilleur ami. Quand j'en ai parlé avec lui, sans citer mes sources évidemment, Aiolia m'a dit que j'avais tout faux. Qu'ils étaient amis mais que Milo était encore plus proche de Camus.

-Et si, malgré ça, aux yeux de Milo, Aiolia gardait le titre de meilleur ami, c'était qu'il y avait autre chose… je vois. Et pour Camus ?

-Je n'en savais rien, avoua sans mal Rhadamanthe. Quelques petites choses, certaines de ses attitudes quand je suis allé lui rendre sa veste…, m'ont fait soupçonner qu'il n'était pas complètement indifférent à Milo mais ça aurait très bien pu être une simple amitié, si j'ose m'exprimer ainsi… J'ai donné les cartes à Camus, j'ai fait en sorte que Milo découvre son jeu… ce sont eux qui ont décidé de la fin de la partie.

-Et si ça c'était mal passé ?

-J'aurais embarqué Milo aux Enfers, fit le Juge en haussant les épaules. Le temps pour lui de s'en remettre.

Un peu plus haut sur le chemin, le Gémeau rompit à nouveau le silence.

-Tu étais vraiment sérieux ?

-Je le suis toujours. A quoi fais-tu référence, en particulier ?

-Quand tu as dit à Camus que tu le tuerais…

Rhadamanthe s'arrêta, et fixa le haut des marches.

-Tu sais, Kanon… malgré tous les sentiments que j'éprouve à ton égard, si jamais, un jour, tu venais à insulter Sa Majesté… mon premier coup, qui viendrait dans l'instant, tu peux en être sûr, serait porté pour être mortel.

Puis, il reprit la montée, alors que le Gémeau restait immobile, trois marches plus bas.

-Que… qu'est ce que tu viens de dire ?

-Que je te tuerai sans la moindre hésitation. Et que donc j'aurais tué Camus de la même façon.

-Non… pas ça… l'autre truc… tu as parlé de… tes sentiments ? Pour moi ?

-Ah ! Ça…

Le Juge sortit une cigarette qu'il alluma, avant de répondre.

-Je t'aime, Kanon.

Et il planta là le Gémeau qui ne le remarqua même pas, tant la nouvelle l'avait choqué.

* * *

-Rhadamanthe ! Rhadamanthe !

Kanon entra en hurlant dans le temple des Gémeaux. Il était essoufflé, et s'accorda une pause de quelques secondes avant de faire une rapide inspection de l'appartement sous le regard pour le moins perplexe de son jumeau.

-Kanon ? Tu es sûr que ça va ?

-Ouais, ouais… t'inquiète… Rhadamanthe ! Rhadamanthe ! Il n'est pas là ? Rhadamanthe ? Il est où, ce fichu Juge ?

-Tu le cherches?

L'ex-Marina jeta un regard noir et désespéré en direction de son frère.

-Non, du tout. Je crie son nom dans notre temple juste parce que j'aime bien la sonorité… Tu as quoi à la place du cerveau, sérieusement ? Des marshmallows ?

Saga préféra ne pas relever.

-Il est passé, il y a environ un quart d'heure… il m'a assuré que tout était réglé avec Camus… et il a laissé un message pour toi…

-Quoi ?! Et c'est maintenant que tu le dis ?! Non mais faut vraiment que tu arrêtes de fréquenter Shion, hein… ça ne te réussit pas de traîner avec lui ! A moins que ce soit la proximité avec Athéna qui agressent vos neurones à tous les deux… tout ce cosmos divin…

-Kanon !

Cette fois, son jumeau était allé trop loin. Saga fit instantanément valoir son statut d'aîné.

-Cela suffit ! Tu vas t'asseoir et te calmer !, ordonna-t-il à son cadet.

-Non ! Tu vas me dire ce qu'il a dit !

-Kanon… je ne te dirai rien avant que tu ne te sois assis sur ce canapé…

-C'est du chantage, ça !

-Oui, et alors ?, répondit Saga d'un air dégagé.

Kanon avait envie de tuer son jumeau, de lui arracher la langue, de l'étrangler pour qu'il avoue enfin. Mais il céda quand même. Saga était un être borné : même sous la torture, il était bien capable de ne rien révéler. Une fois son frère installé dans le canapé, l'ancien Pope se posa face à lui.

-Maintenant, tu vas m'expliquer ce qui se passe.

-Nan ! Je veux le message ! Tu as dit que si je m'asseyais, tu me donnerais le message… je suis assis, je veux le message !

-Kanon…

-Tu l'as dit !

Par Athéna… Si Kanon commençait à régresser, la situation était grave. L'aîné des Gémeaux vint s'asseoir à côté de son frère.

-Très bien. Il m'a dit de te dire qu'il ne fallait pas que tu t'inquiètes, qu'il allait laisser un mot chez Milo et qu'il passerait la nuit dans un des lits de l'infirmerie, au Palais.

-A l'infirmerie ? Pourquoi à l'infirmerie ?

-Il m'a demandé s'il n'y avait pas de la place quelque part… je lui ai dit qu'il en trouverait certainement là-bas… Et il a ajouté qu'il n'attendait pas de réponse et que, quoique tu décides, ça ne changerait rien de son côté… Tu peux m'expliquer ?

Kanon se prit la tête à deux mains.

-Milo et Camus sont ensemble. Rhadamanthe veut leur laisser le temple du Scorpion…

-Et c'est ce qui te met dans un tel état ?, demanda Saga, étonné.

-Mais non, soit pas débile…

-Oui, bah si tu ne m'expliques rien aussi… je ne vois pas comment je vais pouvoir t'aider.

-M'aider ? Tu veux m'aider ?

Le cadet eut un petit rire fatigué.

-Pourquoi pas après tout… je ne suis plus à ça près. Tu aurais un conseil pour un type qui vient d'apprendre qu'un des Juges des Enfers est amoureux de lui ?

Saga mit un petit moment à réaliser…

-Attends, tu veux dire que Rhadamanthe…

-C'est ce qu'il m'a dit.

Long silence. L'aîné des Gémeaux regardait son frère qui semblait totalement désemparé. Cela lui faisait mal de voir Kanon dans cet état. Depuis leur retour, le cadet avait toujours été le plus solide… Saga voulait vraiment rendre à son frère tout le soutien qu'il lui avait témoigné. Faire quelque chose pour lui. Parce que c'était son frère. Parce qu'il l'aimait.

-Bon. Procédons par étape. D'abord, qu'est ce que tu ressens pour lui ?

-Si seulement je le savais…

* * *

Hyoga avait passé une très mauvaise nuit. Renvoyé dans le temple du Verseau par un Dohko qui avait cornaqué toute la chevalerie sans prendre de pincettes, il était resté seul à se ronger les sangs durant toute la soirée. Shun et Ikki étaient bien restés un moment avec lui, mais le Phoenix avait fini par ramener de force son frère chez les Poissons. Andromède s'endormait à moitié sur le canapé et il était hors de question qu'il passe une nuit hors de son lit. Le Cygne avait donc vu ses amis le quitter, et passé la nuit à attendre Camus.

Hyoga avait confiance en son maître. S'il avait été jusqu'à frapper Rhadamanthe, il devait avoir une bonne raison. Qui impliquait nécessairement la sécurité du Sanctuaire, ou peut-être même celle d'Athéna. Camus avait été l'espion du Pope. Il était tout à fait probable qu'il ait remarqué des détails qui auraient pu échapper aux autres. Milo avait beau être un Chevalier fantastique, on ne pouvait pas le qualifier d'être le plus clairvoyant… Quant à Kanon, si le Cygne, lui faisait confiance pour gérer le cas du Juge au moindre problème – ne l'avait-il pas déjà pas battu en combat singulier ?-, il ne le connaissait que peu. Il fallait tout de même prendre en considération le fait que le Gémeau avait réussi à manipuler un Dieu, et tous les Généraux de Poséidon. Si quelqu'un s'y connaissait en trahison et complot, c'était bien lui. Il comprendrait les signes aux premiers mots du Verseau, c'était évident… Du moins le Cygne l'espérait-il… Si lui, Hyoga, était là et non aux côtés de Camus, c'était uniquement par respect envers la Balance. Dohko les avait toujours guidés avec sagesse. Il lui faisait confiance. De toute façon, Athéna ne laisserait rien arriver à l'un de ses Chevaliers…

Lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux, le lendemain matin, il réalisa qu'il s'était endormi sur le canapé. Il n'avait donc pas entendu le Verseau rentrer… Il se précipita dans la chambre. Le lit de Camus était vide. Le lit de Camus n'était même pas défait. Il se précipita hors de son temple.

Dans le temple des Poissons, Ikki faisait ses exercices de mise en forme matinaux, en attendant tranquillement que son frère se réveille. L'arrivée tonitruante de Hyoga le dérangea fortement. Qui était l'imbécile qui avait décidé de mettre les temples du Verseau et des Poissons côte à côte ?

-Shun ! Shun ! Il faut que tu m'aides !, hurla le Cygne en entrant.

Deux secondes plus tard, Andromède sortait de la chambre en tee-shirt et caleçon. Hyoga se précipita sur lui.

-Camus n'est pas rentré ! Je suis certain qu'il lui est arrivé quelque chose ! Il faut m'aider à le retrouver ! Je me fais un sang d'encre !

-On n'avait pas remarqué… lâcha le Phoenix, sarcastique.

Shun eut un regard réprobateur en direction de son frère et reporta son attention sur son ami.

-Je suis sûr qu'il va bien… On l'aurait senti si quelque chose lui était arrivé…

-Pas si ça s'est passé aux Enfers ! Si ça se trouve Rhadamanthe…

-D'accord, d'accord… Je m'habille et on y va. Par où veux-tu commencer ?

Le temple du Scorpion semblait mort. Le Cygne y pénétra comme une fusée, suivit par les deux frères.

-Maître ! Maître !

Pas la moindre trace du Verseau… Ni dans le salon, ni dans la cuisine, ni dans… Hyoga s'arrêta net sur le seuil de la chambre. Camus gisait, inerte, dans le lit du Scorpion. Le Cygne refusait d'y croire. Son Maître… était mort…

-Qu'est ce que tu veux, gamin ?

Hyoga se tourna en direction de la salle de bains. Milo, adossé contre le montant de la porte, le regardait les bras croisés. Comment pouvait-il… ? Comment avait-il pu… ?

-C'est quoi tout ce…, fit une voix ensommeillée. Hyoga ?! Qu'est ce que tu fais ici ?

Le Cygne se jeta au cou du Verseau qui s'était assis sur le lit, les draps cachant en partie sa nudité.

-Vous n'êtes pas rentré… je croyais vous avoir perdu… je croyais que Rhadamanthe… je croyais que vous étiez mort…, sanglota-t-il.

Camus soupira et prit son disciple dans ses bras.

-Je suis là, Hyoga. Tout va bien.

-Oh oui… ça a l'air d'aller plutôt bien en effet…

Milo explosa de rire à la remarque du Phoenix et aux joues, rouges de honte, de Shun qui avait parfaitement compris les sous-entendus de son frère.

-Bon, allez ! Café pour tout le monde ! C'est moi qui régale ! Par contre, au salon les gosses, et plus vite que ça. Le spectacle de mon Camus, dans mon lit, ce n'est pas de votre âge.

Andromède vira au cramoisi.

Alors que les trois bronzes quittaient la pièce, Milo s'approcha du lit, s'assit sur le bord et passa tendrement une main sur la joue de Camus.

-Bien dormi ?

Le Verseau avait fermé les yeux pour savourer la caresse du Scorpion.

-J'aurais préféré me réveiller dans tes bras, finit-il par répondre.

-C'est ce qui était prévu… avec un petit déjeuner, en prime. Mais un petit oiseau en a décidé autrement.

-Je parlerai à Hyoga, fit Camus dans un soupir. Il faut qu'il arrive à maîtriser ses émotions.

-Hé… Y a pas de mal. Dans sa situation, j'aurais été dans le même état que lui, voire pire. Alors ne sois pas trop dur… Il t'aime … On ne peut pas lui en vouloir pour ça. Et puis, tu es plutôt mal placé pour lui faire la leçon, non ? Tu me rappelles qui a envoyé son poing dans la figure d'un ambassadeur du Royaume des Enfers en mission diplomatique ?, acheva le Scorpion, dans un sourire.

Camus grimaça.

-Il faudra que j'aille présenter des excuses à Rhadamanthe…

-T'inquiètes, mon Camus, je suis sûr qu'il ne t'en veut pas. Il est cool, Rhada.

-Un Juge des Enfers, ce n'est pas « cool », Milo. Et cesse de l'appeler Rhada… Son nom, c'est Rhadamanthe.

-Bah quoi ? Aldé, on l'appelle bien Aldé, pas Aldébaran. Au fait… ça ne te dérange pas si je t'appelle « mon Camus » devant tout le monde ? Si tu y tiens, je peux essayer de faire des efforts, de faire attention…

Le Verseau embrassa son Scorpion.

-Du tout, Milo. Simplement, je ne suis pas certain de pouvoir te rendre la pareille…

-Je t'appartiens, mon Camus… Tant que tu restes avec moi, tu peux bien m'appeler comme tu veux, ça n'a aucune espèce d'importance.

* * *

-Rhadamanthe, il faut qu'on parle.

Le Juge releva les yeux de son journal, pour découvrir un Gémeau, debout au milieu de la bibliothèque du Palais, dans une des tenues qu'ils avaient achetées à Venise.

-Première nouvelle, fit-il en reprenant sa lecture.

Le Chevalier n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Il ne savait même plus quoi dire. Le Juge soupira, replia son journal et se servit une tasse de thé.

-Qu'est-ce que tu me veux ? Assis-toi tant qu'à faire…, soupira-t-il en lui désignant un siège.

-Il faut qu'on parle de ce que tu m'as dit, hier soir.

-Et qu'est ce que je t'ai dit ?

-Tu m'as dit que tu m'aimais ! Il me semble que je mérite une explication quand même !

Rhadamanthe haussa un sourcil.

-Je n'ai rien à rajouter.

Mais ce Juge était une vraie tête de mule, ma parole ! Comment faire… ? La méthode directe n'avait pas fonctionné. Toutes les autres stratégies d'approche que le Gémeau passait en revue lui semblaient ridicules. Au bout d'un moment, Rhadamanthe reposa sa tasse et se leva. Avant de sortir de la pièce, il se retourna.

-Saga, tu diras à ton frère que s'il veut s'expliquer avec moi, il n'a qu'à venir lui-même.

-Que… comment ?, fit l'ancien Pope, sous le choc.

Le Juge leva les yeux au ciel.

-Comme si vous vous ressembliez…, cracha-t-il, d'un air dégouté.

Et il passa la porte.

* * *

Entendant des voix en provenance du salon du Scorpion, Rhadamanthe hésita un instant avant d'entrer sans frapper. Il ne voulait pas déranger Milo et Camus, mais puisqu'ils n'étaient pas seuls… Dans la pièce, les cinq Chevaliers discutaient tranquillement autour d'un café. L'ambiance semblait agréable et détendue.

-Rhada !

Un sourire éclatant du Scorpion accueillit le Juge. Milo semblait radieux. Cela réchauffa le cœur du Juge : il avait réussi la mission que lui avait confiée sa Reine. Une des missions. C'était une excellente chose. Camus, de son côté, s'était levé et se tenait debout devant Rhadamanthe.

-Je vous demande de me pardonner mon attitude d'hier… Je n'ai aucune excuse pour vous avoir frappé. J'espère seulement que cela n'entachera pas les relations entre le Sanctuaire et les Enfers.

Deux regards impénétrables s'affrontèrent un moment.

-Ton geste est déjà oublié. Inutile de demander pardon pour une chose aussi insignifiante. En revanche, pour ce qui est du reste... Quelque soit l'amitié que je porte à Milo, je n'hésiterai pas une seconde.

-Qu'est ce que c'est que cette histoire ?, s'inquiéta le Scorpion.

-C'est quelque chose entre Camus et moi. Milo ? Je peux te parler un instant ?

Milo fit passer Rhadamanthe à la cuisine pour avoir un peu d'intimité. L'attitude du Spectre inquiétait le Chevalier. Le Juge n'était pas fondamentalement différent de d'habitude mais quelque chose clochait. Un visage peut-être légèrement plus fermé… Pour avoir observé Camus durant des années, le Scorpion était particulièrement attentif à ce genre d'impression. Une fois entré, Rhadamanthe s'appuya contre l'évier la tête basse.

-Je lui ai parlé.

-Tu peux être plus clair ?

-A Kanon. Je lui ai dit.

-Et ?

Milo se doutait bien que Kanon ne s'était pas jeté au cou du Juge pour l'assurer de son amour éternel : si tel avait été le cas, Rhadamanthe ne se serait pas tenu là, devant lui, avec cette mine affreuse.

-Et rien. Enfin, si. Saga a débarqué ce matin, déguisé, pour me faire avouer je ne sais quoi…

Le Juge semblait sur le point d'exploser. Il se contenait avec la plus grande difficulté, ses mains agrippant le rebord.

-Ce n'est pas surprenant de la part de Kanon, tu sais… Enfin, je veux dire, il a dû prendre un peu peur, se poser des questions… Il a dû demander à son frère un coup de main. C'est une attitude de gamin, je sais, mais… On a tous un peu le même genre de soucis, hein. Sentimentalement, la maturité, c'est pas trop notre truc.

-Je ne supporte pas Saga, avoua le Juge. Et je ne supporte pas l'idée qu'il vienne mettre son nez… ! Qu'il ait osé se présenter devant moi ! En croyant que je ne verrai rien ! Comment il a pu oser imaginer qu'il pourrait se faire passer pour lui ?! Qu'il pourrait atteindre, ne serait-ce qu'un instant, la… la… l'humanité de Kanon ?!

Rhadamanthe attrapa une tasse, qui séchait juste là et qui n'avait rien demandé à personne, et la balança contre le mur, dans un geste de rage pure. L'instant d'après, la cuisine était envahie par quatre chevaliers qui venaient aux nouvelles. En les voyant, le Juge prit une grande respiration et reprit le contrôle de ses émotions.

-Désolé pour la tasse. Je crois que j'avais juste besoin de… laisser éclater ma frustration. Merci de m'avoir écouté, Milo. Et bonne journée à tous.

Il quitta la pièce, Milo sur les talons.

-Où est-ce que tu vas ?

-Au Palais. Shion m'a averti ce matin qu'Athéna était sur le point de prendre sa décision et qu'elle me convoquerait bientôt.

-Et qu'est ce que tu vas faire pour… enfin tu sais, quoi ?

-Rien. Attendre… Je ne sais pas…

* * *

Dans leur bureau commun, Shion et Saga prenaient une pause. La pile des dossiers à étudier était toujours aussi haute, mais le Pope était épuisé. Après une longue discussion, le Gémeau avait fini par le convaincre en lui faisant remarquer qu'ils perdaient plus de temps à parlementer qu'à discuter des problèmes du Sanctuaire autour d'un thé. Le grand Pope avait souri et accepté de se rendre à l'avis du plus jeune. Shion appréciait la présence de Saga à ses côtés. Le Gémeau était beaucoup plus posé que la Balance et semblait mieux comprendre que gérer un sanctuaire, même en temps de paix, exigeait beaucoup de travail.

-Vous avez vraiment une sale tête, fit Saga.

-Heureusement que je n'ai pas à la regarder… J'ai eu une nuit difficile, finit par confesser le Pope. Avec cette histoire entre Rhadamanthe et Camus… et Dohko qui m'a fait une scène…

-Au moins les choses sont réglées pour Milo et Camus.

-C'est une excellente nouvelle et nous pouvons lui dire un grand merci... Il nous a vraiment été d'une grande aide, fit Shion en fronçant les sourcils. A se demander si le Juge n'a pas juste agi pour nous prouver qu'il était de notre côté, maintenant… qu'il était un « gentil ». Rhaaa… Dohko a raison, je deviens paranoïaque.

-Peut-être pas… Rhadamanthe essaye de se rapprocher de mon frère…

-Comment ça ?

-Il lui a dit qu'il était amoureux de lui. Quand j'ai essayé d'en savoir plus, il a refusé de me répondre. Il avait l'air particulièrement contrarié que je vienne aux renseignements…

-Je ne suis pas certain que j'apprécierai que Mû mette son nez dans mes histoires de couple… Déjà que ça me fatigue que tous le Sanctuaire soit le témoin de mes querelles avec Dohko… Enfin, il a peut-être tout simplement craqué sur ton frère… et il est peut-être pudique.

-Peut-être… Mais j'ai beau adoré Kanon, je vois mal ce que quelqu'un comme ce Juge peut lui trouver. Je l'ai prévenu de faire attention. Il m'a assuré qu'il serait prudent même s'il pense que Rhadamanthe n'a rien de machiavélique.

-Vous croulez sous le travail à ce que je vois…

La voix de Dohko était lourde de reproches, à peine voilés par un cynisme mordant.

-Shion avait besoin d'une pause, il était très fatigué, tenta Saga.

-Oh ça, il peut l'être... Tu as dû te lever tôt, je ne t'ai pas vu en me réveillant.

-J'ai dormi ici… Dohko, s'il te plait, ce n'est pas le moment…

-Ce n'est jamais le moment, avec toi. Mais puisque tu es le Grand Pope… à vos ordres, fit la Balance, accompagnant ses mots d'une révérence outrancière. Bon, qu'est ce que vous avez prévu ?

-A quel propos ?

-Je vous rappelle qu'hier un Chevalier d'Athéna a mis un pain dans la tête à un Juge des Enfers, hein. C'est ce qu'on appelle, dans le jargon, un incident diplomatique. Camus a présenté ses excuses à Rhadamanthe qui lui a dit que c'était réglé, mais il me semble qu'un petit mot d'excuses officielles ne serait pas de trop…

* * *

Rhadamanthe prit une grande respiration et frappa à la porte des appartements des Gémeaux. Saga était encore au palais… Kanon devait être seul. S'il était bien là.

-Rhadamanthe ? Qu'est ce que… ?

-Je pars dans une heure. Athéna a accepté la proposition de Sa Majesté et a prévu une petite cérémonie officielle sur l'esplanade.

-Entendu. J'y serais, fit Kanon en s'apprêtant à laisser le Juge seul.

-Kanon ! Attends !

Rhadamanthe retenait la porte d'une main. Le Gémeau poussa un soupir et disparut à l'intérieur, la laissant ouverte. Le Juge le suivit. Il se sentait mal. Il ne maîtrisait plus rien. Les choses lui échappaient… Kanon, quant à lui, s'était adossé contre un mur, tête baissée, bras croisés.

-Qu'est ce que tu veux ?, finit-il par demander en relevant à peine le regard.

-Te dire au revoir.

-Et pourquoi donc ?

-Tu le sais. Je te l'ai dit… la nuit dernière.

-Et qu'est ce que tu attends de moi ? Que je me mette à croire à cette déclaration ridicule ?

-Elle n'avait rien de ridicule, murmura le Juge.

Les mots de Kanon le blessaient profondément. Oh, il n'avait guère espéré. Que Kanon partage ses sentiments… cela relevait de l'utopie. Et quand bien même, une relation entre eux n'avait que peu de chance d'aboutir. A tout cela, il était préparé, ou du moins le croyait-il. Mais que le Gémeau méprise à ce point ce qu'il éprouvait… Il sentait sa peine se muer en colère, sous l'influence de son orgueil…

-Bien sûr que si, voyons, continua, implacable, le Gémeau. Tu crois qu'on déclare ce genre de chose, et qu'on se contente de partir, sans rien dire ? Sans rien faire ? Mais d'où est-ce que tu débarques ? Tu n'as jamais été avec personne pour croire que les choses fonctionnent de cette manière ?

Non, il n'avait jamais été avec personne. Pas comme ça. Rhadamanthe n'avait jamais été amoureux. Rhadamanthe n'avait jamais éprouvé le besoin de se lier avec quelqu'un. Il avait sa Reine. Personne n'avait réussi à se faire une place à ses côtés dans le cœur du Juge, mis à part, peut-être, Hadès. Personne avant Kanon. Mais ce n'est pas le genre de choses qu'on avoue facilement. Surtout pas à l'homme qui vous rejette.

-Et puis quoi, à la fin ?! Tu n'as jamais rien fait pour que j'y croie ! Tu te contentes de me dire « Je t'aime » et c'est tout ?! Je fais quoi, moi ?! Comment je sais que tu es sérieux ?!

-Je t'ai dit que je l'étais toujours.

-Mais voyons ! Tu me l'as dit ! Mais il faut des preuves ! Les mots, ça ne suffit pas ! Ça n'a jamais suffi ! Ça ne peut pas suffire !

Kanon s'emportait à présent. Pourquoi ? Qu'avait-il dit ? Il parlait de lui, de la manière dont il devait réagir, qu'il ne savait pas… Rhadamanthe décida de jouer le tout pour le tout. Quoiqu'il arrive à présent, dans une heure, il quitterait le Sanctuaire. Il n'avait plus rien à perdre.

Il s'avança vers le Gémeau qui le regardait à peine, perdu dans son délire. Kanon parlait, Kanon argumentait, Kanon s'expliquait à l'aide de grands gestes. Mais Rhadamanthe n'écoutait pas. Rhadamanthe n'entendait rien. Rhadamanthe se contenta d'attraper le Gémeau par la taille, de l'attirer contre lui, de placer une main derrière sa nuque et de l'embrasser. Avec violence. Avec tendresse. Avec désir. Avec retenue. Passionnément. Le Juge était conscient du fait qu'il n'aurait pas d'autre occasion de montrer à Kanon l'étendue et la profondeur de ce qu'il éprouvait. Parce qu'il n'avait pas les mots. Il n'avait que ce « Je t'aime » que le Gémeau ne savait pas interpréter. Que ce « Je t'aime » et ce baiser.

Un long moment plus tard, Rhadamanthe rompit le contact. Kanon le regardait, estomaqué.

-C'était quoi ça ?, demanda-t-il au Juge en reprenant son souffle.

-La seule preuve que je peux te donner. J'espère que, maintenant, tu as tes réponses.

Est-ce que cela suffirait ? Le Juge n'en avait pas la moindre idée. Il se sentait en danger. Jamais il n'aurait pu imaginer que cette histoire le déstabiliserait autant, que ses sentiments pour Kanon prendraient autant de place… Il pensa à Perséphone et son cœur se serra. Il quitta la pièce en s'obligeant à garder la tête haute, le regard droit, fier et sûr de lui. Il était un des Trois Juges, après tout. Il avait un rang à tenir.

Kanon, lui, ne savait plus où il en était.

* * *

Les Chevaliers, dans leurs armures, entouraient Saori. L'image était saisissante. Toute la chevalerie était là. Sauf Kanon. Le second Gémeau avait apparemment choisi de ne pas participer à la cérémonie. Sa réponse était claire. Rhadamanthe leva son regard vers le ciel et secoua la tête, son casque coincé sous son bras. Les choses étaient peut-être mieux ainsi. Il avait tant à faire. Il n'avait pas le temps pour ce genre d'histoire. Toute son attention serait concentrée sur les objectifs de Sa Majesté. Tout serait plus simple à présent.

Le Juge fit quelques pas et se retourna, pour s'agenouiller devant Athéna.

-Rhadamanthe de la Wyverne, Juge des Enfers… Ton séjour parmi nous a empli mon cœur de joie. Tu es la preuve vivante que nous pouvons nous comprendre, que nous pouvons attendre beaucoup de bien, d'échanges entre nos sanctuaires. Lorsque la proposition de ma cousine est venue à mes oreilles, j'avoue avoir été dubitative. Mais je dois reconnaître, aujourd'hui, qu'elle a agi avec raison. Aussi, je te charge de l'avertir que je me range à son avis et que, bientôt, j'enverrai à mon tour un émissaire aux Enfers. Pars en paix, Rhadamanthe. Ton devoir a été accompli.

-Je loue Votre sagesse, Déesse, déclama le Juge en se relevant. Et vais, de ce pas, porter la nouvelle à Sa Majesté. Je vous remercie pour votre accueil et vous souhaite le meilleur, à vous et à vos Chevaliers.

Il fit une sobre révérence. Il aurait certainement pu faire un discours plus solennel, mais il n'en avait pas la force. Il souhaitait juste que tout ce cérémonial se termine rapidement pour qu'il puisse retourner auprès de sa Reine. Athéna s'inclina légèrement, lui signifiant qu'il pouvait se retirer. Les Chevaliers le saluèrent à leur tour. Rhadamanthe prit sa valise et partit.

-Attendez !

Le Juge se figea et reporta son attention sur les marches. Kanon courait, sac à dos sur l'épaule. Il se jeta aux pieds d'Athéna.

-Autorisez-moi à l'accompagner, s'il-vous-plait…

-Kanon… ?

Saori posa une main sur l'épaule de son Chevalier qui releva des yeux emplis d'appréhension vers sa Déesse.

-Je vous en prie…

Athéna sourit.

-Et bien soit, mon Chevalier… Kanon des Gémeaux, reprit-elle d'une voix forte, je te nomme mon émissaire aux Enfers. C'est toi qui porteras ma réponse à Perséphone. Je te laisse seul juge de la durée de ta mission. Tu as toute ma confiance.

Le soulagement, la reconnaissance et l'amour que Kanon ressentit à ce moment-là pour sa Déesse faillirent faire exploser son cœur. C'est un visage rayonnant qu'il lui offrit en réponse. Il se releva, se dirigea vers son frère dont il prit la main, pour lui signifier tout son amour et lui dire que tout allait bien se passer. Il eut un sourire pour Milo, et salua d'un petit geste le reste de la Chevalerie. Finalement, il calla son sac sur son épaule et s'avança vers Rhadamanthe.

-Tu es sûr de toi ?

Il n'y avait pas la moindre trace d'émotion dans la voix du Juge, qui fixait pourtant Kanon avec intensité. Le Gémeau détourna le regard un instant, avant de replonger ses yeux dans ceux de Rhadamanthe.

-Absolument pas. Mais j'ai l'impression que si je reste ici, je n'aurais jamais l'occasion de savoir si j'ai envie de nous laisser une chance ou non.

* * *

-Je ne l'aime pas, lâcha Camus en regardant Kanon et Rhadamanthe quitter le Sanctuaire.

-Pourquoi ? lui demanda le Scorpion, collé à ses côtés.

-On ne peut pas lui faire confiance. Il ne nous a pas tout dit.

-Evidemment ! Mais quoiqu'il nous ait caché, je ne lui en veux pas…

-Comment peux-tu pardonner quelque chose alors que tu n'as pas la moindre idée de ce dont il s'agit ?

-C'est simple : sans lui, nous ne serions pas ensemble.

FIN DE LA PREMIERE PARTIE


	5. Chapter 5

_Disclaimer_ : Les personnages appartiennent à Masami Kuramada.

_Résumé :_

Une fois sa mission au Sanctuaire terminée, Rhadamanthe rentre aux Enfers. Avec, à ses côtés, Kanon qui a convaincu Athéna de lui laisser le poste d'ambassadeur.

_NdA : _

Pas grand-chose à ajouter à la review que j'ai faite. Juste une chose : l'amour de Shaka… c'est un secret. Et aussi un grand merci, encore, pour votre soutien. J'espère que cette seconde partie ne vous décevra pas.

* * *

_-Mom ? (Maman ?)_

_-Yes, Sweetie ? (Oui, mon chou ?)_

_-I've told you… My name is Rhadamanthys. (Je te l'ai dit… mon nom est Rhadamanthe.)_

_-Yeah, I'm sorry Honey… So, Rhadamanthys, what's up ? (Oui, je suis désolée, mon chéri… Alors, Rhadamanthe, qu'y a –t-il ?)_

_-I have to go. (Je dois partir.)_

_-What ?! (Quoi ?!)_

_-I have to go. I gotta be by her side. To protect Her. (Je dois partir. Il faut que je sois à ses côtés. Pour La protéger)._

* * *

Rhadamanthe arpentait les allées du Royaume des Enfers d'un pas rapide et déterminé, prenant à peine le temps de distribuer quelques regards et gestes de salut aux spectres qui s'agenouillaient sur son passage. Sur ses talons, Kanon éprouvait la plus grande difficulté à suivre le rythme et, souvent, il se retrouvait obligé de faire quelques mètres au pas de course pour revenir à la hauteur du Juge. Depuis qu'ils avaient mis un pied aux Enfers, le Gémeau ne reconnaissait plus vraiment l'Anglais. Au Sanctuaire, il se dégageait de lui, sous l'apparence stricte, quelque chose de réservé, d'affable, de conciliant. A présent, le rôle de diplomate l'avait complètement déserté. Il était ici en terrain conquis, Seigneur et Maître, sûr de sa puissance. Sa prestance et son charisme étaient écrasants, oppressants même. A chaque pas, Kanon doutait du bien fondé de sa décision. La façon même par laquelle Rhadamanthe l'avait fait monter dans la barque de Charon perturbait le Gémeau. Il n'avait eu aucune phrase d'explication, à peine un vague « Nous sommes pressés. », et le Passeur était resté avec les questions qu'il n'avait pas osé formuler. Le Juge n'avait pas présenté le Gémeau en tant qu'émissaire d'Athéna… Kanon avait la sensation de n'être qu'un souvenir rapporté de Grèce, lors d'une escapade quelconque, par un homme dont le pouvoir était total. Et il devait admettre qu'il détestait ça. Autant pour sa Déesse que pour lui-même.

Ils avaient depuis longtemps déserté l'avenue qui menait jusqu'au Palais, et au-delà du Mur des Lamentations à Elysion, et parcouraient à présent une route moins large qui serpentait au flanc d'une colline de pierres noires. Arrivé au sommet, Kanon fut pris de vertige. A ses pieds, un à-pic. Et dans la vallée, ainsi révélée, un fort, né dans les landes d'Ecosse, semblait somnoler paresseusement au cœur d'un parc aux arbres centenaires. Peu touché par un tel spectacle, Rhadamanthe accéléra le pas. Quand ils parvinrent aux portes du Château, les Gardes en faction se jetèrent aux pieds du Juge, qui les ignora superbement. Il traversait les couloirs, plus vite encore si cela était possible, marchant toujours…. Enfin, il poussa les battants d'une lourde porte et pénétra dans une salle richement décorée. Son étude, à ce qu'il semblait à Kanon. La pièce était immense, parée de couleurs sombres et chaudes. Le mobilier était d'un bois presque noir, et de larges tentures prune pendaient aux murs entre les bibliothèques emplies de livres et de bibelots. La plus grande partie de l'espace était occupé par un salon composé de larges fauteuils, de canapés à l'apparence confortable et d'une table basse. Au fond, surélevé de quelques marches, trônait son bureau derrière lequel se devinait un magnifique terrarium.

Le Juge jeta sa cape sur le bras d'un fauteuil, ramassa d'un mouvement vif le courrier présent sur la table, et invita Kanon à s'installer confortablement. La porte s'ouvrit soudain sur un Spectre à la chevelure d'un gris presque blanc. Il ne portait pas son surplis mais une tenue civile qui rappelait celles du Juge. Il posa un genou en terre.

-Seigneur Rhadamanthe, pardonnez mon retard. Je n'ai appris qu'il y a quelques minutes votre retour au Château.

- Ce n'est rien. Kanon des Gémeaux, voici Sylphide du Basilic, mon Secrétaire. Quelles sont les nouvelles ?, questionna le Juge tout en parcourant les documents qu'il tenait.

Kanon, mal à l'aise, debout au milieu de la pièce, s'attendait à ce que le Spectre émette au moins une légère objection à faire son rapport devant un étranger, mais il n'en fut rien.

-Valentine est revenu hier de son voyage chez Poséidon, qui a approuvé la suggestion de Sa Majesté. Il attend votre convocation pour vous faire part de ses impressions. Les Spectres ont pratiquement achevé les réparations du Palais. Les Seigneurs Minos et Eaque ne semblent pas avoir rencontré de difficultés nécessitant votre arbitrage. Et vous avez un message de Lady Pandore : elle exige que vous vous présentiez devant elle pour lui faire votre rapport.

-Elle exige ?! Et depuis quand Pandore a-t-elle le pouvoir d'exiger quoique ce soit de moi?, gronda le Juge.

-Je ne sais pas, mon Seigneur, mais…

-Mais quoi, Sylphide ?!

-Depuis votre départ, Sa Majesté n'a pour ainsi dire pas quitté ses appartements. Et, d'après Gordon, les rumeurs enflent dans les rangs des Spectres. Leur soutien à Pandore va croissant, mon Seigneur.

-Elle va si mal que ça ?

La voix de Rhadamanthe traduisait une inquiétude réelle. Il avait même interrompu sa lecture.

-J'en ai peur. Je suis… désolé : nous n'avons rien pu faire.

D'un simple geste de la main, le Juge accepta les excuses de son secrétaire et reporta son attention sur son courrier.

-Dis à Valentine que je le recevrai demain. Trouve Queen, et demande-lui de préparer une chambre pour notre invité. Celle à côté de la mienne. A ce propos, Kanon des Gémeaux est ici en tant qu'émissaire d'Athéna, et en mission auprès de Sa Majesté. Veille à ce que tout le monde soit averti de son statut. Et préviens Gordon que je le verrai juste après Valentine.

-Il sera fait selon vos ordres. Seigneur Rhadamanthe ? demanda Sylphide après quelques instants.

L'Anglais releva les yeux.

-Oui ? fit le Juge un peu étonné de voir que le Spectre était encore dans la pièce.

-Je voulais vous dire… Je suis vraiment heureux que vous soyez de retour. Nous le sommes tous.

Après un instant de surprise, le visage de Rhadamanthe s'adoucit.

-Je le suis aussi. Et ne t'inquiète pas, je vais reprendre les choses en main. Va maintenant, nous avons beaucoup à faire.

A ces mots, Sylphide du Basilic s'inclina respectueusement et quitta la pièce, sans un regard pour Kanon.

Dès que la porte fut refermée, Rhadamanthe jeta le courrier sur la table.

-Et je ne suis parti que quatre jours ! hurla-t-il.

D'une main, il agrippa une lampe qu'il balança contre un mur.

-Hé ! Calme-toi…, tenta doucement Kanon en s'approchant.

Le visage que Rhadamanthe tourna vers lui, fit reculer le Gémeau d'un pas.

-Ne me dis pas de me calmer ! Tu n'as aucune idée de ce qui se joue en ce moment ! Tu n'as aucune idée de ce qu'ils… ils… essaient de faire!

Dans un cri de rage, le Juge libéra sa colère et sa frustration.

-Mais qu'ils osent seulement… qu'ils osent ! Je les écraserai ! Tu m'entends ?! Je les écraserai…

La voix de Rhadamanthe prenait à présent des accents violents, sadiques. Puis soudain ses yeux s'agrandirent, les flammes qui les parcouraient s'éteignirent et il s'effondra dans un fauteuil. Il soupira.

-Non. Tu as raison. Tu ne sais rien, mais tu as quand même raison. Il faut que je me calme… Tu veux un verre ?

-Si tu en prends un toi-même, répondit un Kanon hésitant…

-Par contre, je n'ai que du Scotch.

-Le Scotch sera parfait.

-Tu me diras quels sont tes goûts, que ce soit en boisson, alimentation ou que sais-je encore, pour que Queen se charge de l'approvisionnement.

Le Juge se leva et alla servir deux verres au bar qui se trouvait dans un recoin de la pièce et que le Chevalier n'avait pas remarqué.

-Rhadamanthe ? demanda le Gémeau alors que celui-ci revenait, ne te sens pas obligé de… mettre les petits plats dans les grands… Tu as vu notre façon de vivre au Sanctuaire…

-Je ne fais rien de particulier, Kanon, à part la précision concernant le choix de ta chambre… Je me contente de prendre les dispositions qui semblent appropriées pour quelqu'un de ton rang.

Kanon ne savait plus où se mettre… Quand il pensait au Juge qui avait dormi sur un matelas, à même le sol, dans la chambre de Milo, quand il pensait que lui-même lui avait proposé de dormir sur un canapé… pour qu'il finisse par passer la nuit dans un des lits défoncés de l'infirmerie… le Gémeau avait honte. Pas de servir Athéna, pas que le Sanctuaire n'ait pas les même moyens que les Enfers – après tout le Royaume d'Hadès était connu pour être le plus riche d'entre tous – mais d'avoir traité Rhadamanthe non pas comme un ambassadeur mais comme un… autre chevalier venu faire une visite impromptue. Il se rendait parfaitement compte à présent, il se rendait douloureusement compte que, durant tout le temps de son séjour, le Juge avait été en service commandé. Il avait agi sur ordre, il avait adopté l'attitude que sa mission exigeait… Il avait contenu l'impressionnante aura qu'il laissait libre à présent. Comment n'avaient-ils pas su voir les efforts auxquels le Juge avait consenti – sans même aborder le problème de sa confrontation avec Camus - ? Comment lui-même avait-il pu se méprendre à ce point sur cet homme ?

De l'autre côté de la porte, une voix s'éleva.

-Mais vous ne pouvez pas entrer ! Le Seigneur Rhadamanthe n'est pas seul… ! Nous n'avons pas…

Les deux battants s'ouvrirent d'un coup, révélant un homme que Kanon reconnut aussitôt. Eaque du Garuda, Juge des Enfers, se tenait dans l'encadrement.

-Rhadamanthe, mon cher, tu devrais tenir tes subordonnés un peu mieux. Me refuser l'entrée de ton bureau parce que tu es soi-disant occupé, tu avoueras que c'est cocasse.

-Mes hommes n'ont rien à se reprocher, fit l'Anglais en renvoyant les gardes d'un geste rassurant. Pourquoi es-tu là ?

-Tu ne me proposes pas un verre ? Tu ne m'en voudras pas si je m'en sers un, n'est-ce-pas ? J'ai toujours trouvé tes alcools absolument renversants, minauda Eaque en se dirigeant vers le bar. Un single malt en provenance directe de la Speyside… tu nous gâtes ! Fêterais-tu quelque chose en particulier ?

-Pourquoi es-tu là, Eaque ?, fit Rhadamanthe d'une voix dure.

-Voyons, tu sais bien que les nouvelles vont vite, fit le Juge Népalais en s'installant dans un fauteuil. Je suis venu saluer ton retour, et voir ce que tu nous as rapporté de ton séjour chez Athéna… mais je ne m'attendais certes pas à ça. Je suis certain que Minos sera ravi de retrouver sa poupée.

-Kanon est en mission officielle. Fais attention à ce que tu dis, gronda Rhadamanthe.

-Si on ne peut même plus plaisanter entre amis… Je suis certain que Kanon n'a pas du tout mal pris ma remarque, n'est-ce-pas, Chevalier ? Ou dois-je vous appeler Monsieur l'Ambassadeur ?

Le Gémeau ne répondit rien, se contentant de planter son regard dans celui du Juge. Qui leva les yeux au ciel et soupira.

-Vraiment, vous n'êtes pas drôles.

Il vida son verre d'un trait, et se leva.

-Pandore, Minos et moi dînons au Palais, ce soir… Nous ferez-vous le plaisir de votre présence à tous deux ?

-Vous dînez au Palais ?

-Nous le faisons, depuis ton départ. La salle de réception a été la terminé le jour même. Cela nous permet de rester en contact, et d'échanger nos points de vue sur l'évolution de la situation aux Enfers… tous les trois.

Le sourire et le regard d'Eaque… Kanon comprit immédiatement que quelque chose se jouait même s'il ne savait pas de quoi il retournait exactement.

-Ne comptez pas sur nous. Nous dînerons en compagnie de Sa Majesté.

-Oh, je vois… Tu vas retrouver ta Reine.

-Notre Reine, Eaque.

-Oups… quel lapsus malheureux…, fit le brun faussement contrit. Passez une agréable soirée !

Et il quitta la pièce. Laissant un Rhadamanthe, une fois de plus, furieux.

A peine quelques minutes plus tard, on frappa à nouveau à la porte du Bureau.

-Entrez !

Un Spectre aux cheveux bordeaux, lui aussi en civil, pénétra dans la pièce et posa immédiatement un genou à terre.

-Seigneur Rhadamanthe, je suis venu vous avertir que les appartements du… Seigneur Kanon sont prêts, acheva-t-il après un instant. Je m'excuse, je n'ai rien trouvé dans le Protocole qui définisse précisément son statut et le titre auquel il a droit…

Le Spectre s'était à présent relevé et gardait les yeux baissés. Rhadamanthe sourit légèrement à la gêne manifeste de son subalterne.

-J'en toucherai un mot à Sa Majesté. Queen ? Je souhaiterais que tu fasses parvenir une de mes meilleures bouteilles à Eaque. Le plus discrètement possible, évidemment. Il est impératif que personne ne soit au courant.

-Il en sera fait selon votre désir, mon Seigneur.

-Attends… Tu vas offrir une bouteille à… Eaque ?!

Kanon était estomaqué. Queen l'était tout autant. Comment ce Chevalier pouvait-il oser discuter un ordre de son Seigneur ? Comment pouvait-il lui parler sur ce ton ?

-Kanon…, fit le Juge d'une voix douce.

Queen ouvrit de grands yeux. Comment son Seigneur pouvait-il admettre ce manque de respect flagrant ? Prenait-il sur lui car ce Chevalier était un émissaire officiel ? Y avait-il autre chose qui puisse expliquer cette aberration ?

-Non, mais là, je ne te comprends plus ! On n'a pas assisté à la même scène, tout à l'heure ?

-Visiblement, non, soupira le Juge. La visite d'Eaque a été un avertissement, une mise en garde. Il a pu paraître agressif mais, en réalité, il est venu me prévenir… tout en sauvant la face. Tel que je le connais, il doit vouloir ménager les deux parties tant qu'aucune n'est assurée de l'emporter. Il faut lui faire comprendre que j'ai bien compris son message, et que j'apprécie le geste. C'est dans notre intérêt qu'il reste indécis le plus longtemps possible.

Le Gémeau avait vraiment l'impression d'être tombé au milieu d'une partie d'échecs… Le seul problème résidait dans le fait qu'en dehors des deux Reines, qu'étaient apparemment Pandore et Perséphone, et du fou Rhadamanthe, les autres pièces restaient dans l'ombre.

-Tout est politique ici, si je comprends bien ?

-A peu de choses près, oui. Très peu de choses.

Rhadamanthe se laissa aller un instant dans son fauteuil, puis se releva dans une attitude déterminée.

-Bien. Queen ! Conduits notre invité jusqu'à ses quartiers. Nous nous retrouverons dans une heure pour aller rendre hommage à Sa Majesté.

-Désirez-vous que je la fasse prévenir de votre visite, mon Seigneur ?

Le Juge eut un regard profondément triste.

-J'aurais tellement aimé que tu n'aies pas eu à poser cette question… Et j'aurais tellement aimé avoir à te répondre oui…

* * *

L'agressivité de Queen à son égard, malgré l'extrême courtoisie dont il faisait preuve, dérangeait véritablement Kanon. Et lorsque l'Alraune l'avait laissé devant la porte de sa chambre, le Gémeau avait été profondément soulagé. Il poussa la porte… et resta un moment, immobile, sur le seuil.

La taille de la chambre dépassait pratiquement celle des quartiers privés des Gémeaux. Un salon aux tons bleus faisait office de pièce centrale. Sur la gauche, un porte était entr'ouverte et révélait une salle de bains luxueuse. Au fond, une arche donnait sur un lit double… La seule chose qui semblait manquer était une cuisine personnelle, détail absolument fondamental pour une chambre… Le malaise de Kanon grandit. Il s'effondra sur le lit, les bras en croix.

Ce n'était pas seulement l'attitude de Queen… Tout le dérangeait ici. Les usages, le faste, les attitudes… le changement de comportement de Rhadamanthe… Se pourrait-il que Saga ait vu juste? Que le Juge ait eu ces mots à son égard… et ce baiser – par l'Olympe ! ce baiser ! – parce qu'il désirait, dans un but purement stratégique, que le Gémeau l'accompagne, nouvelle pièce dans le Jeu des Enfers. Rhadamanthe le lui avait dit, et Kanon en avait eu la preuve plus d'une fois, il était prêt à tout pour parvenir à ses objectifs, et était passé maître dans l'art de la manipulation. Se pourrait-il que le Juge… l'ait utilisé, lui, Kanon des Gémeaux, l'ait manipulé à sa guise, comme le pantin qu'il avait été, pris dans la Cosmic Marionnetion de Minos ? Rhadamanthe ressentait-il le moindre son sentiment à son égard, ou n'était il qu'un pion? A cette pensée, Kanon sentit son cœur se serrer. Il n'était pas certain de savoir ce qu'il éprouvait pour le Juge, mais ce dont il était sûr c'était d'avoir été profondément touché par Rhadamanthe. Etre aimé de cet homme… l'idée l'avait bouleversé.

Au Sanctuaire, sa vie avait été simple. Il s'était découvert un côté léger, il s'était découvert un visage insouciant, un peu puéril même, il le reconnaissait sans peine, dans lequel il s'était senti instantanément à l'aise. Emporté par la frivolité apparente d'Aphrodite, et malgré la dépression de Milo, il avait été heureux. Il avait protégé ses pairs, sans gravité excessive, il avait soutenu son frère… Il devait reconnaître que la paix lui allait bien, maintenant qu'il était allégé de son ressentiment envers Athéna… maintenant qu'il avait retrouvé son jumeau. Mais cette sérénité avait disparue… avec la déclaration de Rhadamanthe. Aux mots du Juge, Kanon avait compris qu'il lui manquait quelque chose, que son bonheur pourrait être encore plus absolu. Il avait pris peur, au début, conscient qu'il risquait de perdre ce qu'il avait construit. Mais il avait finalement décidé de courir le risque. Le Juge lui avait fait comprendre que le jeu pouvait en valoir la chandelle. Mais, maintenant qu'il était allongé sur ce lit, il n'était plus sûr de rien. Depuis qu'ils avaient quitté le Sanctuaire, depuis qu'ils avaient mis un pied en Enfer, Rhadamanthe n'avait pas eu le moindre geste à son égard, la moindre parole pour prouver ses sentiments… Ce qu'il aurait aimé que Saga soit là, que Saga le prenne dans ses bras et le rassure… Mais non. Il était seul. Seul et perdu.

Il se leva et se dirigea vers la salle de bains. Une douche brûlante lui ferait le plus grand bien. Quelque soit son état personnel, il devait se reprendre. Il était l'émissaire d'Athéna. Il avait un statut à préserver.

Une heure plus tard, Kanon avait revêtu le costume qu'ils avaient acheté à Venise et attendait l'arrivée de Rhadamanthe. Lorsqu'il avait posé la question de sa tenue à Queen, l'Intendant lui avait répondu que le port de l'armure n'était pas nécessaire et qu'il était même persuadé que Sa Majesté apprécierait de voir le Gémeau dans une tenue plus civile. Dubitatif, le Gémeau avait tout de même décidé de suivre les conseils du Spectre. Lorsque le Juge frappa à sa porte et que Kanon alla lui ouvrir, il constata que Rhadamanthe portait, lui aussi, un costume. Ouf…

* * *

Dans les couloirs qui menaient aux quartiers de Perséphone, ils croisèrent un Spectre désespéré qui portait un plateau sur lequel reposait un repas à l'apparence délicieuse.

-Seigneur Rhadamanthe ! Par l'Olympe, vous êtes revenus !

Le soulagement dans la voix du Spectre était poignant.

-J'imagine qu'il s'agit de son repas ?

-Elle n'y a pas touché… Les cuisines font pourtant des efforts, je vous le garantis. Ils déploient des trésors d'imagination, changent son menu continuellement dans l'espoir qu'elle accepte au moins quelques bouchées de l'un ou l'autre des plats. Mais rien… Ils ne savent plus quoi faire…

-Remercie-les de ma part, et de celle de Sa Majesté. Je sais qu'elle apprécie leurs attentions, même si elle n'en donne pas le sentiment.

-Je transmettrai et je suis certain que cela leur réchauffera le cœur, mais… si je peux me permettre, ils en sont conscients, mon Seigneur. C'est d'autant plus douloureux, pour eux. Pour nous tous.

Rhadamanthe passa une main fatiguée sur son visage.

-Dis-leur de préparer un en-cas. Du thé, des sandwichs, des biscuits, peut-être quelques fruits… ce genre de choses. Tout ce à quoi ils pourront penser. Je ferai en sorte que Sa Majesté mange, ce soir.

Le visage du Spectre s'illumina. Il semblait presque sur le point de pleurer de joie.

-Rien ne saurait leur faire plus plaisir ! Je cours les prévenir !

Kanon le regarda partir à toute vitesse. Encore une chose qui le perturbait. Il avait toujours eu le sentiment que les Enfers étaient un endroit dur, où seuls la force et le pouvoir comptaient. Mais il devait se rendre à l'évidence. Dans ce château, sous l'apparence stricte, sous la façade extrêmement sérieuse et solennelle des échanges, il y avait de l'amour. Un amour profond et véritable, qui dépassait le simple respect et la simple loyauté. On lui avait toujours dit que c'était la peur qui dominait aux Enfers, qu'Hadès menait ses troupes d'une main de fer, que les Spectres étaient avant tout motivés par la crainte de leur Roi, particulièrement cruel. Le Gémeau ne pouvait que constater qu'il en allait tout autrement, au moins en ce qui concernait Perséphone.

Rhadamanthe frappa à une lourde porte et, sans attendre, pénétra dans la pièce. Aussitôt, Kanon le vit mettre un genou en terre et baisser la tête, en signe de dévotion. Le Gémeau prit le temps de refermer la porte, se retourna et…

Perséphone était assise à une fenêtre, les mains jointes sur ses genoux. Ses longs cheveux, couleur de feuilles mortes, étaient attachés en un chignon bas. Elle portait une robe, à la coupe simple qui lui dégageait les épaules, faite d'un velours vert sombre, bordée d'or, et dont les longues manches traînaient sur le parquet. Un collier d'or enserrait son cou fin et gracile. Son seul autre bijou était un anneau d'or, à l'annulaire de sa main gauche. Elle paraissait très mince et très lasse… trop, peut-être. Elle était l'expression même de la fragilité.

Au bout de longues minutes, elle tourna son visage vers la porte. Avait-elle remarqué leur présence ? Kanon n'en aurait pas juré, mais, s'il avait fait quoique ce soit pour troubler ce tableau magnifique, il s'en voulait terriblement. Elle posa sur lui un regard vert, doux et profond et d'un coup, elle sembla le voir. Elle reporta son attention sur l'homme agenouillé, et son visage s'éclaira en un sourire merveilleux. Elle se leva aussitôt et se porta auprès de son Juge.

-Rhada… tu m'as tellement manqué…

Elle s'agenouilla et prit l'Anglais dans ses bras, dans une accolade d'une tendresse exquise. Le Juge n'y tint plus et serra ce corps si fin contre lui, comme s'il ne voulait plus le lâcher.

-Je suis désolé de vous avoir laissé seule si longtemps, Majesté…, dit-il d'une voix submergée par l'émotion.

-Chut… ne le sois pas. Tu as fait ce qu'exigeait la nécessité. Tu as fait ton devoir… Je t'en remercie. Et je suis fière de toi.

Elle déposa un baiser sur son front, se releva et l'aida à faire de même. Puis lâcha doucement sa main, pour s'intéresser au Chevalier.

-Kanon des Gémeaux, je présume ? Je suis absolument ravie de faire ta connaissance... C'est un honneur de t'accueillir dans nos murs.

Kanon fixa un moment Perséphone… C'était une Déesse. Quelque soit ce qu'il avait pu éprouver envers Athéna, il comprenait à présent qu'il n'y avait rien de commun entre une réincarnation et une Déesse dans son véritable corps. Elle était, tout simplement, divine. Au point que Kanon, manquant de souffle, finit par se rendre compte qu'il avait arrêté de respirer. Cela lui permit de reprendre ses esprits, et il s'agenouilla devant la Reine des Enfers.

-Votre Majesté… tout l'honneur est pour moi. Et pour ma Déesse, dont je vous apporte le message.

Perséphone eut un petit rire cristallin.

-Relève-toi, Sire Chevalier. Et ne te sens pas obligé d'être si solennel… Ici, chacun est libre de dire et de se comporter comme il l'entend.

Elle lui tendit une main, que Kanon accepta de bonne grâce.

-Sire Chevalier ? demanda Rhadamanthe, qui s'était apparemment remis de son émotion. Il s'agit du titre officiel ? Queen se posait la question…

La Déesse mis une main devant sa bouche, et sembla réfléchir un instant, en tapotant ses lèvres.

-Je ne sais pas… il faudrait regarder dans les textes.

-Il les a déjà consultés. Il m'a dit qu'il n'avait rien trouvé.

-Dans ce cas… Cela me semble approprié, qu'en pensez-vous ? demanda-t-elle aux deux hommes. Seigneur est habituellement réservé aux Juges… Nous pouvons donc considérer que nous devrions le garder pour le Pope d'Athéna et le premier des Généraux de Pos'… Sire Chevalier, et Sire Ambassadeur, semblent convenir au poste d'émissaire. Si d'autres personnes venaient à se présenter, nous nous contenterons de faire usage de leur position. Chevalier. Général. Sans leur adjoindre de préfixe. Non ? Il y a tellement longtemps que je ne me suis pas intéressée à ses histoires…, soupira-t-elle.

-Je ferai part de votre décision à Queen. Il vérifiera si cela est cohérent avec le reste du Protocole.

-Si ce n'est pas le cas… demande-lui de trouver quelque chose. Et qu'il me soumette ensuite sa proposition, qui sera en tous points parfaite, j'en suis certaine.

-Bien, Majesté.

-Bon… maintenant que ce problème crucial a trouvé sa solution, que diriez-vous de nous installer, pour discuter tranquillement ? fit-elle en les invitant à prendre place dans les fauteuils, un peu plus loin. Il me semble que nous avons des choses à nous dire…

Kanon remarqua qu'à ces mots le visage de Rhadamanthe s'était fermé instantanément.

-C'est le moins qu'on puisse dire, lâcha le Juge, d'une voix pleine de reproches.

Perséphone grimaça.

-Tu ne pourrais pas attendre, avant de me sermonner ? Tu viens juste de rentrer, Rhada… et, notre ami, ici présent, à des choses très importantes à me révéler.

-Une chance pour vous, effectivement, que Kanon soit revenu avec moi. Je vais voir où ils en sont aux cuisines. Je leur ai demandé de préparer un petit quelque chose. Nous dînerons ici. Tous les trois, asséna-t-il en fixant sa Reine, qui prit une petite mine contrite. Bien, je vois que nous nous sommes compris. Je vous laisse. Kanon… Majesté…

Il s'inclina et quitta la pièce.

Une fois seule avec Kanon, Perséphone poussa un long soupir. Son visage démontrait que les paroles de son Juge l'avaient profondément touchée.

-Je suis certain qu'il n'est pas aussi en colère qu'il veut bien le montrer. Il tient à vous… il vous aime. Il est juste inquiet…, tenta le Gémeau.

La Déesse eut un sourire, qui fit fondre le cœur de Kanon.

-C'est gentil d'essayer de me réconforter… Mais je sais que c'est lui qui a raison. Il a raison d'être en colère, il a raison de m'en vouloir, il a raison de me faire des reproches. Et je le trouve très mesuré, même… je me conduits comme une gamine irresponsable et capricieuse…, avoua-t-elle. Une chance pour moi que je lui ai beaucoup manqué… Enfin, laissons cela de côté, pour le moment, et, si vous le voulez bien, parlez-moi de ma cousine.

Kanon acquiesça en silence, et fut tout de même surpris de constater que Perséphone s'installait confortablement, ramenant ses jambes sur le fauteuil, sa tête reposant dans sa main. La Déesse avait les pieds nus.

* * *

Perséphone avait été véritablement très intéressée par l'ensemble de l'exposé du Gémeau, bien après qu'il lui ait annoncé qu'Athéna soutenait sa proposition. Elle l'avait particulièrement questionné à propos de l'ambiance générale au Sanctuaire. Le récit des événements concernant Camus et Milo l'avait profondément émue, et elle avait même pleuré lorsque Kanon lui avait décrit la scène de leur réconcilliation.

-Je suis désolée, sourit la Déesse à travers ses larmes. Je réagis comme… une adolescente. C'est simplement que…

Kanon ne savait pas quoi faire. Lui aussi avait été touché par Milo et Camus, évidemment, mais pas comme ça, pas autant… et puis, lui, il les connaissait. Il se leva et s'approcha de Perséphone. Elle n'arrivait plus à contenir ses pleurs, à présent. C'est un regard désespérément perdu qu'elle releva vers Kanon quand le Gémeau lui prit la main et y déposa un léger baiser.

-Votre Majesté…

Rhadamanthe choisit ce moment précis pour revenir dans la pièce. Voyant sa Reine en larmes, il se précipita vers elle et la prit dans ses bras. Kanon s'était écarté précipitamment.

-Je ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé, je t'assure, Rhadamanthe…, fit-il d'une voix affolée. Je lui parlais de Milo et Camus et…

-Je comprends, le coupa le Juge d'une voix douce. Ne t'inquiète pas…. Ce n'est pas toi. Merci d'avoir été là.

Le Juge reporta alors tout son attention sur sa Déesse. Il lui caressait les cheveux, et embrassait son crâne, tout en lui parlant à voix basse.

-Tout ira bien, ma Reine… tout ira bien… Je vous le promets… Je te le jure, sur ma vie, Persy. Tout va s'arranger.

Elle releva la tête.

-Je dois offrir un bien triste visage, pour que tu en arrives à utiliser ce surnom ridicule…

Il replaça, avec tendresse, une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille.

-Je n'ai toujours pas trouvé d'autre moyen pour vous rendre le sourire… Et je me permettrai de souligner le fait que « Rhada » l'est tout autant.

-Tu n'aimes pas que je t'appelle comme ça ?

-Dans la bouche de votre Majesté, je le trouve ridicule mais il ne me dérange pas, car il témoigne de notre attachement réciproque.

-Hé ! réalisa soudain Kanon. Milo aussi t'appelle comme ça !

Rhadamanthe leva les yeux au ciel.

-Oh je sais… Et je déteste ça. Mais trêve de bavardage, le repas nous attend. Du thé pour tout le monde ? A moins que tu ne préfère du café, ou autre chose, Kanon ? Tu n'as qu'à demander et je me charge de te le faire apporter.

-Non, non… le thé ira très bien. Il faut bien que je fasse avec les coutumes d'ici, n'est ce pas ?

Rhadamanthe, un sourire aux lèvres, s'inclina devant l'argument.

-Et vous, Majesté ?

-Je n'ai pas très faim…

Rhadamanthe croisa les bras et la regarda avec intensité.

-Vous tenez vraiment à ce que je commence maintenant la liste de vos manquements, durant mon absence ?

Quelques secondes auparavant, l'amour du Juge pour sa Reine semblait manger l'espace, débordant et envahissant. Maintenant, l'Anglais la regardait avec des yeux durs, inflexibles. Toute trace de sentiments semblait avoir disparu.

-A moins que vous ne préfèreriez que je renvoie ces plats aux cuisines et que je les prévienne que nous dînerons avec Pandore, Minos et Eaque, dans la salle de réception du Palais?

-Tout mais pas ça, je t'en supplie… Je ne veux pas aller là-bas…

-Il le faudra bien pourtant ! Dès demain, nous mangerons avec eux.

-NON ! Je refuse, tu m'entends ?! Je refuse de retourner là-bas ! Je n'y mettrai pas les pieds ! Tu ne m'y obligeras pas !

-Vous n'avez pas le choix ! Vous avez une idée de ce qu'ils font ?! Vous savez ce qu'ils préparent ?!

-Bien sûr que je le sais ! Mais je n'irais pas au Palais ! Je… je ne peux pas, Rhadamanthe ! Je ne peux pas…

Des torrents de larmes… Kanon se rendait compte que Perséphone, Reine des Enfers, était vraiment dans un état psychique lamentable et il en concevait une douleur immense, sans qu'il puisse vraiment se l'expliquer. Peut-être était-ce simplement le fait de constater que les Dieux eux-mêmes pouvaient avoir des failles.

-J'ai essayé… je te le jure, Rhada… J'ai essayé… Mais rien que l'idée d'y aller, j'en avais des nausées… Sylphide m'accompagnait… J'ai essayé… Je me suis effondrée sur les marches, avant même d'avoir passé la porte.

-Il ne m'en a rien dit, déclara le Juge en fronçant les sourcils.

-J'avais donné des ordres. Je ne voulais pas… que tu l'apprennes. Que tu saches à quel point… à quel point, je suis faible.

-Ne redites jamais ça. Vous n'êtes pas faible, Majesté. Mais vous souffrez depuis bien trop longtemps, c'est tout... Chaque être a ses limites. Il suffit de quelques jours, quelques mois à peine, à un humain pour sombrer. Vous, vous avez tenu durant des siècles… La faiblesse n'a rien à voir là-dedans. Vous êtes la personne la plus forte qu'il m'ait été donné de rencontrer. Et c'est un honneur de vous servir, au-delà même de mes sentiments pour vous.

Il avait fini son discours en s'agenouillant devant elle, et il plongeait son regard doré dans les yeux verts de sa Déesse. Kanon se sentait mal. Vraiment mal. Il ne se sentait pas à sa place devant… cet étalage d'affection, et d'amour. Il savait qu'ils avaient besoin de se retrouver. Mais en même temps… Il comprenait parfaitement ce que Milo avait ressenti. Le Scorpion avait parlé du sentiment qu'il avait éprouvé en voyant Camus et Hyoga dans les bras l'un de l'autre, le sentiment qu'ils étaient complets… et que lui était de trop. Et les doutes qui l'avaient assailli et qu'il avait refoulés pour mener à bien sa mission, envahissaient à nouveau son esprit. Pour se transformer en une douloureuse certitude : dans le cœur de Rhadamanthe, il n'y avait plus de place. Ni pour lui. Ni pour personne. Il n'y avait que Perséphone.

-Mais vous ne pourrez pas vous défiler éternellement, Majesté, fit le Juge en se relevant. Il faut absolument que vous assistiez à l'un de ces dîners. Ou au moins que vous sortiez d'ici… Les hommes ont besoin de savoir qui dirige les Enfers, Majesté.

-Je sais… je sais. Mais c'est tellement douloureux. D'arpenter ces routes, de regarder ces murs, de me promener dans ces jardins… Tout me rappelle Hadès. Tout. Chaque odeur. Chaque son… Je le vois derrière chaque arbre, chaque rocher. C'est insupportable.

-Vous préférez rester ici, et perdre le contrôle du Royaume ? Voir Pandore et Minos le diriger et détruire tout ce que nous construisons ? Nous avons besoin du pouvoir, et vous le savez parfaitement. La seule véritable question est de savoir ce qui est le plus important à vos yeux : aujourd'hui ou demain.

-Tu connais ma réponse, Rhada. Je ferai ce que j'ai à faire. Mais laissons cela… Kanon doit se dire que nous faisons de bien mauvais hôtes à discourir de choses qu'il ne peut pas comprendre. Le jeu politique, pour le contrôle des Enfers, bat son plein, fit-elle en s'adressant au Gémeau.

Rhadamanthe, de son côté, s'occupait de servir le repas.

-C'est ce que j'avais cru comprendre, fit prudemment le Grec.

Elle eut un sourire tendre.

-Ma cousine vous a bien choisi, vous vous faites vite à ce poste.

-Je dois avouer que je lui ai un peu forcé la main…, répondit-il en rougissant légèrement.

-Croyez-vous vraiment que vous pouvez imposer quoique ce soit à Athéna ? Je connais ma cousine : je la pratique depuis quelques millénaires… Si vous êtes ici, même si c'est vous qui en avez fait la demande, je suis persuadée qu'elle vous considère comme le meilleur pour le poste, et qu'elle vous l'aurait proposé.

-Je n'en suis pas certain, fit Kanon, gêné. Je l'ai trahie, j'ai manipulé Poséidon…

-Cela montre au moins que vous avez l'expérience de traiter avec les Dieux. Ce n'est pas donné à tout le monde, avouez-le. Merci Rhada, fit-elle en acceptant une tasse de thé. Et maintenant, Kanon, puis-je vous poser une question ?

-Bien évidemment, votre Majesté ?

-Comment trouvez-vous mon chez moi ?

-C'est… une très belle pièce…, fit le Gémeau hésitant.

-Je ne parle pas de ça, voyons. Rhada ! Tu ne lui as rien expliqué ?! Tu devrais avoir honte…

-J'ai été plutôt occupé depuis notre retour…, fit le Juge d'une voix neutre.

-Comme si c'était une excuse ! Kanon est ton invité…

-Kanon est un émissaire d'Athéna en visite officielle, rectifia-t-il en tendant une assiette au Gémeau.

-Si tu veux…, soupira Perséphone en levant les yeux au ciel. Mais tu aurais quand même pu prendre le temps de lui expliquer.

-Je ne voulais pas vous priver de ce plaisir…

-Comme c'est charmant… Ce voyage t'a beaucoup plus changé que tu ne veux bien le montrer, Rhada. Tu es moins… piquant d'habitude, nota-t-elle.

-Ce doit être notre faute, Votre Majesté, s'excusa Kanon. Les us et coutumes du Sanctuaire sont un peu moins… cérémoniaux qu'ici. Il est possible que nous ayons un tout petit peu déteint sur votre Juge.

-Ah ça… la Chevalerie d'Athéna ne s'embarrasse pas avec le Protocole, fit Rhadamanthe en s'installant pour manger. Même les comportements laxistes que vous tolérez ici passeraient pour rigoureusement formels.

-Les comportements laxistes ?, s'étonna Kanon, qui, vraiment, n'avait rien vu de tel depuis son arrivée.

-Rhadamanthe a toujours eu quelques problèmes avec les règles qui régissent ma Maison, expliqua la Déesse. Ce Château est le mien. C'est un cadeau qu'Hadès m'a fait, il y a très longtemps. Le seul endroit des Enfers a échappé à son autorité. Il n'y a jamais mis les pieds, à partir de l'instant où il m'en a donné les clés. Ici, je suis la seule souveraine. Cela répondait à un objectif bien particulier : mettre en place un lieu où les Spectres pourraient venir discuter à loisir, sans tabou. Ils sont libres de critiquer les décisions de mon époux, et les miennes… Certains me demandaient des audiences pour se plaindre, que je leur accordais de bonne grâce. Et pour que tous se sentent à l'aise, j'ai allégé le protocole. On m'appelle encore Majesté, mais on ne s'agenouille pas pendant des heures dès que je mets un pied dehors.

-Certains ne s'agenouillent même plus du tout…, reprocha le Juge.

-Toi, tu t'agenouilles mais tu ne cesses de me critiquer et de me crier dessus. Crois-tu vraiment que ce soit l'absence de révérence qui soit la plus grande entorse aux usages ?

Rhadamanthe se figea instantanément et devint livide.

-Je me contente de faire mon possible pour agir au mieux de vos intérêts, Majesté, murmura-t-il d'une voix atone. Si quoique ce soit dans mon attitude vous laisse à penser que je vous manque de respect…

-Ai-je dit cela ? Cette relation si particulière dure depuis longtemps, depuis bien avant ta naissance, expliqua Perséphone. Chacun à leur manière, tous ceux qui ont porté le nom de Rhadamanthe, qui ont porté cette armure de la Wyverne, tous ceux qui ont reçu, avant toi, l'âme de mon Juge, m'ont parlé avec une grande liberté de ton. Et j'en suis heureuse, vraiment. Je voulais simplement te rappeler que jamais Hadès ne laisserait Minos avoir ce genre d'attitude face à lui.

-Certes…, reconnut le Juge.

-Mais mon époux n'est pas moi. Et je n'attache pas d'importance au fait que les gens se jettent à mes pieds… et j'aimerais que tu ne sois pas aussi sévère avec ceux qui ne le font pas. Cette façon de me saluer… elle est totalement superflue et aurait même tendance à me gêner plus qu'autre chose, je l'avoue, fit-elle dans un sourire à l'adresse de Kanon.

Rhadamanthe la regarda un moment, puis baissa les yeux.

-Je sais que vous n'appréciez pas que je m'emporte face à ceux qui, à mes yeux, vous manquent de respect… Mais je ne peux pas m'en empêcher. Cela me met dans une colère noire…

-Rhadamanthe…

Perséphone se leva, et vint s'installer aux côtés de son Juge.

-Il y a des moments où je regrette d'avoir lié, à ce point, ton destin au mien.

L'Anglais se leva d'un bond, effrayé.

-Ne dites pas cela ! Vous ne devez pas regretter ! Je ne le regrette pas, moi !

Perséphone eut un pauvre sourire.

-Le pourrais-tu seulement ? Je t'aime Rhadamanthe… et j'aimerais tellement pouvoir t'offrir la liberté.

En terminant sa phrase, elle regarda Kanon, d'un air désolé.

* * *

Ils avaient passé le reste de la soirée à bavarder, échangeant sur les différences entre les sanctuaires. Quand ils avaient quitté Perséphone, la Déesse était retournée à sa fenêtre. Kanon ne put alors s'empêcher de noter le regard attristé de Rhadamanthe. Arrivés devant la porte de sa chambre, il se tourna vers le Juge.

-Qu'a-t-elle voulu dire lorsqu'elle a parlé du lien entre elle et toi ?

Rhadamanthe soupira. Il savait que Kanon ne se contenterait pas d'une réponse laconique.

- Nous, les Trois Juges, vivons des sortes de réincarnations. Une partie de l'âme de nos prédécesseurs se fond en nous. Cela doit avoir un rapport avec notre charge, j'imagine : les Dieux ne laisseraient pas n'importe qui juger les défunts. Je porte en moi la mémoire de tous ceux qui m'ont précédé, de tous ceux qui ont, un jour, porté le nom de Rhadamanthe. C'est plus un titre qu'un nom, en fin de compte, même si je me souviens à peine de ma vie d'avant. J'ai oublié jusqu'au nom que l'on m'a donné à ma naissance. Mais ne soit pas désolé, ajouta le Juge en voyant la mine défaite du Gémeau. Cela n'a aucune espèce d'importance. Je suis Rhadamanthe et personne d'autre, depuis que cette partie de ma conscience s'est réveillée.

Il marqua une pause. Apparemment, l'évocation de ses souvenirs était une chose douloureuse.

-Il y a longtemps, Sa Majesté s'est sacrifiée pour me protéger. Elle est morte, dans mes bras, pour me sauver la vie. Son sang a coulé sur cette armure. Depuis ce jour, mon destin est lié au sien. Il n'existe pas de mots pour définir ce qui nous unit. Il n'y a rien au monde que je ne ferai pour elle. Je trahirais les Enfers sans hésiter, si elle me le demandait. Bonne nuit, Kanon. A demain.

-A demain… Rhadamanthe ?

L'Anglais, qui s'éloignait déjà, se retourna vers le Gémeau. Kanon aurait aimé avoir le courage de lui proposer de rester un peu. Mais rien dans l'attitude de Rhadamanthe ne semblait l'y inciter, aussi préféra-t-il renoncer.

-Non… rien… Bonne nuit à toi aussi.

Et le Juge regagna ses propres appartements.


	6. Chapter 6

_Disclaimer_ : Les personnages appartiennent à Masami Kuramada.

_Dans les épisodes précédents (de Résurrection et non de Buffy contre les Vampires):_

Une fois sa mission au Sanctuaire terminée, Rhadamanthe retourne aux Enfers. Avec, à ses côtés, Kanon qui a convaincu Athéna de lui laisser le poste d'ambassadeur. Le Juge révèle un nouveau visage tandis que le Gémeau comprend que les Enfers traversent une crise politique majeure, et fait la connaissance de Sa Majesté Perséphone.

_NdA : _

Yatsuko : je suis bien contente que ma Perséphone te satisfasse. Il est toujours très délicat d'introduire un personnage… je suis ravie de ne pas t'avoir déçue. Et de te faire plaisir en montrant les Spectres. Moi aussi, je les aime beaucoup.

Shirley no Gemini : Pour Shaka… tu sauras. Je te le promets. Nous retrouverons les Golds et ce « secret » sera révélé – comme d'autres, plus ou moins importants. Je te demande juste un peu de patience. Et merci pour ton soutien.

Cylla : ta review m'a vraiment fait très plaisir. C'est toujours extrêmement agréable de savoir qu'on arrive à créer l'ambiance que l'on souhaite faire ressentir au lecteur. Tes impressions, tes questions, sont vraiment un retour qui est très intéressant pour moi, en tant qu'auteur(e) (je ne supporte pas les termes autrice, ou écrivaine… ils sont juste affreux). Je te remercie, très sincèrement.

Taïsha : savoir que ce que j'ai écrit t'a aidé, un peu… m'émeut. Vraiment. C'est exactement dans ce but que j'écris, que j'ai toujours voulu écrire. Offrir à d'éventuels lecteurs un petit moment à part. Les faire rire. Les faire pleurer. Les faire rêver. Leur permettre de s'évader, et d'oublier, le temps de la lecture, leurs soucis. Leur donner un petit morceau de joie. C'est la manière que j'ai trouvé d'honorer les écrivains qui m'ont procuré ce genre de sentiments, d'être digne de ce qu'ils m'ont apporté. Alors, tu t'en doutes, je suis comblée. Merci.

Et maintenant… la suite.

* * *

Valentine de la Harpie pouvait s'enorgueillir d'avoir la confiance totale de Rhadamanthe et d'être, de tous les Enfers, le Spectre le plus proche du Juge. Il ne s'en privait pas. Il était le seul au Château qui n'avait de compte à rendre à personne et qui pouvait, à loisir, décider des missions qu'il souhaitait accomplir. Perséphone, elle-même, n'avait aucune réelle autorité sur lui. En pratique, évidemment, le Chypriote vouait un respect sans borne à sa Reine et à son Juge, et était prêt à se plier à la moindre de leur volonté – il n'aurait pas pu accéder à ce statut si particulier en méprisant l'un ou l'autre. Mais, alors que Sylphide était venu, la veille, l'avertir que Rhadamanthe le recevrait le matin même, Valentine n'avait rien changé à ses habitudes et ne s'était présenté devant le Juge qu'aux environs de dix heures. Sans le moindre remord.

Quand il entra dans la pièce, il put constater que Rhadamanthe était déjà au travail, à son bureau et qu'il n'était pas seul. Le Juge parcourait, étudiait et signait les documents que lui tendait Sylphide, pour les rendre, l'instant d'après, au Basilic. La Harpie s'approcha et s'inclina légèrement.

-Seigneur Rhadamanthe… Salut, Sylphide !

-Valentine…, répondit le Secrétaire en s'inclinant à son tour.

Le Belge ne jalousait pas la liberté de ton et d'action de la Harpie. Il était même heureux qu'il y ait cette relation entre lui et Rhadamanthe. Par bien des aspects, elle permettait au Juge d'atteindre un certain équilibre mental et de ne pas, trop, se laisser envahir par celle, fusionnelle, qu'il entretenait avec leur Reine. Sylphide comprenait bien son supérieur, mais il se savait aussi limité. Il ne pouvait que le soulager de problèmes courants et matériels. Il était reconnaissant envers Valentine de pouvoir agir sur d'autres plans.

-Tu as pris ton petit-déjeuner ? demanda Rhadamanthe, tout en continuant son manège.

-Non. Tu te doutes bien que je me suis précipité ici, dès que je me suis réveillé. Je n'ai pas trop mal dormi, d'ailleurs. Merci de t'en inquiéter.

Le Juge releva les yeux, pour découvrir un Valentine au meilleur de sa forme. Il retourna à ses papiers.

-Pas moi. Merci de t'en inquiéter également. Sylphide ?, ajouta-t-il en lui tendant le dernier papier dûment signé.

-Mon Seigneur ?

-Fais apporter de quoi lui permettre de prendre son repas ici, pendant que nous discuterons.

-Désirez-vous également vous restaurer ? demanda le Basilic dont le regard indiquait clairement qu'il espérait que le Juge réponde par l'affirmative.

Rhadamanthe soupira.

-Tu as raison… il serait temps que je mange. Fais le nécessaire. Et va voir si Kanon est réveillé. Si tel est le cas, fais de même pour lui et… je ne sais pas, débrouille-toi pour qu'il ne s'ennuie pas.

-Puis-je suggérer une promenade dans le parc, en compagnie de Sa Majesté ?

-C'est une excellente idée, approuva l'Anglais. Elle devrait accepter de sortir dans ces conditions.

-Je vais de ce pas soumettre cette proposition à Sa Majesté, et en aviserai le Chevalier des Gémeaux, le cas échéant.

Le Basilic s'inclina très respectueusement et quitta la pièce, tandis que Valentine s'asseyait à moitié sur le bureau.

-C'est vrai que tu as l'air fatigué, constata-t-il.

-Perséphone…, murmura le Juge, comme si la simple évocation de sa Reine expliquait tout.

-Vraiment ? Tu m'étonnes… J'étais pourtant persuadé que tu allais sauter de joie en la voyant dans cet état… A ce propos, enfin pas tout à fait mais presque, tu devrais trouver un truc pour Queen. Une médaille, un cadeau, j'en sais rien… Apparemment, il a tout tenté pour elle. Sans succès. Il était au bord de la crise de nerfs quand je suis arrivé. Au point qu'il m'a presque supplié de passer la soirée avec Sa Majesté, histoire de la distraire avec le récit de mes aventures chez Poséidon.

-Et tu t'es laissé convaincre ?

-Je t'ai dit qu'il était dans un sale état.

L'Anglais considéra un instant le Chypriote.

-Je dirais à Sylphide…

-Non. Ça doit venir de toi. Et le pire c'est que tu le sais…, remarqua Valentine. Tu m'inquiètes, Rhadamanthe… Dans ton état normal, tu n'aurais même pas pu imaginer un instant avoir un comportement qui manque autant de tact, envers un de tes hommes les plus dévoués. Tu devrais t'accorder une pause, tu en as besoin.

-Mais je n'en ai pas le temps ! J'ai été absent à peine quatre jours, et je retrouve les Enfers au bord de la révolte ! Et il y a les relations à mettre en place avec Athéna et Poséidon ! Je ne peux pas prendre de pause, Valentine !

La Harpie lui tendit un porte-plume.

-Tiens. D'habitude, ça te calme de balancer des trucs.

-Très drôle, fit le Juge en lui lançant un regard noir.

-Hé ! C'est la stricte vérité.

Un moment plus tard, ils étaient installés dans les fauteuils, face à face, un copieux petit-déjeuner - qui tenait plus du brunch qu'autre chose- posé sur la table, entre eux deux.

-Alors, fit le Juge en commençant à se servir, comment Poséidon a-t-il réagi ?

-La surprise, d'abord… et la colère ensuite. Il a très mal pris le fait que tu n'aies pas été chargé de cette mission en personne. Je le comprends un peu, je ne suis qu'un vulgaire spectre, après tout. J'espère que tu ne m'en voudras pas, mais j'ai préféré jouer cartes sur table avec lui, histoire de désamorcer la situation.

-Jusqu'à quel point ?

-Honnêtement, je ne pense pas lui avoir caché quoique ce soit.

-Tu as perdu l'esprit ?! s'écria Rhadamanthe, manquant de renverser sa tasse.

-Pas le moins du monde. J'ai fait ce que j'avais à faire. Et ça a parfaitement fonctionné puisqu'il accepte d'honorer le Pacte qu'il a passé avec Sa Majesté.

-Encore heureux ! Tu lui as vraiment tout dit ?

Même aux Enfers, personne, en dehors de Perséphone, Rhadamanthe et Valentine, n'était au courant de leur véritable objectif. Le secret faisait partie intégrante du plan de la Reine. Elle avait tout calculé, tout préparé, tout organisé. Juste après leur résurrection, elle s'était longuement expliquée avec Rhadamanthe. Le Juge avait protesté. La stratégie qu'elle avait choisi était dangereuse… bien trop dangereuse. Mais elle s'était montrée intraitable et il avait fini par se ranger à son avis. Quand il avait envoyé Valentine chez Poséidon, ne pouvant être lui-même à la fois chez Athéna et au sanctuaire sous-marin, il s'était résolu, sous la pression de Perséphone elle-même, à exposer à la Harpie la réalité de la situation. Mais à présent, ils étaient quatre à être au courant. Et le Juge n'avait aucune confiance en Poséidon.

-Tout, confirma le Chypriote. Je ne lui ai même rien caché de la situation ici. Je crois sincèrement que c'est cette preuve de confiance qui a fait pencher la balance. Et si tu veux tout savoir, Perséphone pense comme moi.

-Vraiment ?

-Vraiment. Elle a besoin de lui. A quoi nous servirait-il de mettre Athéna dans notre poche, si c'est pour constater que Poséidon n'est plus notre allié ? Ce ne sont pas ses mots exacts, mais l'idée générale est là.

-Oh, et bien si vous êtes d'accord tous les deux, j'imagine que je n'ai plus qu'à m'incliner… fit le Juge d'un air aigri.

-Tu ne vas quand même pas bouder, si ?

-Je suis fatigué, Valentine, avoua Rhadamanthe dans un soupir. J'aimerais que tout cela se termine… et vite. J'aimerais la voir sourire. Et pas d'un de ces sourires insupportables, avec ses yeux qui te rappellent à quel point elle souffre à chaque minute. Tu ne peux pas imaginer ce que c'est, de la voir heureuse. Vraiment heureuse. De pouvoir sentir son cosmos plein et entier… et non ces bribes qu'elle nous lance sans rien révéler d'elle-même. Elle me manque… Je viens de rentrer et je me rends compte qu'elle me manque. Je suis pathétique.

-Toi ? Pathétique ? Tu dis vraiment n'importe quoi. Au fait, Poséidon a nommé un nouveau Général en Chef. La Sirène. Bien… Si tu penses que nous avons fait le tour de la question, j'aimerais retourner chez moi et prendre une bonne douche. Et faire une sieste peut-être…

-Tu viens de te lever…

-Justement, il faut que je veille à rester frais et dispos.

Alors que la Harpie prenait congé, Rhadamanthe se retourna brusquement vers lui.

-Valentine… je voulais te dire…. Je suis content pour toi.

Le Chypriote resta un moment ébahi, puis explosa de rire.

-Suis-je à ce point transparent ?

-Je te connais bien… Qui est-ce, si ce n'est pas indiscret ?

-Tu ne l'es pas…, fit Valentine dans un sourire. Sorrente. Je l'ai pris pour un gosse, au début. Mais force m'est de constater que j'avais tord.

Le Juge hésita un instant.

-Je ne veux pas me mêler de ce qui ne me regarde pas mais… tu es sérieux avec lui ? Ou bien est-ce simplement un agréable moyen de passer le temps ? Je ne voudrais pas que nous rencontrions des problèmes avec Poséidon si jamais…

-Hé ! Rhadamanthe ! Pour qui tu me prends ? S'il était simplement question de soulager mes pulsions, j'aurais trouvé quelqu'un ici, même après que tu m'aies viré de ton lit.

Durant un long moment, avant la Guerre, les deux Spectres avaient entretenu une relation… purement physique. Rhadamanthe y avait mis un terme le jour même de leur retour à la vie. Valentine n'avait pas demandé d'explication. Les choses avaient toujours été très claires entre eux : ni l'un, ni l'autre n'éprouvait de sentiments amoureux. La Harpie avait même trouvé cela étrange. Il admirait Rhadamanthe, et le respectait plus qu'aucune autre personne. Il le trouvait beau. Très beau. Avec un charisme extraordinaire. Il appréciait son intelligence et son humour, que l'Anglais ne montrait qu'en de trop rares occasions… Mais il n'avait jamais rien ressenti d'autre. Pas la moindre petite trace d'amour. Pas le moindre petit pincement au cœur lorsque le Juge avait, unilatéralement, décidé de la fin de leur aventure. Sa fierté ne s'était pas sentie blessée. La seule chose qu'il se rappelait avoir éprouvé était une sorte de joie, diffuse. Car il avait eu la conviction que si Rhadamanthe arrêtait tout, c'était parce que quelqu'un s'était frayé une place jusqu'à son cœur. Il avait été heureux pour son ami, même sans savoir de qui il s'agissait.

-Alors ne t'inquiète pas pour ça, reprit Valentine. Je n'ai pas la moindre idée de l'endroit où cette histoire va nous mener, mais tu n'as rien à craindre de ce côté. Je ne joue pas. Et Sorrente ne joue pas non plus.

-Comment tu le sais ? demanda le Juge, véritablement intéressé.

-Une technique révolutionnaire. On parle et on est honnête. Et vire-moi tout de suite cette ride de ton front. Je ne lui ai rien dévoilé de notre plan. Je l'ai averti que je ne voulais, ni ne pouvais rien lui dire. Il l'a parfaitement compris. C'est quelqu'un d'intelligent. Et sa musique… Sa musique, Rhadamanthe… Elle est simplement merveilleuse.

* * *

Rhadamanthe réfléchissait, assis à son bureau, tout en savourant un scotch particulièrement fort. Gordon venait de se retirer. Le Minotaure lui avait fait un point, alarmant, de la situation concernant l'état d'esprit des spectres, et ils avaient travaillé durant des heures à mettre au point une stratégie pour contenir la catastrophe. Jamais le Juge n'aurait pu imaginer que Minos aurait profité à ce point de son absence. Car il le savait, celui qui menait le bal, de l'autre côté, c'était bien le porteur de l'armure du Griffon. S'il avait été capable de faire abstraction de ses sentiments personnels, Rhadamanthe n'en aurait certainement pas voulu autant à son confrère. En toute objectivité, il n'y avait pas grand-chose à reprocher à Minos… outre le fait de vouloir évincer Perséphone… Sentant monter une rage sourde en lui, Rhadamanthe crispa le poing autour de son verre. Il arrêta brusquement son geste quand il se rendit compte qu'il était sur le point de le jeter contre un mur. Valentine le connaissait trop bien… Si jamais, un jour, il se mettait en couple avec Kanon, il faudrait qu'il se défasse de ce réflexe déplaisant. Ce n'était certes pas le genre de comportement qu'il souhaitait avoir face au Gémeau. A l'évocation de Kanon, son cœur se serra. Ils n'avaient pas eu le temps de parler, tous les deux. Rhadamanthe savait que le Gémeau doutait. Après tout, le Grec lui avait dit qu'il n'était pas sûr que sa décision de venir aux Enfers fût la bonne. Et on ne pouvait pas dire que le Juge lui ait donné matière à penser que le choix avait été le bon. Il n'avait pas eu le temps. Il n'avait pas le droit de faire passer sa relation, aussi importante soit-elle à ses yeux, avant les intérêts des Enfers et ceux de Perséphone. Non… il ne fallait pas se voiler la face. Il n'avait pas voulu leur laisser la place nécessaire. Il avait choisi Perséphone, parce qu'elle était sa vie. Tout simplement. Et parce qu'il était sûr que Kanon comprendrait. Parce que Kanon était quelqu'un de mature, d'intelligent, de compréhensif, d'humain. Kanon comprendrait. Et lui pardonnerait. Dès que Rhadamanthe lui aurait expliqué…

-Rhadamanthe !

Le cri de Valentine fit sursauter le Juge. Mais plus encore se fut l'air parfaitement terrifié de la Harpie qui lui noua le ventre.

-C'est Sa Majesté ! Elle a perdu connaissance !

-Où est-elle ?!

-Dans sa chambre… avec Queen et le Gémeau…

Le Juge se rua hors de son bureau, complètement affolé.

Arrivé dans la chambre, Rhadamanthe se précipita au chevet de sa Déesse. Il fut saisit d'horreur. Perséphone était allongée sur son lit, pâle comme la mort, le visage trempé de sueur. Le Juge fut pris d'un haut-le-cœur : la souffrance qui déformait les traits de la jeune femme lui donnait la nausée.

-Que s'est-il passé ?, cracha-t-il. Qui est responsable de ça ?!

S'il trouvait celui qui était à l'origine de cette ignominie… il le tuerait. Après l'avoir torturé, après lui avoir fait connaître des douleurs inimaginables au commun des mortels… Jamais l'âme du coupable ne pourrait trouver le repos une fois passée entre ses mains.

-Ce doit être moi.

Rhadamanthe se tourna vers Kanon, les yeux brûlants de colère. Le Gémeau affronta son regard, sans ciller. La tension entre les deux hommes obligea Queen et Valentine à reculer de quelques pas. Ils connaissaient bien, tous les deux, les accès de fureur de leur Seigneur… Le Chevalier d'Athéna, lui, se tenait droit. Superbe de prestance.

-Explique-toi !, hurla le Juge.

-Nous nous promenions dans les jardins quand elle a voulu me faire visiter le reste du Royaume. Elle a dit que tu avais raison, et qu'il fallait qu'elle se force à apparaître devant les autres Spectres. Tout c'est bien passé, jusqu'à ce qu'on arrive au Palais. Elle a été prise d'une faiblesse… je l'ai rattrapée. Je lui ai dit que nous n'avions pas à aller plus loin, mais elle n'a pas voulu repartir. Il fallait qu'elle le fasse… pour les Enfers… pour toi. On est entré. Je la soutenais. Je la sentais trembler dans mes bras, mais elle tenait bon. Et on est entré dans la salle de réception. Dès qu'elle a vu le Mur des Lamentations, elle s'est mise à hurler. Elle s'est effondrée, juste après. On l'a ramenée ici, aussi vite que possible.

Kanon avait essayé de garder un ton le plus neutre possible. Il savait qu'en cet instant, Rhadamanthe avait besoin de faits objectifs. Pour les analyser, les comprendre, les disséquer… Pour trouver une solution. Se plonger dans la réflexion et le travail pour dépasser ses sentiments, et leur survivre. Dans le cas contraire, la seule issue, pour le Juge, serait la mort. La sienne, dans les profondeurs de la folie, ou celle du responsable, dans le sang. C'était pour cette raison que le Gémeau était intervenu, offrant sa tête sans résistance. À lui, Rhadamanthe donnerait une chance de s'expliquer.

Tout cela, il ne l'avait pas compris seul. Tout cela, Perséphone le lui avait appris. Avec patience, douceur et tendresse, la Déesse avait essayé d'expliquer à Kanon comment fonctionnait le Juge. A bien y réfléchir, durant les deux premières heures de leur promenade, ils n'avaient fait que parler de Rhadamanthe. Cela avait fait beaucoup de bien au Gémeau. Elle lui avait fait comprendre, à demi-mots, que le Juge éprouvait réellement de très forts sentiments à son égard et que sa déclaration avait été sincère. Elle lui avait fait sentir à quel point elle était désolée de prendre une telle place dans le cœur de son Juge, l'empêchant de trouver le temps et l'énergie de se préoccuper d'autre chose, mais qu'elle était incapable de renoncer à lui. Elle lui avait avoué que Rhadamanthe était la dernière personne à qui elle se raccrochait, qui lui donnait la force de continuer... Elle lui avait confessé que, sans son Juge, elle aurait probablement déjà abandonné… qu'elle se serait laissé partir, laissé aller à s'endormir, et à trouver le repos dans les ruines du sanctuaire de Déméter. Elle avait évoqué cela d'une voix à peine triste, presque sereine, qui avait noué la gorge du Gémeau… Dans la chambre, l'heure n'était plus à ce genre d'émotions.

-Tu veux dire que… c'est ma faute ?!, rugit le Juge.

-Je n'ai pas dit ça.

-Tu l'as sous-entendu !

Kanon, toujours très calme, fit un pas vers Rhadamanthe.

-Ecoute, nous gagnerons du temps, si tu cesses d'interpréter mal tout ce que je dis. Si tu n'es pas capable de prendre un peu de recul, tu ferais mieux de sortir d'ici.

Le Juge se figea. De leur côté, Queen et Valentine regardaient Kanon, abasourdis. L'audace et l'outrecuidance du Chevalier dépassaient tout ce qu'ils pouvaient concevoir. Et, en même temps, le charisme de Kanon, en cet instant, forçait leur respect.

-Ces deux phrases, un homme extraordinaire me les a dites, il y a peu, continua le Chevalier d'Athéna. Dans d'autres circonstances… moins dramatiques, je le reconnais. Mais elles n'en sont pas moins vraies et valables maintenant.

Le Gémeau avança encore et s'arrêta juste devant Rhadamanthe. Les yeux bleus accrochèrent l'or pur de ceux du Juge.

-Je ne veux pas voir cet homme sombrer. Ta Reine a besoin de toi. Comme tu as besoin d'elle. S'il l'un de vous tombe, il entraînera l'autre. S'il l'un de vous se relève, l'autre pourra à nouveau se mettre debout. Elle est au bord du précipice. Tu n'as pas le droit de trébucher.

Rhadamanthe baissa les yeux, et se tourna lentement vers le lit. Il s'agenouilla, prit entre ses mains les doigts brûlants de Perséphone, et y déposa un baiser. Une main vint se poser sur son épaule.

-Tu devrais aller te reposer. Tu es épuisé…, fit doucement Kanon.

-Je ne veux pas la laisser… je ne peux pas la laisser…, murmura le Juge.

-Elle ne sera pas seule. Je veillerai sur elle, si tu le permets. Nous veillerons tous sur elle.

* * *

Dans son bureau, au Tribunal, Minos du Griffon, Juge des Enfers, attendait. La pièce ressemblait beaucoup à celui de Rhadamanthe. Les seuls différences notables résidaient dans la palette de couleur - le rouge dominait - et dans l'absence du terrarium qui avait été remplacé par une carte des Enfers et un texte gravé sur une pierre noire : les principes qui régissaient le Jugement des âmes. Il ne fit pas le moindre geste lorsqu'Eaque pénétra dans la pièce.

-J'imagine que tu es déjà au courant ? fit le brun.

Minos releva la tête et dégagea la frange blanche qui lui cachait les yeux.

-En effet.

-Et qu'en penses-tu ?

-Que cela confirme mes soupçons.

Eaque s'installa en face de son homologue, dans un des larges fauteuils de cuir rouge cardinal. Il posa sur la table la bouteille qu'il tenait depuis son entrée. Une bouteille de Macallan. Du Scotch. Celui de Rhadamanthe.

-Tu veux trinquer avec l'alcool de la Wyverne ?

-Cela semble approprié, non ?, sourit Eaque.

-Ce que tu peux être puéril, parfois…, soupira Minos, en levant les yeux au ciel.

Mais le Norvégien se leva tout de même, et revint avec deux verres. Que le Népalais remplit aussitôt.

-Tu savais qu'elle avait hurlé le nom d'Hadès, juste avant de s'effondrer ?, demanda, innocemment, Eaque.

-Je le sais.

-Et cela ne te fait pas douter ?

-Elle l'a peut-être appelé… mais c'était de la terreur qu'il y avait dans sa voix. Les témoignages s'accordent tous sur ce point. Je te l'ai dit, il n'y a rien dans cet événement qui me surprenne, ou qui puisse m'amener à revoir mon opinion. Les faits parlent d'eux-mêmes.

-Les faits… On leur fait dire ce que l'on veut. Tu le sais mieux que personne.

Minos planta son regard dans les yeux d'Eaque, qui fut forcé au bout d'un moment de rompre le contact.

-Si tu ne veux pas te rallier, tu es libre de partir, fit le Juge aux cheveux blancs, clinique. Mais tu dois faire un choix. Avec moi. Avec eux. Il n'y a pas d'alternative.

-Avec toi, c'est être avec Pandore… Je te rappelle qu'elle a trahi Hadès, durant la Guerre.

Minos balaya l'objection d'un geste.

-Pandore ne compte pas. Elle n'est qu'un outil. Ni toi, ni moi, ne pouvons prendre le contrôle des Enfers. Elle reste la sœur d'Hadès. C'est à ce titre que nous avons besoin d'elle. Elle est la seule à pouvoir, légalement, avoir autorité sur le Royaume. Tu le sais aussi bien que moi.

-Ca a le droit de me gêner quand même, non ? fit Eaque en regardant le fond de verre.

-Tu préfères laisser Perséphone aux commandes ?

La voix de Minos était dure. Une fois de plus, il accrocha le regard du Juge Népalais. Une fois de plus, le Garuda baissa les yeux.

-Elle l'aimait autrefois…, objecta Eaque, dans un murmure.

-Autrefois. Le terme est juste. Regarde-la maintenant et dis-moi ce que tu vois ! Elle pactise avec Poséidon et Athéna ! Nos ennemis, Eaque ! Nos ennemis ! Elle envoie Rhadamanthe chez sa cousine ! Chez celle qui a tué Hadès ! Son époux ! Elle ne sort plus de ses appartements… le seul endroit où Sa Majesté ne mettait jamais les pieds ! Elle se moque éperdument de la reconstruction du Royaume… Et aujourd'hui, elle hurle sa terreur à l'évocation de son époux ?!

Le Juge Norvégien vida son verre d'un trait et reprit, tentant de contenir sa colère.

-Elle ne l'aime plus… Peut-être est-ce dernier millénaire, où ils se sont croisés si rarement… Peut-être sont-ce ces presque cinq siècles durant lesquels ils ne se sont pas vus… Peut-être a-t-elle perdu l'esprit lors de sa dernière réincarnation… Peut-être a-t-elle juste fini par succomber à ce lien qui l'unit à Rhadamanthe… Je n'en sais rien, Eaque. Mais c'est évident. Aujourd'hui, Perséphone n'éprouve pas la moindre affection pour ce Royaume, ni pour Sa Majesté.

Minos semblait dégoûté. C'était cela, exactement. Perséphone ne lui inspirait plus que du dégoût. Et il souffrait. Il souffrait en imaginant son Roi découvrir les agissements de son épouse, en imaginant son Roi comprendre qu'elle l'avait trahi. Lui qui avait déclenché des guerres pour elle. Lui qui l'aimait plus que tout.

-Je protégerai les Enfers, je te le jure, Eaque. Je les protègerai jusqu'au retour de Sa Majesté. Je ferai ce qu'il faut pour que, lorsqu'il se réveillera, Sa Majesté Hadès se retrouve à la tête d'une armée digne de ce nom, d'un Royaume qui ne soit pas à la botte de ses ennemis ! Que les Enfers soient fiers et forts, lorsqu'il montera à nouveau sur le trône ! Je ferai ce qu'il faut. Dussé-je m'opposer à Perséphone elle-même.

Minos avait terminé son discours en reposant son verre sur la table. Il était déterminé, cela ne faisait pas l'ombre d'un doute. Le brun se leva et s'approcha de son confrère, toujours assis. Le Garuda se pencha vers le Griffon.

-Je t'aiderai. Je t'aiderai parce que tu es bien le plus loyal des Juges d'Hadès.

Le murmure d'Eaque mourut sur les lèvres de Minos, qu'il s'empressa d'embrasser.

* * *

Dans la chambre de Perséphone, Kanon était assis dans un fauteuil, juste à côté du lit, et regardait la Déesse toujours prisonnière de son délire. Il n'avait pas la moindre idée de ce qu'étaient les cauchemars qui l'assaillaient, mais il souffrait avec elle. Il lui épongea le front. La douleur déformait toujours les traits de la jeune femme… et pourtant elle ne laissait pas échapper la moindre trace de cosmos. C'était peut-être ça, le plus perturbant. Pour avoir passé du temps aux côtés de Poséidon et d'Athéna, Kanon savait que leur cosmos dépassait l'entendement, qu'il débordait dès que des sentiments forts les dominaient, le corps de leur réincarnation étant incapable de contenir leur puissance. Alors certes, Perséphone était dans son véritable corps… Mais qu'elle arrive à garder le contrôle après avoir sombré dans l'inconscience… Kanon comprenait mieux les mots qu'avait eus Rhadamanthe. « Vous êtes la personne la plus forte qu'il m'ait été donné de rencontrer ». Il avait cru qu'il ne s'agissait que de paroles de réconfort. Il s'était lourdement trompé. La faute à ce corps trop mince, à cette apparence trop fragile… La Reine des Enfers était véritablement douée d'une force d'âme peu commune, même chez les Dieux.

Il la couvait toujours du regard lorsque Valentine entra dans la pièce.

-Comment va-t-elle ?, demanda la Harpie.

-Aucun changement.

Valentine resta un moment silencieux, considérant Kanon. Il semblait hésiter sur la conduite à suivre.

-Sire Chevalier… quels sont tes rapports avec notre Juge ?

-Sans vouloir t'offenser, je ne vois pas en quoi cela te concerne.

-Rhadamanthe est mon ami, répondit, calmement, la Harpie.

Le Gémeau tiqua. Le terme le troublait. Il n'avait pas vraiment imaginé, jusqu'à présent, que le Juge puisse avoir des amis. Des subordonnés, oui. Auxquels il accordait une grande confiance, auxquels il inspirait un immense respect… soit. Mais un ami… l'image avait quelque chose d'étrange.

-Je ne sais pas, confessa Kanon. Je ne sais pas de quoi est faite notre relation. Ou même si nous en avons une… Il était très différent au Sanctuaire.

-Je vois… Puis-je te demander un service ?

Kanon, qui avait gardé son attention tournée vers Perséphone, la reporta sur Valentine, l'invitant à développer.

-Il est dans son bureau. Il refuse d'aller se reposer. J'ai essayé de le raisonner, mais il ne veut rien entendre. Tant que Sa Majesté n'aura pas repris connaissance, personne ici n'a suffisamment d'influence sur lui pour l'obliger à quoique ce soit. Je ne vois que toi qui puisses tenter quelque chose.

-Je vais voir ce que je peux faire, fit Kanon, se levant à regret. Tu prends la relève ?

-C'était l'idée, effectivement. Je me charge d'elle, tu te charges de lui. J'espère que nous aurons plus de succès, en échangeant nos rôles, confirma Valentine.

* * *

Lorsque Kanon entra dans le bureau du Juge, il prit quelques instants pour se calmer et arrêter une stratégie. Rhadamanthe était assis à son bureau, occupé à lire des rapports. Un verre et une bouteille de Scotch à ses cotés. Un paquet de cigarettes entamé, aussi.

-Ce sont très premières depuis ton retour, non ? fit le Gémeau en désignant les mégots, dans le cendrier.

Le Juge releva les yeux vers le Gémeau. Il mit quelques instants à comprendre la question.

-Fumer me sert à me calmer. Au Sanctuaire, il fallait que je contrôle mes émotions. Ici… je n'ai pas à faire autant d'efforts.

-Tu paraissais aussi beaucoup plus serein, même sans cigarette à la bouche, nota le Chevalier.

-Je ressentais moins la pression de la souffrance de Sa Majesté… Je m'inquiétais toujours pour elle, mais c'était moins… douloureux. Et je ne pensais pas que Minos chercherait à se positionner aussi vite. Je pensais que nous avions le temps… Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Qui surveille Perséphone ?

La lassitude et la fatigue avaient laissé place à l'angoisse. Kanon le rassura.

-Valentine. Il a pris ma relève. Il faut que je me repose… Tu devrais faire pareil. Tu avais dit que tu irais te coucher, Rhadamanthe, dit-il sur un ton de léger reproche.

-Je ne peux pas… J'ai trop de choses à faire. Mais vas-y toi… tu as bien mérité une bonne nuit de sommeil.

Kanon soupira. Le Juge était reparti dans ses papiers.

-Tu me conseilles quelle chambre ? La tienne ou la mienne ?

L'Anglais releva la tête et considéra le Grec un moment. Au moins avait-il réussi à le faire réagir…

-Celle que tu veux, tu es tout à fait libre de tes choix.

Le Juge avait replongé dans sa lecture. Loupé… Deuxième tentative…

-Et toi ? Tu viendrais te coucher ?

-Je viens de te dire que j'avais des choses à faire…

Le Gémeau regarda le Juge d'un air désespéré. Jamais deux sans trois… Il devait être moins subtil. Déjà qu'il ne l'était pas beaucoup…

-Quel intérêt d'aller dormir dans ta chambre si tu n'y es pas ?

-Le lit est plus confortable. Et j'ai une baignoire, expliqua Rhadamanthe, clinique.

-Valentine a raison…, soupira le Chevalier. Personne n'a d'influence sur toi, en dehors de Perséphone.

La voix de Kanon était pleine de regrets… et il quitta la pièce, la tête basse.

* * *

Le Gémeau s'était affalé sur le canapé de son salon, un verre d'Ouzo à la main. Valentine avait raison, oui. Il doutait, cependant, que Perséphone se soit trompée à ce point sur les sentiments de son Juge… Rhadamanthe éprouvait quelque chose. La vraie question était de savoir quoi. Kanon soupira. Dans quoi s'était-il embarqué ?

Rhadamanthe aimait Perséphone. Perséphone aimait Rhadamanthe. De cela, il était certain. De son côté, le Gémeau aimait Athéna, le Gémeau aimait Saga… Milo et Camus s'aimaient plus que tout, tout en gardant une dévotion complète envers Pallas… Marine et Aiolia, de ce qu'il en savait, vivaient leur amour de la même manière. Aphrodite et Angelo… eux aussi s'adoraient et personne au Sanctuaire n'oserait remettre en doute leur loyauté envers leur Déesse. Pourquoi Rhadamanthe ne parvenait-il pas, lui, à gérer les différents sentiments qu'il éprouvait ? Il y avait l'histoire du sang de Perséphone sur l'armure de la Wyverne… Cela avait-il pu créer un lien si fort, que tout le reste ne signifie plus rien ? Les armures de Pégase, du Cygne, d'Andromède et du Dragon avaient elles aussi reçu le sang de leur Déesse protectrice… et pourtant Shiryu semblait filer le parfait amour avec cette Shunreï, pourtant Seiya avait sa sœur, Shun son frère… Hyoga avait Camus… Soupir... Quels avaient été les mots exacts du Juge ? « Elle s'est sacrifiée, pour me protéger ». Certes, Athéna s'était sacrifiée pour sauver le monde, elle… Les choses étaient donc différentes. Cette différence pouvait-elle tout expliquer ? Cette différence suffisait-elle à tout expliquer ? Dans quelles circonstances s'était-elle sacrifiée pour lui ? De quoi ou de qui avait-elle voulu le protéger ? Il avait tellement envie de comprendre…

C'est d'une voix lasse qu'il autorisa la personne qui venait de frapper à sa porte à entrer.

-Tu aurais quelques minutes ?

Kanon releva la tête et ouvrit de grands yeux en ayant la confirmation de la présence de Rhadamanthe dans sa chambre.

-Bien sûr, répondit-il en prenant une position plus convenable. Assieds-toi.

-Non, ce n'est pas nécessaire… je ne vais pas te déranger longtemps.

-Tu ne me déranges pas. Assieds-toi, au lieu de dire des bêtises.

Le Juge s'exécuta. Il resta un long moment, sans rien dire, la tête baissée.

-Je voulais m'excuser. Je ne te traites pas de la manière dont tu le mérites.

-Et c'est quoi, la manière que je suis supposé mériter ?

Rhadamanthe gardait les yeux fixés sur le sol. Il était mal à l'aise. Il avait l'air… fragile. Kanon ne l'avait jamais vu dans cet état.

-Je devrais t'accorder plus d'attention. Tu comptes beaucoup pour moi… et je me comporte comme si tu n'avais pas d'importance.

-Ne te voile pas la face, Rhadamanthe. Personne n'a d'importance à tes yeux, en dehors de Perséphone.

Le visage du Juge devint livide.

-C'est faux… mais vous refusez tous de comprendre.

-Alors explique-moi…, proposa Kanon, d'une voix douce. Explique-moi ce lien… explique-moi ce que tu éprouves pour elle…

Rhadamanthe se prit la tête à deux mains. Il semblait sur le point de pleurer. Il prit une grande inspiration.

-Il y a très longtemps… Il y a des millénaires… Sa Majesté Hadès a confié une mission à Rhadamanthe. Une mission pour laquelle il avait tous les droits. Abandonner notre charge, trahir les Enfers… tout cela, nous étions libres de le faire, et nous le sommes toujours. Parce que notre mission est plus importante que tout. Hadès nous a confié la protection de ce qu'il a de plus précieux. Hadès nous a confié Perséphone. Sa Majesté… est une personne merveilleuse. Elle est douce, aimante… intelligente… Elle a toujours fait preuve d'une détermination à toute épreuve, et d'une gentillesse absolue. Nous avons appris… à l'aimer. Nous avons compris pourquoi Hadès tenait autant à elle, et nous nous sommes sentis fiers. Fiers de la confiance que notre Roi avait placée en nous. Fiers de la servir, elle qui est l'âme du Royaume.

Alors que l'Anglais parlait, Kanon semblait voir apparaître, derrière lui, toutes les ombres des précédents porteurs du surplis de la Wyverne.

-Par deux fois, nous avons failli. Par deux fois, nous avons trahi la confiance d'Hadès. Par deux fois, Perséphone est morte. Et la dernière fois… elle est morte dans nos bras. Nous avions son sang sur les mains. Hadès était présent… La douleur déchirait son cosmos. C'était insupportable. Nous avions échoué… encore. Perséphone n'était plus. Le monde était mort. Et c'était notre faute.

Et les ombres pleuraient, anéanties sous le poids de leur culpabilité.

-Cela n'arrivera pas une troisième fois. Je ne laisserai pas cela arriver une troisième fois. Jamais. Quelque soit ce que j'aurais à faire. Quelque soit ce que je devrais sacrifier.

Le Juge releva les yeux vers le Gémeau. Des yeux pleins de douleur, de colère, de détermination, de rage, de souffrance, de conviction,… De force et de violence. Puis les yeux s'adoucirent, l'inquiétude venant se mêler aux autres sentiments.

-Peux-tu comprendre cela, Kanon ? Peux-tu comprendre qu'elle sera, à jamais, la personne la plus importante pour moi ? Que je suis prêt à tout pour elle ? Peux-tu comprendre que mon amour pour elle est total, mais ne diminue en rien ce que je ressens pour toi ? Que cet amour n'a rien à voir avec celui qui peut naître entre deux êtres humains ? Elle est ma Déesse, Kanon. Elle est même plus que ça. Elle est ma vie.

Le Juge poussa un long soupir et se leva pour regagner la porte.

-Bonne nuit, Kanon. Essaye de te reposer. Et merci… de m'avoir écouté.

-Rhadamanthe ?

L'Anglais tourna un visage las vers le Gémeau.

-Tu ne veux pas rester un peu ? J'ai l'impression que ce n'est pas une bonne idée de te laisser seul. Tu as besoin de te changer les idées… et de repos.

-Non… ne t'inquiète pas. Tout ira bien… Et j'ai des choses à faire.

-Rhadamanthe… s'il-te-plait… Pour Elle. Et pour moi.

Le Juge eut un sourire, très doux. C'était un sourire qui ne lui ressemblait pas, mais qui lui allait merveilleusement bien.

-Pour vous deux… je veux bien.

* * *

Ils avaient passé un long moment à discuter. Rhadamanthe en avait besoin, peut-être plus encore que de dormir. Ils avaient parlé de Perséphone, bien sûr. Ils avaient parlé de Minos, Eaque et Pandore aussi. Ils avaient parlé de Valentine. Ils avaient parlé de Sylphide, Queen et Gordon. Ils avaient parlé d'Hadès. Ils avaient parlé du passé.

-Je peux te poser une question ? demanda Kanon.

-Je t'en prie.

-Qu'est ce qui s'est passé exactement, quand Perséphone t'a sauvé ?

Le Juge se figea et baissa les yeux.

-Je… je ne veux pas en parler, excuse-moi. Ça fait… mal. Et puis…

-Non, ne te justifie pas. Tu ne veux pas en parler, ça me suffit.

-Merci…, fit l'Anglais, soulagé. Pour me faire pardonner, si tu en as une autre…

-Je te prends au mot, répondit le Gémeau dans un sourire. Mais ne te sens pas obligé de répondre. Si tu ne veux rien me dire, je comprendrai… Bon alors… Comment se fait-il que Perséphone ne soit pas… enfin, Poséidon, Hadès et Athéna, ils se réincarnent tous à peu près en même temps, ils choisissent des corps du même âge… Alors pourquoi… ?

Rhadamanthe poussa un soupir et quitta son fauteuil, pour aller s'occuper les mains avec quelques bibelots.

-Cela fait un moment que les réincarnations de Sa Majesté ne suivent plus le rythme des autres. Elle prend du retard, à chaque fois. Ça dure depuis des lustres. Depuis sa première mort, en fait. A tel point que ça en devient… Après la dernière guerre, elle avait trois ans quand ils ont forcé le réveil de sa persona pour qu'elle monte sur le trône des Enfers. Tu imagines quel genre d'impact ça peut avoir sur une gamine de cet âge de se retrouver ici, et d'avoir une voix dans sa tête qui lui parle comme si elle était une autre personne ? Parce qu'en plus, Zeus était pressé, tu comprends, alors il n'a pas vraiment pris de gants. Et elle était pour ainsi dire toute seule, puisque nous étions tous enfermés par le sceau d'Athéna,… Trois ans, Kanon !, hurla le Juge. Et je n'étais même pas là pour elle…!

Kanon s'était levé et se colla au dos du Juge, le serrant tendrement dans ses bras et posant son menton sur son épaule. Le Juge lâcha doucement la petite sculpture qu'il serrait dans son poing.

-Kanon ? demanda Rhadamanthe après un moment.

-Oui ?

-Est-ce que je peux t'embrasser ?

Le Gémeau s'écarta un peu, surpris.

-C'est quoi cette question ?

-J'en ai très envie… presque besoin…, s'excusa le Juge.

-Non mais… Rhadamanthe… Tu m'as dit que tu m'aimais, tu m'as donné un baiser que je ne pourrai jamais oublier… Je t'ai suivi aux Enfers, invité à passer la nuit avec moi… Je te prends dans mes bras… Et tu as encore besoin de me demander mon autorisation ?

-Je ne veux te forcer en rien…, tenta de se justifier l'Anglais.

-Hé ! Il faut que je fasse quoi pour que tu comprennes que j'ai vraiment envie d'être avec toi ? Que je me promène avec un panneau au-dessus de la tête avec écrit « Vas-y Rhadamanthe, je suis open » ? Il y a vraiment des moments où je me demande comment…

Personne ne sut jamais quelle question Kanon se posait. Au contact des lèvres du Juge, le Gémeau lui-même l'avait oubliée.


	7. Chapter 7

_Disclaimer_ : Les personnages appartiennent à Masami Kuramada.

_Précédemment, dans Résurection.. (tatindin, tatindiin… tatindiiiiiin !)_

Rhadamanthe est aux Enfers, avec Kanon, sa Déesse. Mais le Juge n'a pas le temps de savourer ces retrouvailles. Minos, fort du soutien d'Eaque, cherche à mettre Pandore sur le trône. Consciente ses responsabilités, Perséphone, affaiblie, décide tout de même de se rendre au Palais. Mais elle s'effondre, inconsciente, devant le Mur des Lamentations. Rhadamanthe, bouleversé, révolté, inquiet et épuisé, finit par rejoindre le Gémeau dans sa chambre. Les deux hommes se retrouvent. Enfin.

_NdA : _

Cylla : Woot ! Probablement la review la plus rapide depuis le début de cette histoire ! J'ai vraiment été impressionnée et touchée, par ton empressement à me retranscrire tes impressions. Tu as raison, Perséphone a bien été enlevée par Hadès. Et je compte être fidèle au mythe avec cette fic – même si j'en donnerai une interprétation personnelle.

Taïsha : que te dire à part merci ? Pas grand-chose, puisque je t'ai déjà expliqué ce que je ressentais... Alors merci. Encore une fois. Du fond du cœur.

Aquarii : Merci pour ton soutien et ton intérêt. La relation Eaque/Minos… elle m'a paru relativement évidente dès lors que je les ai vus débarquer ensemble dans l'Hadès Chapter.

Shirley no gemini : Contente de savoir que j'arrive à te faire patienter ! et à te faire rire. Je reconnais que je m'amuse beaucoup à écrire pour Kanon. C'est agréable de savoir que tu partages ces moments, avec moi.

lion no kalista : tu n'avais pas review le chapitre précédent, et j'avoue avoir craint de t'avoir perdue, à cause du changement de ton entre les deux premières parties. C'est un risque que j'ai pris en connaissance de cause… Je constate qu'il n'en est rien, et j'en suis très soulagée. Merci à toi aussi.

Yatusko : Jouer avec les non-dits n'est pas évident pour moi (c'est la première fois que je m'y essaye vraiment dans une histoire). Je crains toujours d'en faire trop – « Oh non, je porte en moi un lourd secret que je ne peux révéler… complotons tous ensemble mais ne révélons rien, on pourrait nous entendre » le genre de choses qu'en tant que lectrice, je ne supporte pas - et c'est vraiment un exercice de style très intéressant. Je suis bien contente de voir que je n'y arrive pas trop mal, suffisamment en tout cas pour susciter ton intérêt.

Shoshite, Eury et eternyti: Merci de lire cette fic, et merci de votre soutien. J'en profite pour remercier également Sscomplexe, sans qui les reviews anonymes n'auraient pas été possible.

Un chapitre qui a été un peu plus compliqué que les autres à écrire – ce qui explique qu'il vous aura fallu attendre un peu plus pour sa publication -… J'espère qu'il vous plaira.

* * *

Elle a peut-être huit ou neuf ans. Elle a de longs cheveux d'un châtain foncé presque roux. Couleur de feuilles mortes. Elle a de grands yeux verts. Et elle a l'air trop… _sage_ pour une enfant de son âge. Surtout depuis que cet homme s'est présenté au couvent, qu'il a marché vers elle malgré les protestations des sœurs, qu'il s'est agenouillé devant elle, qu'elle a semblé le reconnaître, qu'elle lui a souri en posant sa petite main dans ses cheveux. Et l'homme est reparti, disant qu'il reviendra bientôt la chercher. Et depuis ce jour, la petite fille semble attendre son retour. Elle passe ses journées assise, ne semblant s'intéresser à rien et pourtant remarquant tout. Elle ne regarde pas l'horizon, dans l'espoir d'apercevoir une silhouette. Elle ne pleure pas, désespérée, doutant de la véracité des propos de l'inconnu. Elle ne dit rien, quand les sœurs s'approchent et lui expliquent qu'il ne faut pas qu'elle s'inquiète, qu'elles ne la laisseront jamais à un homme à l'air si mauvais. Non. Rien de tout cela. Elle attend. Tout simplement.

Les sœurs l'ont trouvée, des années auparavant, devant la porte de leur couvent, enveloppée d'un linge gris. La petite fille, le nourrisson d'alors, leur a souri. Et les sœurs l'ont aimée. Elles la protègent depuis lors. Elles lui apprennent ce qu'elles savent. La petite fille apprend vite. La petite fille comprend toujours tout. La petite fille est toujours de bonne humeur. La petite fille est toujours sage. La petite fille est un miracle. Alors quand l'homme revient, accompagné d'un autre, qui doit avoir presque cinquante ans, elles expliquent que la petite n'est plus là. Que la petite est partie. Elles ne veulent pas se séparer de leur trésor. Elles ne veulent pas la livrer à ces deux êtres aux visages si sévères et agressifs. Elles ne veulent pas l'abandonner.

Les deux hommes les écartent. Les sœurs commencent à crier. Les deux hommes hurlent à leur tour et semblent prêts à se battre. Contre des nonnes. Comment osent-ils ? Dieu les punira. Les deux hommes explosent de rire. Ils disent qu'ils ne craignent pas Dieu. Les sœurs se signent. Les sœurs en appellent à leur Seigneur. Les sœurs commencent à prier, pour que ces démons s'en aillent, qu'ils soient foudroyés, qu'ils ne leur prennent pas leur enfant. Pour que leur Seigneur protège la petite fille. Qui vient d'apparaître de l'autre côté de la cour. Et qui sourit.

-'Dès…

Le temps s'est arrêté. Les sœurs ont cessé de crier. Les sœurs ont cessé de prier. Elles n'ont pas pu sauver l'Enfant. Comment leur Dieu peut-il ne pas intervenir ? Comment peut-Il laisser ces monstres… ? Ils se sont arrêtés eux aussi. Ils ne bougent plus. L'un semble retrouver ses esprits, et se met à sourire. Il s'écarte un peu, comme s'il voulait laisser au second plus d'espace pour savourer ce moment. Car l'autre a sur le visage l'expression même de la béatitude.

-Mon amour…

L'homme s'avance à pas lents vers la petite fille, comme s'il craignait de la voir disparaître. Il s'accroupit devant elle. Il tend une main vers son visage. Il tremble. Quand les doigts de l'homme effleurent sa joue, la petite fille ferme les yeux, comme si c'était la chose la plus exquise au monde. La plus merveilleuse.

-C'est bien toi… cela fait si longtemps…

Il pleure. Elle pleure aussi. Elle met sa petite main contre celle de l'homme, penchant la tête pour mieux savourer le contact. Elle garde les yeux fermés. Ils semblent luire. Et ils disparaissent dans une lumière aveuglante. Finalement, le vieil homme était peut-être un envoyé de Dieu, venu retrouver un ange.

Elle ne veut pas ouvrir les yeux. Elle sait ce qu'elle va voir. Elle ne veut pas ouvrir les yeux. Elle veut revenir en arrière. Elle ne veut pas ouvrir les yeux. Elle veut revivre ces moments. Elle ne veut pas ouvrir les yeux. Elle veut encore sentir sa présence à ses côtés. Elle ne veut pas ouvrir les yeux. Mais ses yeux s'ouvrent quand même.

Ses yeux s'ouvrent et elle voit le corps d'Hadès. Hadès est mort. Hadès était un vieillard. Elle n'est encore qu'une enfant. Hadès est mort. Ils n'ont pas pu vivre leur amour. Pas dans cette vie. Hadès est mort. Elle sent son cœur se déchirer. Hadès est mort. Elle aimerait n'avoir jamais ouvert les yeux.

Ses yeux s'ouvrent encore et elle voit un champ de ruines. Les Enfers ne sont plus. Hadès est mort. Elle le sait. Il y a une voix dans sa tête, qui lui parle. Elle ne l'écoute pas. Hadès est mort. Et cette fois-ci, ils n'ont même pas eu l'occasion de se retrouver. Hadès est mort. La voix continue de parler… Mais Hadès est mort.

Hadès est mort. Elle est seule. Hadès est mort. Elle n'a pas pu lui dire « Je t'aime ». Hadès est mort. Alors elle veut mourir.

Elle veut mourir mais elle sait qu'elle ne fera que s'endormir. Et que lorsque ses yeux s'ouvriront à nouveau, Hadès sera mort. Son âme se brise. Hadès sera mort. Elle pleure. A quoi bon continuer ? Hadès sera mort.

Hadès sera mort.

Hadès sera mort. Ils ne peuvent pas continuer. Pas comme ça. Il faut essayer quelque chose. N'importe quoi. Parce qu'elle n'en peut plus de vivre sans lui. Elle doit trouver une solution. Hadès ne doit plus mourir. Sans lui, elle n'est plus rien. Hadès ne doit plus mourir.

Hadès ne doit plus mourir.

Hadès est mort. Elle n'a rien pu tenter. Hadès est mort. Athéna supplie Zeus, pour ses chevaliers. Hadès est mort. Perséphone accepte d'accéder à la demande. Hadès est mort. Perséphone fait même ressusciter les Marinas et les Spectres, Pandore et Poséidon. Hadès est mort. Ce sera la seule occasion. Hadès est mort. Elle doit mettre son plan en application. Hadès est mort. Elle connaît les risques. Mais elle s'en moque. Elle ne peut pas laisser Hadès mourir encore. Elle ne peut pas le laisser mourir, alors que c'est sa faute. Elle ne peut pas laisser Hadès mourir encore. Quitte à le perdre à jamais, elle veut qu'Hadès vive.

Elle veut qu'Hadès vive.

* * *

Kanon avait bien dormi. Peu, il fallait le reconnaître, mais la nuit avait été réparatrice. Et, en tous points, merveilleuse. Rhadamanthe, succombant à son besoin de tendresse et d'affection, avait fini par s'endormir, lové dans les bras du Gémeau. Le Grec était resté un long moment à admirer ce visage si noble, dont les traits s'étaient enfin détendus. Cet homme l'attirait. Cet homme l'émouvait. Cet homme l'obsédait. Cet homme le bouleversait. Et dans la nuit des Enfers, le Gémeau avait compris que s'il n'était pas encore amoureux de la Wyverne… Et de toute façon, il ne voulait pas tomber amoureux, il fallait que ce soit clair pour tout le monde, pas tant qu'il ne serait pas convaincu des sentiments de Rhadamanthe. Il était hors de question qu'il tombe amoureux et qu'il se rende compte que l'Anglais n'était pas capable de gérer, et sa relation avec Perséphone, et sa relation avec lui… Il était hors de question qu'il tombe amoureux de… cet homme… merveilleux… Voilà… Exactement… C'était absolument hors de question. Et il s'était enfoncé dans les brumes du sommeil, enlaçant tendrement cet homme qu'il n'aimait pas.

-Perséphone.

Kanon ouvrit un œil et se releva un peu, s'appuyant sur ses coudes. Pour découvrir que son Juge – son ? Il avait pensé son ?- s'était déjà levé et qu'il s'habillait. En quelques gestes diablement efficaces. Kanon grogna.

-Rhadamanthe ?

Le Juge le regarda d'un air terriblement sérieux. Lui, en tout cas, semblait parfaitement réveillé.

-Il s'agit de Sa Majesté.

Et il quitta la pièce, sans ajouter un mot. Sans un geste pour le Gémeau. Kanon se laissa retomber sur le lit, la tête dans son oreiller, et se retourna pour regarder le plafond, les bras en croix. Il poussa un très long soupir. Visiblement, ce n'était pas gagné… Mais cela ne l'empêcha pas de se lever, d'enfiler rapidement quelques vêtements, et de se mettre en route pour les appartements de la Reine des Enfers. Après tout, il avait su dès le départ que les choses promettaient d'être un poil compliquées. Maintenant qu'il avait pris la décision de leur laisser une chance, il n'avait plus qu'à assumer. Plus facile à dire qu'à faire quand même… Heureusement qu'il n'était pas amoureux.

* * *

Amoureux, Eaque, lui, l'était. Il aimait Minos. Et cela durait depuis des siècles.

Non. Il ne fallait quand même pas pousser… Même s'il avait été un grand romantique, Hadès l'en garde, Eaque aurait dû reconnaître que cette déclaration ne rendait rien de la vérité de sa relation avec son homologue. Elle était jolie, certes… mais trop fleur bleue. Pas qu'elle soit fausse en soi. Effectivement, il aimait Minos. Effectivement, avant eux, des Eaque et des Minos s'étaient aimés. Mais il ne s'agissait pas de deux âmes qui se vouaient un amour éternel, dont les sentiments auraient eu raison des séparations, deux âmes qui se retrouvaient et se reconnaissaient par delà le temps et l'espace… Non. Le Népalais aimait le Norvégien. Ses prédécesseurs, il ne les aimait pas. Parmi eux, il y en avait dont il doutait même qu'il aurait pu les supporter. Et les choses étaient très bien comme ça. Puisque Minos aimait Eaque. A sa façon. Minos restait Minos.

Perséphone avait Rhadamanthe. Hadès avait Minos. Evidemment les deux relations n'avaient pas grand-chose à voir. Celle entre le Dieu et son Juge ne se basait que sur une loyauté et une dévotion absolues du Spectre envers son Roi. Eaque, lui, n'avait personne. La Wyverne était le Juge de Perséphone. Le Griffon était le Juge d'Hadès. Le Garuda était le Juge des Enfers.

Sa position intermédiaire plaisait vraiment à Eaque. Il savait bien la réputation qu'il avait au sein des Spectres. On le disait arrogant, calculateur,… frivole aussi, même s'il se demandait comment les gens pouvaient arriver à concilier les deux derniers aspects. Il devait avouer que ce portait rapide n'était pas si éloigné que ça de la réalité. Mais il passait tout de même à côté de l'essentiel. Si Rhadamanthe et Minos étaient deux plateaux… lui était l'aiguille de la balance. C'était lui qui pouvait valider ou annuler les Jugements de Minos, en appelant ou non à l'arbitrage de Rhadamanthe qui rendait toujours une décision favorable au Garuda, même si la Wyverne n'en avait pas conscience. C'était lui qui, des trois Juges, avait le véritable pouvoir. Et personne ne s'en rendait véritablement compte. Il trouvait cela absolument délicieux. De jouer avec l'image que les autres avaient de lui, de les manipuler, de les amener à le sous-estimer. Il en retirait un profond sentiment de supériorité, qui ne l'empêchait cependant pas d'être parfaitement conscient des responsabilités de sa charge. Il faisait, comme les deux autres, son travail avec tout le sérieux et toute la gravité qu'il requérait. S'il s'était rallié à Minos, les sentiments qu'il éprouvait pour le Griffon n'étaient pas entrés en ligne de compte. Pas un instant. Il soutenait le défenseur des intérêts d'Hadès parce qu'il avait jugé que c'était ce qu'il y avait de mieux à faire pour le Royaume. Perséphone n'était pas en état de le diriger. Elle le serait peut-être à nouveau un jour. Sans doute même. Mais cela n'entrait pas en ligne de compte pour le moment. A l'heure actuelle, il fallait l'écarter du pouvoir, au moins temporairement, pour le bien des Enfers. Dont il était le Juge.

Lorsque Rune entra dans les appartements d'Eaque, le Népalais sourit. Il l'aimait bien, lui. Il l'avait toujours trouvé très drôle. Et il se doutait bien que le Balrog aurait été offusqué s'il l'avait su… Cela participait beaucoup au charme du personnage.

-Seigneur Eaque, fit Rune en posant un genou à terre.

-Et bien, Rune, que me vaut le plaisir ?

-Le Seigneur Minos m'envoie vous demander s'il vous serait possible de lui accorder un peu de votre temps. Il vous attend, dans son bureau.

Le Garuda retint un fou rire. Ce n'était pas les paroles de Minos. Minos ne pouvait pas les avoir prononcées. Le Balrog était vraiment hilarant.

* * *

Valentine avait passé la nuit au chevet de Sa Majesté. Il l'avait veillée, depuis le fauteuil installé à côté du lit, en se laissant bercer par ses souvenirs de Sorrente. Il chérissait les moments où la Sirène n'avait joué que pour lui… lui offrant le spectacle de la Grâce à l'état pur. Il espérait qu'il aurait bientôt l'occasion de le revoir, conscient, cependant, que cela ne risquait pas d'arriver de si tôt. La priorité du moment n'était pas aux escapades amoureuses au sanctuaire sous-marin, malheureusement. Les événements qui se précipitaient leur laissaient à peine le temps de s'occuper d'eux-mêmes. Comment, dans ces conditions, construire quelque chose ? Il fallait attendre que tout soit résolu… en priant pour une fin heureuse.

Perséphone bougea dans son sommeil, le tirant de ses réflexions. Encore un cauchemar probablement. C'était épuisant de la voir ainsi, sans pouvoir rien faire. Valentine prit la main de sa Déesse, et l'étreignit doucement.

-Valentine ?

Il releva le regard vers ce visage, si doux, et ces yeux, si profonds. Perséphone s'était réveillée. Il en aurait pleuré de bonheur.

-Majesté… Ce que vous nous avez fait peur…

-Je suis désolée, s'excusa-t-elle dans un murmure.

-Non… ne le soyez pas. Vous êtes de retour parmi nous, c'est tout ce qui compte. Je vais appeler Queen, pour qu'il veille sur vous pendant que j'irais chercher Rhadamanthe…

-Ce n'est pas la peine, fit le Juge depuis la porte.

Valentine se tourna vers son Seigneur, et se leva pour lui céder la place. Rhadamanthe arborait un air calme et semblait parfaitement reposé. Perséphone lui souriait tendrement.

-Rhada…

Elle tendit les bras vers lui, et il vint l'enlacer avec douceur, savourant avec délice le parfum des cheveux de sa Déesse.

-Tu as dû t'inquiéter…, murmura-t-elle.

-Si peu…, fit Valentine d'un petit air moqueur.

Le Juge lui lança un regard noir, qui s'effaça quand il entendit la voix de Perséphone.

-En tout cas, tu as l'air d'aller bien, mon Rhada… Je suis heureuse de te voir comme ça.

-Vous êtes revenue… comment pourrais-je ne pas aller bien ? fit-il, très sérieux.

-Attends voir…, réfléchit la Harpie. Ne m'aide pas, je vais trouver… Si tu t'étais laissé aller à tous nous tuer comme tu étais sur le point de le faire… Si tu avais passé la nuit à te ronger les sangs ou à travailler comme un fou… Si…

-Cela suffit, Valentine, fit le Juge d'un ton sans réplique.

Le Chypriote leva les deux mains en un signe d'excuse.

-Hé ! Je ne fais que répondre à tes questions, hein…, répliqua-t-il le plus innocemment du monde.

Perséphone eut un petit rire. Limpide et cristallin.

-Je vous aime, tous les deux, leur dit-elle, sincère.

-Nous aussi, nous vous aimons, Majesté, lui murmura le Juge, en la reprenant dans ses bras.

Valentine, lui, ne répondit rien, le rouge de ses joues le faisant à sa place.

-Je ne vous dérange pas ?

-Kanon !

La voix de Perséphone était lumineuse. Le Gémeau la considéra un instant. La Déesse était décidément très perturbante. Elle sortait tout juste d'une sorte de coma particulièrement douloureux, et elle semblait radieuse, dans les bras de son Juge. Non, Kanon n'arrivait pas à comprendre comment cela était possible… à moins qu'ils lui aient tout les deux menti. Il s'inclina.

-Majesté. J'étais juste venu m'assurer que tout allait bien… Je vais vous laisser…

Son cœur se serrait. Il comprenait qu'il s'était fourvoyé… Une chance vraiment qu'il ne soit pas amoureux…

-Kanon…

Rhadamanthe s'était levé, sous l'impulsion et le regard impérieux de sa Reine.

-Kanon… qu'est ce que tu fais ?

Le Gémeau s'était arrêté et continuait de tourner le dos à au Juge. Il ne voulait pas que l'Anglais puisse lire sur son visage sa déception… sa douleur. Il voulait rester digne. Il avait encore sa fierté.

-Je viens de le dire : je vous laisse. Vous avez besoin de… vous retrouver. Je n'ai rien à faire ici.

-Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?

La voix de Rhadamanthe hésitait entre colère et incrédulité.

-La vérité. Vous n'avez pas besoin de moi.

-…

Le Juge s'était finalement décidé pour le premier des deux sentiments. D'un geste brusque, il attrapa le bras du Gémeau, fit faire volte-face au Chevalier, l'attira contre lui, plaça une main derrière sa nuque, et l'embrassa. Comme il l'avait fait au Sanctuaire. Il le garda contre lui, après la fin du baiser.

-Quand est-ce que tu comprendras que j'ai besoin de toi ? Quand est-ce que tu comprendras que je t'aime ? Je t'aime, Kanon. Je t'aime…

-Kanon des Gémeaux.

Perséphone s'était levée, soutenue par Valentine. Elle regardait le Grec, le visage grave et déterminé.

-Majesté… vous ne devriez pas vous lever…

D'un geste impérieux, elle fit taire le Juge, qui n'osa pas protester. Elle repoussa la Harpie.

-Kanon des Gémeaux, approche-toi.

L'ordre n'admettait aucune réplique. L'ex-Marina s'exécuta et sentit le cosmos de la Déesse l'envelopper petit à petit. Un sentiment d'amour infini vint lui réchauffer le cœur, découvrant une détermination extraordinaire. La force d'âme de la Reine des Enfers le submergeait à présent, mêlée à une tendresse exquise… et à une faille, douloureuse, qui semblait croître à mesure que la Déesse livrait davantage d'elle-même. Le cosmos, si lumineux, s'assombrissait à vue d'œil, révélant l'atrocité de ce que cachait sa propriétaire. Kanon était au supplice, étouffant sous la pression de sentiments négatifs trop grands pour lui. Il sentit un cosmos volontaire, fort et violent, venir se battre pour l'arracher à cette noirceur.

-Arrêtez !, hurla une voix.

Alors le miracle eut lieu. La mort se retira et il n'y eut plus que l'amour… Mais les ténèbres avaient tout de même laissé leur empreinte dans l'âme du Gémeau. Il ouvrit les yeux. Rhadamanthe s'était interposé entre lui et la Déesse, regardant Perséphone avec un regard empli de colère.

-Qu'est ce que vous cherchez à prouver ?! Vous n'aviez pas à lui infliger ça !

La Reine des Enfers accrocha le regard de Kanon.

-Tu vois, Chevalier… Il veut te protéger. Même de moi.

Le visage de Perséphone perdit son extrême gravité, pour reprendre l'air doux et tendre qu'elle arborait habituellement. Elle prit les mains de Rhadamanthe et Kanon dans les siennes.

-J'espère que vous ne m'en tiendrez pas rigueur trop longtemps… et que tu me pardonneras ce que je viens de te faire subir, fit-elle en embrassant les doigts de Kanon.

Elle les lâcha et se tourna vers Valentine, qui la regardait d'un air désolé.

-A toi aussi, Valentine, je demande pardon.

-Ne vous inquiétez pas Majesté. Votre cosmos m'a pratiquement épargné… et puis j'ai toujours la musique de Sorrente en tête…

-Peut-être, un jour, aurais-je le bonheur de l'entendre ?

-Je suis certain qu'il serait honoré de jouer pour vous, fit la Harpie, les yeux brillants de fierté, anticipant l'éblouissant concert que leur offrirait la Sirène.

-Majesté ?

La voix de Kanon était faible. Dans les bras de Rhadamanthe, il ne s'était toujours pas remis de ses émotions.

-Comment faites-vous pour…. ?

_Continuer à vivre…_ Mais la fin de sa question mourut dans sa gorge.

-Je te l'ai dit… Ne m'écoutes-tu pas, Chevalier ?, lui répondit-elle avec des accents presque taquins. Je me raccroche à un espoir, à mon objectif… et je puise, sans vergogne, dans l'énergie, dans la force de mon Juge.

Elle disait cela avec une légèreté désarmante. Elle semblait flotter, voler, presque, papillon délicat pris dans un ballet d'une extrême poésie. Et pourtant, Kanon savait, maintenant, ce que tout cela cachait de tourments… d'infamie. Il comprenait, à présent, l'obsession de Rhadamanthe à la protéger, à l'entourer de toutes les attentions. Que serait-il prêt à sacrifier, lui, si Saga lui avait présenté un tel visage ? Que ferait-il, lui, si Athéna se découvrait à ce point brisée? Tout. N'importe quoi. Et la relation, de dévotion et de confiance, de culpabilité et d'amour, qui unissait le Juge et la Déesse durait depuis des siècles… Pourtant, Rhadamanthe venait de s'opposer à sa Reine, voulant le protéger du calvaire qui était le sien, voulant le préserver du poids énorme qui reposait sur ses épaules. Il y a des vérités que l'on veut cacher à ceux que l'on aime, convaincus que l'ignorance, c'est le bonheur.

Kanon venait de découvrir l'horreur… et la vérité de l'amour de Rhadamanthe. Rhadamanthe l'aimait. Il en était convaincu. Il se jeta sur Perséphone, la serrant dans ses bras, de toutes ses forces.

-Merci…

Surprise, la Déesse mit un peu de temps à réagir. Elle caressa finalement la joue du Gémeau, et monta sur la pointe des pieds pour poser un baiser sur son front.

-De rien. Fais attention à toi, Sire Chevalier. Si tu continues comme ça, je vais finir par être tentée de puiser de l'énergie chez toi aussi. Et je ne voudrais pas que ma cousine pense que je cherche à te voler à elle.

* * *

Pandore avait trahi Hadès. Pandore avait trahi Hadès et, pourtant, Perséphone l'avait absous de ce crime, qui aurait dû lui valoir une éternité de tourments dans l'Enfer du Cocyte, lui redonnant la vie, lui accordant même une place au sein des Enfers. Dès leur retour au Royaume, la Reine avait réglé son cas par quelques propos tenus devant les Juges. Pandore était la sœur d'Hadès. La jeune femme reprenait sa place de Prêtresse. Elle serait à présent responsable de la reconstruction complète du Royaume, et de l'intendance générale dès lors que sa tâche serait accomplie. L'égarement dont elle avait fait preuve lors des combats lui avait été entièrement pardonné et ne saurait plus être retenu contre elle, ou même évoqué. Seul Hadès aurait le pouvoir de remettre en doute son Jugement. Ainsi avait parlé Perséphone. Et les Enfers s'étaient inclinés, enfermant dans le secret de leur âme la rancœur qu'un pardon si vite accordé ne manquait de susciter.

Durant des jours, Pandore avait réfléchi à la décision de Perséphone. Elle ne comprenait pas comment l'épouse de son frère avait pu l'excuser… Trahir Hadès avait été sa décision. La première depuis longtemps. La seule peut-être même de toute son existence. Elle avait choisi de trahir un Dieu. Elle l'avait fait en conscience et elle voulait l'assumer. Jusqu'au bout. Jusqu'à la sentence, jusqu'à la punition… qu'elle méritait assurément. Mais la Déesse avait balayé ce moment, si fondamental, d'un revers de la main, le renvoyant au néant. Refusant de la punir, elle niait cet acte fondateur. Perséphone la traitait comme quantité négligeable, comme un objet, un concept et non comme une personne. Pandore en avait voulu à Hadès de ne pas lui laisser le choix. Elle en voulait maintenant à la Reine de lui voler et de détruire le seul qu'elle n'ait jamais fait. Et petit à petit, elle se mit à la détester.

Dans le même temps, elle s'était rapprochée de Minos. Il lui en voulait. Elle avait besoin qu'on lui en veuille. Sans en être particulièrement consciente, elle avait recherché sa compagnie. Au moins, lui, la condamnait. Malgré Perséphone. Contre Perséphone. Ils avaient fini par avoir de longues discussions, durant lesquelles Minos lui avait expliqué sa dévotion absolue envers son Roi. Au fil du temps, Pandore l'avait découvert moins détestable que dans ses souvenirs. Minos était d'une loyauté à toute épreuve, et à mesure qu'elle l'entendait parler d'Hadès, elle redécouvrait le Roi des Enfers. Hadès n'était pas maléfique. Hadès était simplement fou de douleur… Son désir de domination du monde, sa volonté d'anéantir Athéna, l'ultime éclipse, tout cela trouvait son origine dans la perte de Perséphone. En bâtissant un nouveau monde, dont il aurait été le maître absolu, il aurait été certain de l'avoir à ses côtés, il aurait été certain de pouvoir la protéger… Et petit à petit, Pandore apprit à aimer son frère.

Son comportement changea ainsi radicalement. Elle se dévoua corps et âme à la reconstruction et regagna la confiance des Spectres. Et quand Minos vint lui parler de son scepticisme quant aux capacités de Perséphone à diriger le Royaume, elle ne put qu'abonder dans son sens. Elle-même était la preuve éclatante que la Reine des Enfers n'aimait plus Hadès – comment aurait-elle pu pardonner sa trahison, dans le cas contraire ?-. Quand Minos, quelque temps plus tard, évoqua, à regret, la nécessité pour le Royaume d'avoir un couple à sa tête, elle ne comprit pas tout de suite. Le Juge lui expliqua que ce principe de double autorité était le fondement même des Enfers, et que, au-delà de ça, Hadès avait besoin d'une présence à ses côtés : n'était-ce pas après que Pandore l'eût trahi, une fois qu'il avait été seul, qu'il avait perdu la partie ? Dans l'esprit de la jeune femme, la remarque faisait sens et la trahison de Perséphone lui semblait d'autant plus abominable. Et quand, finalement, Minos lui proposa une alliance pour ne pas laisser le Royaume partir à vau-l'eau, elle l'assura de son soutien.

Quand elle entra dans le bureau de Minos, Eaque était déjà présent.

-Lady Pandore ! Nous n'attendions plus que vous ! Désirez-vous un thé, un café, quelque chose de plus fort ? Avez-vous bien dormi ?

-Eaque…

-Minos ? demanda le Garuda, faussement angélique.

Minos le considéra un long moment. Eaque et ses jeux… Les usages, la politesse,… il les respectait scrupuleusement et les tournaient en ridicule. En même temps. Le Népalais était un véritable prestidigitateur. Un illusionniste de grand talent. Le seul capable, en ces temps de crises, de s'accorder encore le temps de s'amuser, prenant prétexte de tout. Même de leur relation. Minos avait imposé le secret à Eaque, arguant qu'ils ne pouvaient donner le sentiment d'avoir perdu leur détachement et leur objectivité légendaires. Eaque n'avait pas protesté, loin de là. Le Garuda y avait trouvé une occasion supplémentaire de se divertir. Tromper son monde sur les sentiments que lui inspirait le Griffon, lui voler un baiser de temps en temps et subir les foudres de son regard, le retrouver comme un trésor caché sans cesse renouveler durant les trop rares nuits qu'ils passaient ensemble, et partir bien avant l'aube en jouant les espions, le Népalais semblait tout prendre comme un jeu. Et cela n'avait rien à voir avec de l'insouciance ou de l'indifférence. Minos savait que son compagnon aurait été le plus heureux des hommes s'ils avaient décidé de faire étalage de leurs sentiments… mais il préférait accepter les choses et tout faire pour y trouver une source de joie. Eaque était simplement quelqu'un d'extraordinaire. Un être réellement supérieur. C'était pour cela que le Griffon l'aimait.

-Non… rien …, soupira Minos. Laissons cela de côté. Il y a des questions plus graves que nous devons aborder.

* * *

Valentine, Kanon, Rhadamanthe et Perséphone avaient délaissé la chambre de la Reine pour s'installer au salon et s'étaient fait apporter de quoi se restaurer, annonçant ainsi le rétablissement de la Déesse. La rumeur s'était rapidement propager dans les Enfers et, au moment où les quatre amis se servaient leur thé, le Royaume entier murmurait à propos de l'éveil de sa Reine.

-Il est absolument nécessaire que nous fournissions une explication officielle à votre évanouissement, Majesté. Les hommes parlent. Nous ne pouvons pas laisser la version de Minos se répandre dans les esprits.

Perséphone prit une gorgée de thé, et regarda son Juge avec un calme olympien.

-Quelle est l'explication du Griffon ?

-Que de vous approcher du corps de votre époux vous a révélé l'horreur de votre trahison, et que vous n'avez pas été capable de faire face à l'atrocité de vos crimes. Bien loin de vous repentir, vous vous êtes enfuie… pour trouver refuge dans le seul endroit des Enfers où l'esprit d'Hadès n'a pas prise.

Rhadamanthe avait parlé en serrant les dents, réprimant la colère énorme que ces idées provoquaient chez lui. La Déesse sourit.

-Il n'a pas tout à fait tord…

-Comment pouvez-vous dire cela ! Vous n'avez pas trahi Sa Majesté ! Je ferai ravaler ces paroles à Minos, je vous le garantis !

-Tu ne feras rien, Rhada…

Bien loin de se calmer, le Juge continua à s'emporter.

-Je ne supporte pas que l'on vous traite de cette façon ! Qu'on ose vous appeler traitresse !

-Rhadamanthe ! Assez !

La Déesse avait crié. C'était la première fois que Kanon la voyait faire à ce point usage de son autorité.

-Tu feras ce que je te dirai de faire !

-Mais je me dois de vous protéger !, protesta l'Anglais.

-Tu dois surtout m'obéir ! Et ne viens pas me parler de la primauté de la directive d'Hadès ! Nous avons déjà eu cette conversation ! Tu as accepté de me suivre, je ne tolèrerai pas que tu prennes le risque de tout voir échouer, pour ce genre de futilité !

-Futilité ?, s'étrangla le Juge. Futilité ?! On vous traite de tous les noms, on vous méprise, on vous croit monstrueuse, et vous parlez de futilité ?!

-Ce ne sont pas les mots qui sont futiles, mais ta colère ! Si tu n'as pas capable de prendre sur toi, si tu n'es pas capable de suivre mes directives, tu peux me présenter ta démission, Rhadamanthe !

Tout le monde s'était figé dans la pièce. Le Juge était livide. Kanon et Valentine étaient éberlués.

-Je t'aime, Rhada, reprit plus calmement la Déesse. Je t'aime et j'ai besoin de toi. Mais je suis prête à tout, tu le sais. Je sacrifierai tout ce qu'il faudra… J'ai choisi de passer pour une traîtresse. J'ai choisi d'être mise à l'index. Si tu n'es pas capable d'assumer mes choix…

L'éventualité d'une séparation semblait vraiment faire souffrir la Reine, mais elle restait déterminée. Rhadamanthe vint se mettre à genoux devant elle.

-Je vous serai fidèle jusqu'au bout, vous le savez…

Elle lui prit la main et se laissa aller dans son fauteuil, son regard se perdant au plafond.

-Merci…

Valentine avait baissé la tête. Lui aussi savait ce qu'ils risquaient, ce dans quoi Perséphone les avait embarqué, par amour pour Hadès. Mais c'était la première fois qu'il se rendait compte que leur Déesse mènerait son plan jusqu'à son terme. Jusqu'à l'un de ses termes, quel qu'il soit. Seul Kanon restait perdu.

-Tu ne comprends pas trop ce qui se passe, n'est-ce-pas, Sire Chevalier ?, fit Perséphone, d'un air désolé.

-J'avoue, Majesté…

-Tu es impliqué, toi aussi, dans toute cette histoire. Tu as le droit de savoir…

-Ne vous sentez pas obligée…

-Je ne peux pas tout te révéler. Il y a une chose dont je réserve la primeur à ma cousine. Nos rapports n'ont jamais été cordiaux, puisqu'elle me méprise depuis… toujours ou peu s'en faut. Nous ne nous comprenons pas, toutes les deux. Je ne veux pas risquer qu'elle se vexe, si je te fais trop de confidences. Mais pour le reste…

La Déesse prit une grande respiration, comme pour mettre de l'ordre dans ses idées. Rhadamanthe était resté à ses côtés, serrant la main de sa Reine.

-J'aime mon époux, Kanon. Je l'ai toujours aimé, depuis le premier jour. Ma mère avait une réunion dans l'Olympe et, une fois n'est pas coutume, elle m'avait emmenée avec elle. C'est là que j'ai fait sa connaissance et que j'en suis tombée amoureuse. Il en a été de même pour lui. Nous avons compris que nous étions faits l'un pour l'autre, au premier regard. Quelques temps plus tard, il est allé trouver ma mère pour lui demander de lui accorder ma main. Mais elle a refusé. Alors il m'a enlevée.

Perséphone eut un petit rire.

-C'était une décision stupide… mais c'était tellement romantique. Ma mère a piqué une crise, Zeus s'en est mêlé. C'est amusant, je ne l'ai jamais considéré comme mon père, lui... Athéna est, techniquement, ma sœur, mais nous nous sommes toujours appelées cousines… Pardon, je m'égare… Il a fallu que nous trouvions une solution, pour pouvoir rester ensemble, Hadès et moi. Nous avons imaginé cette histoire avec les graines de grenade… et nous avons, enfin, pu être ensemble.

Elle marqua une pause, un sourire aux lèvres. Elle semblait heureuse à l'évocation de ces souvenirs. Elle poussa un soupir et son visage perdu un peu de sa douceur.

-Mais je suis morte. Par deux fois. Et Hadès a tenu Athéna pour responsable, les deux fois. Les Guerres Saintes ont alors commencé… Je ne veux plus de guerre, Kanon. Je suis lasse de tout cela. Je ne supporte plus de voir Hadès mourir à cause de moi. Je veux la paix. Et pour cela, il faut qu'Hadès pardonne, d'une manière ou d'une autre, à Athéna.

Perséphone regardait Kanon d'un air grave.

-J'ai eu le temps d'y réfléchir… au cours de toutes ces années, passée seule ici. Et j'ai… mis un plan au point. C'est peut-être une folie, mais je me dois d'essayer. Poséidon a déjà accepté de m'accorder son aide. Il ne me reste plus qu'à convaincre Athéna. Considérant nos rapports, et ceux qu'elle entretient avec Hadès, je ne peux être certaine d'y parvenir. J'ai envisagé cette éventualité. Si Athéna me refuse son appui… alors je veux qu'Hadès me déteste, qu'il reporte sur moi sa colère et sa haine. Qu'il me croit traitresse. Qu'il me répudie. S'il en vient à ne plus m'aimer, il n'aura plus de raison de faire la guerre à ma cousine. Et il vivra. C'est la seule chose qui compte.

La Déesse ne pleurait pas. Elle était au-delà de cette démonstration d'émotion. Elle était toute à l'accomplissement de son objectif.

-Et si, au contraire, il rend Athéna responsable de votre départ ? demanda Kanon, d'une voix hésitante. S'il en vient à penser que c'est de la faute de ma Déesse, si vous ne l'aimez plus ?

La Reine des Enfers le regarda, les yeux plein de résignation devant l'horreur de cette idée. Evidemment, elle avait envisagé aussi cette hypothèse.

-Alors la guerre continuera. Et j'aurais échoué.

Avant que quiconque puisse avoir la moindre parole réconfortante, trois Spectres firent irruption dans la pièce. Gordon, Queen et Sylphide n'avaient même pas pris le temps de frapper, et ne pensaient même pas à s'agenouiller.

-Majesté ! Seigneur Rhadamanthe ! C'est une catastrophe !, déclarèrent-ils d'une même voix.

-Que se passe-t-il ? fit le Juge en fronçant les sourcils.

Si ces trois-là en venaient à manquer aux usages les plus élémentaires, la situation devait être grave, effectivement.

-C'est… vous… et le Chevalier des Gémeaux…, hésita Queen, grimaçant.

Il jeta un coup d'œil furtif au Basilic, espérant que le Secrétaire aller l'aider sur ce coup. Ce qu'il fit.

-Tous les Enfers ne parlent plus que de la nuit que vous avez passé ensemble.

-Et alors ?! Ma vie privée ne regarde que moi !

Une fois de plus, Rhadamanthe fulminait. Il était hors de question que quiconque mette en péril sa relation avec Kanon.

-Calme-toi, Rhada… l'intima Perséphone. Expliquez-vous. Quel est le problème ?

Ce fut Gordon qui s'avança, posant un genou à terre devant sa Reine.

-Les hommes y voient la preuve que le Château a définitivement sombré dans la traîtrise.

-Quoi ?!, hurla le Juge.

-Rhada, mon chéri ? Qu'est ce que je viens de te dire ? Il faut que tu te calmes…

-Que je me calme ?!, rugit-il. Que je me calme ?!

-Oui. Exactement. Alors, Gordon… la situation est-elle à ce point critique ?

-J'en ai peur, ma Reine, confirma le Minotaure de sa voix grave. Nos agissements ont toujours paru suspects… y compris à ceux qui vous soutenaient. Mais maintenant… même au sein du Château, certains commencent à douter, Majesté. Et en-dehors, on parle ouvertement de vous accuser de haute-trahison et de vous destituer.

-Est-ce ton cas, Gordon ? Doutes-tu de ma loyauté envers Hadès ?

Le Minotaure prit son temps avant de répondre.

-Je suis au service de Rhadamanthe, qui est lui-même sous vos ordres directs, Majesté. La question de votre loyauté ne me concerne pas.

Queen et Sylphide firent un pas en avant, se portant aux côtés de leur camarade. Il venait d'exprimer leur sentiment à tous les deux.

-Et vous trahiriez les Enfers, si je vous l'ordonnais ?

-Vous êtes la Reine des Enfers, Majesté, fit Sylphide, le plus sérieusement du monde. Ce serait en refusant de vous obéir que nous commettrions un acte de trahison.

Perséphone se leva et vint se placer devant eux.

-Je vous remercie, tous les trois, pour votre franchise et votre dévouement. Reprenez votre travail, et ne cherchez pas à me défendre ou à défendre Rhadamanthe contre les rumeurs. Vous portez suffisamment le poids de nos choix, il est inutile de vous impliquer plus avant. La voie que j'ai décidée d'arpenter est périlleuse… je ne veux pas que l'on puisse vous en tenir rigueur.

Quand ils se furent retirés, Rhadamanthe considéra un moment sa Reine.

-Que comptez-vous faire ?, finit-il par demander.

Elle s'appuya un instant contre le dossier d'un des fauteuils.

-Je ne peux pas en vouloir à Minos de faire exactement ce que j'attendais de lui… mais j'aurais préféré qu'il ne déclenche pas les hostilités aussitôt…

-Je ne m'excuserai pas, Majesté, fit Rhadamanthe, très digne. Ma relation avec Kanon…

-Mais ne sois pas bête, Rhada… C'est davantage mon évanouissement que cette nuit qui a précipité les choses. Valentine ?

-Majesté ?, répondit aussitôt la Harpie.

-Puis-je te confier une mission ? Deux en fait…, dit-elle en s'installant à son bureau.

-Evidemment, Majesté. Je suis à vos ordres.

-Techniquement, tu ne dépends que de Rhadamanthe…

-Comme si ça faisait la plus petite différence, fit le Juge en levant les yeux au ciel. De quoi s'agit-il ?

-Deux lettres. L'une, d'abord, à ma cousine. L'autre pour Poséidon.

Elle croisa les mains un instant, prenant le temps de considérer son analyse de la situation et s'assurer qu'elle ne s'apprêtait pas à commettre une erreur. Mais, de toute façon, ils n'avaient plus le temps. Bientôt, Minos, soutenu par Pandore et Eaque – le ralliement du Garuda ne faisait plus de doute : le Griffon n'aurait pas agi sans son accord, trop respectueux des règles des Enfers -, allait tout tenter pour l'évincer. Il y réussirait, puisqu'elle-même refuserait de risquer une guerre civile aux Enfers.

-Dans la première, je demande à Athéna de m'accorder une audience et l'hospitalité. Ne lui révèle rien de nos motivations, ni de la situation ici, mais il faut qu'elle accepte, Valentine. C'est absolument capital. Je pense qu'elle te donnera une réponse positive, je ferai en sorte que ma lettre ne lui laisse pas le choix, mais je compte sur toi pour parer à toute éventualité.

-Je ne trahirai pas votre confiance, Majesté.

-J'en suis certaine. Ensuite, dès qu'Athéna t'aura informé de sa décision, tu te rendras chez mon oncle, pour lui faire un exposé complet de la situation. Je ne veux pas qu'il pense que je le mets de côté… Une fois ceci fait, tu rentreras ici. Rhadamanthe, Kanon et moi, nous partirons pour la Grèce et le Sanctuaire de ma cousine.

-Minos prendra cela comme un ultime signe de trahison… Il apparentera notre départ comme une désertion. Et le fait que nous allions au Sanctuaire…

-Je sais. Nous allons perdre le contrôle des Enfers. Mais la seule chose qui compte à présent, c'est de rallier Athéna. Si elle accepte, tout ou presque sera réglé. Dans le cas contraire et qu'ils croient que je me suis enfuie trouver refuge les ennemis du Royaume… et bien c'est tout à fait ce que nous désirons non ? J'aurais aimé avoir plus de temps pour préparer ma cousine… mais nous n'avons plus le choix. Le sort en est jeté, mes amis.

Elle avait raison. Dans quelques jours, au plus tard, tout serait décidé. La victoire ou la défaite. La gloire ou le déshonneur. La paix ou la guerre.

FIN DE LA SECONDE PARTIE


	8. Chapter 8

_Disclaimer_ : Les personnages appartiennent à Masami Kuramada.

_Résumé :_

Alors que Minos multiplie les attaques pour préparer les Enfers à une destitution de Perséphone qu'il appelle de ses vœux, la Reine décide de jouer le tout pour le tout et part, en compagnie de Rhadamanthe et Kanon, pour le Sanctuaire d'Athéna.

_NdA : _

Merci vraiment à tout le monde, pour vos reviews. Votre soutien me touche toujours autant… Je peux vous l'avouer, je ne pensais vraiment pas pouvoir vous intéresser à ce point à cette histoire. Cela me motive d'autant plus à poursuivre.

Yatusko : Perséphone et Hadès… en toute honnêteté, je ne les vois pas ne pas s'aimer. Perséphone a toujours soutenu Hadès, dès lors qu'elle est devenue sa femme. Et Hadès ne l'a jamais trompée, chose suffisamment rare dans la mythologie grecque pour être notée ().

Aquarii : Minos et Eaque… Cela ne m'aurait pas dérangé d'en faire des hétéros, mais le fait est que, vu le peu de femmes aux alentours, ce n'était pas gagné. A moins d'en inventer, mais je ne tiens pas du tout à multiplier les nouveaux persos (trop compliqués à insérer de manière satisfaisante et j'ai déjà Perséphone). Il restait la possibilité de les laisser célibataires, mais j'aurais trouvé cela injuste. Ils méritent d'être heureux.

Ariessa : Je vais couper la poire en deux… je ferai 4 parties. Plus sérieusement, ces 4 parties, je les ai déjà, dans leurs grandes lignes, en tête, depuis le début de cette « aventure ». Comme je l'ai déjà expliqué, cette fic, j'y pense depuis pas mal de temps. Parti comme c'est parti, la troisième et la quatrième devraient comporter 3 chapitres chacune. A peu de choses près.

Taïsha : merci… ne pleure pas trop quand même, même si je sais combien ça fait du bien de se lâcher de temps en temps… et poutoux.

Shirley no gemini : cette phrase, je l'ai honteusement repiquée (enfin honteusement, pas trop quand même) et légèrement modifiée. Elle vient d'un épisode de House M.D. où Cameron lui dit texto : « L'ignorance, c'est le bonheur. ». Pour la différence entre le Sanctuaire et les Enfers, je reprendrai les mots de Rhadamanthe : « Comment ça se passe ? Pas très bien, j'en ai peur. Mais j'imagine que c'est normal : nous avons perdu, après tout. ».

Cylla : Heureusement, hein… c'est fou ce que le monde est bien fait ! (:p).Quant à Shaka… le mystère plane… gniark gniark…

Kalista : Et oui… si les gens se disaient les choses, tout serait plus simple… Pas sûr, donc, que Cameron ait raison (ça tombe bien, je ne la supporte pas, cette dinde)… Ah oui ! J'avais oublié un truc que je voulais te dire pour ta reviews précédente : \o/ (- danse de la victoire pour avoir réussi à te faire aimer Rhadamanthe).

Et maintenant, la troisième partie.

* * *

Le Sanctuaire d'Athéna baignait dans la chaleur étouffante et caractéristique des étés grecs. Le soleil écrasait de ses rayons chaque pierre, chaque plante, et aucun vent en provenance de la mer ne semblait avoir le courage de s'opposer à sa volonté. Les constructions antiques semblaient flotter tels des mirages, surgies d'un lointain passé que l'astre solaire ramenait à la vie, au gré d'une illusion dont lui seul avait le secret. Dans cette atmosphère brûlante, trois silhouettes se détachaient. La plus petite et la plus fine laissait deviner une robe qui l'enveloppait, lourde et pesante, pour s'écraser sur le sol. De chaque côté, deux armures, l'une sombre aux reflets d'améthyste, l'autre d'or pur, semblaient la protéger.

-Je vais voir vous si tout le monde est prêt pour vous accueillir… Vous m'attendez ici ?

-Bien sûr. C'est toi qui es le plus au fait des habitudes de ma cousine.

-Je n'en aurais pas pour longtemps….

Et l'armure d'or s'élança en direction des temples, abandonnant là ses deux compagnes.

* * *

Perséphone se tourna vers Rhadamanthe. Le Juge avait l'air troublé.

-Le retour en ces lieux te perturberait-il, mon Rhada ?

-Un peu… J'espère que Milo va bien.

Le regard de l'Anglais se perdait vers les maisons, cherchant la huitième, comme pour se rassurer.

-Tu l'apprécies vraiment ce Chevalier du Scorpion, n'est ce pas ?

-Je vous l'ai dit… Il me fait penser à vous. Le côté surexcité en plus, évidemment.

-Tu veux dire que je suis… « moins » que ce Milo ?, le taquina-t-elle.

-Majesté… Vous savez bien que personne ne peut vous dépasser ou même vous égaler, à mes yeux.

-Pas même Kanon ? demanda-t-elle, espiègle.

-Vous êtes une Déesse. Il est un être humain. Vous comparez n'aurait aucun intérêt. Et, si je le faisais, la victoire vous serait assurée. Même si Kanon est le meilleur humain que je connaisse. Même si je l'aime.

La Déesse serra tendrement la main de son Juge dans la sienne.

-J'espère vraiment que vous aurez le temps de vous retrouver. J'aimerais te voir heureux, Rhada.

-Quand tout sera fini, je vous demanderai peut-être de m'accorder quelques jours de vacances…

-Considère-les comme acquis.

Rhadamanthe lui sourit, pour la remercier. Quand tout serait fini… il jeta un coup d'œil derrière lui et poussa un long soupir, conscient de toute la futilité de ce geste. Ils avaient laissé à Valentine la direction du Palais, et le Juge était véritablement inquiet pour la Harpie. Mais ce n'étais pas dans ce chemin rocailleux qu'il trouverait des réponses à ses questions.

-Tout ira bien, Rhada… le rassura la Déesse, comprenant encore une fois parfaitement son Juge.

-J'aimerais avoir votre assurance.

-Je suis certaine que Valentine s'en sortira très bien. Il est intelligent et il peut s'appuyer sur Sylphide, Queen et Gordon.

-A qui nous avons donné l'ordre de nous renier, si les choses dégénèrent. De quoi me rassurer, vraiment.

-Il faut que tu arrives à déléguer, Rhada. Que tu apprennes à leur faire vraiment confiance…

-Oh, mais ce n'est pas un problème de confiance… J'ai une totale confiance dans les capacités de Minos à déclencher une révolution. C'est moi qui devrais être là-bas, prêt à prendre les mesures qui s'imposeront.

-Tu as peur pour Valentine… et les autres, murmura-t-elle, comme si elle en prenait conscience.

-Evidemment ! Face à Eaque et Minos… J'espère que ces deux là les croiront, quand ils nous abjureront. Ils n'ont pas à payer pour nos choix…

-Mes choix, Rhadamanthe. Même si tu me soutiens de manière inconditionnelle, je suis la seule responsable. Et s'il leur arrive quelque chose, ce sera à moi, et à moi seule, de porter le poids de cette faute. Tu m'entends ? Même s'il arrive le pire, je ne veux pas que tu t'en veuilles. Je suis prête à tout sacrifier, Rhada. Je ne te laisserai pas l'honneur de porter ce poids.

-L'honneur, vraiment ?

-Tu me connais, j'ai un orgueil démesuré… Je ne plaisante pas, Rhada. Je ne veux pas que tu te préoccupes outre mesure des Enfers. Inquiète-toi, si tu veux… mais pas trop. J'ai besoin de toi ici. Je ne les connais pas, moi, ces Chevaliers, mis à part Kanon évidemment. Je connais ma cousine, par contre, elle peut être très bornée. Et je vais avoir besoin, d'une manière ou d'une autre de l'appui de ses protecteurs, ou au moins de leur bienveillante indifférence.

* * *

Le Gémeau se dirigeait vers le Sanctuaire. Cette idée lui réchauffait le cœur. Il rentrait chez lui. Il allait retrouver sa Déesse, son frère et ses amis. Et il revenait avec Rhadamanthe, un homme qui l'aimait, plus que tout ou presque. Un homme bien, loyal et fidèle. Dont le caractère n'était certes pas facile… mais qui oserait lui en vouloir de s'emporter en considérant ce qu'il traversait ? Kanon y avait réfléchi… il préférait encore les colères à la dépression. Même s'il ne méprisait pas les dépressifs, le Gémeau devait accepter le fait qu'il ne savait pas les gérer – considérant les succès proches du néant qu'il avait connu quand il s'occupait de Milo. Au contraire, il arrivait à calmer Rhadamanthe… C'était un point positif.

-Kanon !

La voix de Kiki le tira de ses pensées. Le cadet des Gémeaux aimait bien ce gamin, souriant, vif, intelligent… et qui était assis en haut d'une colonne et lui faisait de grands signes.

-Qu'est ce que tu fais là ?

-Bah, il fallait quelqu'un pour prévenir de votre arrivée, et comme tout le monde boude, c'est retombé sur moi.

-Tout le monde… boude ?, releva Kanon en haussant un sourcil.

Qu'est ce que c'était encore que cette histoire ? Shaka bouder ? Mû bouder ? Camus bouder ? Oui, enfin, c'était toujours possible qu'ils se soient levés du pied gauche mais… tous en même temps ?

-Bah, tu verras par toi-même. Rien ne vaut le plaisir de la découverte, fit le petit Atlante en sautant de son perchoir. De toute façon, tout le monde sera là. Athéna va sortir le grand jeu, pour ses invités. D'ailleurs, il faut que je file les avertir ! Tu nous donnes… une petite demi-heure et on sera prêt à vous recevoir. Ah oui, j'oubliais ! Saori m'a dit de te dire que, compte tenu que tu serviras de lien entre eux et nous, bah, elle sera plus souple avec toi à propos du couvre-feu.

-Le couvre-feu ?!

-Je te l'ai dit que tu aurais des surprises…

Kiki disparut.

Quand il revint vers Rhadamanthe et Perséphone, le Juge et la Déesse étaient en pleine conversation. La Wyverne tentait de faire un rapide portrait de tous les résidents du Sanctuaire… et la liste était longue.

-Je ne veux pas vous inquiétez…, fit Kanon en s'approchant, mais j'ai l'impression qu'il s'est passé des choses étranges durant notre absence, Rhadamanthe…

-Comment cela ?, demanda le Juge, très soucieux.

-Je ne sais pas… Kiki n'a rien voulu me dire. Il veut me faire la surprise… ce gosse est charmant. Pas très au fait des usages diplomatiques, mais charmant. Après la fête, je vous abandonnerai un moment, histoire de me renseigner.

* * *

Quand, une demi-heure plus tard, ils se présentèrent tous les trois devant la Chevalerie au quasi-complet et une Athéna éblouissante, ils sentirent immédiatement qu'il y avait un problème. Une partie des Chevaliers ignorait consciencieusement l'autre, la plupart des visages étaient creusés par la fatigue et l'amertume, les échanges ne consistaient qu'en quelques murmures qu'on devinait peu cordiaux. Quand Kanon quitta Rhadamanthe et Perséphone pour rejoindre ses pairs, il sentit presque de l'hostilité. Il eût le sentiment qu'elle n'était pas, a priori, dirigée contre lui, mais plutôt une sorte de résidu de l'ambiance générale. Parmi les Chevaliers d'Or, il n'y avait guère que Milo, Aiolia et Aldébaran qui avaient l'air de bonne humeur. Ou de moins mauvaise humeur que les autres. Ça promettait. Du côté des bronzes, l'arrivée de Perséphone ne semblait réjouir personne. Marine et Shaïna, quant à elles, avaient choisi de porter leur masque – qu'Athéna avait rendus facultatifs peu après la résurrection- et elles restaient donc parfaitement indéchiffrables.

Devant l'assemblée des Chevaliers et de la Déesse, Rhadamanthe posa un genou à terre. La Reine des Enfers s'inclina en une profonde révérence.

-Athéna…

-Perséphone…, la salua Pallas, restée droite comme la Justice. Que me vaut l'honneur de ta visite ? Même si ta lettre m'a pratiquement ordonnée de t'accueillir…

Le ton de la Déesse était clairement agressif.

-Je m'en excuse, chère cousine. Mais je tenais à m'entretenir en personne avec toi de questions d'une importance cruciale.

-Chère cousine ?, releva Athéna. L'heure doit être grave, en effet, pour que tu…

Perséphone poussa un grand cri. Aphrodite et Shun venaient d'arriver, bons derniers – probablement un moyen trouvé par le Poisson pour exprimer un quelconque ressentiment envers sa Déesse si on en croyait son visage fermé-, sur l'esplanade. La Reine de Enfers se précipita vers eux. Elle regardait le Chevalier d'Andromède, tremblante, les larmes aux yeux. Elle tendit une main vers lui… qu'Ikki éloigna de son frère, d'un geste brusque qui fit trébucher la Déesse.

-Je vous interdis de le toucher ! Je vous interdis de vous approcher de lui !

Le cosmos du Phoenix flamboyait, soutenu par celui de Hyoga… bientôt suivi par ceux de tous les Chevaliers présents. Rhadamanthe s'était porté aux côtés de sa Déesse, et l'avait prise dans ses bras.

-Ce n'est pas Hadès, Majesté…, lui murmura-t-il presque à regret.

Perséphone releva vers lui un regard perdu et désespéré.

-Il lui ressemble tellement… Il y a même des traces de son cosmos…

-Je sais… je sais…

Il la serra encore davantage contre lui. Puis reporta son attention vers Athéna, ignorant superbement l'agressivité manifeste de toute la Chevalerie, à l'exception, évidemment, de Kanon qui tentait de rassurer ses pairs.

-Serait-il possible, Déesse, de remettre ces échanges à plus tard et de permettre à ma Reine de se reposer ?

-J'imagine de toute façon que nous n'avons pas le choix. Milo ! Conduits-les jusque chez toi, comme il a été décidé. Nous nous retrouverons pour le dîner, au Palais. J'espère que ma cousine sera alors en pleine possession de ses moyens…

Le mépris flagrant dans la voix d'Athéna fit bouillir le sang de Rhadamanthe. Mais il n'avait pas le droit de le manifester… Comme lors de sa dernière visite, il allait devoir prendre sur lui. Et puis, de toute façon, seule Perséphone comptait à ce moment. Perséphone qu'il tenait, effondrée, dans ses bras.

* * *

Alors que Rhadamanthe commençait à grimper les escaliers en compagnie du Scorpion, et que les Chevaliers regagnaient eux aussi leur temple, Kanon profita de l'occasion pour « aller à la pêche », selon sa propre expression.

-Aphro !

Le Chevalier des Poissons se retourna vers le cadet des Gémeaux, visiblement contrarié.

-Excuse-moi, Kanon, mais je n'ai pas le temps, là.

-Je veux juste que tu prennes cinq minutes pour m'expliquer ce… ce foutoir. Je pars à peine quelques jours et, quand je reviens, je me retrouve en pleine guerre de tranchées.

-Cinq minutes, pas plus. Athéna a consigné tous les Chevaliers d'Or dans leur temple respectif à la nuit tombée, sous prétexte qu'il fallait donner une bonne image à Perséphone, et j'aimerais bien passer quelques heures avec Angelo, moi.

Kanon acquiesça. Le Poisson prit une seconde pour se masser les tempes afin de remettre ses idées en place.

-Bon… par où commencer ? D'abord, je suis désolé d'avoir laissé la situation dégénérer à ce point, mais c'est la faute de Shura…

* * *

Les révélations d'Aphrodite avaient passablement énervé Kanon. La Chevalerie d'Athéna était en réalité une bande de demeurés et le Sanctuaire un asile. Ce n'était pas possible autrement. Il comprenait merveilleusement bien ce que Rhadamanthe avait pu ressentir en se rendant compte que la situation avait dégénéré lors de son absence aux Enfers – une chose à porter au crédit de ses pairs, sur leur épitaphe-. Les choses étaient moins critiques, ici… quoique. Kanon connaissait ses confrères. S'ils ne tenteraient pas de renverser Athéna – ça, ils avaient déjà donné -, ils seraient bien capables de se battre comme des chiffonniers. Perséphone n'avait vraiment pas besoin de ça. Et le pire, c'était qu'il allait devoir avoir des mots avec Saga… Non vraiment, l'après-midi promettait d'être merveilleuse…

-Salut Mû ! Ne t'occupes pas de moi, je ne fais que passer.

-… Kanon ?

La toute petite voix du Bélier eut raison de l'empressement du Gémeau, qui s'arrêta et revint sur ses pas.

-Oui ?

-Je suis content que tu sois revenu… ton frère n'a pas l'air d'être au mieux de sa forme, je suis certain que ça lui fera un bien fou de te revoir.

-J'ai comme un doute… mais et toi ? Ça va ?

-Oui, oui…

Mû avait de grosses cernes sous les yeux. Ses cheveux étaient en désordre. Sa cape était froissée. Et il n'arrivait pas à soutenir le regard de Kanon plus de deux secondes consécutives.

-Effectivement, ta forme olympique m'éblouit… Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

-Rien… Juste que... Enfin, tu as déjà dû te rendre compte de l'ambiance qui règne au Sanctuaire… ça doit me perturber un peu… Mais ne t'inquiète pas pour moi… J'irais peut-être me reposer à Jamir quand Perséphone nous aura quittés… Je ne te retiens pas plus longtemps, je suis certain que tu as beaucoup à faire…

Et le Bélier regagna rapidement l'intérieur de son temple. Décidément, il fallait vraiment que le Gémeau agisse. Et avant d'agir, il devait comprendre exactement de quoi il retournait. Il accéléra le pas.

* * *

-Aldébaran, Chevalier d'Or du Taureau ! Viens ici immédiatement et dis-moi ce que tu vois !

-Notre cuisine ?

-NON ! Il ne s'agit pas d'une cuisine ! C'est un champ de ruines ! Le résultat d'un désastre ! Un monde post-apocalyptique ! Alors tu vas m'expliquer !

-J'ai voulu te faire un gâteau. Celui que tu aimes avec la meringue et le citron.

-…

-Regarde. Le truc vaguement blanc, là, c'est ma tentative de meringue… cuisant échec, je le reconnais. Et ça... c'est sensé être des restes de ce qui aurait dû être des citrons, dans une autre vie… Et dans le verre, là, ce que j'ai récupéré de jus. J'aurais pu utiliser un dé à coudre, ça aurait fait moins de vaisselle…

-… Aldé ?

-Oui, mamour ?

-Tu sais que je t'aime, toi ?

* * *

-Saga !, rugit Kanon en pénétrant dans le temple des Gémeaux.

-Je peux savoir ce qui te prend ?, demanda son frère.

-C'est plutôt à moi de te poser cette question ! C'est quoi cette histoire avec Shion ?!

-Quelle histoire avec Shion ?

-Ne me prends pas pour un imbécile ! Je viens de parler avec Aphro !

L'aîné rentra involontairement la tête dans les épaules. Il allait passer un sale quart d'heure… Il était bien persuadé que Kanon finirait par apprendre sa relation avec le Pope, mais il avait espéré avoir plus de temps pour préparer ses réponses. Pris au dépourvu, il adopta une tactique vieille comme le monde : la meilleure défense avait toujours été l'attaque.

-Ce ne sont pas tes affaires ! Ma vie ne regarde que moi ! Je ne me mêle pas de la tienne que je sache ! Je ne m'occupe pas de tes escapades avec ton Juge et sa copine !

Kanon était encore suffisamment lucide pour ne pas tomber dans le panneau. Il décida donc de faire comme si les deux dernières phrases de son frère n'avaient jamais été prononcées.

-Il ne s'agit pas de ta vie ! C'est celle de Shion et celle de Dohko que tu es en train de foutre en l'air ! Et tu n'es même pas amoureux de lui, Saga !

-Qu'est ce que tu en sais ?!

-Je le sais parce que je te connais, abruti ! Je sais que ce n'est pas lui que tu aimes !

-Mais… mais… Mais il est avec Shaka !

Kanon ne réussit même pas à rester en colère. Le visage de son frère était ravagé par le chagrin. Tout ce qu'il put faire fut d'aller le prendre dans ses bras.

-De toute façon, murmura Saga, la tête contre le torse de son jumeau, même s'il n'y avait pas Shaka… je suis trop vieux… et puis il y a tout ce que j'ai fait, tous mes crimes… Il ne pourra jamais m'aimer… Je ne sais même pas comment il a pu me pardonner.

* * *

NE PAS DERANGER

PS : Si vous tenez vraiment à attaquer le Sanctuaire, veuillez patienter jusqu'aux horaires du couvre-feu imposé par Athéna. Soit 22h30. Merci d'avance.

Signé : D.M.

* * *

-Aiolia ?

-Oui, ma chérie ?

-Tu peux venir me donner ton avis sur ces robes ?

-Mais tu ne m'avais pas dit qu'il ne fallait pas que je la voie, ta robe ?

-Non mais c'est bon. Tu me donnes juste ton avis sur quelques modèles. Je choisirai après, et tu ne me verras pas dedans. Tu ne saurais même pas laquelle je porterai. Il n'y aura pas de problèmes.

-Tu es sûre ? Parce que les malédictions, hein… c'est pas que j'y crois, mais je préfèrerais éviter…

-J'en suis sûre.

-Bon alors, montre-moi… OUH ! Je suis certain que tu serais absolument divine là-dedans, mon cœur…

-Pour la cérémonie ?

-Euh… non. En effet.

-Je me disais bien aussi… La lingerie pour la nuit de noces, on verra plus tard…

* * *

En entrant dans le temple de la Vierge, Kanon prit quelques instants pour se calmer. Cela ne servirait à rien d'agresser Shaka. Même s'il en avait très envie. Il avait déjà passé une heure à consoler son frère, il n'avait pas besoin de braquer la Vierge et de risquer de perdre encore du temps – bien que consoler son frère adoré ne soit pas une perte de temps en soi, hein… loin de là -.Une fois qu'il eût à peu près repris le contrôle de lui-même, il s'avança pour découvrir l'Hindou en pleine médiation.

-Shaka ?

Aucune réaction. Calme… rester calme…

-SHAKA !

Ce n'était pas être calme ça… tant pis.

-Que me veux-tu, Kanon des Gémeaux ? Pour quelle raison viens-tu interrompre ma méditation de manière si peu opportune ?

_Tu vas voir ce que c'est qu'une manière peu opportune, si tu continues comme ça… _Heureusement, la réflexion du Gémeau ne franchit pas la barrière de ses lèvres.

-Pourquoi est-ce que tu sors avec Mû ?

-Je ne vois pas en quoi cela te concerne, rétorqua la Vierge d'un air pincé.

-Tu as raison… je le reconnais. En réalité, ce qui m'intéresse c'est juste d'avoir la confirmation du fait que tu n'es pas amoureux de lui. Et de savoir s'il est amoureux de toi ou non. Ce dont je doute, si je me fie à sa tête et à son envie de se barrer à Jamir.

Shaka tressaillit très légèrement.

-Je ne vois pas ce qui t'amène à penser une chose si absurde, Kanon… Mû et moi sommes ensemble.

-Oui, ça je sais. Et c'est parce que tu es fou amoureux de notre petit mouton que tu t'es barré de chez lui, pour aller crécher chez Aldébaran. C'est parce que c'est l'homme de ta vie que tu es parti en courant, à cause de deux, trois bêtises d'un gamin. C'est l'amour inconditionnel que tu voues au Bélier qui t'as permis de ne pas prendre sur toi et de perdre ton sang-froid face au comportement de son turbulent disciple… Kiki qui reste et restera toujours collé à son maître, parce que Mû le considère de la même manière que Camus considère Hyoga. Comme un fils. Mais tu as raison, tu es tout à fait crédible.

Shaka avait ouvert ses yeux bleus. Son plan était si parfait, pourtant ! Tout avait si merveilleusement bien fonctionné ! Kanon ne pouvait pas tout anéantir… ce n'était pas possible… Réfléchir… réfléchir… Bouddha ! Que fallait-il donc qu'il fasse ?

-… Kanon ?

-Oui ?

-Dans l'hypothèse où je répondrais à tes questions, si, malencontreusement, tu venais à découvrir que Mû n'est pas la personne qui occupe mes pensées et trouble mon âme… ce n'est qu'une hypothèse, entendons-nous bien…

-Oui, oui…ce n'est qu'une hypothèse sans fondement du tout. On parle évidemment pure théorie, là. Accouche Shaka.

La dernière phrase du Gémeau parut choquer l'Hindou. Mais, étrangement, la Vierge choisit de continuer.

-Serais-tu prêt à ne pas pousser tes investigations plus avant ?

-Qu'est ce que tu veux dire ?

-Aphrodite m'a pratiquement harcelé pour que je lui révèle le nom de celui qui…

-Par Athéna…, soupira Kanon. Ecoute, Shaka. Je n'en ai rien à secouer d'avec qui tu rêverais de vivre une relation physique et spirituelle d'un niveau inconnu de moi ou du monde entier, Olympe compris. Et je te promets même de convaincre Aphro de ne plus t'embêter avec ça.

-C'est très aimable de ta part, Chevalier des Gémeaux. Bien. Nous pouvons discuter à présent. Puis-je t'offrir un thé ?

* * *

Assis côte à côte dans le canapé de la Balance, Shiryu lisait et Shunreï brodait. Ils sursautèrent quand Dohko se mit à crier.

-Soyez bien sûrs, les gosses, que si je vous surprends à vous câliner sous mon toit… j'en connais une qui retournera illico presto en Chine !

Shunreï se coinça davantage dans son coin du sofa, tandis que le Dragon se levait et allait s'installer dans un fauteuil. A l'autre bout de la pièce.

* * *

Dans le temple du Scorpion, Perséphone semblait s'être un peu remise de ses émotions. A la vue du Chevalier d'Andromède, elle avait complètement perdu la tête. Elle avait été ridicule. Plus grave encore, ce genre de débordements risquait de compromettre l'avancée des tractations avec Athéna. Elle s'en voulait terriblement, consciente tout de même qu'elle ne pouvait plus se permettre de se laisser aller. Elle allait devoir redoubler d'efforts.

-Il faudra que je m'excuse auprès de ce jeune homme…

-Shun est un gamin adorable, la rassura Milo. Je suis certain que si vous lui expliquez, il ne vous en voudra pas.

-Je l'espère… et j'espère que son frère me pardonnera également.

-Pour Ikki, je serai franc…, fit le Scorpion, c'est pas gagné d'avance… Mais s'il arrive à comprendre que vous ne voulez pas de mal à son frère, ça devrait bien se passer.

Rhadamanthe entra dans la pièce, en provenance de la cuisine, un service à thé posé sur un plateau.

-Tu as fait des investissements intéressants depuis ma dernière visite, Milo… fit remarquer le Juge en servant sa Reine.

-Mon Camus… Il ne boit pratiquement que ça… je voulais lui faire plaisir. C'est lui qui l'a choisi, ce service… il est beau, hein ?

L'Anglais sourit au Scorpion.

-Magnifique. Dois-je comprendre que tout va bien entre vous deux ?

-Mieux que ça… C'est juste merveilleux, Rhada… Qu'est ce que je peux faire pour te remercier de tout ce que tu as fait pour moi ?

-Ne plus m'appeler comme ça, répliqua sobrement le Juge.

-Hein ?, coassa le Scorpion, craignant de ne pas avoir bien compris.

Perséphone eut un petit rire.

-Je suis la seule qu'il autorise à utiliser ce surnom, Chevalier… Il le déteste.

-Je le détesterai peut-être moins, s'il n'était pas aussi ridicule, rétorqua Rhadamanthe, piqué au vif. Votre thé, Majesté.

-Merci… Rhada.

Elle le regardait avec un grand sourire, ses yeux verts pétillants de malice. Il eût pour elle un regard très doux.

-Je suis heureux de vous voir de bonne humeur, fit le Juge, tout bas.

Il passa une main dans ses cheveux, et embrassa tendrement son front. Ce fut ce moment entre tous que Kanon choisit pour franchir la porte des appartements du Scorpion. A la vue de son Juge penché sur la Déesse, il dut réprimer un pincement au cœur. Il ne devait pas se laisser à la jalousie, ni aux doutes ridicules. Rhadamanthe l'aimait, lui, Kanon des Gémeaux. Il devait se comporter en adulte. Rhadamanthe lui avait prouvé la réalité et la profondeur de ses sentiments. Rhadamanthe avait toujours été honnête avec lui. Puisqu'il aimait la Wyverne, il devait accepter… … Non… Non, il n'avait pas pensé ça… Non… il ne pouvait pas avoir pensé… Si… Si ?... Si. Il l'avait pensé, hein… Il ne servait plus à rien de se voiler la face. Il était complètement dingue de son Juge. Il aimait Rhadamanthe. C'était une catastrophe, mais il n'en avait rien à faire. Il aimait cet homme hors-du-commun et merveilleux, et, lui, il l'aimait en retour… comment aurait-il pu ne pas s'en réjouir ?

-Rhadamanthe ?

Reconnaissant la voix de Kanon, le Juge s'écarta un peu de sa Reine. Pas qu'il se sente coupable, loin s'en faut. Mais il savait qu'il était facile de se méprendre sur les sentiments qui l'unissaient à Perséphone, et, si les circonstances l'amenaient le plus souvent à ne pas se soucier de ce genre de suspicions ridicules, il n'était pas nécessaire de perturber trop Kanon… Il ne manquerait plus que le Gémeau se remette à douter…

-Kanon ?

Le Gémeau s'avança vers le Juge, pour s'arrêter juste devant lui.

-Je t'aime, fit le Grec avant de sceller les lèvres de l'Anglais avec les siennes.

* * *

-Donc, le plan… Si Perséphone tente quoique ce soit, je file au Palais pour protéger Athéna et toi, tu restes ici et tu protèges ma sœur.

-Euh… Seiya… c'est moi, le Chevalier d'Or hein… je suis tout à fait capable de protéger Athéna.

-Ca, c'est pas prouvé…

-Je lui ai sauvé la vie ! Et j'en suis mort !

-Oui bah moi aussi, je suis mort. Et je lui ai sauvé la vie plus de fois que toi. Alors Chevalier d'Or ou pas, on fera comme je dis.

-Chevalier Ayoros… Je serais honorée de vous avoir comme protecteur, et votre présence à mes côtés m'apporterait beaucoup de réconfort, j'en suis certaine, si les prédictions de Seiya venaient à se vérifier…

-Seika… Je vous ai déjà demandé de me tutoyer, je crois, non ?

-Comment veux-tu qu'elle te tutoie, alors que tu la vouvoies ? Non, mais franchement…

* * *

-Shura ? Je ne fais que passer, je monte voir mon frère.

-Tu devrais les laisser tranquilles…

-… De quoi tu parles ?

-De Shun et Hyoga… Ils s'aiment. Tu devrais les laisser tranquilles. Comme je laisse Aphro et Angelo… Tout le monde n'a pas la chance d'inspirer ce genre de sentiments…

-… Oulah… Qu'est ce qui t'arrive ?

-Rien… c'est juste que… personne ne m'aime, moi. Tout le monde est en couple et moi, je suis tout seul.

-Euh… je suis célibataire aussi, hein.

-Tu veux sortir avec moi ?

-Euh… non, merci, non. Tu es un mec génial, hein, pas de doute là-dessus, mais…

-Tu vois ? Personne ne m'aime…

-… Je vais laisser mon frère s'amuser avec son cygne. Tu m'offres une bière ?

-Tu veux rester parce que tu as pitié…

-Pitié… c'est bien mon genre. Je reste parce que tu es quelqu'un que j'estime, Shura. Et un pote. Et que j'ai soif.

* * *

_-MON CAMUS !!_

_-Oui, Milo ?_

_-Il faut que tu viennes tout de suite ! Kanon vient de faire sa déclaration à Rhadamanthe ! Ils sont trop chou !_

* * *

-Elles sont jolies, les roses d'Aphrodite…

-Oui…

-…

-Il passe beaucoup de temps à s'en occuper…

-J'imagine…

-…

-…

-Hyoga ?

-Oui ?

-Tu veux boire quelque chose ? J'ai demandé à Aphrodite d'acheter du sirop d'orgeat.

-Mon sirop préféré…

-… Je sais…

-Je vais m'occuper des glaçons… Tu m'aides à me lever ?

* * *

Les appartements du Scorpion s'étaient métamorphosés en salon mondain. Camus était assis dans le canapé, Milo lové contre lui. Kanon avait pris place dans un des fauteuils, l'autre étant occupé par Perséphone. Rhadamanthe, lui, était installé aux côtés des deux Chevaliers, près de sa Reine, et lançait, souvent, des regards plein d'amour au Gémeau. Il avait encore du mal à réaliser ce que Kanon venait de lui déclarer. Il avait encore du mal à réaliser la chance qu'il avait. Par tous les Dieux ! Kanon l'aimait ! et plus important peut-être encore, Kanon lui avait murmuré qu'il été prêt à l'attendre… à accepter que Perséphone soit sa priorité jusqu'à ce qu'ils en aient fini avec toute cette histoire… Comment pouvait-il mériter un tel bonheur ? Il espérait qu'un jour, bientôt, sa Déesse pourrait, elle aussi, connaître la félicité. C'était la dernière ombre qui l'empêchait de savourer pleinement ce moment.

Kanon poussa un long soupir.

-Nous avons un problème.

-Nous ?, releva Camus.

Le Verseau avait énormément de mal à estimer la situation. Force était de constater que le Gémeau se rapprochait dangereusement de la Reine des Enfers et de son Juge… Il semblait presque avoir fait sienne leur cause. C'était inquiétant.

-Tu as raison, Camus, je rectifie… Votre Majesté, Rhadamanthe… vous avez un problème. Et si vous voulez que notre Déesse vous aide, je sens qu'il va falloir qu'on le règle.

-Quel est ce problème, Chevalier ?, demanda Perséphone, inquiète.

-L'ambiance détestable qui règne au Sanctuaire et qui énerve profondément Athéna si j'en crois ce que l'on m'a raconté… Elle n'est clairement pas dans les meilleures dispositions actuellement.

-J'avoue qu'elle est de mauvais poil...

-Milo !

-Bah quoi, mon Camus ? C'est la vérité ! Elle n'était déjà pas de bonne humeur, mais là, c'est pire que tout.

-Que s'est-il passé ? demanda calmement Rhadamanthe.

Milo hésita, cherchant l'appui du Verseau. Ce fut ce dernier qui répondit, à contrecœur.

-Plusieurs d'entre nous ont quitté le Sanctuaire juste après votre départ… et Athéna a exigé leur retour pour votre visite. Elle a imposé à tous les Chevaliers d'Or de retourner dans leur temple pour la nuit.

-Je ne vois pas où est le problème, fit timidement Perséphone.

-C'est que nous avions pris nos habitudes, depuis notre retour, fit le Scorpion d'un air désolé. Aphro vivait avec Angelo, tout le monde allait chez tout le monde, Camus venait tout juste de s'installer chez moi… Là, elle a tout chamboulé. En plus, ya plein de gens qui se sont mis à détester plein d'autres gens…

Rhadamanthe haussa un sourcil.

-Mais vous vous adorez, tous. Vous êtes parfois incapables de vous le montrer mais de là à vous détester… J'avoue que je ne comprends pas. Vous savez ce qui a pu arriver ?

Milo fit non de la tête. Il avait passé les derniers jours à s'occuper de son Camus…

-Moi je sais…, fit Kanon.

Il aurait pu arborer un sourire de victoire. N'avait-il pas démêlé ce sac de nœuds en l'espace d'une ou deux heures à peine ? Mais il n'en était rien. Il avait juste l'air blasé.

-Je vous fais un résumé, vous allez voir, dans d'autres circonstances, on trouverait tous ça très drôle. Shaïna se met dans l'idée que Shaka et Aldébaran sont ensemble – déjà, on le sentait, ça commençait fort -. Shaka nie et avoue même qu'il est en fait amoureux de quelqu'un d'autre, mais se refuse à dévoiler le nom de l'heureux élu. Shaïna se persuade que Shaka ment et que, s'il refuse de révéler un nom, c'est parce qu'en fait il n'y a personne et qu'il est bel et bien avec Aldé – oui, non, je sais, moi aussi je trouve ça débile -. Aldébaran, qui est en fait aussi amoureux de notre petit serpent, est très malheureux, parce qu'elle refuse même de le laisser s'expliquer. Shaka décide de prendre les choses en main – pauvres de nous - et va trouver Mû, dont il n'est pas amoureux mais qui est son ami et celui d'Aldé, pour qu'il accepte de monter un canular en faisant croire à tous le Sanctuaire qu'ils sont ensemble – oui, c'est une idée complètement stupide, je confirme -. Mû accepte - j'avoue que ça m'a étonné, j'étais pourtant persuadé qu'il avait un cerveau, lui -. Tout ceci permet enfin à notre Taureau de pouvoir se déclarer sans se prendre une claque. Excellente nouvelle. Mais – parce qu'évidemment ce serait trop simple si ça s'arrêtait là - mon frère, qui est amoureux de Mû, décide, en apprenant la nouvelle de sa « mise en couple » avec la Vierge, d'aller se consoler en trouvant quelqu'un d'autre dans la minute qui suit, ou peu s'en faut – l'excellence de cette idée m'éblouit encore maintenant -. Il embrasse donc Shion – ça se passe de commentaire, je crois -. Mais ils se débrouillent pour que Dohko les surprenne – sincèrement, je pense que c'est un don… -. La Balance se barre donc illico aux Cinq Pics - c'est pas comme si tout le sanctuaire était au courant de leurs problèmes de couple, hein… j'adore mon frère, si, si, je vous assure -. Et Aphro n'a rien pu faire pour empêcher ça, parce que Shura déprime, et qu'il passe son temps à les coller, lui et Angelo. Tant est si bien qu'ils n'ont plus aucun moment pour eux et que leur couple est au bord de l'implosion. Bref la situation est catastrophique, c'est du grand n'importe quoi. Et je ne vois même pas par où commencer pour nous sortir de là. Ah, j'oubliais… Il y a quand même un point positif : Ayoros n'a toujours pas fait le moindre mouvement en direction de Seika. Au moins comme ça, il n'a pas empiré la situation. Il faudra penser à le remercier.

Durant le long moment qui suivit la tirade de Kanon, le silence régna dans la pièce.

-Quand je pense, Rhada, que nous trouvions la situation aux Enfers problématique…, fit Perséphone, amusée.

-Je ne crois pas que ce genre de remarques soit très approprié, ma Reine, cingla Rhadamanthe, la voix vibrante de colère et de reproches.

-Vous connaissez des problèmes aux Enfers ?, demanda Camus qui n'avait bien sûr rien perdu des paroles de la Déesse.

-Si peu, Chevalier… si peu, lui répondit-elle dans un sourire.

L'expression de la Reine des Enfers mit mal à l'aise le Verseau. Il était évident qu'elle savait qu'il ne lui faisait pas confiance. Camus n'aimait pas être transparent.

-Il faut donc que nous réglions ces…

-Affaires de cœur, suggéra Rhadamanthe à sa Reine.

-Voilà… ces affaires de cœur, de manière à ce que ma cousine soit dans de meilleures dispositions pour recevoir ma requête ?

-J'en ai peur, Votre Majesté, confirma Kanon.

-Milo du Scorpion, Camus du Verseau, pouvons-nous compter sur votre concours ?

Camus lui jeta un regard austère.

-Et pourquoi voudriez-vous aider le Sanctuaire ?

-Je viens de le dire. Je veux que ma cousine soit de bonne humeur pour qu'elle accepte de m'accorder son aide. On ne vous a jamais appris à écouter ?, fit-elle, taquine.

-Et quelle est cette aide que vous souhaitez obtenir d'Athéna ?

La voix du Verseau était une rivière de glace.

-Cela, Chevalier, cela ne te regarde pas pour le moment.

Perséphone offrait un visage plus sévère à présent. Si elle s'était amusée des réactions du Verseau jusqu'à présent, il devait apprendre à rester à sa place.

-Chevalier, je suis la Reine des Enfers. Athéna, ta Déesse, m'a offert l'hospitalité. Que tu m'apprécies ou non, que tu aies confiance en moi ou non, j'apprécierais que tu fasses un minimum d'effort pour te montrer courtois et que tu cesses tes questions indiscrètes. Je m'entretiendrai avec ma cousine ce soir. Tu devras attendre ce moment pour avoir des réponses, si elle en décide ainsi.

Et elle se désintéressa d'un Camus mortifié. Milo, lui, ne savait plus où se mettre. Il reconnaissait que son Camus était allé trop loin… mais il ne supportait pas l'idée de le voir blessé.

-Quant à nous, reprit la Déesse d'un ton à nouveau léger, l'un de vous a-t-il une idée, ou une suggestion qui pourrait nous servir de base de départ pour trouver une solution à cet imbroglio ?

* * *

Assis à son bureau, Shion n'arrivait à rien. Incapable de se concentrer, il repoussa les documents qu'il était sensé étudier. La situation exigeait de lui d'assumer pleinement son rôle de Pope et il doutait d'y parvenir.

-Shion ?

-Athéna…

Il aurait dû se lever, il aurait dû… mais son extrême lassitude l'en empêcha. Athéna semblait contrariée.

-Je suis désolée Déesse, je ne me sens pas très bien, s'excusa-t-il.

-Et bien, j'espère que tu te remettras vite, fit-elle d'un ton sec. Que penses-tu de tout ceci ?

Le Pope soupira.

-Je ne sais pas… Je ne crois pas que Perséphone veuille s'en prendre à nous.

-Son attitude envers Shun a été particulièrement étrange, reconnais-le.

-Je le reconnais, Athéna. Etrange… mais pas malveillante. Elle n'était pas agressive. Elle semblait davantage… perdue. Voir la Reine des Enfers dans cet état n'est pas pour me rassurer.

-D'autant que je n'ai pas la moindre idée de ce que me veux ma cousine… Elle prend toujours des décisions complètement absurdes. Bien, je te laisse, Shion. Je vais me préparer pour ce soir. Et je m'assurerai que tout soit parfait pour la réception. De ton côté, remets-toi.

-Merci, Athéna.

Une fois la Déesse sortie de son bureau, Shion se laissa à nouveau complètement aller. Une chance qu'elle ait décidé de s'occuper du dîner – chose définitivement contraire à ses habitudes-. Lui ne s'en sentait pas capable.

La Balance était revenue… C'était encore plus douloureux que son départ pour la Chine. Le Pope allait devoir discuter avec Saga. Il espérait que le Gémeau comprendrait. Restait à savoir ce qu'il voulait que le Gémeau comprenne.

-Dohko…

Il s'effondra sur son bureau, la tête dans ses bras.

* * *

-Camus !

Le Verseau interrompit sa montée des marches et se retourna vers Kanon.

-Camus, il faut qu'on parle tous les deux.

-Et de quoi ?, demanda, glacial, le Verseau.

-De ton attitude.

Le Gémeau n'avait pas l'air content. Pas content du tout, même.

-C'est ton droit le plus sacré de ne pas apprécier Rhadamanthe et Perséphone…

-Effectivement et je compte bien l'exercer. Je ne les aime pas. Ni l'un, ni l'autre.

-Pourquoi ?

-Je ne leur fais pas confiance, Kanon. Contrairement à toi, je les vois pour ce qu'ils sont - deux de nos anciens ennemis-, et pas avec les yeux de l'amour. Qui rend aveugle, je te le rappelle. Rhadamanthe nous cache des choses. Perséphone également. Je n'aime pas ça.

-Evidemment qu'ils nous cachent des choses ! Ils viennent même de nous l'avouer ! Je les connais mieux que toi. Ne pourrais-tu pas avoir confiance dans mon jugement ?

-Je ne te crois pas objectif.

-Et tu crois vraiment que ce manque d'objectivité, que je ne nie pas - j'aime Rhadamanthe et j'apprécie beaucoup Perséphone-, me pousserait à mettre le Sanctuaire ou Athéna en danger ?

-Je ne sais pas.

Kanon se retint de mettre une gifle au Verseau. Avec difficulté.

-Je ne te permets pas de mettre en doute ma fidélité envers notre Déesse ! Ecoute-moi bien, Camus… Il y a des choses que j'ignore dans les plans de Perséphone, mais il en y a une dont je suis certain : elle veut la paix.

-Et tu crois que ta parole me suffit ?

-Si ma parole ne te suffit pas, si tu n'as pas confiance en moi, tu n'as qu'à demander à Athéna de me retirer le titre de Chevalier des Gémeaux.

-Kanon…

-Non, Camus. Si tu crois vraiment que je suis à nouveau capable de trahir Athéna, c'est qu'à tes yeux je ne mérite pas d'être chevalier. Et dans ce cas, tu sais ce que tu as à faire.

-Je n'ai jamais dit que tu ne méritais pas…

-Si, Camus. Tu es quelqu'un d'intelligent. Si tu prends le temps de réfléchir quelques minutes aux événements et à notre conversation, tu constateras que c'est exactement ce que tu viens de dire. Sur ce, je te laisse. J'espère vraiment que tu finiras par te rendre compte que j'ai raison. Je t'aime bien, Camus. Ça me blesse d'imaginer que je suis entrain de perdre quelqu'un avec qui j'aurais pu être ami.

* * *

Quand Milo pénétra dans le temple de la Vierge, il fila directement dans la salle de méditation. Inutile de chercher autre part l'occupant des lieux.

-Shaka ? Tu aurais deux minutes ?

-Milo… que viens-tu faire dans mon temple ? demanda l'Hindou.

-Te parler. C'est pour ça que j'ai besoin que tu m'accordes deux minutes.

-Bien… fit la Vierge, en quittant sa position du lotus. Puis-je t'offrir un thé, pour agrémenter cette discussion ?

-Euh… non, je viens d'en boire un à la maison. Avec Kanon.

Shaka marqua une très légère pause dans sa progression vers son salon.

-Il nous a tout dit, Shaka…, continua le Scorpion, très sérieux. Alors j'aimerais savoir… de qui es-tu amoureux ?

Shaka fut pris d'un vertige. Kanon était un être perfide ! Il lui avait promis de ne pas le harceler, de convaincre Aphrodite d'arrêter ses recherches, mais il lui envoyait Milo dans ce même but ! C'était tout simplement honteux.

-Relax, Shaka ! C'était une blague ! Je me contrefous de tes fesses.

-Et bien ce n'était pas drôle, Milo, fit la Vierge, qui pour le coup, avait ouvert les yeux. Pourquoi es-tu là ?

-Je suis en mission !, fit le Scorpion très fier. Est-ce que tu serais d'accord pour nous aider à remettre de l'ordre dans le Sanctuaire ?

-Je ne savais pas qu'il était en désordre…, fit la Vierge en retrouvant totalement son calme.

-Ca ne te réussit pas de garder les yeux fermés et de rester à méditer dans ton temple, hein… On est au bord de la guerre civile, dehors.

-Comment ?!

-Bon, ok, j'exagère un peu. Mais sincèrement, entre ceux qui commencent à prendre partie pour Dohko, ceux qui se rangent du côté de Shion, et les supporters de Saga… si on rajoute le fait que tout le monde est sur les nerfs à cause de la présence de Perséphone… la situation est critique. Et je ne plaisante pas, je t'assure.

Shaka prit quelques secondes de réflexion afin de décider de la conduite à suivre.

-Que puis-je faire pour t'aider à résoudre cette crise ?

-En fait, c'est surtout Rhada et Kanon… non, pardon, Rhadamanthe et Kanon qui dirigent les opérations. Et considérant qu'ils ont plutôt eu de bons résultats avec mes problèmes, je pense qu'on peut leur faire confiance sur ce coup.

-Effectivement, ta remarque est pertinente. Et bien, qu'attendent-ils de moi ?

Le Scorpion se fendit d'un sourire.

-Rien qui ne soit hors de ta portée. Ils veulent que tu rompes avec Mû. D'ici la réunion de ce soir. En gros, il te reste… deux heures. Ah, et si tu pouvais te débrouiller pour savoir ce qu'il pense de Saga, ça nous arrangerait.


	9. Chapter 9

_Disclaimer_ : Les personnages appartiennent à Masami Kuramada.

_Résumé des épisodes précédents (j'avais pas trop d'inspiration pour faire un truc un tant soit peu original, vous devrez donc vous contentez de ça) :_

Alors que Minos multiplie les attaques pour préparer les Enfers à une destitution de Perséphone qu'il appelle de ses vœux, la Reine décide de jouer le tout pour le tout et part, en compagnie de Rhadamanthe et Kanon, pour le Sanctuaire d'Athéna. Qui a un peu sombré, il faut bien l'avouer, dans le grand n'importe quoi.

_NdA : _

Ariessa : Très hormonaux, oui… je n'avais pas prévu, à l'origine, de mettre autant le boxon. Mais l'idée a germé… et voilà le résultat. Pour ce qui est de Shaka, tu comprendras que je tienne à garder le secret de ce point crucial de mon récit.

Kalista : ce genre de répétition, ne me dérange pas plus que ça…. Et vive les Pokemons (/love Rondoudou)

eternyti : j'espère que ta confiance en Perséphone est bien placée… et je t'avoue que cette remarque m'a fait extrêmement plaisir. C'est toujours délicat de faire apprécier un personnage qui refuse de dévoiler ses plans.

Taïsha : Je suis contente que ça te plaise. Pour les baffes, j'ai bien peur que je sois la seule responsable… quant à la tête de Shaka, je regrette amèrement que Milo n'ait pas eu d'appareil photo sur lui.

Cylla : Encore une victoire de Kanar ! Bien contente d'avoir réussi à te rendre Perséphone sympathique. Pour avoir des nouvelles des Enfers, il faudra attendre un peu.

Aquarii : Pour Minos, effectivement, cela sera pour dans quelques temps. Merci pour le petit passage du temple de la Balance. A titre personnel, je suis fan (oui, je suis fan, de temps en temps, de ce que je fais) du panneau de DM.

Dragonna : Les Golds sont sur les nerfs, et réagissent au quart de tour. Heureusement que Rhada est passé maître dans l'art du tact et de la diplomatie.

Shirley : Désolée pour Aiolia, mais je le trouve trop mignon avec Marine. Le résumé de Kanon… bah en fait, c'est par lui que j'ai commencé à écrire cette partie. Je voyais tellement bien cette scène que tout le reste en a découlé de manière logique.

Et maintenant, en route pour la suite des aventures.

* * *

Lorsque Shaka pénétra dans les appartements du Scorpion, la scène qu'il découvrit le surpris. Shura, ramené de force par Kanon au huitième temple, discutait presque tranquillement avec Perséphone et le Gémeau, tandis que Rhadamanthe faisait le service sous le regard de Milo, qui serrait contre lui un pull appartenant plus que probablement au Verseau.

-Si tu veux monter lui dire que j'ai lobotomisé Kanon durant son séjour aux Enfers…, proposa le Juge, à moitié sérieux.

-Il serait capable de le croire, fit le Scorpion. Non, sans rire… je connais mon Camus. Il a juste besoin de réfléchir et d'analyser tout ça. Et puis, si je monte, vous serez entre vous pour comploter et ça le stressera encore plus… Ah Shaka ! Tu viens faire ton rapport de mission ?

-Effectivement, répondit l'Hindou d'un ton très calme.

Shura, les yeux rivés sur la Vierge, se pencha vers Perséphone.

-Vous avez vraiment recruté tout le monde…, remarqua-t-il, étonné.

-Je te l'ai dit, Chevalier, c'est une opération globale, expliqua la Reine. Et puis, plus nombreux nous serons à participer, moins nous serons soupçonnés. Pervertir un ou deux chevaliers, Milo et Kanon pour ne pas les nommer, c'est une entreprise risquée mais faisable, et me contenter d'eux génèrerait crainte et méfiance. En vous convertissant, toi et Shaka, je gagne paradoxalement en discrétion.

-Vous êtes véritablement machiavélique.

-Tu n'imagine pas à quel point…, fit Perséphone sur le ton de la confidence.

Le Capricorne lui sourit franchement. Il l'aimait bien, cette Déesse.

-Ne fais pas attention à eux, fit Kanon en direction de la Vierge. Ils sont intenables depuis tout à l'heure.

-Kanon !, s'offusqua Perséphone. Une invité d'Athéna ne saurait être intenable, voyons…

-Je confirme…, fit posément Rhadamanthe. Sa Majesté est très raisonnable… par rapport à d'habitude.

-Rhada ! J'aimerais un peu de soutien de ta part !

Le Juge vint se mettre à genou devant sa Reine, lui prit la main et la regarda avec douceur.

-Mon soutien vous est acquis, de toute éternité, dit-il, redevenu parfaitement sérieux. Et il n'y a rien qui ne me réjouisse davantage que de vous voir ainsi, légère et radieuse. Cela me comble, Majesté. Et ajoute à la magie de ce jour merveilleux.

Et il se releva en lançant un long regard à Kanon, qui se mit à rougir légèrement.

-Hum… et donc, euh… Shaka, tu étais là pour nous faire ton rapport hein, c'est ça ?, bredouilla le Gémeau.

-En effet. Mais vous ne donnez pas le sentiment de beaucoup vous y intéresser.

-Pardonne-les, fit Milo. Je suis certain que Rhadamanthe a drogué le thé. Installe-toi et raconte-nous comment s'est déroulée l'opération « rompre avec Mû ».

Grand seigneur, Shaka s'inclina et vint s'installer dans le fauteuil que lui présentait Rhadamanthe.

-Tout s'est très bien passé. Je suis allé trouver Mû et je lui ai dit qu'il n'était plus nécessaire que nous continuions à faire croire à notre liaison.

-… Et ?, fit Kanon.

-Et quoi ? demanda, innocemment, Shaka.

Le Gémeau se tourna vers Milo.

-Tu es certain de lui avoir bien expliqué la situation ?

-Juré ! Je lui ai fait un topo complet, chef ! C'est pas de ma faute…

-OK…

Kanon prit le temps de se masser les tempes durant quelques secondes. Shaka le regardait sans comprendre. Shura et Milo se retenaient d'exploser de rire. Rhadamanthe se demandait comment son Gémeau allait gérer la situation. Et Perséphone regardait la Vierge, attendrie par tant de naïveté et de candeur. Cet homme, que l'on disait le plus proche de Dieu, n'était simplement plus en contact avec les réalités du monde. Mais il était amoureux. Il l'avait lui-même avoué. La Reine des Enfers était à peu près certaine que le terme amour ne désignait pas la même chose pour la Vierge et le reste des humains… et elle plaignait, avec une pointe d'amusement, celui ou celle qui allait avoir l'honneur et le privilège de précipiter ce concept vivant dans le concret de la vie.

-Shaka… Accepterais-tu, afin d'étoffer un peu ton compte-rendu, fort succinct reconnais-le, de répondre à quelques questions ?, s'enquit le Gémeau.

-Evidemment. J'ai assuré à Milo que vous aviez mon soutien. Il n'est pas question que je manque à ma parole.

-Parfait ! Bon… première question… Comment Mû a-t-il réagi ?

-Comment cela ?

-Par Athéna…, soupira le Gémeau.

Ce n'était pas gagné…

-Milo ? Shura ? La ferme, fit Kanon en leur collant une baffe à chacun… Reprenons. Quand tu lui as annoncé que tu mettais un terme à votre fausse relation, est-ce qu'il a eu l'air déçu ? Soulagé ? Triste, peut-être ?

-Soulagé, je dirais, répondit la Vierge après un instant de réflexion. Mû vivait assez mal le fait de devoir mentir.

-Bien ça… bien… Et est-ce que tu as pu évoquer mon frère ?

-J'ai préféré ne pas le faire.

-Milo t'avait bien dit que nous souhaitons connaître la nature des sentiments éventuels que Mû pourrait nourrir pour Saga ?

-Oui. Mais comme je l'ai dit, j'ai préféré m'abstenir.

-Peut-on savoir pourquoi ?, demanda Kanon, s'attendant au pire.

Tout comme le reste de l'Assemblée. Shura et Milo avaient fait main basse sur des coussins, pour ne pas succomber de manière trop visible à l'hilarité qui menaçait de les gagner, et, éventuellement, se protéger des représailles du Gémeau.

-Et bien, commença Shaka, toujours très digne, je dois reconnaître que je ne suis pas très au fait des choses de l'amour. Ma seule intervention, comme vous l'avez découvert, a eu pour effet de briser l'harmonie au sein de notre Sanctuaire. De plus, pour interroger Mû au sujet de Saga, je n'avais que deux choix. La méthode directe, qui me semblait particulièrement inopportune, et des tentatives plus discrètes. Mais il m'est apparu clairement que je n'étais pas capable de formuler ce genre de questions de manière subtile. Et quand bien même j'y serais arrivé, il m'a semblé évident que je n'aurais pas été en mesure de lire les signes envoyés par Mû. J'ai préféré donc m'abstenir, comme je vous l'ai dit, afin de laisser le champ libre à des personnes plus qualifiées. Par contre, je me suis permis d'avertir Saga de mes intentions, lorsque j'ai traversé la maison des Gémeaux pour descendre au temple du Bélier.

Shura et Milo avaient laissé tomber leur coussin. Kanon regardait Shaka, éberlué. Rhadamanthe se tenait, le visage parfaitement impassible, debout derrière Perséphone.

-Shaka de la Vierge, fit la Déesse, tu as très bien agi, et fait montre d'une sagesse exceptionnelle.

-Je vous remercie, fit Shaka, visiblement très satisfait. Et maintenant, pourrais-je avoir un peu de thé ?

* * *

Saga prit une grande inspiration avant de frapper à la porte du bureau de Shion. La voix fatiguée du Pope l'invita à entrer. Shion semblait défait, à bout de force.

-Tu veux que je repasse plus tard ?, demanda le Gémeau.

-Non, non. Le repas a lieu dans une heure à peine… Je ne suis pas certain que nous aurons le temps après. Il faut qu'on parle, n'est ce pas ?

-Oui…

Saga s'installa dans un des fauteuils. Shion vint le rejoindre, de l'autre côté de la table basse.

-Je ne sais pas trop comment dire ça…, commença le Gémeau.

-Il faut qu'on arrête, Saga, l'interrompit le Pope. Nous deux. Notre relation. Ça ne rime à rien. Ça ne va nulle part, et on le sait tous les deux.

-Oui. C'est ce que j'étais venu te dire.

Ils auraient pu sourire, mais il n'en était rien. Ils étaient tous les deux abattus.

-J'ai parlé avec mon frère… Je suis désolé de t'avoir embrassé, Shion…

-Ne t'excuse pas. C'était une erreur, mais c'est avant tout la mienne.

-On était deux, dans cette histoire…

-Non.

Le ton du Pope était affirmé.

-Je sais que tu n'es pas amoureux de moi, Saga. Qu'en m'embrassant, tu ne cherchais qu'à te raccrocher à quelqu'un. Je ne savais pas trop pourquoi, et je ne le sais toujours pas, mais je l'avais quand même compris.

-Et tu m'as quand même laissé faire ?, s'étonna le Gémeau.

-Je t'ai dit que j'étais le seul responsable. Je savais même que Dohko allait franchir la porte et nous surprendre.

-Je ne comprends pas…

Le Pope poussa un long soupir et se mit à fixer le plafond.

-Je t'ai utilisé, Saga. Je t'ai utilisé pour rompre avec lui.

La nouvelle laissa le Gémeau sans voix, durant un long moment.

-Et j'ai poussé le vice jusqu'à te laisser porter le poids de son départ… Je suis sincèrement désolé, Saga… j'ai agi comme un monstre. J'espère qu'un jour tu me pardonneras, même si je ne le mérite pas.

-Mais pourquoi…. ? Pourquoi vouloir rompre ?

-Ne m'en veux pas, fit doucement Shion, mais c'est quelque chose que je préfère garder pour moi.

Saga était véritablement perdu. Il était persuadé, au plus profond de lui-même, que Shion aimait Dohko. Et que Dohko aimait Shion. Ce que venait de lui révéler le Grand Pope le troublait vraiment. Il ne lui en voulait pas… il aurait juste aimé comprendre. Mais le visage de Shion n'offrait qu'un masque de désolation.

-Ca va aller ?, demanda le Gémeau.

-Non. Mais ça ira quand même. Au pire, on fera semblant.

* * *

Le salon du Scorpion, qui semblait glisser de plus en plus dangereusement le long de la pente qui partait de la réception mondaine pour finir dans le squat le moins organisé qui puisse exister, n'en finissait plus de surprendre ses visiteurs. Cette fois, ce fut Camus qui en fit les frais. Redescendu chez son cher et tendre, il lui fallut un moment pour comprendre ce qu'il voyait et entendait.

Première chose : Shaka était là. Deuxième chose : Shaka avait les yeux ouverts, et… riait, de bon cœur, avec Shura, Milo et Perséphone. Kanon, lui, boudait, bras croisés, refusant manifestement de regarder un Rhadamanthe agenouillé devant lui.

-Non ! Tu n'avais pas à leur raconter ça ! Je passe pour quoi, moi, maintenant !

Le rire de Shura redoubla.

-Fais pas à attention, s'excusa le Capricorne au bord des larmes, c'est juste que je suis entrain d'imaginer ta tête avec ce panneau au-dessus… C'est pas méchant… c'est juste que…

-Tu vois !, accusa le Gémeau. Ils se moquent ! Ils se moquent de moi !

Rhadamanthe prit au bout d'un petit combat les mains de Kanon dans les siennes, et les embrassa tendrement.

-Ils ne se moquent pas de toi. C'est de moi qu'ils rient. C'est moi qui ai été ridicule. Toi, tu as été égal à toi-même. Merveilleux. En tous points. Absolument parfait. J'arpente ce monde depuis longtemps maintenant… et tu es vraiment le plus grand homme que j'ai jamais rencontré, Kanon. Le plus grand être humain de tous les temps.

Le cadet des Gémeaux regarda le Juge avec de grands yeux, puis se mit à rougir.

-Dis pas n'importe quoi…

-Je suis sérieux, je t'ai dit que je le suis toujours. Il n'y a pas un homme qui puisse soutenir la comparaison.

Les rires avaient cessé, dès le début de la déclaration de Rhadamanthe. Perséphone prit la main de Shura dans la sienne. Le Capricorne lui accorda un petit sourire. Elle avait réussi à le convaincre qu'il y avait, quelque part, quelqu'un qui lui témoignerait autant d'amour mais il avait tout de même un léger pincement au cœur à devoir faire preuve de patience. Milo, ayant aperçu le nouvel arrivant, se leva d'un bond, et alla se jeter dans les bras du Verseau.

-Mon Camus !

-Milo…, murmura le Chevalier en accueillant son compagnon contre lui.

-Ils sont mignons, hein ?, fit le Scorpion en enfouissant son visage dans le cou de l'amour de sa vie.

-Oui…, reconnût le Verseau, très ému par la scène à laquelle il venait d'assister. Tu m'accordes une minute, s'il-te plait ?

Milo s'écarta, non sans avoir donné un dernier baiser à son Camus. Le Verseau s'approcha alors de Perséphone et s'inclina devant la Reine des Enfers.

-Majesté, je ne vous mentirai pas. Je me méfie de vous. Mais Milo et Kanon vous font confiance. Ils pensent sincèrement que vous ne souhaitez que la paix. Et que vous êtes ici pour nous aider à la construire. Comme Shura et Shaka, à ce qu'il semble. Ce sont des hommes que j'estime et que je respecte. Ce n'est pas en vous que je place ma confiance, mais en eux, et en leur jugement, car je les crois fidèles à Athéna. C'est pour cela que je vous demande d'excuser mon comportement précédent.

-Camus du Verseau…

Perséphone se leva et vint se placer devant le Chevalier, qui la regardait de ses yeux de glace. Elle s'inclina.

-Il n'y a rien à pardonner. Mais je suis heureuse de ta décision, Chevalier. Et j'espère que viendra le jour où tu comprendras que tu as eu raison de te fier à tes compagnons. Ce jour là, peut-être pourrons-nous prendre le thé, tous les deux ?

-Si ce jour arrive, j'en serais ravi.

-Je ferais en sorte, alors, de rendre ce moment possible.

Elle se retourna vers le reste des chevaliers.

-Combien de temps, avant le rendez-vous au Palais ?

-Un peu moins d'une heure, Votre Majesté, lui indiqua Shaka.

Elle prit une grande respiration.

-Le temps de me préparer… fit-elle dans un sourire, avant de reprendre, plus solennelle. Chevaliers… Quoiqu'il se passe ce soir, j'aimerais vous assurer que je suis ravie d'être ici. L'énergie et l'envie, dont vous témoignez tous, les élans de vos cœurs même si ceux-ci vous conduisent parfois à réagir de façon un peu… irréfléchie mais tellement humaine…, ces courts moments que nous avons partagés, m'ont été plus précieux que vous ne pouvez l'imaginer. Loin de chez moi, loin des Enfers où, Kanon pourra en témoigner, j'ai encore quelques souvenirs douloureux, vous avez su me rappeler à quel point la vie est une chose merveilleuse. Vous m'avez redonné la force de poursuivre mon but. Oh, je l'aurais sans doute fait sans cela, je suis quelqu'un de borné. Mais grâce à vous, non seulement je sais où je veux aller, mais je me souviens maintenant de la raison qui me pousse à m'y diriger sans regret. Je comprends, au plus profond de mon être, que je veux la paix. Merci pour ce cadeau, Chevaliers. Vous ne pouviez m'en faire de plus beau.

Elle fit une profonde révérence, et se releva en leur souriant.

-Et maintenant, avec l'autorisation de Milo, je vais aller occuper sa salle de bains. A plus tard… et encore merci.

Et elle disparut, laissant les cinq Chevaliers d'Athéna et son Juge sous le coup de son petit discours.

-Elle est forte, finit par avouer le Capricorne.

-Très forte, confirma Milo.

-Vous êtes vraiment certains de pouvoir lui faire confiance ?, s'enquit Camus. Parce que même moi qui ait encore des doutes, elle va finir par m'avoir…

-C'est vrai que cela est inquiétant… Camus qui se laisse séduire aussi facilement et non après une cour d'une bonne quinzaine d'années…, nota la Vierge.

-Serait-ce une tentative d'humour, Shaka ?, demanda Kanon, en haussant un sourcil.

-Alors là, je flippe !, affirma Milo en voyant le petit sourire de l'Hindou. Si Shaka se met à faire des blagues, le chaos nous guette.

-Sans vouloir jouer les rabat-joie, les interrompit Rhadamanthe, j'aimerais vous rappeler que je suis encore là, et que vous êtes en train de parler de ma Reine.

* * *

Bien loin de l'ambiance qui régnait dans la huitième maison, Mû entra dans le bureau de Shion –devenu la deuxième pièce la plus courue de tout le Sanctuaire après le salon du Scorpion – avec un visage fatigué, mais légèrement plus serein que celui qu'il arborait depuis trois jours.

-Maître ?

-Oui, Mû ?

-Je sais que vous devez être très occupé avec ce soir…

-C'est Athéna qui a tout supervisé. Tu voulais me parler ?

L'attitude de Mû inquiétait franchement le Pope. Son disciple n'avait jamais été un exubérant, mais sa discrétion actuelle semblait tout de même un peu exagérée …

-Shaka et moi… nous avons rompu. Je voulais juste que vous soyez au courant.

Shion s'empressa de se rapprocher de son successeur.

-Je… je suis désolé. C'est une question bête, mais… ça va ?

Le Pope avait pris le Bélier dans ses bras, et le fit asseoir sur le canapé.

-Oui, chuchota celui-ci. Vous savez… ce n'était pas… vrai, entre Shaka et moi.

-Comment cela ?

-C'était juste une idée de Shaka pour qu'Aldébaran puisse se mettre avec Shaïna et pour qu'Aphrodite cesse de poser des questions.

-Mais toi, tu n'étais pas amoureux de lui ?, demanda le Pope, avec douceur.

Il avait vraiment du mal à imaginer son cher disciple s'impliquer dans ce genre d'aventure.

-Non… C'est un ami mais… je ne l'aime pas. Pas comme ça.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a alors, Mû ? Tu as l'air si mal…

Shion serra le Bélier qui venait de se blottir contre lui.

-Mon petit… mon tout petit… Tu ne veux pas me dire ?

-C'est pas que je ne veux pas… c'est que je ne sais pas… J'ai juste envie de pleurer.

-Alors pleure, mon tout petit… Mes bras sont là pour ça.

-Vos bras, ils sont à Saga en ce moment, murmura le Bélier tristement.

-Plus maintenant. Saga et moi, c'est fini. Et de toute façon, Saga ou pas, je serais toujours là pour toi, Mû. Tu le sais, non ?

-C'est vraiment fini ?

-Oui, le rassura le Pope.

-Vous allez vous remettre avec Dohko ? demanda Mû, plein d'espoir.

-Je ne pense pas, non…

-Mais vous l'aimez… Je sais que vous l'aimez. Et il vous aime aussi, Maître. Il n'y a qu'à voir la manière dont il a réagi quand…

-Les choses sont compliquées, Mû. Mais ce n'est pas important.

-Si c'est important. Je veux que vous soyez heureux…

Le Pope le serra encore davantage, et embrassa les cheveux mauves.

-Je le suis, Mû. Je suis en vie. Tu es là. Kiki est là. Je suis heureux, je t'assure. Tout va bien. Je te jure que tout va bien.

-Vous mentez… mais j'aime bien quand vous mentez de cette façon. Je peux faire semblant d'y croire.

-J'ai vraiment été un très mauvais maître… et toi un excellent élève…, soupira Shion.

-Ne dites pas ça… je vous aime, moi.

-Je t'aime aussi, mon tout petit. Qu'est ce que tu dirais de rester comme ça, jusqu'à ce qu'on nous appelle pour le dîner ?

-Je dirais que c'est une merveilleuse idée.

-Alors on n'a qu'à faire comme ça.

Et le Bélier resta pelotonné contre le Pope, qui le berçait tendrement.

* * *

Une heure plus tard, toute la Chevalerie présente dans l'enceinte du Sanctuaire – soit treize Chevaliers d'Or, un Pope, deux Argents et cinq bronze-divins, auquel il fallait ajouter deux jeunes filles parfaitement normales, elles - accueillait la Reine des Enfers et son Juge dans l'enceinte du Palais d'Athéna. Ils faisaient bloc d'un côté de la salle, l'autre ayant été aménagé de manière à accueillir le repas qui allait suivre. Perséphone et Rhadamanthe se dressaient, droits et fiers, devant le trône vide. Shion, en tenue d'apparat, s'inclina et disparut derrière les tentures. Quelques minutes plus tard, Athéna apparaissait à son bras, éblouissante. Elle portait son habituelle robe blanche, ses bijoux, sa tiare et son sceptre. Les Chevaliers mirent instantanément genou à terre. Un discret geste de Perséphone intima à son Juge de faire de même et Rhadamanthe s'exécuta. La Reine des Enfers se contenta, elle, d'une petite révérence.

-Perséphone, Reine des Enfers, je t'accueille en mon Sanctuaire, suite à une demande d'entretien que tu as formulée. Parle maintenant, et sois entendue.

Perséphone fit un pas en avant, et s'inclina légèrement.

-Chère cousine, si tu le permets et avant que nous n'abordions les questions qui m'amènent devant toi, il y a une chose que j'aimerais faire.

La maîtresse des lieux la considéra un moment, le visage fermé.

-J'imagine de toute façon que le choix que tu me laisses n'est que pure formule de politesse. Comme toujours. Fais ce que tu veux…, conclue-t-elle, hautaine.

-Je te remercie.

Après s'être inclinée légèrement devant sa cousine, la Reine des Enfers vint se placer devant Shun, qui la regardait avec des yeux inquiets, et tomba à genoux devant le Chevalier d'Andromède.

-Chevalier, fit-elle d'une voix pleine de gravité et de regrets, il est possible que jamais tu ne puisses pardonner mon Roi de t'avoir choisi. Je n'ose imaginer les souffrances qui ont été les tiennes lorsque son âme s'est emparée de ton corps. La réaction que j'ai eue envers toi ne mérite pas plus ton pardon. Mais je te présente tout de même mes plus sincères excuses, pour notre comportement, à mon époux et à moi.

Shun ne savait pas comment réagir. Le cosmos d'Hadès avait laissé une trace dans son âme et les élans d'affection qu'il ressentait pour la Reine des Enfers l'empêchaient de décider de la marche à suivre. Ce fut Ikki, qui prit la parole à sa place.

-Cette mascarade n'a aucun intérêt. Pandore nous a déjà présenté ses excuses, fit le Phoenix, d'un ton plein de dédain.

Elle jeta un coup d'œil au Chevalier si arrogant. Un regard dur qui réussit à le mettre mal à l'aise.

-Pandore avait déjà trahi Hadès, à ce moment-là, remarqua Perséphone, sévère. Elle n'avait plus aucune autorité, et c'est en son nom propre qu'elle les a présentées. Ici, et maintenant, par ma bouche, ce sont les Enfers qui parlent.

Elle marqua une pause.

-Chevalier, fit-elle en s'adressant à nouveau à Shun, d'une voix radoucie. A travers moi, c'est mon Royaume tout entier qui est à genoux devant toi, et qui implore ton pardon.

Rhadamanthe était venu appuyer les propos de sa Reine, s'agenouillant avec elle, devant le Chevalier d'Andromède.

-Je ne vous en veux pas, osa timidement Shun.

Il tendit la main vers Perséphone qui releva des yeux pleins de reconnaissance vers lui.

-Cela peut paraître bizarre mais… je sais ce qu'il ressent pour vous, continua le Chevalier. Je ne sais pas pourquoi il est devenu maléfique. Mais quelqu'un qui peut aimer autant… ne peut pas être totalement mauvais. Vous n'avez plus rien à vous faire pardonner.

-Merci…, souffla-t-elle, très émue.

Shun lui rappelait vraiment Hadès. Il aurait presque pu être le fils qu'ils n'avaient jamais eu… Elle en aurait été fière. Elle choisit de garder ces impressions pour elle. Ikki, qui avait assisté à la décision de Shun sans oser intervenir, ne put s'empêcher de rapatrier son frère vers lui, dès que Perséphone s'était relevée. Il ne lui contestait pas le droit d'accorder son pardon. Il était même prêt à le soutenir dans cette voie. Mais la prudence restait de mise.

La Reine des Enfers prit son temps pour retourner en face de sa cousine. Elle devait retrouver son calme et l'emprise totale qu'elle maintenait sur ses sentiments. C'était probablement la seule occasion qu'elle aurait de présenter sa requête à Athéna, et de l'amener à, au moins, considérer le problème. Perséphone n'espérait pas une réponse positive. Tout ce qu'elle souhaitait de cette entrevue, c'était qu'Athéna ne se contente pas d'un refus catégorique.

Cela faisait des années que Perséphone préparait son discours. Elle avait envisagé toutes les réactions possibles, imaginer des répliques pour chaque objection. Elle n'allait pas laisser le hasard et l'improvisation prendre le contrôle. C'était un risque qu'elle refusait de courir. Quand elle se présenta devant sa cousine, et que celle-ci lui indiqua qu'elle était prête à entendre sa requête, la voix de Perséphone était claire et limpide, sans la moindre fêlure.

-Nous ne nous sommes jamais comprises, toutes les deux, commença la Reine des Enfers. Tu me méprises depuis toujours. Tu m'as méprisée pour n'avoir pas su me défendre et m'être fait enlevée. Tu m'as méprisée pour avoir cédé au Jugement de Zeus, et avoir accepté d'épouser Hadès, malgré son crime. Que je l'aime et ce que notre amour signifie, tu ne l'as jamais compris. Ensuite, tu n'as pas supporté l'idée que je puisse discuter avec les Moires et les amener à reprendre le tissage d'un fil qu'elles avaient coupé. Un tel pouvoir, dans les mains d'une personne si faible, cela ne peut être qu'une hérésie, n'est ce pas ? Aujourd'hui, tu me méprises pour avoir accéder à la demande de Zeus, et avoir ressuscité tes Chevaliers. Car c'est, à tes yeux, une trahison envers mon époux. Et même si tu ne l'aimes pas, même si tu es capable de pardonner à tes propres Chevaliers ce genre de manquement à l'honneur, ta miséricorde ne s'étend pas aux Dieux.

Perséphone sourit tristement et planta ses yeux verts dans ceux de sa cousine.

-Alors que vas-tu penser de moi, Athéna, alors que je m'apprête à te demander ton aide… alors que je m'apprête à te supplier d'accepter de verser ton sang pour ressusciter mon époux ?

Un immense cri de surprise et de protestation s'éleva dans la salle. Ressusciter Hadès ?! Il en était hors de question ! C'était absolument inenvisageable ! Les regards des Chevaliers se tournaient vers Kanon. Etait-il au courant de cette… de cette… immonde idée ? Non, Kanon ne savait pas. Kanon était surpris tout autant qu'eux. Rhadamanthe fit un pas en avant, prêt à parer à toute éventualité.

-Comment oses-tu, Perséphone ?! Comment oses-tu me demander une telle chose ?!, hurla Athéna.

-Tu sais que pour soigner son corps, le sang de trois Dieux majeurs est nécessaire, répondit, très calme, la Reine des Enfers. Poséidon a déjà accepté de répandre un peu du sien. Je suis prête, évidemment, à…

-Je sais tout cela !, rugit Athéna. Mais comment as-tu pu penser un seul instant que je t'aiderai à ramener à la vie celui que je combats depuis des siècles ?! Le responsable d'autant de morts et de souffrance ?! Je refuse ! Je refuse !

-Aurais-tu oublié comment ces guerres ont commencées, ma chère cousine ?

La Déesse de la Sagesse se figea. Non, elle n'avait pas oublié.

* * *

Tout avait commencé par la première mort de Perséphone. La Reine des Enfers venait de quitter le Sanctuaire de Déméter et avait commencé son voyage jusqu'aux Enfers pour retrouver son époux. Un voyage sur la Terre. Un voyage dont elle avait l'habitude. Jamais, elle n'arriva à destination.

Inquiet du retard de son épouse, Hadès contacta sa sœur. Cela n'aurait pas été la première fois que Déméter aurait cherché à retarder le départ de sa fille. Mais non. Perséphone était bien partie, selon les termes de leur accord. Il avait alors lancé tous les Spectres sur Terre, dans l'espoir de retrouver sa Reine. La Wyverne avait fini par trouver son corps, inanimé, à l'ombre d'un rocher, caché dans des buissons. Perséphone était morte, et rien ne permettait de comprendre ce qui avait pu arriver. Hadès et Déméter se querellèrent, reportant sur l'autre la responsabilité d'un voyage qui avait coûté la vie à ce qu'ils avaient de plus cher. Puis, ils avaient trouvé un autre bouc-émissaire en la personne d'Athéna. Elle était la responsable de la surface. Comment avait-elle pu laisser une telle abomination survenir ? Et pourquoi ne savait-elle pas ce qui était arrivé ? On avait trouvé des preuves, des témoins lorsque Hadès avait enlevé sa bien-aimée, et aujourd'hui, il n'y avait plus personne alors qu'elle était morte ? Le responsable allait pouvoir continuer à vivre ? Le Roi des Enfers ne pouvait le supporter. C'était une machination ! Un complot ! Contre lui et contre son amour ! Parce qu'ils étaient jaloux, tous ! Jaloux de leur bonheur !

Durant quelques siècles, les rapports entre les Enfers et la surface ne firent qu'empirer. Même lorsque Perséphone se réincarna. La Déesse elle-même ne savait pas comment elle était morte, ayant tout oublié de cette journée fatidique. Hadès, désespéré, devint de plus en plus aigri… Ses jugements devinrent cruels et abusifs, plus particulièrement envers les serviteurs d'Athéna qu'il rendait toujours en partie responsable. Zeus dût intervenir. Depuis l'Olympe, il leur imposa une rencontre en terrain neutre. C'est ainsi qu'Athéna, accompagnée de ses Chevaliers, Hadès et Perséphone, suivis de leurs trois Juges, se retrouvèrent sur le territoire de Poséidon, pour tenter de régler cette situation qui menaçait à tout moment de dégénérer.

La tension était palpable. L'animosité entre les deux groupes ne faisait aucun doute. Les agressions verbales fusaient, de même que les gestes d'intimidation. Les choses étaient particulièrement à la limite entre la Wyverne et le Sagittaire, qui se toisaient, s'insultaient et se menaçaient depuis qu'ils s'étaient vus… jusqu'à ce coup, porté contre le Juge. Un accident. Le Sagittaire n'avait pas vraiment voulu relâché son attaque. Tout juste espérait-il maintenir le Spectre à distance respectable…

Elle n'avait pas réfléchi. La seule chose qu'elle voulait, c'était la paix, pour pouvoir vivre avec son époux, pour que la colère qui l'envahissait, quitte Hadès, enfin. Les Chevaliers et les Juges ne devaient pas se battre, ne devaient pas être blessés… Elle ne pouvait pas laisser cela arriver, sous peine de voir ses espoirs s'envoler… Alors Perséphone s'interposa. Et la flèche l'attint en plein cœur.

Elle s'écroula dans les bras de Rhadamanthe, qui regardait, sans vouloir comprendre, le sang de sa Reine souiller ses mains et son surplis. Il ne saisit l'horreur de la situation que lorsque la douleur submergea Hadès. Le Dieu des Enfers se mit à hurler. Un cri inhumain. De haine pure. Le Dieu se jeta sur le Sagittaire et le tua d'un seul coup, puis fondit sur Athéna. Les autres Chevaliers vinrent protéger leur Déesse. Minos et Eaque se lancèrent à leur tour dans la bataille. Poséidon, se considérant trahi lui aussi par Athéna, se rangea à leur côté, de même que les quelques Marinas présents. Seule la Wyverne ne participait pas au massacre. Il se contentait de protéger le corps de celle qui s'était sacrifiée pour lui.

* * *

Un silence de mort régnait à présent dans le temple d'Athéna. Ce que Perséphone leur avait montré, avec l'accord tacite de leur Déesse, laissait les Chevaliers incapables de la moindre réaction.

-Deux accidents, fit tristement la Reine des Enfers. Deux accidents… Je suis lasse de cette guerre absurde, Athéna. Je me moque de savoir qui a raison, ou qui a tord. Qui était dans son droit, qui est allé trop loin… Je veux simplement que cette folie s'arrête. Je ne veux plus que mon époux meurt à cause de moi. Je ne veux plus le voir se détruire par la faute de sa douleur. Je ne veux plus être tout juste bonne à constater qu'il sombre un peu plus, à chaque fois, dans la folie la plus complète. Je veux qu'Hadès vive et qu'il retrouve la paix. Qu'il redevienne celui que j'aime, que j'ai toujours aimé, que j'aimerais toujours. Je veux pouvoir à nouveau me tenir aux côtés du seul amour de ma vie.

Une fois de plus, Perséphone accrocha le regard de sa cousine.

-Ce que j'ose te proposer, Athéna, c'est d'oublier le passé. Ce que j'ose te proposer, c'est une chance de tout recommencer à zéro.

-Et si je refuse ?

-J'espère avoir fait le nécessaire aux Enfers, pour que mon époux ne s'oppose plus à toi. Mais c'est une chose que je ne maîtrise pas…, avoua à regret Perséphone.

-Et comment peux-tu m'assurer qu'Hadès ne repartira pas au combat en se réveillant ?, demanda sèchement Pallas.

Perséphone lui sourit.

-Par amour pour moi, Hadès a déclenché des guerres. Par amour pour moi, il acceptera la paix.

-Je ne vois rien qui puisse étayer ton espoir, fit Athéna, implacable.

-Tu n'as jamais compris ce qu'est l'amour… Ne peux-tu me faire confiance, ou au moins accepter de courir ce risque pour la paix ?

Athéna réfléchit. Le pouvait-elle ? Pouvait-elle se fier à Perséphone ? Sa cousine ne cachait-elle pas un autre but, plus machiavélique que cette déclaration qui se voulait touchante ?

-Montre-moi que je peux t'accorder ma confiance. Laisse-moi regarder au plus profond de ton cosmos.

-Demande à tes Chevaliers de se retirer, et je te laisserai le libre accès à...

-Hors de question. Mes Chevaliers serviront de témoins. Je ne te fais pas encore confiance. Ma garde restera près de moi.

Perséphone hésitait. Elle n'arrivait pas à se résoudre à une telle extrémité. Elle avait prévu de se dévoiler à Athéna, mais pas à ses Chevaliers…

-Ta réponse, Perséphone. Ton cosmos révélé à mes Chevaliers et à moi, ou mon refus. Mais je te préviens, si ce que je vois me convient, mon accord ne te sera pas pour autant acquis. Je prendrai simplement le temps de la réflexion.

-Tu ne sais pas ce que tu me demandes…

-Si. Je te demande d'être parfaitement honnête et de me le prouver. A toi de voir ce que tu veux vraiment…

-Alors demande au moins à ces deux jeunes filles de se retirer.

Perséphone indiqua Shunreï et Seika. Il était évident qu'elles n'étaient pas capables d'affronter le cosmos d'un Dieu.

-Marine ! Shaïna ! Accompagnez-les dehors. Vous êtes chargées de leur protection, ordonna la Déesse.

Les deux femmes Chevaliers obéirent, sans protester, laissant à regret leurs compagnons. Seika et Shunreï acceptèrent elles aussi de se retirer, conscientes qu'elles ne seraient qu'un poids supplémentaire dans l'épreuve qui allait arriver.

Alors qu'elles quittaient le temple, Rhadamanthe s'approcha de Kanon.

-Quoiqu'il arrive, tu ne dois pas lancer ton cosmos vers moi.

La voix du Juge se voulait déterminée... mais le cadet des Gémeaux était plus que têtu.

-Tu vas être seul avec elle, sans personne pour te protéger… Je ne veux pas te laisser endurer ça sans intervenir !, fit-il tout bas.

-Et, pourtant, tu vas le faire. Tu sais ce que vous allez devoir affronter. Vous aurez besoin de toutes vos forces. Je serai trop loin de toi… et trop proche d'elle. Ce serait de la folie de chercher à m'atteindre. Sans compter qu'ils pourraient très mal le prendre. Qu'un des leurs laisse une brèche… c'est trop dangereux.

-Mais tu vas être tout seul !

Rhadamanthe sourit au Gémeau et prit sa main dans la sienne.

-Tout ira bien, je te le promets. J'ai l'habitude… ce n'est jamais agréable, bien sûr, mais je peux gérer. Tu dois me faire confiance. Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi. Ça va aller.

-Si tu le dis… mais je préfèrerais être à tes côtés.

-Ta place est aux côtés de ton frère, de ta Déesse et des autres Chevaliers. Ils auront besoin de toi.

-Mouais… Je sais ce que j'ai à faire, fit Kanon en s'écartant.

-Kanon ?, fit le Juge en lui serrant une dernière fois la main. Je t'aime.

-Je t'aime aussi, Rhadamanthe. Je t'aime aussi.

Et ils se lâchèrent, prenant chacun sa place.

Perséphone s'était installée au centre de la salle, assise sur ses genoux, son Juge debout derrière elle. Elle ne voulait pas faire ça, mais elle n'avait pas le choix. Athéna ne lui laissait pas le choix. Elle comprenait, évidemment, la demande de sa cousine et c'était la mort dans l'âme qu'elle s'apprêtait à se révéler.

Quand tous furent prêts, elle commença à étendre son cosmos dans la salle. Doucement. Elle le laissait échapper sans agressivité, sans violence, gardant le contrôle. L'amour immense de la Reine des Enfers pour toute la Création envahit le temple d'Athéna, accompagné de sa volonté et de sa détermination. Le mépris d'Athéna envers la faiblesse supposée de sa cousine semblait bien mal dirigé. Au contraire, les Chevaliers et Pallas elle-même ne pouvaient que constater la force d'âme de Perséphone. Mais bientôt, la faille apparût, comme elle était apparue à Kanon. Sombre, douloureuse, palpitante. Dans un même réflexe de défense, ils commencèrent à relâcher leur cosmos à leur tour. Tous pouvaient sentir les efforts de la Reine pour contenir cette brèche. Elle refusait de s'ouvrir totalement.

-Perséphone !

La Déesse agenouillée regarda sa cousine.

-Je t'en prie… ne m'oblige pas… s'il-te-plait…, la supplia-t-elle.

-Cela suffit ! Je t'ai demandé la vérité ! Toute la vérité ! Et tu as accepté de nous la révéler !

La voix d'Athéna était impérieuse.

-Montre-nous, Perséphone ! Montre-nous ce que cachent les tréfonds de l'âme d'une Déesse !

Alors Perséphone lâcha prise.

Et l'Enfer se déchaîna.

Une vague de ténèbres déferla, fulgurante, sur le temple d'Athéna. Et une autre. Et une autre. Et une autre… comme les battements d'un cœur. Il n'y avait aucune trace d'agressivité volontaire, aucune once de rancœur, pas le moindre désir de vengeance, ni même de volonté de justice. Il n'y avait qu'une douleur, atroce, extrême, et un désespoir absolu. Un abîme qui ne promettait aucune rédemption.

Face à l'horreur de ce cosmos, les Chevaliers d'Or firent front. Kanon entoura Saga, qui lui rendit la pareille et était déjà à la recherche de Mû. Le Bélier que tous savaient affaibli, blotti dans l'aura de Shion, fut enfermé dans une bulle protectrice. Le Pope osa alors un appel vers Dohko qui faisait son possible pour épargner Shiryu de l'abomination qui fondait sur eux. La Balance lui répondit aussitôt. Craignant le pire pour son Camus, Milo projeta son cosmos vers le Verseau qui tentait de protéger Hyoga. Aiolia et Ayoros ne semblaient plus former qu'une seule et même volonté, soutenant Seiya et louant tous les trois les Dieux pour avoir épargné aux femmes d'assister à cette infamie. Aphrodite et Angelo étaient côte à côté et avait pris Shura sous leur ailes. Ikki protègeait Shun avec l'aide d'Aldébaran et de Shaka… Shun se lia à Hyoga, Shiryu tendit son cosmos vers Shura, Shaka vint soutenir Mû, Milo s'accrocha à Kanon tandis qu'Aiolia associait son cosmos à celui de son meilleur ami… Petit à petit, la toile qui reliait les Chevaliers entre eux se renforça jusqu'à ce qu'ils ne forment plus qu'un bloc, solide et homogène, face au néant qui les assaillait, sans relâche. Mais même ce mur, qui semblait pourtant indestructible, commença à céder sous la pression. Des fissures apparaissaient à mesure que les Chevaliers puisaient de plus en plus loin dans leurs âmes. Leurs propres doutes, leurs propres craintes, les blessures qu'ils avaient crues guéries, celles qu'ils ne se savaient pas posséder, leurs peurs les plus enfouies, les angoisses qu'ils avaient réussi à refouler, semblaient trouver une résonnance dans cette monstruosité qui continuait ses attaques involontaires contre leur unité. Ils allaient sombrer tous ensemble… humains, malgré tout, incapables d'affronter la réalité de l'esprit d'un Dieu.

-Assez !

Athéna s'était interposée, leur offrant sa protection et le salut. La Déesse était superbe de puissance, et regardait avec effroi sa cousine. Alors le cosmos noir se retira, comme la mer se retire avec la marée. Il finit par disparaître complètement, caché dans un corps qui semblait bien trop minuscule et fragile pour le contenir.

Perséphone, recroquevillée sur le sol, ne cessait de répéter qu'elle était désolée. Désolée de leur avoir montré… désolée de les avoir fait souffrir… désolée de ressentir… désolée de vivre… désolée de tout… Elle pleurait. Elle avait succombé à sa propre douleur. Elle n'était plus qu'une petite chose misérable qui se répandait en larmes sur les dalles du temple d'Athéna.

Rhadamanthe s'agenouilla à ses côtés. C'était la première fois qu'il voyait le fond de l'âme de sa Reine. Même avec lui, ou lorsqu'elle s'était ouverte à Kanon, elle continuait à garder le contrôle total, il le comprenait à présent. Elle ne leur avait montré que ce qu'elle les croyait capables de supporter. Elle les avait protégés. Peut-être était-ce aussi un moyen de se protéger d'elle-même. En cachant aux autres la réalité de son cauchemar, elle n'avait pas à le regarder en face. Le Juge prit tendrement sa Reine dans ses bras, la souleva doucement et se dirigea à pas lents vers la sortie du temple.

-J'espère sincèrement que vous avez votre réponse.

Et il quitta la salle, les larmes qui inondaient le visage de Perséphone faisant écho aux siennes.

Kanon avait envie de hurler.


	10. Chapter 10

_Disclaimer_ : Les personnages appartiennent à Masami Kuramada.

_Where we stand (mais où est ce que c'est donc où est ce qu'on en est ? en voilà une question qu'elle est bonne):_

Shaka a rompu avec Mû. Shion a rompu avec Saga. Et Shura a appris la patience. Perséphone a révélé son but à Athéna et à ses Chevaliers : elle veut ressusciter Hadès. Mais après avoir libérer totalement son cosmos, à la demande de sa cousine, elle s'effondre. Rhadamanthe quitte le Palais, en pleurs, portant sa Reine dans ses bras.

_NdA : _

Bisous tout le monde ! Et merci pour votre soutien, qui me fait toujours autant plaisir. Comme certaines questions reviennent dans plusieurs reviews, je me contenterai de répondre une fois… donc j'ai mis les noms mais certaines réponses s'adressent un peu à tout le monde – encore plus que d'habitude. J'en profite pour m'excuser du délai d'attente pour cette publication… Ce chapitre est un peu plus long que les autres ; j'espère que cela compensera et qu'il ne vous décevra pas.

Taïsha : poutoux à toi et merci pour tes mots.

Ariesnomu : woot ! je ne suis pas sûre de mériter autant de compliments (je suis même à peu près certaine du contraire), mais c'est très agréable. Je suis vraiment très contente d'avoir réussi à accrocher ton intérêt malgré tes réticences. Quant à ne négliger aucun personnage… Ah si, j'en néglige. Plein. Shunreï, par exemple, n'a pas dû encore prononcer un mot. Mais bon…

Eternyti : j'espère ne t'avoir pas trop fait attendre…

Kalista : Je l'ai bien aimée, moi, ta review inutile… et de rien.

Ariessa : Pour les Moires… la non-explication est un choix que j'ai fait consciemment. Dans cette discussion, c'est Perséphone qui parle à Athéna. Et Athéna n'a certes pas besoin d'un cours – et je trouve qu'insérer une explication casserait la continuité du récit. C'est un parti-pris que j'avais déjà utilisé pour l'échange entre Perséphone et Kanon lors du « coup des graines de grenades ». Kanon est supposé s'y connaître un minimum en mythologie, et le discours de Perséphone venait lui donnait la « vraie » version. L'évocation des graines reste donc légère, puisque la révélation concernait le fait que ce soit Perséphone qui en était à l'origine. Si le détail des Moires – qui n'a finalement que peu d'importance, on comprend quand même, je pense, qu'Athéna trouve que Perséphone a un trop grand pouvoir au regard de ses capacités – intéresse le lecteur, je le crois suffisamment grand pour se prendre par la main et aller faire une recherche sur wikipedia.

Cylla : Athéna est une "valkyrie", une vierge guerrière, sage soit, mais tout de même bien bourrine. Dans le manga, cette part de la personnalité d'Athéna est peu évoquée, mais, selon moi, tout de même présente –et pas seulement en montrant sa détermination. L'élément décisif vient de la mise en parallèle de son comportement et de celui d'Hadès. Hadès est sensé être l'être malfaisant mais il protège ses Spectres bien plus qu'Athéna ne protège ses Chevaliers. La compassion d'Athéna est tournée vers l'Humanité, et elle n'éprouve pas de compassion envers une déesse, qu'elle méprise depuis longtemps en plus.

Shirley : Pour Shaka… pourquoi se limiter aux Chevaliers d'Or? Il reste plein de monde à caser aux Enfers, ou chez Poséidon… /em sifflote

Yatsuko : je vais tenter de garder le rythme ! et de faire évoluer ce bazar, comme tu dis. Même si je dois avouer que plus je me rapproche de la fin, et plus je ralentis… comme si je ne voulais pas vraiment que tout cela se termine.

Aquarii : ce que je les aime, ces deux-là… -je pense que c'est assez visible quand même-. Croisons les doigts pour Athéna !

Camus Scorpio : Merci pour tes encouragements… même si ce n'est pas le courage qui me manque mais les heures de sommeil – à trop réfléchir à propos de cette fic, je vais finir insomniaque au grand désespoir de mon mari (oui, je suis vieille).

* * *

Les pleurs de Rhadamanthe.

Le Juge et sa Reine étaient partis, probablement vers le temple du Scorpion. Les Chevaliers, eux, mettaient un peu de temps à se remettre de cette expérience. Ils se sentaient vidés, mis à nus… Chacun cherchait, un peu puérilement, le contact avec ses pairs, un contact physique, comme pour s'assurer que l'autre était bien là, et que l'abomination avait pris fin. On ne se parlait pas. On ne contentait d'une main serrée, d'un bras qui en frôle un autre, de deux épaules qui se touchent, d'yeux qui aimantent un regard, de cheveux qui viennent caresser un dos… Petit à petit, ils se raccrochèrent les uns aux autres, en une étreinte simple et fraternelle. Athéna étendit son cosmos vers le groupe, pour leur redonner un peu de force et d'espoir. Non, elle ne les avait pas abandonnés. Oui, elle les protègerait.

-Passons à table. Je sais que vous n'avez probablement pas très faim, mais vous devez manger. C'est un ordre, Chevaliers, dit-elle d'une voix douce.

Les Chevaliers obéirent, s'installant chacun à sa place… et se décalant pour finalement ne plus utiliser que la moitié de la table. Seul Kanon n'avait pas bougé.

Les pleurs de Rhadamanthe.

Il ne pouvait sortir de sa tête cette image. Le monde s'était figé à la première larme du Juge, et refusait inexplicablement de reprendre son cours dans la tête du cadet des Gémeaux. Il avait senti le cosmos de Perséphone se retirer, il avait vu Rhadamanthe – les pleurs de Rhadamanthe - prendre sa Reine dans ses bras et quitter le temple… mais… rien. Rien n'avait plus de sens. Rien ne pouvait plus avoir de sens. Aucun sens ne pouvait exister dans un monde où Rhadamanthe pleurait.

Il avait juste envie de hurler. Mais il ne savait plus comment faire.

-Kanon ?

Kanon tourna la tête et vit son reflet. Il baissa les yeux et vit une main, qui n'était pas la sienne, accrochée à son bras. Il releva la tête vers ce visage qui lui ressemblait. Non, ce n'était pas son reflet. Ce devait être Saga.

-Kanon ? Tu es avec nous ?, s'inquiéta l'aîné des Gémeaux.

Cruelle question. Cruelle réalité. Pourquoi lui imposer de reprendre ses esprits ? Kanon savait ce qui l'attendait. L'impossibilité de remettre de l'ordre. L'impossibilité de détruire l'image parfaitement absurde qui hantait son esprit. L'impossibilité de redonner un sens au monde. L'impossibilité de sécher les larmes de Rhadamanthe. Trop tard… elle avait gagné. La réalité l'avait rattrapé.

Les pleurs de Rhadamanthe.

Même pour lui, il ne pouvait quitter Athéna. Il savait que le Juge comprendrait. Il était même persuadé que le Juge serait fier de sa décision. Rhadamanthe aurait été le premier à lui crier dessus s'il l'avait suivi… Rhadamanthe était comme ça. C'était pour ça, aussi, qu'il l'aimait.

-Oui… je suis avec vous. C'est là qu'est ma place.

Il alla s'installer entre Saga et Angelo.

-Chevaliers…, commença Athéna, je suis désolée. J'aurais dû écouter Perséphone. Vous n'auriez pas dû être exposés à… ça. Ma seule excuse est de ne pas avoir cru possible qu'une Déesse soit détruite à ce point. Je crois que je n'étais pas même capable de l'imaginer… Votre réaction m'a rendue fière. Oui, je suis fière du visage que vous avez montré, de l'unité que vous avez retrouvée pour faire face à ce que vous n'auriez jamais dû subir.

-Qu'allez vous faire, maintenant ? demanda Shion, exprimant la question qui leur brûlait les lèvres à tous. Qu'allez-vous décider ?

-Honnêtement, je n'en sais rien. Qu'en pensez-vous ?

Ce fut Camus qui rompit le premier le silence.

-Je crois… qu'il est clair qu'elle est sincère dans sa démarche. Et que tout prend sens. L'aide que Rhadamanthe a apporté à Milo, le fait de remonter le moral de Shura,… Elle veut la paix, et que tout le monde soit heureux, pour qu'à notre tour, on lui accorde le droit au bonheur.

-Et c'est moi qu'on croit déconnecté des réalités du monde… fit Shaka.

Un léger rire étouffé parcourut la table.

-C'est peut-être utopiste, mais c'est… gentil, fit remarquer Mû. On ne peut pas lui enlever ça.

-Le problème n'est pas de savoir si elle est sympathique ou non, ni même si elle croit dur comme fer à ce qu'elle dit…, objecta Angelo. Parce que si le problème se résume à cette question, on fait un vote à main levée et je pense qu'elle aura l'unanimité pour elle.

-Je suis assez d'accord avec le crabe, sur ce coup, approuva Ikki.

-Effectivement, intervint Athéna, la question à laquelle je dois répondre n'est pas celle là. Dois-je ou non aider ma cousine à ressusciter Hadès ?

-Et ça n'a pas grand-chose à voir avec sa popularité à elle au sein de la Chevalerie, en effet, confirma Saga.

Le silence se fit quelques instants sur la table, chaque chevalier prenant le temps de la réflexion et de se restaurer. Entourés par le cosmos protecteur d'Athéna, ils retrouvaient un peu de leur vaillance. Sauf Kanon. Qui ne mangeait rien.

Les pleurs de Rhadamanthe.

-Athéna ?, demanda Seiya. Elle a parlé de verser ton sang… ce serait dangereux, comme… rituel ?

-J'apprécie ta sollicitude, mon Chevalier…, fit Saori dans un sourire. Non. Ce n'est pas dangereux. Je serais affaiblie, forcément, mais ma vie ne serait pas en danger. Poséidon et Perséphone seraient également affaiblis, et Hadès se réveillerait à peine. De toute façon, dans l'éventualité d'un accord, nous mettrions en place suffisamment de sécurité… vous seriez présents, pour commencer.

-Alors pour moi… tu fais comme tu veux, jugea Pégase.

Athéna lui sourit.

-Quelqu'un d'autre a des questions à soulever ?

-J'ai vraiment tué Perséphone ?, fit Ayoros.

-Non, bien sûr que non, Chevalier, le rassura la Déesse. C'était un de tes prédécesseurs, et un accident. Mais vous savez maintenant pourquoi Hadès ne t'a pas ramené à la vie avec les autres.

-Vous le saviez ? Qu'Hadès avait perdu l'esprit ?, demanda Aphrodite.

-Ce n'est pas parce qu'un homme est fou qu'on ne va pas l'empêcher de tuer. Le même principe s'applique aux Dieux.

-Vous êtes un peu dure…, fit Aiolia.

-Je protège l'Humanité. C'est ma mission et j'entends l'accomplir. Mais je comprends qu'on puisse, en effet, me juger parfois un peu dure, comme tu dis.

-Alors vous savez en quoi consiste le problème. La protection de l'Humanité va-t-elle de paire avec la résurrection d'Hadès ?, nota Shiryu.

-J'aurais tendance à penser que non, fit Milo, tout bas. Et ça me coûte de l'avouer parce que j'adore Rhadamanthe et Perséphone.

-Il l'aime vraiment, énonça Shun d'une voix claire. Je crois qu'il est possible qu'Hadès soit capable de faire la paix, pour être avec elle. J'en suis même sûr.

-Admettons qu'il en soit capable, la nouvelle question est « Le fera-t-il ? », objecta Shura.

-Perséphone lui a été prise deux fois. On peut la lui rendre une fois. Cela suffira-t-il ?, fit Aldébaran.

-Kanon ?, l'interpella Athéna. Qu'est ce que tu en penses ?

Le cadet des Gémeaux resta un moment sans réagir, la tête baissée.

-En toute sincérité, pardonnez ma franchise, Athéna, car elle ne remet pas en cause ma loyauté envers vous…, mais là, tout de suite, je n'en pense rien. Parce que je m'en fous.

Il releva le visage vers Athéna. Des larmes silencieuses coulaient le long de ses joues.

-Jamais il n'avait pleuré et pourtant… pourtant je l'ai vu souffrir, avant aujourd'hui. Je l'ai vu énervé, je l'ai vu prêt à tuer, je l'ai vu abattu, je l'ai vu affolé, je l'ai vu écrasé par la culpabilité… mais pas une fois il n'a versé la moindre larme… Alors, la seule chose à laquelle je pense, là, c'est d'aller le retrouver. Et lui répéter que je l'aime, jusqu'à ce qu'il en devienne sourd. Je vous demande pardon, Athéna… Je n'arrive pas à penser à autre chose… Juste à Rhadamanthe qui… qui pleure. Je suis désolé…

-Non, ne le sois pas, Kanon, fit la Déesse d'une voix douce et émue. Tu as raison. Nous reprendrons cette discussion plus tard. Vous avez besoin de… de vous retrouver, avec ceux que vous aimez. Le couvre-feu est annulé pour ce soir. Vous pouvez vous retirer, si vous le souhaitez. Vous avez été dignes de ma confiance, digne de votre titre de Chevaliers, ce soir… Bonne nuit, à vous tous.

Et Athéna les bénit, pour la dernière fois de la soirée. Kanon quitta la salle en courant.

* * *

-Rhadamanthe !

Kanon entra comme une furie dans le salon du Scorpion. Voyant le Juge assis dans un fauteuil, il se jeta sur lui, et le serra dans ses bras, presque avec brutalité.

-Mon amour… mon amour… mon amour…

L'Anglais ferma les yeux et se laissa complètement aller sous les baisers possessifs du Grec. L'entendre prononcer ces mots… Il n'eût pas le moindre geste pour l'empêcher de faire sauter les boutons de sa chemise, trop heureux de pouvoir sentir les bras de son Gémeau contre sa peau. Les mots de Kanon. Les bras de Kanon. La voix de Kanon. Les baisers de Kanon. Le souffle de Kanon. La peau de Kanon. L'odeur de Kanon… Il finit par l'enlacer à son tour.

-Je suis là … tout va bien, murmura-t-il à l'oreille du Chevalier.

-Ne me mens pas, lui fut-il répondu entre deux baisers.

-Je ne te mens pas, Kanon, je te le jure.

-Je te connais… comment pourrais-tu aller bien ?, répondit la bouche inquiète sans relâcher sa proie.

Rhadamanthe prit le visage du Gémeau à deux mains, et l'écarta à regret de sa gorge, pour parvenir à accrocher son regard.

-Je te le jure, Kanon. Je vais bien.

Après quelques instants passés à rassurer du regard son Chevalier effrayé, il reprit, toujours avec une extrême douceur.

-Perséphone m'a consolé. Tu la connais… Avant de s'endormir, elle a séché mes larmes. En me parlant de toi. Et de nos prochaines vacances.

-Quelles vacances ?

-Celles qu'elle m'accordera quand tout sera fini.

-Si cela se finit…, objecta Kanon dans un murmure triste.

-Cela finira. Soit après l'accord d'Athéna, soit… et bien, ce sera l'exil et nous partirons pour l'ancien Sanctuaire de Déméter. Tu vois, quoiqu'il arrive, nous aurons nos vacances.

Kanon posa sa tête dans le creux de l'épaule de son Juge et poussa un soupir d'aise. Qu'ils étaient bien, là, l'un contre l'autre…

-Il faut que tu y ailles, fit Rhadamanthe en embrassant le front de son Gémeau.

-Hors de question que je bouge… Je passe la nuit avec toi.

-Kanon… le couvre-feu…

-Athéna l'a levé, pour cette nuit. Grâce à… Où est sa Majesté, d'ailleurs ?

Rhadamanthe sourit tendrement et indiqua le canapé.

-Juste là…

En effet, Perséphone semblait dormir paisiblement, allongée sur le sofa, recouverte d'une légère couverture.

-Tu ne l'avais vraiment pas vue ?, demanda le Juge.

-Non…, répondit le Gémeau en enfouissant sa tête dans le cou de l'Anglais. Je n'ai vu que toi.

La porte d'entrée s'ouvrit, révélant Camus et Milo, collés l'un contre l'autre. Milo enserrait la taille de Camus, et le Français caressait distraitement les mains du Grec.

-On ne dérange pas ?, demanda le Scorpion.

-Bien sûr que non, Milo. Tu es chez toi…, lui répondit le Juge.

-On peut aller passer la nuit chez moi, et vous laisser seuls, leur proposa le Verseau. On voulait juste s'assurer que… tout allait bien.

Rhadamanthe les rassura et leur expliqua qu'ils pouvaient rester s'ils le souhaitaient. Ce qu'ils firent, surprenant le Juge.

-Tu aurais dû l'installer dans mon lit, fit le Scorpion en regardant Perséphone.

Le Juge eut un regard tendre et profondément triste pour sa Reine.

-Elle n'a pas voulu. Elle a dit qu'elle ne voulait pas prendre ce qui t'appartenait sans avoir eu ton autorisation… et que, de toute façon, elle préférait dormir dans le canapé. Que de s'endormir dans un lit froid et de s'y réveiller seule lui rappelait toujours qu'Hadès n'était pas là. Alors qu'en s'endormant sur le sofa, elle pouvait se bercer de l'illusion qu'il allait bientôt apparaître et qu'elle ne faisait que l'attendre… et qu'ils finiraient par rejoindre, ensemble, leur chambre.

Le Gémeau serra davantage Rhadamanthe dans ses bras.

-Et je suis sûr qu'elle a dit ça en souriant…

-Tu vas finir par la connaître aussi bien que moi, Kanon.

Ils restèrent un moment, tous les quatre, à regarder la Déesse.

-Je suppose que tu n'as rien mangé?, finit par demander Camus, à l'adresse de l'Anglais.

Le Juge confirma les soupçons du Verseau.

-Dans ce cas, fit le Verseau en se levant, je vais préparer un petit truc. Pour toi aussi, Kanon.

-Je veux bien grignoter quelque chose, moi aussi…, fit une voix en provenance de la porte.

-Saga ! Qu'est ce que tu fais là ?, demanda Milo.

-Je suis venu voir si mon frère allait bien… et puis… je n'ai pas très envie d'aller passer la nuit seul dans le temple des Gémeaux… ça vous embête si je reste un peu ?

-Tu fais comme tu veux, l'assura le Scorpion.

Saga entra alors dans la pièce et sourit à tout le monde, plus particulièrement à son frère. Il prit une des chaises et vint s'installer à côté de son cadet. Kanon était heureux et soulagé de savoir que son jumeau allait passer cette nuit à leur côté et non pas à l'écart. Mais il sentit Rhadamanthe se raidir et relâcher son étreinte.

-Ça ne va pas ?, lui murmura le Gémeau.

-Si, si, répondit le Juge. Camus ? Tu as besoin d'aide pour le repas, peut-être ?

-Avec plaisir, fit le Verseau qui avait bien senti le malaise.

L'Anglais et le Français disparurent dans la cuisine.

-Qu'est ce que… j'ai fait quelque chose de mal ? Je devrais peut-être partir…, fit Saga.

-Non… non !, rétorqua Kanon. Je veux être avec lui, mais je veux aussi être avec toi… je ne comprends pas pourquoi il réagit comme ça.

Milo soupira.

-Il ne te supporte pas, fit le Scorpion à l'adresse de Saga. C'est lui qui me l'a dit.

-Hein ? Mais pourquoi ? Je ne lui ai rien fait… Enfin, pas plus que les autres quoi…

-J'en sais rien. La seule chose que je peux te dire c'est qu'il était très énervé après que tu te sois fait passer pour ton frère.

-Il m'en veut pour… ça ?, hoqueta Saga, qui se souvenait très bien de la scène.

-C'était comme si tu… avais commis un crime à ses yeux. Rhadamanthe a vraiment une très haute opinion de toi, Kanon…

-Je sais…, soupira le cadet des Gémeaux. Il est persuadé que je suis le plus grand homme que la Terre ait jamais porté, ajouta-t-il à l'adresse de son frère.

-Hein ?, fit Saga en ouvrant de grands yeux. Enfin, je t'adore Kanon… mais… Tu es vraiment sûr… ?

-Il lui a avoué cela devant témoins, confirma Milo. On était tous là : Shaka, Shura, Camus…

-Et bien…, fit Saga. Je ne savais pas que tu pouvais inspirer ce genre de sentiment, mon cher frère…

-Je ne le savais pas non plus, si ça peut te rassurer…, admit son cadet.

-C'est vraiment sérieux, entre vous, alors ?

La question de son aîné fit sourire Kanon.

-Plus que ça… ça fait à peine une semaine qu'on se parle… et je n'arrive même plus à imaginer ce que c'est de ne pas être avec lui. J'ai l'impression que… non, je sais que je ne pourrais plus jamais aimer quelqu'un d'autre. C'est très rapide mais… il est devenu l'amour de ma vie, en sept jours…

-Il ne t'a fallu que quelques secondes pour devenir le mien, Kanon.

Rhadamanthe revenait de la cuisine, portant, comme à son habitude, un plateau. Au lieu du thé, dont devait s'occuper encore Camus, il ramenait une espèce de salade – plutôt le contenu de quelques boites de conserves mélangées et assaisonnées pour le meilleur et pour le pire. Il avait parlé avec son flegme légendaire et désarmant, donnant l'impression vague que ce qu'il venait de dire était aussi évident et peu digne d'intérêt qu'un compliment convenu sur la couleur d'une chemise.

-Il a suffi que tu quittes l'armure des Gémeaux, que tu révèles ce que tu es… et que tu me tues.

-Si je ne t'avais pas tué…, osa Kanon, tu ne m'aurais pas aimé ?

Rhadamanthe posa le plateau et resta un moment figé, penché sur la table basse.

-Je ne sais pas… Je n'aurais peut-être pas pris totalement conscience de ta grandeur. Mais cette question n'a pas lieu d'être. Il était impossible que cela se déroule différemment. Tu m'as tué parce que tu es toi, Kanon. Et je t'aime pour cette même raison.

Une fois de plus, Kanon ne savait plus où se mettre. Lorsqu'ils étaient seuls et que le Juge lui murmurait qu'il l'aimait, le Gémeau acceptait de se laisser aller au bonheur indicible que lui procuraient ces mots. Mais en public, c'était une toute autre histoire. Le sérieux tinté de nonchalance avec lequel Rhadamanthe assumait ce qu'il ressentait le faisait rougir comme une gamine.

L'Anglais haussa un sourcil.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il ya ? Je te gêne ?, demanda-t-il à son compagnon.

Kanon ne répondit rien. Non ce n'était pas vraiment de la gêne, c'était… autre chose. Mais le cadet des Gémeaux n'arrivait pas à mettre un nom sur ce sentiment.

-Kanon ? Je te fais honte ?

Rhadamanthe semblait vraiment inquiet, maintenant, alors qu'il s'approchait du Grec, pour s'agenouiller à ses pieds sans oser le toucher.

-Kanon… dis-moi… je t'en prie…

-C'est juste que… que tout devient plus réel quand tu dis ce genre de choses devant les autres. Ça me met mal à l'aise… Je ne pense pas mériter… tout ça…

Alors Rhadamanthe se releva à moitié, mis un genou sur le fauteuil, une main sur le haut du dossier, l'autre sous la nuque de Kanon, et vint poser ses lèvres sur celles de son Gémeau. Pour lui donner un autre de ses baisers, passionnés et tendres. Le même à chaque fois. Comme si c'était la seule réponse qu'il pouvait donner au Grec.

Saga en avait le souffle coupé. Il y avait dans ce baiser quelque chose de profondément déstabilisant. Quand Camus et Milo, Marine et Aiolia, ou n'importe quel autre couple du Sanctuaire, s'embrassaient, on pouvait sentir tout l'amour qu'ils éprouvaient. Certains étaient plus avides, d'autres plus tendres,… mais aucun ne ressemblait à celui-là. Ici, s'ajoutait la certitude de Rhadamanthe d'avoir raison. Ce n'était pas de la foi, ni même une simple conviction… Fort de son expérience plurimillénaire, le Juge savait. Et il transmettait ce savoir à Kanon. Saga en aurait presque envié son jumeau… s'il était resté de la place dans son cœur pour autre chose que la joie immense qu'il ressentait en sachant que son petit frère ne risquait rien à aimer un homme qui éprouvait de si grands sentiments à son égard.

-Alors ? Ça va mieux ?, demanda Rhadamanthe en s'écartant de Kanon.

-Je vais me forcer à rougir plus souvent : j'adore ta façon de me rassurer, répondit le Grec dans un sourire.

La démonstration de l'Anglais ne paraissait pas l'avoir embarrassé. Au contraire, il affichait une grande confiance et une grande sérénité. Le Juge lui sourit avec tendresse alors que Camus apportait le thé.

-Mon Camus !, fit Milo, en tendant les bras vers le Verseau.

-Que se passe-t-il ?

-Rhadamanthe a encore fait son numéro de charme, Kanon a craqué… et tu n'étais même pas là pour qu'on puisse leur montrer qu'on peut être aussi dégoulinants de sucre qu'eux !, protesta le Scorpion avec un sourire amusé.

Camus leva les yeux au ciel, posa son plateau et vint embrasser chastement son Scorpion.

-Je suis désolé, Milo. Je tâcherai de me faire pardonner… Qui veut du thé ?, fit Camus

-Moi, je veux bien, s'il-te-plait, Chevalier, fit Perséphone.

-Majesté !

Rhadamanthe s'était porté immédiatement au côté de sa Reine, qui avait ouvert les yeux.

-Nous ne voulions pas vous empêcher de dormir… vous devez vous reposer.

-Vous n'y êtes pour rien. Et vous auriez dû me réveiller bien plus tôt : je prends tout le canapé…

-On se débrouille très bien, ne vous inquiétez pas, la rassura le Scorpion.

Elle lui sourit et regarda, tour à tour, les quatre Chevaliers présents. Le cœur de la Déesse se serra. Ils portaient encore la marque de ce qu'elle leur avait imposé…

-Majesté ?, fit l'Anglais en sentant son trouble.

-Rhada… tu veux bien me prendre dans tes bras ?... s'il-te-plait…

A peine avait-elle formulé sa demande que le Juge l'enlaçait, avec douceur et tendresse, avec une délicatesse exquise, caressant et embrassant ses cheveux, sans se soucier de ce que pourraient penser les protecteurs d'Athéna. Saga fronça les sourcils. Après la scène du baiser, il avait été rassuré. Mais ce qu'il voyait maintenant l'inquiétait. Le Juge avait radicalement changé et l'attachement, l'amour qu'il éprouvait pour Perséphone… La main de Kanon vint se poser sur son bras, et interrompit le cours de ses pensées. Le visage de son Jumeau se voulait rassurant, et l'était assurément.

-Ne sois pas jaloux à ma place, Saga. Je n'ai aucune raison de l'être.

* * *

Un peu plus haut, sur le parvis du temple des Poissons, Hyoga se tenait debout, un verre de jus de pamplemousse à la main –dans lequel Aphrodite avait ajouté, avec la plus grande discrétion, quelques gouttes de vodka.

-Hyoga ? fit Shun en s'approchant de son ami. Tu t'inquiètes pour Camus ?

-Peut-être un peu, oui, reconnût le Cygne.

-Tu veux descendre et aller le rejoindre ?, proposa Andromède.

-Non… Je sais qu'il va bien : il est avec Milo.

-Et toi ? Ça va ?

-Oui… Je ne peux qu'aller bien : je suis avec toi.

La main de Hyoga vint timidement trouver sa place dans celle de Shun et leurs doigts s'enlaçèrent. Douze secondes plus tard, un grand cri retentissait à l'intérieur du temple. Le Cygne sursauta.

-Qu'est ce qui se passe ?

-Je crois qu'ils sont contents… pour moi, fit le Japonais, en baissant les yeux, les joues rouges de confusion. Aphrodite sait depuis un moment que je… que j'ai envie d'être avec toi.

-Shun ?, l'appela doucement le Cygne.

-Oui ?

Andromède avait tourné la tête pour regarder son compagnon… et sentit les lèvres fraîches de Hyoga sur les siennes. Il ferma les yeux, pour profiter pleinement de ce baiser. Leur premier baiser.

Dans le salon des Poissons, une joyeuse anarchie régnait. Quand le Cancer était revenu leur annoncer la bonne nouvelle – « Hallelujah mes frères ! Le monde est beau ! Les miracles existent ! »-, Aphrodite avait immédiatement décidé qu'il fallait fêter dignement un si extraordinaire événement… et était donc parti chercher des bouteilles de champagne, qu'il débouchait actuellement d'un air ravi. Shura et Angelo, eux, maintenaient fermement Ikki au sol, bien décidés à empêcher le Phoenix d'aller tout gâcher.

-Mais laissez-moi ! Je veux juste aller voir mon frère ! Et m'assurer qu'il va bien !

-Ah bah c'est sûr qu'il court un danger mortel avec Hyoga…. Non mais tu t'entends, Ikki ?, lui fit remarquer le Capricorne.

-Et de toute façon, continua le Cancer, ça fait un mois qu'on essaye de les mettre ensemble, il est hors de question que tu ailles tout gâcher maintenant qu'on a un début de quelque chose !

-Quoi ?! Mais vous pouvez pas vous occuper de vos fesses, au lieu de jouer les marieuses pour mon petit frère ?!

-Bah non ! Tu vois, on veut qu'il soit heureux, nous !, rétorqua Angelo. Et avec toi, sur son dos, c'était pas gagné !

-C'est pour ça que tu m'as fait le coup du mec déprimé ?!, gronda Ikki en regardant Shura.

-J'étais vraiment déprimé, Ikki. Mais j'avoue que, pour une fois, ça a été utile. Comme quoi, la dépression, ça a du bon.

-Mais vous êtes une bande de psychopathes ! Et après vous vous demandez pourquoi je veux protéger mon frère de vos coups tordus et de vos manigances ?

-Chevalier Phoenix…, intervint Shaka de sa voix claire et sereine. Tu devrais te calmer.

Shaka était assis dans un des fauteuils, une flûte de champagne à la main. C'était Shura qui l'avait intercepté lors de sa descente en scandant des « Shaka, avec nous ! Shaka, avec nous ! » vite repris par Aphrodite et Angelo qui, s'ils ne partageaient pas a priori l'enthousiasme de leur ami, auraient fait n'importe quoi pour qu'il conserve sa bonne humeur. Le Capricorne avait ensuite justifié sa décision en évoquant les tentatives de socialisation de la Vierge et arguant du fait que toute la Chevalerie devait se mobiliser pour l'inciter à poursuivre dans cette voie. Shaka l'avait remercié et avait fini par accepter l'invitation.

-Ton frère ne risque rien et tu le sais. Tu réagis de manière ridicule et fort peu digne de toi.

Phoenix poussa un long soupir.

-C'est bon, vous avez gagné… Qu'ils se bécotent s'ils le veulent. Mais je vous préviens que s'il y a le moindre problème, je vous en tiendrai tous pour personnellement responsables !

* * *

-Maître Dohko ? Vous ne nous accompagnez pas ?

Shiryu regardait son mentor sur le point d'entrer dans le temple de la Balance alors que le reste de leur groupe poursuivait sa descente en direction de la Maison du Lion, pour rejoindre les femmes de leur vie. Lui-même était pressé d'aller retrouver sa douce Shunreï et il avait pensé que son maître partageait un sentiment similaire, quoique plus paternel.

-Non. Je suis un peu fatigué… je vais aller me reposer.

-Ça va aller ?, fit le dragon, inquiet par le comportement de la Balance.

-Non. Mais ça ira quand même. Au pire, on fera semblant, fit Dohko tout bas, en laissant échapper un petit rire fatigué. Ce n'est pas de moi. C'est ce que t'aurais répondu un vieil ami…

-Et vous ? Que me répondez-vous ?

-Que je vis depuis trop longtemps pour que ça n'aille pas… Bonne nuit, Shiryu. Passe une bonne soirée et embrasse Shunreï pour moi.

-Je suis certain que cela lui fera plaisir… Bonne nuit à vous.

En disciple exemplaire, le Dragon connaissait bien son maître et savait parfaitement reconnaître les moments où il était préférable de ne pas insister. Il reprit donc sa marche en direction de la cinquième maison, laissant la Balance seul.

Dohko entra chez lui, et fila immédiatement vers sa chambre, où il se déshabilla rapidement pour s'écrouler sur son lit.

Il était fatigué mais savait parfaitement qu'il n'arriverait pas à dormir. Cela faisait quelques temps qu'il ne trouvait plus le sommeil… et cela le rendait de mauvaise humeur. Il faudrait qu'il s'excuse auprès de Shiryu et Shunreï pour son comportement des derniers jours. Ce n'était pas leur faute… et ils s'aimaient. Que c'était beau et simple l'amour quand on le voyait à travers des yeux d'enfants. Pouvoir croire qu'on allait être heureux, parce qu'on était deux et que l'on s'aimait.

-Comme si cela suffisait…

Les mots de Milo. Dans la bouche du Scorpion, ça n'avait été que l'illusion de lucidité des dépressions adolescentes. Mais dans l'esprit de Dohko, cette vérité provenait du fatalisme de l'expérience... Il avait trop vécu, oui, pour ne pas savoir que le bonheur était une chose compliquée. Il avait trop vécu pour ne pas avoir compris que la douleur était inhérente à l'existence. Ce n'était pas un drame en soi. La souffrance, il avait appris à la gérer au gré des morts et des séparations, à l'apprivoiser, jusqu'à ce qu'elle devienne une part intégrante de lui-même. Il vivait avec depuis plus de deux siècles… et avait appris à la dépasser par devoir. Mais entre ces murs, sans but, il sombrait doucement dans la mélancolie… Il fallait qu'il se ressaisisse : ce n'était plus de son âge, ce genre de bêtises. Mais il n'y arrivait pas. Il n'arrivait plus à rien…

La Balance, le Dragon et le Tigre. Le Dragon, c'était Shiryu à présent… et Athéna savait combien le Bronze en était digne. La Balance… dans le bonzaï qu'était l'enveloppe du vieux maître, il avait peut-être été un véritable Chevalier de la septième maison, oui, capable de maintenir l'équilibre, de se comporter avec sagesse… Mais maintenant qu'il avait retrouvé son corps et qu'il avait eu le temps de s'y réhabituer, il redevenait Dohko, le Tigre. Combatif, passionné, avide de tout, pressé de rattraper ces années où il avait réprimé ses envies pour accomplir son devoir… Il redevenait un animal sauvage qui rêvait de liberté et de grands espaces, possessif envers ce qu'il considérait comme son territoire… un animal sauvage, avec ses griffes et ses crocs, qui déchirait, dans sa hâte, ce qu'il voulait caresser.

Des larmes perlaient au coin de ses yeux. Le Tigre pleurait. Le Tigre pleurait sur son amour qui ne suffisait pas.

* * *

Mû était allé border Kiki. L'apprenti dormait, ignorant des épreuves qu'avaient traversées ses aînés. Le Bélier lui caressa tendrement les cheveux, et se retira dans le salon. Shion l'y attendait, assis sur le canapé, les coudes posés sur les genoux.

-Comment va-t-il ?, demanda le Pope.

-Il dort…, répondit Mû en venant prendre place aux côtés de son maître.

-Et toi ?

Mû s'apprêtait à répondre mais il n'en fit rien, et fronça les sourcils. Il allait bien. Cette constatation l'étonnait lui-même. Cela faisait des jours qu'il se sentait mal… Il venait de vivre un expérience douloureuse… Et il allait bien.

-Mû ? Ça ne va pas ?

-Au contraire… J'ai l'impression d'être… libéré. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi mais… je me sens bien.

-Voilà une excellente nouvelle, fit Shion, sincère. Je vais te laisser dans ce cas… Je voulais juste m'assurer que…

-Et vous, Maître ?

-Moi ?

-Comment allez-vous ? Et ne me mentez pas…, s'empressa d'ajouter le Bélier.

Shion le considéra quelques instants. Ce n'était plus le « tout petit » qui était venu se blottir dans ses bras quelques heures auparavant. C'était un homme qui était assis à côté de lui. Généreux, sensible, d'une grande noblesse et d'une grande force… Un véritable Chevalier. Il était fier de son disciple.

-Je suis préoccupé. Par la demande de Perséphone. J'ai l'impression que des deux réponses possibles, aucune ne me rassurera.

-Vous mentez, Maître.

-Non, je t'assure, Mû…

-Vous mentez par omission. Quel est le problème, avec Dohko ?

Shion détourna le regard.

-Cela ne te regarde pas.

Mû fixa longuement son Maître.

-Vous vous conduisez comme un gamin…Vers qui avez-vous déployé votre cosmos en premier ?

-Vers toi.

-Et ensuite ?

Shion préféra ne pas répondre.

-Vers lui évidemment, fit Mû. Parce que vous l'aimez.

Le silence de Shion avait valeur de preuve. Le Bélier continua implacable.

-Cela fait plus de trois semaines que vous n'allez pas bien, Maître. Parce que cela fait plus de trois semaines que Dohko et vous…

-Cela suffit, Mû. Je t'ai dit que cela ne te concernait pas.

-Cela me concerne que vous le vouliez ou non. Cela nous concerne tous. Cette histoire vous affecte tellement que cela rejaillit même sur votre travail.

-Jusqu'à présent, Athéna n'a pas eu à se plaindre de moi que je sache !

-Vous vous voilez la face. Vous ne vous êtes même pas occupés du repas de ce soir. On reçoit Perséphone dans le temple du Scorpion, je ne sais même pas où elle va dormir… Athéna ne se plaint peut-être pas encore, mais elle aurait des raisons de le faire.

-Mû, tu vas trop loin ! Et de quel droit me fais-tu la morale ?! Toi qui ne sais même pas pourquoi tu te sens soudain si bien ta peau, alors que tu pleurais encore comme un gosse dans les jupes de sa mère cet après-midi ! Tu m'as l'air un expert en psychologie, effectivement !

Le Bélier avait le sentiment de s'être pris une gifle. Il blêmit instantanément.

-Pardon… Mû… je ne voulais pas…, balbutia Shion.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?, fit une petite voix ensommeillée à l'autre bout de la pièce.

Kiki se frottait les yeux à la porte de sa chambre. Reconnaissant le Pope, il se jeta dans ses bras.

-Maître Shion ! Vous allez bien ?

Le Pope allait répondre par une petite phrase toute faite… Mais le regard réprobateur de Mû l'en empêcha. Pas de mensonges ce soir.

-Bien mieux depuis que tu es là. Et toi ?

-Oh moi… ça va ! Surtout comparé à vous deux, Maîtres. Quoique…, remarqua-t-il en tournant la tête vers le Bélier, Maître Mû, vous semblez aller beaucoup mieux.

Il réfléchit quelques secondes puis ce fut comme une illumination dans ses yeux d'enfant et il pointa son doigt vers Shion.

-Vous, vous avez rompu avec Saga.

-Euh oui… effectivement, reconnut le Pope.

-J'en étais sûr !, exulta le gamin.

-Kiki !, intervint Mû d'une voix ferme. Calme-toi un peu.

-Pourquoi Maître ? Vous ne voulez pas que Maître Shion se rende compte que c'est depuis cette histoire que vous déprimez ?

-Je veux surtout que tu retournes te coucher, et ce n'est pas en sautant partout que tu vas pouvoir te rendormir, affirma le Bélier. Allez, au lit.

-Pfff… D'accord. Maître Shion ? Vous restez dormir avec nous ? Dites oui, s'il vous plait…

-Pourquoi veux-tu que je reste, Kiki ?

-J'aime bien quand on est tous les trois.

Le Pope sourit.

-Dans ce cas… Je reste. Mais file te coucher et dors.

-J'y vais ! Bonne nuit !

Mû s'était levé.

-Vous voulez vraiment rester ?

-Si ça lui fait plaisir. Et puis, je n'ai pas très envie de retourner au Palais. Mû ?

Le Bélier qui était parti chercher un oreiller et une couverture pour son Maître, se retourna.

-C'est vrai qu'a dit Kiki ?

Aucun doute possible sur ce à quoi faisait référence le Pope.

-Oui… Cela m'a beaucoup affecté. Trop, je le reconnais. Ma seule excuse c'est qu'il y avait déjà cette histoire avec Shaka. Vous savez combien je n'aime pas mentir.

-Et… enfin… pourquoi… ?

La question de Shion resta un moment en suspens.

-Le mensonge, finit par répondre Mû. Je me forçais à me réjouir alors que Saga n'est pas fait pour vous. Et que vous n'êtes pas fait pour lui.

-Qu'est ce qui te fait dire ça ?

-Le soulagement que j'ai éprouvé quand vous m'avez dit que c'était fini. J'avais le sentiment que tout rentrait dans l'ordre… comme tout à l'heure en fait, lorsque nous avons affronté le cosmos de Perséphone. Tout semblait clair, limpide et… à sa place. Nous étions ensemble et unis et c'est comme cela que les choses doivent être. Il faut que vous alliez parler à Dohko.

-Mû…, soupira le Pope.

-Je ne dis pas que vous devez vous remettre ensemble… mais vous devez vous parler. Vous avez des choses à lui dire, c'est évident. Vous devez remettre de l'ordre, Maître. Vous en avez autant besoin que moi.

-J'irais lui parler… demain. Pour le moment, je vais dormir ici, comme je l'ai promis à Kiki.

-Un peu facile comme excuse, si je puis me permettre, fit remarquer le Bélier.

-On fait avec ce qu'on a…, admit le Pope.

* * *

Dans le temple du Lion, après les retrouvailles, était venue l'heure du compte-rendu à cinq voix. Aiolia, Ayoros, Seiya, Aldébaran et Shiryu voulaient tous apporter des précisions fondamentales au tableau qui se dessinait sous les yeux des quatre femmes… et qui ressemblait de plus en plus à une expérimentation avant-gardiste plutôt qu'à une œuvre figurative. Shaïna et Marine avaient alors pris les choses en main. La première avait couvert le tapage masculin par quelques accès de voix, ramenant le calme en une poignée de secondes. Marine avait alors pu mener un interrogatoire en bonne et due forme. Elles avaient pu alors, toutes les quatre, comprendre la situation.

-Vous savez ce que va décider Athéna ?, finit par demander l'Aigle.

-Non…, reconnut Aiolia. Même entre nous, nous ne savons pas ce qu'il convient de faire. Ressusciter Hadès, cela semble être une hérésie, mais… avec ce que nous a montré Perséphone… que ce soit sur les causes des Guerres Saintes ou sur elle-même…

-C'était vraiment très… dur…, fit Shiryu qui tenait Shunreï dans ses bras.

-Comment va-t-elle ? Perséphone, je veux dire…

A la question de Seika, tous les Chevaliers masculins baissèrent la tête.

-Aucune idée, avoua Aldébaran. Milo et Camus ont dit qu'ils veilleraient sur Kanon et Rhadamanthe qui eux-mêmes doivent la veiller. Si quelque chose arrive, on finira bien par le savoir.

-Et Athéna ?

-Elle est partie réfléchir à Star Hill. Elle voulait qu'on la laisse seule.

Seiya ne semblait guère enchanté par le choix de sa Déesse, mais il l'acceptait. Là-bas, au moins, elle n'était pas en danger…

Un peu plus tard dans la soirée, Ayoros s'échappa dehors. Il avait besoin d'air. Athéna avait beau eu lui dire qu'il n'était pas responsable… Son armure avait ôté la vie à Perséphone. La flèche d'or s'était plantée dans le cœur de deux déesses…

-Chevalier ?

La douce voix de Seika.

-Chevalier, ça ne va pas ?

-Si, si… ne t'inquiète pas…

-Vous vous sentez coupable…

-Seika… nous sommes tombés d'accord, non ? Je te tutoie et tu me tutoies. Il est injuste que je sois le seul à faire des efforts, reconnais-le.

-Vous… tu as raison. Pardon.

Elle vint s'installer sur les marches, juste à côté de lui.

-Je sais que je n'ai rien fait, mais… c'est mon armure. Elle fait partie de moi. Et… ça… cela fait partie de mon héritage.

-Personne ne te demande d'en être fier, Chevalier. Si les erreurs de tes ancêtres te pèsent, essaye de les réparer.

-Comment ?

-Parle avec Perséphone. Elle le saura peut-être, elle.

-Je n'oserai jamais…

-Je viendrai avec toi, si tu veux…, proposa-t-elle.

Ils restèrent assis l'un à côté de l'autre, tandis qu'à l'intérieur, la discussion avait glissé sur d'autres éléments décisifs de la soirée.

-C'est une blague, fit Shaïna, catégorique. Je refuse de croire que Shaka soit ce moment-même chez Aphrodite. Angelo et lui vont boire comme des trous et faire la fête… comme d'habitude et comme tout le monde le sait. Sérieusement vous voyez Shaka avec eux ? Il devrait être avec Mû, non ?

-Je pense qu'ils ont rompus, intervint Shiryu. Leur étreinte, juste avant de quitter le palais, était tout ce qu'il y a d'amicale. Juste amicale.

-De toute façon, nota Marine, personne n'y croyait hein… On le savait tous ici que c'était monté de toutes pièces…

-Comment ça « monté de toutes pièces » ?, demanda Shaïna.

-Bah… ma puce, fit l'Aigle, Shaka et Mû… c'était un canular pour qu'Aldé puisse…

-Quoi ?! C'est vrai, ça ?!, gronda-t-elle en se plantant devant le Taureau. Ils sont sortis ensemble pour me faire croire que tu ne sortais pas avec Shaka !

-Mais… je ne suis jamais sorti avec Shaka !, protesta Aldébaran.

-Oui, et bien, rien n'est moins sûr…

Le Lion se glissa dans le dos de l'Aigle.

-Ma chérie, lui murmura-t-il à l'oreille, je crois que tu aurais mieux fait de tenir ta langue.

-Mais j'étais persuadée qu'elle était au courant…, fit-elle chagrine.

L'Ophiucus hurlait à présent sur son petit ami, qui encaissait, sans broncher, le flot d'insultes. Il l'aimait, son serpent. Il l'aimait cette femme, forte, belle, puissante, sensuelle, intelligente et passionnée, qui, il ne savait comment, l'avait choisi lui après avoir passé des mois à se languir de Seiya – il faudrait qu'il pense à remercier Pégase. Oui, il l'aimait. Il aimait quand elle se montrait autoritaire et lui intimait de manger le plat à la diététique étudiée qui devait faire office de repas. Il aimait aussi quand elle piquait ses crises, et qu'elle se mettait à crier. Elle cassait un peu de vaisselle, même, de temps en temps. Dans chacune de ces attitudes, le Taureau voyait une preuve de cet amour qu'elle éprouvait pour lui et qui ne cessait de l'émerveiller. Cela valait bien quelques assiettes. Tant qu'il s'agissait des leurs.

-Cela suffit, calme-toi. Ou alors, on rentre à la maison, fit-il en se plantant devant elle.

-A la maison ? Parce que tu crois que je vais rentrer avec toi ? Tu as entendu ce que je viens de te dire ?!

-Peu importe ce que tu viens de dire. Tu vas rentrer avec moi parce que tu sais parfaitement que je t'aime et que je n'aime que toi.

-J'en suis pas certaine, tu vois… Si tu es sorti avec…

-Mamour…

Shaïna eut une petite moue et sembla comme s'affaisser.

-Je suis ridicule… c'est ce que tu essaies de me dire…

-Non. Tu n'es jamais ridicule, fit Aldébaran, définitif.

Le Taureau la serra contre lui, lançant un regard menaçant à toutes les personnes présentes. Sa Shaïna n'était pas ridicule. Tout le monde s'empressa d'être de son avis.

* * *

-Shaka ?

La Vierge se retourna pour découvrir Ikki qui descendait les marches du Sanctuaire d'un pas rapide.

-Tu aurais quelques minutes à m'accorder ?, demanda le Phoenix

-Bien sûr, voyons.

La demande, évidemment, perturbait la Vierge. Ils venaient de passer une soirée, pour ainsi dire une nuit, très agréable et divertissante, ensemble, dans le temple des Poissons… et voilà qu'Ikki attendait qu'il redescende vers son temple pour venir lui parler.

-C'est vraiment fini, entre toi et Mû ? le questionna le Japonais.

-Vraiment.

-Ce n'était pas lui ? Celui dont tu croies être amoureux…, précisa le Bronze.

-En effet, dût reconnaître l'Hindou, qui avait tout de même tiqué sur l'emploi du verbe croire.

Il n'était resté que peu de temps aux côtés des occupants du huitième temple mais il sentait déjà que sa perception du monde changeait. En intégrant le récit de Rhadamanthe, en cherchant à comprendre le plan destiné à réparer ses erreurs, en ressentant enfin les émotions de Perséphone, il avait l'impression qu'il comprenait mieux ses semblables. Cela signifiait probablement qu'il s'éloignait du nirvana…

-Dommage…, murmura Ikki dans un sincère regret. Je peux savoir qui c'est ?

-Non, je… non…

-Ecoute, je ne veux pas… Comment t'expliquer ?

-Essaye avec des mots.

Une autre chose qu'il avait apprise à leur bref contact : utiliser l'humour. C'était une forme de communication parfaitement adaptée à un grand nombre de situations. La preuve : Ikki sourit, et en oublia l'émoi précédent de la Vierge.

-Je vais essayer ça, oui. Les gens ne sont pas tous aussi purs que toi, Shaka. Je suis bien placé pour le savoir. Et je ne parle pas de bonté ou de sagesse. Je suis bien placé, aussi, pour savoir que tu peux être particulièrement cruel. Mais même dans ces moments-là, tu restes… immaculé. Je ne sais pas comment tu fais, et ce n'est pas mon problème.

-Où veux-tu en venir, Chevalier ?

-Il y a des gens… mauvais pour toi. Qui te feront souffrir si tu t'accroches à eux. Sans même en avoir conscience, j'en suis sûr. Malgré toutes tes heures de méditation, malgré ton cosmos et ta puissance, tu restes quelqu'un de sensible. Tu le caches bien, mais je suis persuadé que tu l'es encore plus que Shun, et ce n'est pas un mince exploit. Avec Mû, ça allait. Mû est gentil. Je ne dis pas que les autres sont méchants … Mais… Enfin, tout ce que je te veux, ce que je suis venu te demander, Shaka, c'est que si tu te décides un jour à assumer tes sentiments pour quelqu'un, qui que ce soit… dis-le-moi, avant de plonger. Juste pour que je m'assure que tu n'en souffriras pas.

-Pourquoi voudrais-tu faire cela, Ikki ?, fit la Vierge, troublé.

-J'en sais rien. Peut-être parce que Shun finit par grandir et que j'ai besoin de protéger quelqu'un d'autre, pour m'occuper… Alors, ça marche ?

Shaka resta un instant à réfléchir.

-Sois assuré, Chevalier du Phoenix, que si je souhaite me déclarer un jour, tu en seras le premier informé.

-Cool. Merci Shaka.

Et il remonta en direction du temple des Poissons.

-De rien…, murmura l'Hindou.

Il avait ouvert les yeux, pour observer la silhouette d'Ikki, toujours aussi empreinte de force et de détermination, gravir les marches qui le ramenaient vers son frère. Dans la faible lumière de l'aube, on eut dit que le Phoenix lui-même repoussait les ténèbres.

* * *

Saga, Kanon, Rhadamanthe et Perséphone avaient quitté le temple du Scorpion au petit matin pour se rendre à la plage privée du Sanctuaire sous l'impulsion de Jumeaux. Cela répondait à un double objectif : laisser un peu d'intimité à Camus et Milo – même si Kanon avait fait remarquer que s'ils avaient voulu de l'intimité, ils auraient passé la nuit chez le Verseau – et profiter de l'air marin pour effacer les traces d'une nuit qui n'avait rien eu de reposante. Ils étaient passés dans la Maison des Gémeaux, Kanon avait prêté un maillot de bain à un Rhadamanthe qui semblait dubitatif quant à l'intérêt d'une telle sortie, d'autant que sa Majesté n'avait pas de tenue adaptée. Effectivement, même si Perséphone avait troqué à sa lourde robe de velours vert contre une toilette légère en lin terre de sienne, il n'en restait pas moins vraie qu'elle n'avait pas de tenue de bain. La Reine des Enfers avait balayé l'objection en expliquant qu'elle resterait sur le sable.

Ce qu'elle faisait en ce moment même, au pied d'un pin parasol, tandis que Rhadamanthe, avec de l'eau jusqu'aux chevilles, regardait Kanon batifoler dans les vagues avec son frère. L'image était belle. La figure protectrice de la Wyverne qui veillait sur deux hommes qui acceptaient de redevenir des enfants, dans de grands éclats de rire et d'écume. Perséphone sourit et ferma les yeux. Elle pouvait presque sentir, couvert par le bruit des vagues, le bruissement de pas derrière elle… une présence qui venait se tenir dans son dos et qui posait une main sur son épaule, là où l'ombre venait caresser sa peau. C'était merveilleux… et douloureux.

-Dès…

-Votre Majesté ?

Elle ouvrit les yeux et vit Saga, penché sur elle, l'air inquiet. Elle lui sourit et passa une main sur le coin de ses yeux pour retenir ses larmes.

-Tout va bien, Chevalier… Il m'arrive parfois de me laisser bercer par de délicieuses illusions. Ce n'est guère raisonnable n'est-ce pas… mais c'est plus fort que moi. L'eau était bonne ?, fit-elle pour changer de sujet de conversation.

-Excellente. Mais j'ai l'impression que mon frère a du mal à en convaincre votre Juge.

-Je suis persuadé que Kanon finira par y parvenir…

Le ton de Perséphone était rempli de sous-entendus.

-A ce propos… je ne veux pas être indiscret mais… entre vous et Rhadamanthe…

-Tu t'inquiètes pour ton frère, Saga ?, lui demanda gentiment la Reine.

-Oui…, avoua l'aîné des Gémeaux.

-Kanon ne risque rien, lui assura-t-elle. J'aime Rhadamanthe et Rhadamanthe m'aime, je ne le nierai pas. Mais ce n'est pas… Saga, tu aimes Athéna ?

-Oui ! Bien sûr.

-C'est la même chose pour Rhada et moi.

-Sans vouloir vous offenser, ça m'a l'air un peu plus… profond tout de même.

-Parce que cela fait un peu plus longtemps qu'il est à mon service. Nos souvenirs communs ont plus de deux mille ans, Saga… Deux mille ans de dévotion, de loyauté… d'affection. Il m'a vu mourir, il m'a vu perdre Hadès… Il a arpenté le monde des dizaines de fois, pour me trouver et me ramener chez moi… Le lien qui nous unit est très fort, mais c'est Kanon qu'il aime. Comme j'aime Hadès. Comme tu aimes le chevalier du Bélier.

-Comment… ?!, s'étonna le Grec.

-Kanon nous l'a dit. Saga, tu aimes ton frère, tu aimes Athéna, et tu aimes Mû. Trois sentiments pour lesquels nous n'utilisons qu'un seul mot, mais qui couvrent des réalités bien distinctes, n'est-ce-pas ? Leur seul point commun est ce que nous sommes prêts à sacrifier pour leur objet.

-Tout…, murmura le Gémeau.

-Pas tout, Saga. Tu ne sacrifierais pas Mû pour Kanon, n'est-ce-pas ? Pas en écoutant seulement ton cœur. Tu accepterais de les perdre pour Athéna… mais pas par amour pour elle. Ce serait par devoir. Et parce que tu ne voudrais pas que Mû puisse porter une part de culpabilité si tu manquais à la protection de votre déesse pour lui…

-Rhadamanthe sacrifierait sa relation avec Kanon pour vous…

-C'est vrai, reconnût Perséphone. C'est pour cette raison que je travaille à ce qu'il n'ait jamais à faire ce choix. C'est pour cette raison que j'ai parlé avec ton frère et que je lui ai expliqué la situation.

-Et c'est pour ça que vous me parlez ?

-Oui. Je veux vous voir heureux, tous. J'ai besoin de vous voir heureux, Saga. Et pas seulement pour convaincre Athéna… Si Hadès n'est pas ressuscité, je vais avoir besoin d'être entourée pour ne pas… devenir complètement folle.

Elle avait fini sa phrase par un petit rire.

-Vous serez entourée. Par toute la Chevalerie d'Athéna. Votre petite démonstration d'hier… nous a tous émus. Et a touché Athéna, vous pouvez en être sûre. Je ne sais pas ce qu'elle décidera, mais je sais que nous serons toujours là pour vous.

-C'est gentil, ça. Merci beaucoup, Chevalier, fit Perséphone en lui prenant la main et en la serrant tendrement.

-Alors, Saga ? Je ne t'avais pas dit qu'elle était… merveilleuse ?

Kanon s'était effondré sur le sable à leurs pieds, et regardait son frère avec un grand sourire.

-Majesté, si je puis me permettre, vous devriez arrêter de séduire toutes les personnes qui se présentent. Nous allons devenir suspects. Et je vais finir par croire que je ne vous suffis plus.

-Je veux juste alléger le poids qui repose sur tes épaules, Rhada…

Saga comprenait à quel point Perséphone était sincère en prononçant ces mots. Elle avait besoin d'amour. Elle avait besoin de se sentir aimée pour ne pas sombrer à cause de la souffrance qu'elle éprouvait en étant séparée d'Hadès. Ce besoin d'affection, elle l'avait comblé en puisant chez Rhadamanthe… et elle s'en voulait.

-Ce n'est pas nécessaire, Majesté. Pas que je veuille vous empêcher de nouer des liens, mais… n'inversez pas nos rôles. C'est moi qui vous dois vous protéger.

-Et bien protège-moi pendant que je te protège… on va aller loin, comme ça.

-Laisse tomber, Rhadamanthe, fit Kanon en roulant sur le côté. Tu sais bien que tu n'es pas capable de gagner contre… Oh mon dieu… !

Le cadet des Gémeaux avait blêmi. Les trois autres se retournèrent en direction du côté de la plage qui avait figé leur compagnon.

-C'est le cas de le dire…, fit remarquer Rhadamanthe.

Perséphone se leva immédiatement et se dirigea vers les deux silhouettes qui approchaient.

-Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?!

Poséidon lui dédia le plus éblouissant des sourires.

-Je suis venu t'aider à convaincre la vieille chouette ! Je te présente Isaac, qui me sert d'escorte, histoire de rendre la chose un peu plus solennelle. C'est une idée de Sorrente… Ah ! Salut, Kanon !


	11. Chapter 11

_Disclaimer_ : Les personnages appartiennent à Masami Kuramada.

_Précédemment, dans Résurrection (pour la voix off grave et dramatique, je vous fais confiance) :_

Perséphone veut ressusciter Hadès. Athéna réfléchit. Et Poséidon débarque.

_NdA : _

Comme d'hab... un gros merci à vous pour votre soutien et vos reviews. De gros bisous aussi, parce que, vraiment, ça me touche toujours autant.

Kalista : C'est pas le site, qui bugguait, c'était moi… J'ai eu des soucis, avec le chapitre précédent. Je tenais absolument à faire le tour des Chevaliers, et à y inclure l'arrivée de Poséidon, histoire de ne pas trop prendre de retard sur mon planning et de finir ce chapitre de transition par un joli cliffhanger. Résultat des courses, ça a pris plus de temps que prévu à l'écrire. Sinon, je passe ma vie à laisser des indices. Je trouve ça sympa. Ce n'est pas trop intrusif, et ça permet de créer un lien de connivence avec le lecteur, quand il les relève. Et ça donne une cohérence à moindre frais, aussi… :p

Eternyti : le cœur de Shaka… attrait principal de cette fic… Sincèrement, j'adore vous voir vous passionner (toutes proportions gardées) pour ce sujet. C'est génial de voir que les intrigues secondaires vous plaisent.

Yatsuko : On devrait revoir les Spectres dans pas trop longtemps… ne t'en fais pas.

Cylla : Effectivement, le dernier chapitre était une transition. J'en ai profité pour faire le point, suite au final de chapitre 9. Il me semblait important de montrer que les Chevaliers éprouvaient le besoin d'être ensemble après cette expérience.

Ariesnomu : Perséphone a décidément beaucoup de fans… en même temps, il faudrait être difficile pour ne pas lui trouver quelques qualités – j'en ai fait un perso peut-être un peu trop parfait… mais je l'aime vraiment, de base.

Ariessa : Tous les chapitres ne peuvent pas être croustillants. Et puis, comme dit plus haut, vu la quantité d'infos que fournissait le 9, nos Chevaliers avaient besoin d'une petite pause.

Jalexa Uchiwa : Merci pour ta review. Et euh… effectivement… oups… la seconde armure des Gémeaux ? mais euh oui évidemment… Plus sérieusement, tu viens de mettre le doigt sur un truc dont l'explication a dû passer à la trappe au cours de mon écriture. Je te remercie donc très sincèrement. Et pour répondre à ta question : oui, il y a deux armures des Gémeaux.

Aquarii : Quand on peut faire plaisir…:D

Shirley : très contente, tu t'en doutes, de t'avoir redonné le sourire.

Et maintenant, place à ce chapitre qui ne m'a posé aucun problème d'écriture -contrairement au précédent- mais qui est tout de même assez long - comme le précédent. J'espère que vous l'apprécierez.

* * *

Kanon aurait donné n'importe quoi pour disparaître. Malheureusement, il devait affronter la dure réalité de la vie : l'invisibilité ne faisait pas partie de ses attributs. Il choisit donc, à contrecœur, de se relever et de saluer les arrivants.

-Seigneur Poséidon… Isaac…

-Alors Kanon ! Des nouveaux plans de conquête du monde en cours, ou une petite trahison en perspective ?, fit le Dieu en fixant son ancien Général.

L'ex-Marina eut l'impression qu'il allait faire un malaise – tomber dans les pommes pouvait être une excellente technique pour éviter le regard de Poséidon… il aurait dû y penser plus tôt. Saga était consterné et atterré, et Rhadamanthe avait haussé un sourcil, prêt à toute éventualité pour défendre l'honneur de son Gémeau, même face à un Dieu.

-Ton humour est vraiment lamentable, Pos', intervint sèchement Perséphone. Sérieusement, qu'est ce que tu viens faire ici ?

-Je te l'ai dit ! Je viens t'aider ! Tu ne me crois pas, ma belle et tendre nièce préférée ?, fit le Dieu avec un sourire charmeur.

-Nièce peut-être… mais belle-sœur avant tout, contra Perséphone.

-Veuve, ma chère…, fit Poséidon flirtant toujours effrontément.

Perséphone dût retenir du bras Rhadamanthe qui avait fait mine de se jeter sur le Dieu pour lui faire ravaler ses paroles. Elle planta sur son oncle un regard noir.

-Avant que je ne lâche ma Wyverne sur toi pour qu'il t'apprenne les bonnes manières, tu as quelque chose à rajouter ?

-Qu'ai-je à dire pour ma défense ? Je suis odieux, oui… mais je m'ennuie, Persy. Et Sorrente me mène une vie impossible, fit Poséidon d'une voix larmoyante.

-Mon pauvre, je vais te plaindre…, répliqua la Déesse. Trêve de plaisanterie, tu es vraiment venu m'aider ?

Poséidon acquiesça. Il semblait avoir repris un peu de son sérieux. L'air hautain de la Reine des Enfers devait y être pour quelque chose.

-Tu as prévenu Athéna de ton arrivée ?, demanda-t-elle, légèrement radoucie.

-Euh… Isaac ?, fit le Dieu en se retournant vers le Kraken. On a prévenu Athéna ?

-Non, Seigneur Poséidon. Sorrente ne nous en a pas laissé le temps.

Isaac avait répondu dans la seconde mais n'avait pas regardé son Dieu. Il fixait Kanon qui essayait de regagner un peu de dignité en enlevant le sable de son torse. Les Dieux savaient à quel point le sable pouvait être collant… et à quel point le corps du Gémeau pouvait être désirable.

-C'est Sorrente qui t'a mis à la porte ?, releva Perséphone, qui trouvait la situation cocasse.

-C'est de ta faute, ça, alors ne te moque pas. C'est ton Valentine qui lui a tourné la tête.

Rhadamanthe s'avança vers le Dieu.

-Valentine de la Harpie est à mon service, et je ne tolèrerai pas qu'on mette en doute ses qualités en ma présence. De même que je vous saurais gré de ne plus vous en prendre au Chevalier des Gémeaux, comme stipulé dans l'accord que vous avez passé avec ma Reine, Seigneur Poséidon.

La voix du Juge des Enfers n'était pas vraiment agressive, ni même vraiment menaçante… pas suffisamment en tout cas pour que le Dieu en prenne ombrage. Il connaissait bien la Wyverne, depuis le temps.

-Toujours aussi susceptible ton chien de garde, Persy, fit le Dieu, amusé.

-Pos'…, soupira Perséphone. Sincèrement, arrête avec l'humour, c'est juste insupportable. Et arrête de m'appeler Persy, tu sais que je déteste ça.

-Tu m'appelles bien Pos' et est-ce que je me plains ?

-Tout le monde t'appelle Pos', Pos'… et personne ne m'appelle Persy. Je crois que c'est là que réside la différence.

Le Dieu regarda un moment sa nièce, sembla réfléchir puis finit par taper dans ses mains.

-Bon, j'ai compris ! Pas d'humour et pas de surnoms. Les bonnes manières y gagneront ce que l'affection y perdra… Tu m'emmènes voir la chouette ?

Perséphone soupira à nouveau.

-Si tu veux vraiment m'aider… commence par arrêter de l'appeler la chouette.

* * *

Alors qu'ils avaient récupéré leurs affaires, enfilé des tenues un peu plus présentables et qu'ils escortaient maintenant Poséidon et Isaac en direction du cœur du Sanctuaire – Saga étant parti devant pour prévenir Athéna et le reste des Chevaliers -, Rhadamanthe était venu se placer tout à côté de Kanon.

-Tu m'expliques ?, grinça-t-il à l'oreille du Gémeau.

Le Juge semblait sur le point d'exploser. Le problème étant que Kanon n'avait pas la moindre idée de ce qui pouvait provoquer cette rage chez son compagnon.

-T'expliquer quoi ?

-Isaac.

Evidemment. Il aurait dû y penser…

-J'ai cru comprendre qu'il avait toujours eu un petit faible pour moi…, tenta diplomatiquement le Gémeau.

-Tu te moques de qui, là ? C'est à peine s'il ne t'a pas sauté dessus pour t'aider à te changer…

-Rhadamanthe… c'est un gosse. Il a quatorze ans… J'ai le double de son âge…

-Ah parce que s'il était plus vieux, tu serais intéressé ?, gronda le Juge.

-Non. Je préfère les blondes, lui répondit le Grec.

-Très drôle, Kanon, très drôle, fit le Juge qui ne semblait pourtant pas avoir goûté l'humour de son compagnon. Tu ne m'en voudras donc pas si je vais mettre les choses au point avec lui ?

-Fais comme tu veux…, soupira le Chevalier.

Et Rhadamanthe fila en direction du Général.

-Isaac du Kraken, c'est cela ?, fit-il une fois arrivé derrière lui.

Le Finlandais ralentit pour regarder qui l'appelait.

-Oui… ?

-Rhadamanthe de la Wyverne, Juge des Enfers, Protecteur de Perséphone et compagnon de Kanon.

L'Anglais laissa un peu de temps au jeune homme pour digérer l'information, avant de reprendre.

-Je vais être direct, nous sommes entre hommes après tout. Que les choses soient parfaitement claires, gamin. Si je te surprends encore à poser sur Kanon cet œil lubrique, je ferai en sorte de rendre à ton visage sa symétrie, d'une manière extrêmement déplaisante. Suis-je assez clair ?

Isaac déglutit avec difficulté. Mais il n'était pas question qu'il se laisse menacer sans réagir.

-Vous n'oseriez pas risquer un incident diplomatique pour une stupide histoire de sentiments, si ?

Rhadamanthe se retint de projeter ce petit insolent contre le sol sans savoir comment – un miracle probablement. Quand le Juge s'approcha de son oreille pour murmurer quelques mots, le Kraken sentit qu'il était allé trop loin. C'était une lente et douloureuse agonie que promettait cette voix.

-Je suis certain que Sa Majesté me comprendrait et m'accorderait son soutien, plein et entier. Et je suis persuadé que Poséidon serait tout à fait prêt à oublier un si léger incident pour maintenir le Pacte passé avec ma Reine. Je serais ravi de te prouver la justesse de mes propos… Ne me tente pas, Isaac du Kraken… à moins que tu ne veuilles poursuivre ton existence dans les ténèbres, ainsi qu'avec de très mauvais souvenirs.

Le Finlandais ne répondit rien. L'accord tacite semblait tellement plus approprié à la situation…

-Bien. Je vois que nous nous sommes compris. A plus tard, Général.

Rhadamanthe retourna auprès de son Gémeau. Il ne tirait aucune fierté de ce qu'il venait de faire, pas plus qu'il ne ressentait la moindre honte. Kanon le regardait avec une certaine appréhension.

-Qu'est ce que tu lui as dit ?

-Je lui ai expliqué très calmement ce qu'il risquait à continuer son manège… Il tient plus à son œil qu'à toi, apparemment.

-Tu l'as menacé ?!

-C'était de la prévention, Kanon. J'aime que les choses soient claires.

Le Gémeau passa un bras autour de la taille du Juge et embrassa tendrement son épaule.

-Je ne savais pas que tu étais jaloux et possessif…

-Je t'aime, Kanon. Je ne veux pas risquer de te perdre… et encore moins de me disputer avec toi, à cause de malentendus. Notre vie est suffisamment compliquée comme ça.

-Notre vie peut-être… mais pas notre relation. Je t'aime Rhadamanthe. Tu es le seul pour moi.

-Je l'espère, mon amour…, murmura le Juge, sans que l'on puisse déterminer avec précision s'il s'agissait d'un véritable espoir ou d'une menace implicite.

Le Gémeau se figea instantanément. L'Anglais s'arrêta à son tour et regarda son compagnon.

-Kanon ?

Le Grec lui dédia un immense sourire et se jeta sur lui, le faisant basculer à terre.

-C'est la première fois que tu m'appelles comme ça…

Et il l'embrassa avec volupté. Poséidon, alerté comme tout le monde par le bruit de la chute, toussota légèrement en se portant à leur hauteur.

-Les enfants ? On ne vous dérange pas ? Vous êtes très mignons, hein, pas de doute là-dessus… mais là, on a du travail, donc les papouilles, on les garde pour plus tard…. Hop, hop, hop… Tout le monde debout.

* * *

Saga arriva en courant dans la première maison. Il savait que Shion était descendu avec Mû et, connaissant les liens qui unissaient les trois atlantes, il y avait une chance pour qu'il y soit encore. En effet, le Pope prenait son petit déjeuner avec Kiki lorsque le Gémeau fit irruption dans la pièce, sans prendre le temps de frapper.

-Shion ! Par les Dieux, tu es là !, fit-il, profondément soulagé.

-Bonjour Saga… que se passe-t-il ?

Le Grec semblait réellement affolé et ce n'était guère dans ces habitudes, pas plus que de se balader dans l'enceinte du Sanctuaire en maillot de bain.

-C'est Poséidon, répondit le Chevalier en reprenant son souffle. Il vient de débarquer avec Isaac. On était avec Rhadamanthe, Kanon et Perséphone à la plage…

-Poséidon ?! Mais qu'est ce qu'il vient faire ici ?

-D'après ce qu'il dit, il est venu aider Perséphone à convaincre Athéna… Je suis vraiment inquiet, Shion. Avec Kanon…

Le Pope s'était levé et vint poser une main réconfortante sur l'épaule de son ami.

-Je comprends… Kiki ?

-Oui, Maître Shion ?, fit le gamin en finissant rapidement une tartine.

-Essaye d'intercepter Poséidon et Perséphone. Nous avons besoin de temps pour les préparatifs. Une demi-heure, quelque chose comme ça.

-J'y vais tout de suite ! Comptez sur moi.

Et le gamin fila vers la sortie, sans prendre le temps de finir son bol de chocolat chaud.

-Bon petit…, fit Shion dans un sourire. Saga ?

Le manque de réaction du Gémeau inquiéta le Pope et Shion se retourna pour découvrir le Grec comme subjugué. Mû sortait de la salle de bain, vêtu d'un simple pantalon de coton.

-Saga ?, reprit le Pope, amusé.

-Oui ? Pardonnez-moi, s'excusa rapidement le Gémeau, je suis un peu fatigué et toute cette histoire…

-Oui, oui… je comprends, le rassura son aîné.

-Quelle histoire ?, demanda Mû, que la proximité de son Maître et du Chevalier mettait mal à l'aise.

Shion s'écarta un peu de Saga et fit une petite moue à l'adresse de son ancien élève.

-Poséidon vient de débarquer au Sanctuaire.

-Poséidon ?! Mais… mais qu'est-ce qu'il vient faire ici ?

Shion eut un petit rire.

-Mes mots, exactement… Apparemment, il serait venu pour aider Perséphone… Donc, où en étions-nous ? Ah oui ! Saga ! Contacte les autres Chevaliers. Que tout le monde se tiennent prêt pour dans vingt minutes.

-A vos ordres, Shion.

Le Gémeau s'inclina rapidement devant le Pope et le Bélier avant de quitter le temple.

-Et vous, Maître… qu'allez-vous faire ?, demanda Mû.

-Je monte voir Athéna.

-Et pour Dohko ?

Le Pope soupira.

-Mû… je crois que ce n'est pas vraiment le jour…

Le Bélier croisa les bras sur sa poitrine.

-Vous avez dit que vous iriez le voir aujourd'hui. Poséidon ou pas, je vous garantis que vous irez.

-Tu utiliserais la force pour m'y résoudre ?, fit Shion qui trouvait la situation des plus amusantes.

-Si vous m'y obligez. Vous n'êtes pas raisonnables, Maître. Il faut bien que quelqu'un le soit pour vous.

Shion prit le Bélier dans ses bras, et le serra tendrement contre lui.

-Mû… si tu savais comme je t'aime mon tout petit… et comme je suis fier de toi…

-Moi aussi, je vous aime. Mais n'espérez pas vous en tirez avec quelques mots gentils. Vous irez voir Dohko… même si je reconnais pour l'instant que Poséidon est notre priorité.

* * *

Alertés par Kiki du fait qu'il leur était diplomatiquement conseillé de prendre le temps d'admirer le paysage, Perséphone et Poséidon s'étaient installés sur un muret de pierre, à l'ombre de pins et d'oliviers. Rhadamanthe s'était posté derrière sa Déesse, et gardait un œil sur Isaac, qui se forçait à oublier totalement Kanon, le si beau Kanon, qui jouait avec l'apprenti du Bélier.

-Alors Nonette…, commença Poséidon, on en est où ?

-Pos' ! Nonette ?! Et puis quoi, encore ?

-Quoi ?, protesta le Dieu. C'est bien comme ça que t'appelait ta mère, non ?

-Oui… quand j'étais jeune. Ça fait des millénaires qu'elle ne le fait plus.

Poséidon soupira de manière outrageusement exagérée et afficha un air désolé.

-Mets-toi un peu à ma place… Perséphone, c'est beaucoup, beaucoup trop long…

-Majesté est plus court, intervint Rhadamanthe, toujours serviable. Et parfaitement adapté.

-C'est un comique, ton copain, Nonie. Nonie, c'est joli, non ? Je peux t'appeler Nonie ?

Poséidon la regardait avec de grands yeux humides et papillonnants.

-Oui, si tu veux…, fit la Reine en souriant. Une chance que je t'adore, Pos' parce que tu es vraiment intenable. La situation est-elle à ce point catastrophique chez toi, pour qu'elle suffise à expliquer ton attitude ?

Poséidon devint un peu plus grave et sérieux.

-Sorrente veut me présenter sa démission. J'ai comme un problème avec ce poste de Général en chef. Tu ne veux pas reprendre ta place, Kanon ?, fit le Dieu en se retournant vers le Gémeau. Aieuh…

Perséphone venait de le frapper sur le crâne.

-Pos' ! Nous étions d'accord pour que tu le laisses tranquille !

-Mais nous le sommes toujours, Nonie. Tu peux la remercier, Kanon. C'est grâce à elle que tu ne risques rien de moi. Et tu peux lui dire aussi merci pour ton armure…

-Hein ?!

Le Gémeau ouvrit de grands yeux. La seconde armure des Gémeaux était un cadeau des Dieux, pour remercier Athéna et ses Chevaliers d'avoir protéger la terre. Et pour parer à tout problème futur concernant ce temple si particulier. Perséphone n'avait rien à voir là-dedans… C'était quoi cette histoire encore ?

-Tu dis n'importe quoi, Pos'…, fit la Déesse en levant les yeux au ciel.

-Sincèrement, lui répondit le Dieu dans un sourire, tu croyais vraiment que 'Stos allait tenir sa langue ?

La Reine des Enfers fit une petite grimace.

-Qui est au courant ?, demanda-t-elle, craignant le pire.

-Tout l'Olympe. C'est Hermès qui lui a tiré les vers du nez…

-Et Athéna ?

-Elle n'est pas sur l'Olympe en ce moment que je sache…, lui répondit le Dieu.

-Et bien, tu as intérêt à tenir ta langue. Cette armure est un cadeau de la famille. Un point c'est tout. Suis-je assez claire ?

-Je ne te comprends pas Nonie… Si elle savait que c'est toi qui a convaincu 'Stos…

-Elle n'a pas à le savoir, Pos'. Athéna ne me doit rien. Je ne veux pas qu'elle accepte de ressusciter Hadès sous prétexte qu'elle se sent redevable. Pour ses Chevaliers, puisque j'ai récupéré mes Spectres, nous sommes quittes. Et c'est très bien comme ça. Si elle m'aide, je veux que ce soit son choix. Je ne veux pas qu'elle sente manipulée.

-Tu es d'un compliqué…, soupira son oncle.

-Je ne te demande pas d'être de mon avis. Mais si tu veux m'aider, ce sera selon mes règles. Sinon, je préfère encore que tu retournes dans ton sanctuaire sous-marin.

-C'est bon, c'est bon. Tu as gagné. Je ne dirai rien… De toute façon, si j'y retourne sans qu'Athéna ait donné son accord, Sorrente me tuera.

Rhadamanthe eut un petit sourire narquois.

-Valentine a vraiment bien travaillé, remarqua-t-il.

-Je ne savais pas que la langue de vipère était une des composantes de la Wyverne, Seigneur Juge. Mais tu peux être fier de ton subordonné, en effet. Il a complètement conquis ma Sirène, qui est devenue par là-même totalement invivable.

-Sorrente est un Général en chef admirable, Seigneur Poséidon, fit remarquer le Kraken. S'il n'était pas là pour vous rappeler vos obligations, vous vous laisseriez complètement aller et vous passeriez des heures à vous lamenter, en rendant Thétis complètement folle.

-Mais je m'ennuie !, pleura le Dieu.

-Je crois qu'on avait saisi l'idée générale, Pos'… Et pourquoi est-ce que tu t'ennuies tellement ?

Poséidon soupira longuement.

-Je me sens seul… Nonie ? Tu ne voudrais pas venir t'installer chez moi, si mon frère finit par te répudier ?

-Rhadamanthe, non !, hurla la Déesse, en voyant une ombre se ruer sur son oncle.

Le Juge s'était jeté sur le Dieu, et lui serrait la gorge. Ses yeux étaient bouillants de haine. Isaac n'eût même pas l'idée de protéger Poséidon, tant Rhadamanthe semblait hors de tout contrôle. Kanon, lui, se jeta sur son compagnon, pour le faire lâcher prise. Il y parvint, avec l'aide du Dieu qui s'écarta prudemment, tandis que le Chevalier maintenait la Wyverne à terre.

-Lâche-moi, Kanon !, rugit le Juge, qui continuait à se débattre et qui regardait toujours Poséidon avec la même rage. Ne te mêle pas de ça !

Perséphone s'était portée auprès de son oncle pour s'assurer qu'il allait bien. Poséidon la rassura. Rhadamanthe l'avait eu par surprise, mais il n'avait rien. Elle reporta alors son attention sur son Juge.

-Lâche-le, Kanon, cracha-t-elle. Rhadamanthe, debout !

Le Gémeau s'éxécuta. Aux ordres de sa Reine, le Juge se releva et resta droit comme la Justice, plantant sur elle ses yeux bouillants de colère. Elle le lui rendait bien.

-Je ne le laisserai pas dire ce genre de choses ! Je ne le laisserai pas…

Il ne finit jamais sa phrase. Perséphone venait de lui donner une gifle monumentale.

-Assez ! Cela suffit, Rhadamanthe ! Tu crois que tu peux te permettre d'agresser un Dieu sous prétexte que ce qu'il a dit ne te convient pas ?!

Le Juge regardait sa Reine, et finit par baisser les yeux. La gifle et les mots de Perséphone semblaient le faire souffrir… mais il ne regrettait rien.

-Je ne veux pas qu'on vous blesse, Majesté… je ne le supporte pas… je ne peux pas le supporter… Dieu, ou simple mortel, quiconque vous manque de respect mérite la mort.

Elle s'approcha doucement de lui, prit son visage entre ses mains et lui releva la tête.

-Il aurait pu te tuer…, fit-elle d'une voix brisée.

-Mourir pour vous serait le plus grand des honneurs, répondit le Juge, parfaitement sérieux.

-Ne dis pas ça… Je ferai quoi, moi, sans toi à mes côtés ?

Perséphone pleurait, maintenant. Le Juge ne répondit rien et se contenta de la serrer contre lui. Au bout d'un moment, sa Reine toujours dans ses bras, il planta ses yeux dans ceux de Poséidon. Il était hors de question qu'il s'excuse. Ce fut le Dieu qui prit la parole.

-Je suis désolé. Je suis venu pour t'aider, Nonie. Pas pour te faire pleurer… Je sais à quel point tu aimes mon frère et à quel point il est fou de toi. Je veux tout faire pour que vous soyez à nouveau ensemble. Tu sais que je vous adore… Et je te remercie, Rhadamanthe, de m'avoir ramené à la raison.

Ce fut à cet instant, en voyant son Dieu demander pardon à l'homme qui venait de l'agresser, qu'Isaac fit une croix définitive sur Kanon.

* * *

La cérémonie en l'honneur de l'arrivée de Poséidon fut singulièrement différente de celle offerte à Perséphone. L'ambiance était plus ensommeillée et nettement meilleure, parmi la Chevalerie, rejointe par Kiki et Kanon. Hyoga et Camus saluèrent de loin le Kraken. Ce furent Shion et Athéna qui arrivèrent bons derniers, discutant gravement. Perséphone et Rhadamanthe se placèrent en retrait, à la droite du Dieu et de son Général. Athéna vint se planter devant Poséidon.

-Poséidon… Je ne m'attendais pas à ce que tu viennes me rendre une petite visite surprise…

-Les prérogatives de la famille, Athéna… Tu ne vas pas en vouloir à ton oncle préféré de débarquer à l'improviste, minauda le Dieu.

Considérant qu'Hadès était le seul autre oncle d'Athéna, l'affirmation de Poséidon, quoiqu'osée, semblait parfaitement défendable.

-Qu'est ce que tu me veux ?, demanda la Déesse qui, décidément, ne voulait pas perdre de temps.

-T'aider à prendre la bonne décision.

-Qui est ?

-Ressusciter Hadès, évidemment.

Athéna se tourna vers Perséphone.

-C'est encore une de tes splendides techniques de manipulation, je suppose ? fit-elle à l'adresse de sa cousine.

-Perséphone n'y est pour rien, intervint Poséidon. Je suis là de mon propre chef. Je suis simplement venu discuter, Athéna. Laisse-moi t'exposer mon point de vue sur toute cette affaire, je ne te demande rien de plus.

-Et tu comptes en avoir pour longtemps ?

-Le temps qu'il te faudra pour te décider. Si tu n'y vois pas d'inconvénient, j'aimerais rester jusqu'à ce que tu annonces ta décision.

-Pourquoi cela me dérangerait-il ? Mon Sanctuaire semble être la dernière destination à la mode pour les Dieux en vacances… Par contre, je ne sais pas du tout où on va te mettre…

Mû fit un pas en avant vers sa Déesse.

-Si je puis me permettre, on y a un peu réfléchi avec Saga et Shaka… et nous pensions que la Maison des Gémeaux pourrait tout à fait convenir.

Kanon faillit s'étrangler. Il prit mentalement note du fait qu'il devait tuer son frère.

-Explique-toi, Mû…

-C'est assez simple, en fait. Milo va s'installer chez Camus, Kanon glisse jusqu'au huitième temple et nous laissons celui des Gémeaux à Poséidon et à son Général. Il ne reste plus qu'à trouver où loger Saga, ce qui ne devrait pas poser trop de problèmes. Shaka s'est justement proposé de l'accueillir s'il ne trouvait pas d'endroit lui convenant mieux.

La note, dans l'esprit du cadet des Gémeaux, fut barrée et remplacée par une autre qui suggérait une entreprise de lobbying en vue de la béatification du Bélier.

-C'est effectivement d'une simplicité éblouissante…, fit la Déesse dubitative. Je vous laisse vous en occuper.

Aphrodite fit un pas en avant et s'agenouilla devant Athéna.

-Déesse Athéna, je tiens à protester officiellement.

-Oui, Chevalier ?, fit-elle en se demandant bien ce qui posait problème au Poisson.

-Ces mouvements entre les temples vont réunir deux couples alors que d'autres de vos protecteurs sont privés de leur moitié… et je trouve cela profondément injuste. Je suis certain que vous partagez mon opinion.

Et il devait faire ce genre de déclarations ridicules en public… durant une cérémonie à peu près officielle… Après sa nuit blanche, il était dit que rien ne serait épargné à la Déesse.

-Je ne crois pas que ce soit le meilleur moment pour aborder…

Devant l'air renfrogné d'Aphrodite, et considérant le fait que les autres Chevaliers semblaient tous trouver la question des plus pertinentes, Athéna choisit de revoir sa position.

-Très bien, très bien… Que chacun dorme où il veut… De toute façon, ce n'est pas comme si ce Sanctuaire avait encore une réputation à tenir…

Les yeux débordants de dévotion d'Aphrodite lui réchauffèrent tout de même le cœur.

-Pos' ? Tu m'accompagnes jusqu'à mon Palais, que nous discutions, puisque tu es là pour ça… Isaac n'a qu'à rester avec mes Chevaliers et commencer à s'installer. Perséphone, je te souhaite une bonne fin de journée.

Une fois les deux Dieux partis ensemble vers le Palais, Kanon s'approcha d'un groupe constitué de Rhadamanthe, Milo et Camus. Le Scorpion donnait ses dernières instructions au Juge concernant son appartement, même si cela paraissait totalement superflu. Un peu plus loin, Perséphone s'entretenait avec Ayoros et Seika.

-Nous avons un problème, fit le Gémeau en arrivant à leur hauteur.

-Ca change…, fit remarquer l'Anglais.

-J'aurais presque tendance à penser que la phrase correcte est « nous avons un problème _de plus_ », nota perfidement Milo. Les autres ne sont toujours pas réglés, que je sache.

-En effet, et je sens qu'ils sont en bonne voie de ne jamais l'être..., soupira Kanon.

-Que se passe-t-il ?, demanda Camus.

-Isaac.

Aussitôt, Rhadamanthe sortit les griffes.

-Il a recommencé ?

-J'aurais presque préféré…, fit le Gémeau à mi-voix.

Le Juge faillit s'étrangler.

-Pardon ?

-Rhaa… mais non, c'est pas ce que je voulais dire… soupira Kanon.

-C'est pourtant ce que tu as dit, gronda la Wyverne.

Milo et Camus les regardèrent tour à tour.

-On peut savoir de quoi il est question ?, s'enquit le Verseau, qui sentait revenir ses instincts de protection envers son ancien élève.

-Isaac a un faible pour moi… Rhadamanthe lui a expliqué qu'il n'y avait pas moyen et tout était rentré dans l'ordre… Jusqu'à ce que ce débile de Kraken – mes excuses, hein, Camus, je sais qu'il a été ton disciple, mais il a été sous mes ordres - réalise que, mon frère et moi, on se ressemble beaucoup.

-N'importe quoi… vous êtes totalement dissemblables, décréta le Juge, seule personne au monde qui pouvait affirmer ce genre de choses en étant parfaitement sincère.

-Pas pour lui, apparemment… Bref, il est en train de faire du gringue à Saga.

-Et alors ?, fit le Juge. Tant qu'il ne s'occupe pas de toi, il peut bien draguer qui il veut.

-Je te rappelle quand même qu'une partie de notre plan diabolique c'est de mettre mon frère avec Mû.

-Ah pas du tout, non, objecta le Juge. Ou alors on ne doit pas avoir le même. Le mien, c'est simplement que la sérénité revienne ici. Je me contrefous de qui va partager le lit de ton frère, Kanon.

-Il n'a pas tord, sur ce coup, fit timidement Milo.

-Oserais-je te faire remarquer que nous n'avons pas la moindre idée de ce que peut ressentir Mû ?, releva le Verseau.

-Camus ! Isaac a quatorze ans ! Saga en a vingt-huit ! Et mon frère est amoureux de Mû !, fit Kanon, outré de constater que ses amis ne semblaient pas comprendre le problème.

-Et bien, fit Milo, tu n'as qu'à te débrouiller pour que Mû assiste à une de ces tentatives de séduction. Avec un peu de chance, on saura ce qu'il éprouve pour ton frère et avec beaucoup de chance, ça pourrait les rapprocher.

-Milo, tu es génial, je t'aime !, fit Kanon en prenant le visage du Scorpion à deux mains et en joignant ses lèvres aux siennes dans un baiser sonore.

-Hé ! firent de concert Rhadamanthe et Camus.

-Moi j'ai rien fait, mon Camus !, contra Milo immédiatement, en se lovant contre le Verseau, lançant des regards inquiets en direction de l'Anglais.

Kanon regarda Rhadamanthe. Le Juge serrait les dents. Dans ses yeux, il y avait de la colère… et de la peur aussi. Beaucoup de peur. Le Gémeau l'attira à lui et posa son front contre le sien.

-Arrête, mon amour… Je suis désolé. Tu ne vas tout de même pas être jaloux de Milo, si ?

-Je ne veux pas te perdre, Kanon…, murmura la Wyverne, d'une voix trahissant son angoisse.

-Tu ne me perdras pas. Jamais. Je t'ai trouvé, je ne te lâcherai pas. Je t'aime Rhadamanthe… je n'aime que toi. Chaque jour de ma vie, il n'y aura plus que toi pour moi. Chaque jour. Toute ma vie. Toi et moi.

Le Gémeau avait entrecoupé sa tirade de baisers. Le Juge l'enlaça et le serra aussi fort qu'il put.

-Je t'aime, Kanon…, fit le Juge avec la même petite voix, presque plaintive.

-Moi aussi, je t'aime, mon amour… je te demande pardon, j'ai réagi comme un imbécile. Je ne voulais pas te blesser… jamais.

-Embrasse-moi, s'il-te-plait.

Il semblait à Kanon qu'ils étaient de retour dans les appartements de la Wyverne, aux Enfers, au Château. Rhadamanthe lui paraissait à nouveau si fragile… Il l'embrassa. Passionnément.

* * *

Dans le temple des Gémeaux, Saga faisait faire la visite de ses appartements à un Isaac, un peu trop collant au goût du Grec. Mais que pouvait-il faire contre ce gamin, qui avait tout de même un statut officiel ? Lui coller une paire de claques pour calmer ses hormones une bonne fois ne semblait pas une solution judicieuse. Saga se contentait donc de rester très distant, le visage imperturbable, esquivant sans ambigüité toutes les tentatives d'approche du Kraken. Mais Isaac semblait déterminé. A force de persévérance, il avait fini par coincer le Chevalier dans un coin du salon.

-Tu sais…, sussura-t-il, ne te crois pas obligé de délaisser ta maison. Poséidon ira dans la chambre de ton frère, mais nous pouvons tout à fait partager la tienne…

Saga ouvrit des yeux horrifiés. Mais il fallait qu'il se calme ce gosse ! Un miracle… à moins d'un miracle, le Gémeau n'allait pas tarder à lui en coller une.

-Sans façon… je vous assure que ça ne me dérange pas d'aller dormir chez Shaka…

-Tu es si beau, Saga… presqu'autant que ton frère…, fit le Kraken en approchant sa main du visage du Gémeau. Si tu voulais…

Par bonheur, il ne put terminer ni son geste, ni sa phrase. Un mur invisible venait de s'élever entre eux deux. Un Crystal Wall. Le miracle avait eu lieu. Saga réalisa aussi avec effroi que cela voulait dire que Mû avait assisté à au moins une partie de la scène. Effectivement, le Chevalier du Bélier se tenait à l'entrée du salon, aux côtés de Kanon.

-Saga dormira chez moi, fit Mû.

Isaac se retourna et toisa le Tibétain.

-Je croyais qu'il allait dormir chez la Vierge…

-Si on ne lui trouvait pas une place lui convenant mieux. Saga ?, demanda l'Atlante sans cesser de fixer le Kraken. Dormir chez moi te convient-il ?

-Euh… oui, oui… tout à fait, balbutia l'aîné des Gémeaux coincé entre le mur de son temple et celui invoqué par le Bélier.

Isaac poussa un soupir.

-C'est bon, j'ai compris le message… Pas touche aux Gémeaux. Et bien, je vous laisse. Je vais tâcher de trouver Hyoga…

Une fois le Général sorti du temple des Gémeaux, Mû libéra Saga.

-Merci… fit celui-ci, véritablement soulagé. Je ne savais plus comment m'en débarrasser sans en venir aux mains. Mais je ne veux pas vous déranger toi et Kiki… je peux très bien…

Mû fixa l'aîné des Gémeaux avec un regard déterminé.

-J'ai une chose à régler avec Shion. Je te retrouve dans mon temple, dans dix minutes.

Et il quitta à son tour la deuxième maison. Kanon arborait un grand sourire. Saga, lui, n'avait pas réussi à s'empêcher de rougir.

* * *

En entrant dans le temple de la Balance, Shion prit une grande inspiration. Mû avait raison, il fallait qu'il mette les choses au point avec Dohko, même s'il ne savait pas trop ce qu'il souhaitait voir ressortir d'une telle confrontation. Le Pope avait protesté, essayant de repousser l'inévitable tandis que son disciple lui ordonnait de se rentre au septième temple… Le Bélier s'était montré intraitable. Athéna et Poséidon discutaient ; le Pope avait un peu de temps devant lui, autant en profiter. Il l'avait pratiquement traîné jusque là, avant de repartir chez lui.

-Dohko ? Est-ce que je peux te parler… ? Seul à seul ?

La Balance regarda longuement Shion.

-Shiryu, Shunreï, allez donc faire un tour.

Le Pope leur tendit une clé.

-Celle de mon appartement, au Palais. Tant que je suis ici, je ne suis pas là-bas…

-Et tu comptes rester longtemps loin de tes précieux dossiers ?, demanda Dohko d'une voix peu aimable.

-Je n'en sais rien… C'est Mû qui m'a convaincu de venir…

-Allez les gosses, du vent. J'ai pas envie d'avoir à me retenir quand je me mettrai à hurler des insanités.

L'évocation du disciple ne semblait pas avoir enchanté le Chinois. A moins que ce ne soit le fait de savoir que Shion n'était pas venu de lui-même. Les deux jeunes gens quittèrent le temple précipitamment, ravis cependant de pouvoir enfin être seuls, loin de la colère de leur maître adoré.

-Alors, Grand Pope, de quoi Mû veut-il donc que tu me parles ?, fit la Balance en croisant les bras sur son torse.

-De nous.

-Il n'y a plus de nous, Shion.

-Bien sûr que si… Saga… ça a été une erreur, une faiblesse… ma faute, je le reconnais mais…

-Mais quoi ?

-Je ne sais pas…

Après un court silence, Dohko prit la parole.

-Shion… tu sais ce qui a été le plus dur, quand je vous ai vus tous les deux ?

Le Pope secoua la tête et baissa les yeux. Il avait fait souffrir Dohko… l'idée lui vrillait le cœur.

-Ce n'est pas de voir que tu l'embrassais, ce n'est pas le fait de te voir dans les bras d'un autre… enfin si, mais… Ce qui m'a fait le plus mal, c'est qu'au moment où tu as éprouvé le besoin d'être avec quelqu'un, tu n'es pas venu vers moi.

-Dohko… on se criait dessus tout le temps…

-Justement. Quand tu t'es senti seul, tu es allé en voir un autre, parce que tu savais que je ne pourrais pas t'apporter ce que tu cherchais. Je ne pourrai jamais te l'apporter, Shion. Parce qu'on ne se comprend pas. Tu veux des choses que je ne suis pas capable de te donner. Je n'arrive même pas à savoir ce que tu veux, ou ce dont tu as besoin. Il en va de même pour toi. J'ai des désirs que tu refuses de comprendre. Il n'y a qu'une seule conclusion logique à ces faits. Je ne suis pas un mec pour toi. Je te souhaite une bonne après-midi… tu connais le chemin…

Et la Balance se retira dans sa chambre, en fermant la porte, laissant Shion, choqué, dans le salon.

-Dohko !

Le Pope se mit à tambouriner à la porte, en hurlant. Il aurait pu la défoncer, évidemment, mais non… Il fallait que la Balance lui ouvre, le laisse revenir dans sa vie… il le fallait… il ne pouvait pas supporter l'idée de le perdre totalement…

-Dohko ! Dohko ! Ne dis pas ça ! Dohko ! Laisse-moi t'expliquer ! Dohko ! Ouvre cette porte, je t'en supplie ! Dohko ! S'il-te-plait…

Shion se laissa glisser sur le sol.

-Dohko… je t'aime… Ca fait deux cent cinquante ans que je t'aime… ça fait deux cent cinquante ans que… je veux être avec toi… et maintenant… maintenant, j'ai tout gâché… j'ai tout gâché parce que j'ai peur…

-Peur ? demanda la Balance de l'autre côté de la porte. De quoi as-tu peur, Shion ?

-Que tu me quittes…

La porte s'ouvrit sur un Dohko incrédule.

-Je ne sais pas gérer ma vie, s'expliqua le Pope. Le service d'Athéna a toujours été ma seule priorité. Durant toutes ces années, où tu étais seul à Rozan… Je n'ai jamais osé prendre le temps de venir te voir. Quand je devais gérer le Sanctuaire, et m'occuper de l'entraînement de Mû… j'étais obligé de partir régulièrement à Jamir, en laissant le Sanctuaire à Saga ou à Ayoros, pour pouvoir être un maître décent… Et tout se passait bien… Je veux dire, il n'y avait pas à craindre de guerres dans le futur proche, le Sanctuaire fonctionnait très bien tout seul… Aujourd'hui, il y a tout à reconstruire, il y a Athéna, il y a Perséphone… Je te connais Dohko. Tu ne supporteras pas longtemps de vivre aux côtés d'un homme tel que moi. Tu me quitteras…

Dohko était venu s'asseoir à côté de Shion, qui gardait la tête baissée.

-Et c'est pour ça que tu sors avec Saga ?, demanda la Balance.

-Sortais… Je lui ai dit que tout était fini, que ça avait été une erreur.

-Sortais si tu veux…

-Tu vas me quitter Dohko, je le sais… Si je te quitte avant, c'est sensé faire moins mal, non ?

Dohko poussa un long soupir, et prit la tête de Shion pour la coller contre son torse. Ils restèrent là, un long moment, l'un contre l'autre.

-Tu es vraiment un crétin, finit par dire la Balance, en caressant tendrement les cheveux du Pope. Ce que tu essayes de me dire c'est que tu m'aimes depuis le premier jour, et que tu n'as jamais su le gérer, c'est ça ?

-Oui… Tu avais onze ans, quand on s'est rencontré…

-Tu en avais vingt-trois…

-Tu t'en souviens ?

-Evidemment… Deux cent cinquante ans…, soupira Dohko, en roulant une mèche de cheveux verts entre ses doigts. Deux siècles et demi… C'est fou, comme le temps passe…

Shion osa enfin relever ses yeux et regarder le visage de la Balance.

-Dohko ?

-Oui ?

-Est-ce que tu m'aimes ?

-Quand je dis que tu es un crétin… Ça fait deux cent cinquante que tu es amoureux de moi, hein ?…

Shion acquiesça d'un petit mouvement de tête.

-Et bien moi…, reprit Dohko, moi, ça fait deux cent cinquante ans que je sais que tu es l'homme de ma vie.

* * *

Dans les appartements du Bélier, Saga discutait avec Kiki lorsque Mû entra.

-Kiki ?, fit le Chevalier du Bélier, va étudier dans ta chambre, je te prie.

-Mais Maître…, protesta l'apprenti.

-Kiki… s'il te plait.

Le petit Atlante obéit à contrecœur et laissa donc ses aînés seuls.

Le Bélier se dirigea vers le petit coin cuisine – la pièce habituellement réservé à cette activité ayant été transformée pour devenir la dite chambre du dit Kiki-, mit de l'eau à chauffer et sortit deux tasses, qu'il vint poser sur la table. Il n'avait toujours pas adressé le moindre regard au Gémeau, qui se sentait terriblement mal à l'aise.

-Jasmin ? Earl Grey ? Lapsang ?, demanda Mû, de retour devant ses fourneaux.

-Euh… pardon ?

-Pour le thé…

-Ah… Jasmin, ce sera très bien.

Le Bélier choisit une boite à thé et versa trois cuillères de feuilles dans la théière. Il y ajouta un peu d'eau froide avant de la remplir d'eau frémissante, et revint s'installer avec sa création à la table où Saga s'était émerveillé du spectacle. Alors que le thé infusait, le Gémeau commença à jouer avec sa tasse.

-Mû…

-Oui ?

-Pourquoi… est-ce que tu m'as… invité ? J'aurais très bien pu aller dormir chez Shaka… Ne va pas croire que je ne te suis pas reconnaissant d'être intervenu. Je ne te remercierai jamais assez pour ça. Ou même que je ne suis pas content d'être ici… je suis très content, au contraire, mais…

-Tu es amoureux de moi, Saga.

La voix du Bélier était simplement factuelle. Le visage du Gémeau hésitait entre le rouge cramoisi et le blanc livide. Cette improbabilité physique était du plus bel effet sur lui.

-Tu es amoureux de moi. Je l'ai lu dans ton cosmos, hier soir, continua Mû, implacable.

Saga ferma les yeux. Oui, il avait mis toute son âme dans la protection du Bélier… Avec le recul, il avait espéré que ses sentiments avaient été noyés dans la masse. Il devait constater qu'il n'en était rien.

-Tu ne cherches pas à nier ?

-A quoi bon ?, souffla le Gémeau. Et puis, je ne veux pas mentir. Je ne veux plus mentir à personne. Et certainement pas à toi. Mais je ne comprends toujours pas…

Ou plutôt il refusait de comprendre. Il n'y avait que deux possibilités. Soit Mû l'avait invité pour lui avouer qu'il éprouvait des sentiments à son égard, soit le Bélier avait prévu de lui expliquer que rien ne serait possible entre eux. Considérant l'attitude distante de son collègue, la seconde solution semblait, malheureusement, la plus logique. Mais la logique atlante semblait quelque peu différente.

-Tu es amoureux de moi, et je t'invite à passer la nuit chez moi. Il me semble qu'il est assez clair que je désire tenter ma chance avec toi.

-Tenter ta chance ?

Ces mots avaient blessé le Gémeau. Lui ne voulait pas tenter sa chance. Il voulait aimer Mû. Il l'aimait déjà du reste. Il ne supporterait pas l'idée de ne pas entamer une relation sérieuse…

-C'est tout ce que tu veux ? Tenter ta chance ?! Je ne suis pas un jouet, Mû. Et mes sentiments pour toi…

Le Bélier se leva pour venir s'asseoir sur les genoux du Gémeau, qui n'avait pas eu la force de protester. Il replaça une des mèches bleues derrière l'oreille de son propriétaire.

-Je ne suis ni Milo, ni ton frère, Saga. Pour les déclarations enflammées, il va falloir que tu patientes. Mais nous avons le temps, pour ça. Nous avons toute la vie.

Et Mû l'embrassa tendrement. Un baiser plein de promesses.

* * *

L'arrivée d'un Shaka complètement essoufflé dans le temple du Scorpion, perturba grandement ce qu'il était convenu d'appeler le club des cinq – à savoir Milo, Camus, Kanon, Rhadamanthe et Perséphone, qui il est vrai passaient le plus clair de leur temps ensemble.

-Au secours… je vous en supplie, il faut que vous nous aidiez…

La Vierge leva ses yeux bleus –qu'il ouvrait de plus en plus, pour le plus grand plaisir de ses pairs- vers eux, l'air véritablement désespéré.

-C'est Isaac…

-Je vous assure que je vais le tuer, ce gosse…, cracha le Juge.

-Du calme, Rhada. Quel est le problème, Shaka ?, fit Perséphone en tendant la main vers la Vierge et en l'invitant à s'installer dans le canapé.

Mais l'Hindou refusa.

-J'ai pas le temps de rester. Il faut que vous veniez. Isaac s'est mit en tête que, vu que Hyoga est avec Shun, il ferait un très joli couple avec Ikki… Phoenix a été très clair dans ses refus, mais le Kraken insistait et Ikki s'énervait de plus en plus… J'avais croisé Mû qui m'avait dit pour Isaac et Saga… J'ai expliqué un peu la situation… mais ça n'a fait qu'empirer les choses. Ikki s'est vexé, je crois. Et Isaac aussi. Quand je suis parti, Shura, Aphrodite et Angelo essayaient de les séparer… Je suis désolé… Mais, faites quelque chose, je vous en prie.

Shaka semblait effectivement effondré. Il s'en voulait terriblement d'avoir encore échoué à résoudre des problèmes relationnels entre ses camarades…

-Ne t'inquiète pas… nous allons nous en occuper, fit Perséphone. Camus ! Kanon ! vous allez vous rendre… où sont ces Chevaliers, Shaka ?

-Dans le temple des Poissons…

-Voilà, donc vous allez chez les Poissons, et je compte sur vous pour calmer tout ce petit monde. S'il le faut vous m'en congelez un, et envoyez l'autre dans une dimension parallèle.

-Et vous, Majesté ? Qu'allez vous faire ?, demanda Rhadamanthe.

-Je monte chercher Pos'. Ce général commence vraiment à me fatiguer.

* * *

Dans un des salons personnels d'Athéna, la Déesse discutait calmement avec son oncle. Ils avaient toujours été rivaux, ce n'était un secret pour personne, mais de cette rivalité millénaire étaient nés une sorte d'affection étrange et un profond respect. Athéna écoutait donc Poséidon exposer ses idées avec intérêt et le plus grand sérieux. Mais ils furent bientôt interrompus par une Perséphone qui pénétra sans prévenir dans la pièce. La Reine des Enfers semblait hors d'elle.

-Pos' ! Tu vas immédiatement te rendre au temple des Poissons et tu vas dire à ton Général de calmer ses hormones !

-Mais… euh Nonie, je suis occupé là… et puis de quoi tu parles ?

-De quoi je parle ?! Je parle de ton imbécile de calmar qui essaye de se taper tout le Sanctuaire ! Et qui commence à me canuler ! Alors tu vas t'en occuper, parce que sinon, c'est moi qui m'en charge et je peux t'assure qu'il va avoir du mal à s'en remettre ! Il est hors de question qu'il vienne m'empêcher de résoudre les problèmes sentimentaux de ces Chevaliers !

-Bon… j'ai compris… Tu m'excuses ?, fit-il à l'adresse d'Athéna.

-Vas-y. Je ne tiens pas vraiment à ce que mon Sanctuaire devienne le théâtre d'un drame sentimental, ou d'une tragédie romantique.

-Merci Athéna, fit Perséphone en s'inclinant. Allez, Pos' ! Du vent ! Dépêche-toi !

Elle avait quasiment mis le Dieu à la porte. Athéna vint se placer juste à côté d'elle.

-Pourquoi les histoires de cœur de mes Chevaliers t'intéressent-elles tant ?

-Tu ne t'en occupes pas, il faut bien que quelqu'un le fasse. Ce n'est pas une critique, ajouta rapidement Perséphone d'une voix douce. Tu n'as pas beaucoup de temps à leur consacrer et c'est totalement ma faute. Alors je fais mon possible…

Les deux Déesses restèrent un moment à se regarder mutuellement.

-Alors comme ça, il t'appelle Nonie ?, fit Athéna dans un sourire.

-Tu connais Pos'…

-Oh oui. Il a essayé de m'appeler Nana.

Perséphone laissa échapper un petit rire.

-Bon…, fit Athéna, puisque tu es là autant en profiter. Je crois qu'il faut que nous parlions toutes les deux… Hein, Nonie ?

* * *

Sur les marches du temple des Poissons, Poséidon était assis, son Kraken à ses côtés.

-Sérieusement, Isaac… c'est quoi ce comportement ?

Le Général baissa les yeux.

-Je suis désolé, Seigneur Poséidon. Je ne sais pas trop pourquoi j'agis comme ça… je crois que je me sens seul, moi aussi.

-Et tu crois que c'est une excuse pour draguer tout le monde ?

-Vous avez bien dragué Perséphone, vous…

Poséidon encaissa l'attaque sans broncher.

-Certes… je ne suis pas un bon exemple. Mais moi, je n'étais pas sérieux et je me suis arrêté à temps.

-Rhadamanthe vous a fait vous arrêter. Et pas du tout à temps.

-C'est vrai… J'ai été vraiment lamentable sur ce coup, à draguer la première qui se présentait.

-Ce n'était pas vraiment la première… Vous n'avez jamais dragué Thétis.

-Thétis ? Y a pas moyen que je drague Thétis, voyons…

-Thétis est une fille géniale ! protesta un peu trop énergiquement le Kraken.

Poséidon sourit en regardant son Général.

-Si elle est aussi géniale que tu le dis, pourquoi ne tentes-tu pas ta chance, Isaac ?

Le dit Isaac blêmit instantanément.

-C'est une fille…

-Et tu n'aimes que les garçons ?, tenta le Dieu.

-Non… c'est pas ça. Ça aurait pu, mais non… C'est juste que… Je crois que j'ai peur.

-Parce que c'est une fille ?!

Celle-là, Poséidon devait reconnaître qu'on ne la lui avait jamais faite.

-Les garçons, continua le Kraken, je connais, je les comprends. Normal, j'en suis un. Mais Thétis… je ne sais pas ce que je dois faire pour attirer son attention, ou lui faire plaisir. J'ai toujours l'impression que je suis ridicule en face d'elle… et puis, elle est plus vieille que moi…

-Kanon est tellement plus jeune…, nota le Dieu avec amusement.

-Ce n'est pas drôle…

-Non, pardon.

Poséidon posa une main sur l'épaule du jeune homme.

-Tu sais, Isaac… je crois que tu devrais juste essayer d'être naturel. N'essayes pas de l'impressionner. Thétis est une fille géniale, tu l'as dit. Elle saura voir que tu es sincère et que tu es quelqu'un de bien. Même si tu fais un peu n'importe quoi.

-Je vous promets de me tenir tranquille…

-Tu as intérêt. Je ne voudrais pas que Nonie lâche son Juge sur toi.

Le Kraken frémit à l'évocation de Rhadamanthe.

* * *

Quelques heures plus tard, Athéna battait le rappel de ses Chevaliers par cosmos interposé. Tout le monde se retrouva donc en armure dans le Palais, prêt à écouter la décision de leur Déesse, sans trop savoir ce à quoi ils devaient s'attendre. Athéna se présenta devant eux, son sceptre à la main, mais sans plus de décorum. Perséphone attendait, Rhadamanthe à ses côtés, légèrement sur la droite de la salle, tandis que Poséidon lui se tenait sur la gauche, en compagnie d'Isaac. La Chevalerie au grand complet formait un arc de cercle derrière eux, Shunreï et Seika s'étant glissées parmi leurs amis.

-Perséphone, Poséidon, Seigneurs Juge et Général, mes chers Chevaliers… je vous ai réunis ici pour vous faire part de ma décision concernant la demande de ma cousine. Ressusciter Hadès… ce n'est certes pas un choix anodin. Je me suis entretenue avec vous, mes Chevaliers, et nous avons partagé nos craintes face à une telle éventualité. Puis Poséidon m'a expliqué à son tour sa position, celle d'un Dieu, moins partial que je ne l'étais. Et finalement, j'ai eu une longue discussion avec ma cousine. Je crois, sincèrement, avoir pris le temps de la réflexion et être capable d'assumer pleinement la décision qui s'est imposée à moi, comme une évidence.

Elle marqua une pause, ferma les yeux un instant pour finalement présenter un visage déterminé à l'assemblée.

-J'aiderai Perséphone. Je ressusciterai Hadès.

Des murmures parcoururent l'assistance. Poséidon dédia un merveilleux sourire à Perséphone qui avait poussé un petit cri. Elle gardait maintenant une main devant sa bouche, pleurant à chaudes larmes, ne tenant debout que par la force de Rhadamanthe qui la serrait contre lui. Le Juge était profondément soulagé et au comble du bonheur. Sa Déesse allait enfin retrouver son Dieu. Il n'arrivait pas à y croire…

-Je ne sais pas ce qu'il adviendra. J'ai encore des doutes quant à l'attitude d'Hadès après son réveil. Mais c'est un risque que je prends. C'est un risque que je prends car nous n'avons pas d'autres choix. Comment pourrions-nous, en effet, pleurer ceux qui tomberont lors des prochaines guerres, si nous n'avons pas tout tenté pour les éviter ? Comment pourrais-je supporter de voir ces armures salies de votre sang, ou de celui de vos successeurs, en ayant refusé de saisir la chance de paix que nous offre Perséphone ? C'est une occasion unique qui se présente à nous. Ce serait pure folie de ne pas la saisir. Et je suis certaine que tous ici vous réjouirez avec moi, en espérant enfin la fin des combats.

La fin du discours d'Athéna fut saluée par un tonnerre d'applaudissements. Ce qu'ils étaient fiers, les Chevaliers, de leur Déesse en cet instant ! La Déesse s'approcha de son Oncle et de sa Cousine et leur tendit une main à chacun. Perséphone s'effondra dans les bras d'Athéna, la serrant contre elle et la remerciant pour tout.

La porte de la salle de réception s'ouvrit.

-Laissez-moi passer !

-Valentine ?!

Le corps de la Harpie était couvert de blessures, et il semblait épuisé. Il s'écroula pratiquement aux pieds de Rhadamanthe et Perséphone.

-C'est Minos. Il a pris le contrôle des Enfers.

FIN DE LA TROISIEME PARTIE


	12. Chapter 12

_Disclaimer_ : Les personnages appartiennent à Masami Kuramada.

_Résumé des épisodes précédents :_

Shion et Dohko se sont enfin retrouvés. Saga et Mû commencent leur histoire. Isaac a promis de se calmer. Athéna a accepté de participer, avec Poséidon, à la résurrection d'Hadès. Bref, tout va pour le mieux dans le meilleur des mondes possibles… Mais la joie est de courte durée. Valentine fait irruption : Minos est parvenu à ses fins…

_NdA : _

Pidop tout le monde ! Poutoux et merci, comme d'habitude, pour votre soutien. C'est affreux, j'ai l'impression de radoter, ou pire, que mes mots perdent un peu de leur sens. Un faux air de blasé... Il n'en rien. Vos reviews me font toujours autant plaisir.

Maintenant, pour la différence d'âge entre Dohko et Shion, qui semble perturber plein de gens (Cylla et Kalista notamment), je vous « renvoie » sur le site dont je me sers comme référence (pour les pays d'origine des chevaliers et des spectres notamment…) : www-animecdz-com (remplacez les - par des. :p ). C'est ma bible pour l'univers Saint Seiya. Ils indiquent une différence d'âge, donc je leur fais confiance, stou !

Jalexa : Moi non plus, j'avoue que je n'imaginais pas Poséidon comme ça, à la base (c.a.d. avant de le faire débarquer) mais je m'amusais tellement en imaginant ces répliques et ces situations que j'ai décidé de ne pas me prendre la tête et de le faire comme je le sentais.

Cylla : Nonie et Nana… très classe, effectivement… :D Pour Shaka, je l'ai dit et je le répète : c'est un secret. Mais plus pour très longtemps, rassure-toi (de toute façon, on se rapproche dangereusement de la fin, et vous le saurez d'ici là, je vous l'ai déjà promis, je crois). Et pour Athéna qui se déride… comment rester de marbre face à un Poséidon déchaîné ?

Ariesnomu : Ah bah, Rhada, il n'a pas de temps à perdre… et Isaac…, il aura été utile. L'arrivée de Poséidon l'aura été également– je pense que vous aurez compris que c'est lui qui fait pencher la balance (mais non… pas Dohko… désolée).

Shirley : :D

Tàri : merci pour ton petit mot… j'espère que les réponses à venir ne te décevront pas.

Yatsuko : je savais que cette déclaration finale ferait ton bonheur :p

Kalista : Mais qui est donc ce/cette Rajin ? ça fait deux fois que tu le/la remercies… :p

Eternyti : Ca ne me dérange pas du tout. J'ai l'impression d'être jeune, comme ça... C'est agréable, pour moi qui ai été traumatisée, il y a... pfiou quelques années déjà -soyons vague-, par une gamine de 8 ans qui s'est adressée à moi en m'appelant Madame. J'aurais dû lui coller une baffe.

Shirley : ;D (la censure bat son plein… pauvre puce /poutoux)

Dragonna : Si on enlève le « je vais le tuer de la fin » - qui est une parole en l'air… quoiqu'avec Rhada on ne sait jamais-, techniquement il se contente de menacer Isaak de lui crever l'œil qui lui reste… Il est gentil... ou pas.

Et maintenant, the new episode. J'espère, comme d'habitude, qu'il ne vous décevra pas.

* * *

_Les Enfers, la veille._

Dans le bureau de Minos, deux Juges et une Prêtresse tenaient conseil. Eaque s'était confortablement installé dans l'un des fauteuils, une jambe négligemment passée par-dessus un accoudoir, un verre de scotch à la main. Décidemment, il adorait l'alcool de Rhadamanthe… Pandore se tenait de façon beaucoup plus digne, en face de lui, assise elle aussi dans l'un des confortables sièges rouges. Minos, de son côté, faisait les cent pas, et ne décolérait pas.

-Comment ont-ils pu oser ?!

Eaque pencha la tête en arrière pour regarder son homologue par en-dessous.

-Ce n'était pas ce que tu attendais ?

-Non ! Je m'attendais à ce qu'ils affrontent leurs crimes, qu'ils aient un peu d'honneur ! Pas qu'ils fuient comme des lâches… Mais que peut-on attendre de traîtres ?!

-Ils ont tout de même laissé la Harpie aux commandes du Château…, objecta Pandore.

Minos la fusilla du regard.

-Ce n'est pas parce que les rats ont laissé une souris derrière eux qu'ils n'ont pas abandonné le navire…

Le Garuda haussa un sourcil.

-Même avec beaucoup d'imagination, j'ai du mal à voir Valentine en souris… Les oreilles ne lui iraient pas du tout…

-Eaque… tu ne peux pas être sérieux deux minutes ?, soupira Minos.

-Mais je suis parfaitement sérieux ! Prends le temps de l'imaginer avec un costume de souris et tu ne pourras qu'être de mon avis. Je crois que ça vient de ses yeux… ils sont trop petits, et trop perçants…

-Eaque ! Pour l'amour d'Hadès !

Le Népalais poussa un long soupir. Et s'installa de manière plus décente.

-Très bien, Monsieur le Juge, fit-il d'une voix résignée. Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je te dise ? Qu'en le traitant de souris, tu minimises la fonction réelle de Valentine et la confiance absolue que Rhadamanthe et Perséphone ont placée en lui ? La Harpie est l'âme damnée de la Wyverne. S'ils avaient réellement fui, il aurait fait partie du voyage.

Minos le regarda quelques secondes, avant de se détourner.

-Je déteste quand tu fais ça…

-Quand je fais quoi ?, demanda le Garuda, pour une fois parfaitement sincère.

-Quand tu passes ton temps à faire le pitre, et que, quand tu te décides enfin à être sérieux, tu nous donnes l'impression d'avoir tout compris mieux que tout le monde… Le pire, c'est que tu as systématiquement raison.

-Hé ! C'est toi qui as voulu que j'arrête… Alors, assume. Ou si tu préfères, je peux retourner à mes bêtises, et tu pourras à nouveau te sentir plus intelligent que moi…

-Eaque… je t'en prie ! Ce n'est pas le moment ! Et jamais je n'ai pensé être plus intelligent que toi…

Le Garuda lui accorda un petit sourire et repris sa pose précédente.

-Alors glorieux chef, minauda le Népalais en sirotant son verre, quels sont tes plans ?

-Je vais le tuer…, fit le Griffon à l'adresse de Pandore. Un jour, je vais vraiment le tuer.

-Je ne demande que ça, Minos…, répondit Eaque en lui lançant un regard intense. Mourir de tes mains… voilà qui ferait un beau souvenir.

La sœur d'Hadès sentait une rage sourde monter en elle… Surtout maintenant que le Griffon plantait ses doigts dans le dossier de son fauteuil. Les deux Juges l'ignoraient purement et simplement. Le Népalais captait totalement l'attention du Norvégien.

-Je ne vous dérange pas ?, fit-elle d'une voix glaciale.

-Vous ne nous dérangez jamais, voyons…, la rassura le Garuda. Alors Minos, que comptes-tu faire ?

-Prendre le contrôle des Enfers. Mais pour cela Lady Pandore, il faut que vous fassiez quelque chose. Une chose dont vous seule êtes capable.

* * *

Dans le bureau de Rhadamanthe, Valentine se sentait mal à l'aise. Le vague sentiment d'être un chien dans un jeu de quille. De ne pas être à sa place. Que cette pièce semblait vide, sans la Wyverne ! Que ce Château semblait vide, sans Perséphone ! Il aurait donné n'importe quoi – pas tout à fait, non, tout de même…- pour être avec eux, en ce moment. Intriguer en coulisses, laisser traîner une oreille, et venir faire ses rapports officieux et informels au Juge ou à la Reine… Se sentir à côté, en dehors. Pouvoir prendre du recul. Etre libre. Voilà ce qu'il aimait et ce en quoi il excellait. Mais il ne se leurrait pas pour autant. Il donnait l'impression d'être hors de contrôle et parfaitement maître de ses choix… il n'en était rien. Sa liberté s'était envolée à l'instant même où il avait rencontré Rhadamanthe, quand il avait ressenti le désir de créer un lien avec cet Anglais si distant. Alors certes, il n'était pas question d'amour entre eux, il n'en avait jamais été question. On ne pouvait pas comparer cette relation à celle que le Juge entretenait avec la Reine… peut-être pouvait-on faire un parallèle plus judicieux avec celle qui liait Minos à Hadès. Non. Minos était trop… sérieux. Plutôt Eaque alors… Voilà. Il entretenait avec Rhadamanthe la même sorte de rapport qu'Eaque avec… avec qui ? La question surprit Valentine. Envers qui le Garuda pouvait-il bien ressentir cette confiance, cette dévotion, cette foi – c'était le mot, exactement -, que lui-même éprouvait pour la Wyverne ? Il n'en avait pas la moindre idée. C'était désagréable. Il avait mis le doigt sur quelque chose, il en était persuadé. Quelque chose d'important. De capital. Comme une ombre sur une photographie, cachant un détail qui changerait radicalement la signification de la scène…

-Seigneur Valentine ?

La Harpie se retourna, légèrement agacé. D'abord, il n'appréciait pas d'être forcé à sortir de ses réflexions. D'autre part…

-Sylphide, par Hadès ! Ne m'appelle pas Seigneur ! Je ne suis pas Juge ! Les Dieux m'en garde, d'ailleurs…

-Pardon… Mais comme vous dirigez le Château…

-Je fais l'intérim, c'est tout. Et encore, juste pour ce qui concerne les affaires courantes et… ça.

En prononçant le dernier mot, la Harpie avait eu un petit geste de dégoût en direction de la fenêtre, par laquelle on pouvait voir la falaise qui surplombait le domaine de Perséphone.

-Je ne prononcerai pas de Jugements, ou quoique ce soit du genre, continua le Chypriote. Alors, je te le demande, n'en fais pas trop. Je suis et je reste Valentine de la Harpie. Un simple spectre.

-Bien… comme vous voulez.

-Ne me vouvoie pas ! Ça fait des années qu'on se tutoie, tu ne vas pas commencez, hein…

-Désolé… Mais c'est l'usage de vouvoyer la personne qui travaille ici…

Valentine soupira.

-Je sais. J'aurais bien choisi un autre endroit, mais ma chambre est trop petite pour contenir toute la déco… Tu voulais quoi, exactement ?

-On vient de m'avertir que Minos, Eaque et Pandore se réunissaient en ce moment-même au Tribunal.

-Ô surprise… Ils n'ont pas perdu de temps, au moins, il faut leur reconnaître ça.

-Quels sont tes ordres ?, demanda le Basilic.

-Mes ordres…

Ses ordres étaient parfaitement clairs : ne rien faire, ne rien tenter. Il devait laisser agir le Griffon, tant que Perséphone ne l'aurait pas contacté pour l'avertir de la décision d'Athéna. C'était extrêmement frustrant… Entendre dans les couloirs les mots « trahison », « destitution », sans pouvoir faire cesser les murmures. Sans pouvoir révéler la vérité.

-Qu'ils se réunissent. Nous aviserons s'ils décident de passer à quelque chose de plus sérieux.

-Sans vouloir outrepasser ma fonction…

-Si tu as quelque chose à dire, dis-le. Je te le répète, je ne suis pas Rhadamanthe. On est à égalité, ici. Alors tu ne risques pas d'outrepasser quoique ce soit.

Sylphide acquiesça.

-J'ai peur que nous n'ayons pas le temps d'aviser s'ils passent à la vitesse supérieure. Nous ne le saurons que trop tard. Les hommes ne parlent pratiquement plus à Gordon…

-Mouais… et tes espions chez le Griffon et le Garuda te lâchent, c'est ça ?

-En effet. Depuis le départ de sa Majesté…

Valentine leva les yeux pour se perdre dans la contemplation du plafond.

-On ne peut pas leur en vouloir… Mais ça ne change rien. Nous devons attendre.

-Attendre quoi, Valentine ?

-Le retour de sa Majesté.

-Et si elle ne revient pas ?

Valentine reporta son attention sur le Basilic. Sylphide était parfaitement sérieux. Même parmi les très proches de Perséphone et Rhadamanthe, les doutes commençaient à naître. Quelle idée la Reine avait-elle eu de leur poser cette question sur la trahison des Enfers, aussi… _Stick to the plan_, évidemment. Foutu plan.

* * *

Pandore avait quitté le Tribunal en compagnie de Rune, qui ne semblait guère enchanté d'abandonner le calme de la première prison. Mais Minos avait parlé. Et il ne serait jamais venu à l'idée du Basilic d'aller à l'encontre d'un ordre direct.

Alors qu'ils progressaient en direction du Palais, ils étaient salués avec ferveur par les spectres qu'ils croisaient. Ces démonstrations leur convenaient à tous deux. Rune y voyait le respect inhérent à sa position. Pandore, de son côté, y voyait la marque de la pertinence de ses choix. Ces Spectres étaient toujours attachés à Hadès, eux. A travers elle, c'était son frère qu'ils saluaient. Cela la rassurait et augmentait encore son ressentiment envers sa belle-sœur. Comment avait-elle pu trahir son frère ?! Comment avait-elle pu abandonner les Enfers ?! Comment avait-elle pu laisser derrière elle ces hommes fidèles et loyaux pour aller se cacher chez Athéna ?! Comme elle comprenait Minos ! Comme elle partageait sa colère ! Comme elle comprenait son emportement face à la frivolité d'Eaque ! Mais ils avaient besoin du Garuda… Les règles des Enfers étaient claires. On ne pouvait prétendre à aucune action d'envergure sans avoir la majorité des Juges de son côté, et il était évident qu'on ne pouvait imaginer la Wyverne approuvant la mise à l'écart de Perséphone.

Mais même la majorité ne suffisait pas dans ce cas précis. L'unanimité elle-même n'aurait pas suffi de toute façon. Il leur fallait un appui autrement plus grand, afin de s'assurer que chaque Spectre comprendrait la gravité et la légitimité de la situation. Pandore avait protesté un peu, lorsque Minos avait exposé la prochaine étape de son plan. Mais, comme à son habitude, le Griffon avait su trouver les mots.

Minos… elle ne parvenait pas à mettre un nom sur ce qui la liait au Juge. Il la fascinait et, même si elle gagnait peu à peu son indépendance, elle sentait qu'il maintenait un contrôle permanent sur elle. Elle n'était pas stupide. Elle savait que le Juge l'utilisait à ses propres fins. Ce qu'il lui demandait, ce que la situation exigeait, elle était, comme il l'avait souligné, la seule à pouvoir le faire. Mais même en sachant cela, elle ne pouvait empêcher son cœur de se soulever quand elle s'imaginait sur le trône, Minos à ses côtés, attendant le retour de son frère. Protégeant le Royaume. Ensemble. Dans ses rêves, Eaque n'apparaissait jamais. Ce qui était parfaitement logique : le Garuda l'insupportait. Avec ces plaisanteries continuelles, cette insouciance qu'il arborait comme un étendard… Pourquoi fallait-il que Minos soit à ce point respectueux des règles ? Si seulement ils avaient pu passer outre… tout aurait été tellement plus agréable.

Arrivés, enfin, dans la salle de réception du Palais, Pandore regarda Rune.

-Tu peux t'en retourner.

-Je resterai jusqu'au bout, ne vous en déplaise, Lady Pandore, contra le Balrog. Ce sont les ordres du Seigneur Minos et vous n'avez pas l'autorité suffisante pour m'obliger à y contrevenir. Pas encore, tout du moins.

-Bien. Puisque ce sont les ordres…

Elle prit une grande respiration. Et se dirigea vers le Mur des Lamentations qu'elle traversa pour se rendre à Elysion. Rune repartit aussitôt en direction du Tribunal.

* * *

Dans le bureau de Minos, les deux Juges étaient seuls à présent. Chacun dans son fauteuil, ils savouraient un nouveau verre de scotch.

-Tu ne me soutiens pas parce que tu… enfin à cause de notre relation, hein ?, demanda Minos d'un ton grave.

-Tu cherches à m'insulter ?, s'enquit Eaque, amusé.

-Non… bien sûr que non. C'est juste que…

Minos soupira.

-Hé ! Mais c'est que tu doutes…, fit le Garuda dans un sourire.

Le Népalais se leva et se rapprocha du Norvégien.

-Et bien ! Minos qui doute d'un de ses Jugements ! Je suis ravi d'être revenu à la vie, juste pour avoir pu assister à ce spectacle.

Le Griffon lui jeta un regard noir.

-Je t'ai vexé ?, demanda Eaque en tentant d'embrasser son homologue.

Minos le repoussa doucement.

-Arrête…

Le Garuda eut une petite grimace, suivie d'une moue boudeuse et d'un sourire.

-Moi j'ai envie de continuer…, fit-il en renouvelant sa tentative.

-Eaque ! J'ai dit non !, fit le Griffon, le repoussant à nouveau, plus durement cette fois. Rune est sensé venir me faire son rapport d'une minute à l'autre.

Le Népalais soupira, et alla s'allonger sur le canapé.

-Rune… c'est peut-être avec lui que je devrais être.

-Il te plait ?

La voix de Minos était pleine d'inquiétude et de menace.

-Norvégien. Cheveux blancs. Psychorigide. C'est plutôt mon type en effet…, confessa Eaque.

-Vraiment ?, grinça le Griffon.

-Mais il lui manque deux ou trois petites choses pour me combler.

-Lesquelles ?

-Un détail, notamment. Deux mille ans d'expérience.

Sans le vouloir, Minos poussa un soupir de soulagement. Eaque eut un petit rire.

-Tu croyais vraiment que j'allais te quitter pour lui ?

-Ce n'est pas une question de croyance, mais de peur.

Le Garuda se leva et alla tourner la clé du bureau dans sa serrure. Deux fois.

-Qu'est ce que tu fais ?

-Tu le vois. Je ferme la porte.

-Et qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire maintenant ?

-T'aimer. Parce que tu en as besoin, tu le sais aussi bien que moi.

Le visage de Minos se referma.

-J'en ai peut-être besoin, en effet… mais toi, en as-tu seulement envie ?

-J'ai toujours envie de toi. C'est le principe même de notre relation, n'est ce pas ? Tu as parfois besoin de prendre, et j'ai toujours envie de donner…

Oui… Le Griffon en était douloureusement conscient. Ce n'était pas lui qui avait le véritable pouvoir au sein de leur couple. Ils s'aimaient… mais Minos avait besoin et Eaque avait envie. Qu'un jour le Garuda perde cette inclination… ou désire quelqu'un d'autre, et tout serait fini. Le Norvégien savait que, de son côté, il aurait toujours besoin du brun, même s'il refusait de le lui avouer. Sans en donner l'impression, Eaque était, une fois de plus, le dominant.

Le Népalais vint s'installer à califourchon sur les genoux de Minos, toujours assis dans son fauteuil.

-La seule question maintenant est de savoir combien de temps tu vas résister…, fit le Garuda en effleurant de sa bouche celle du Griffon. Alors, mon amour, combien de temps, sachant que Rune est trop bien élevé pour défoncer la porte de ton bureau alors qu'elle est fermée à double tour ?

Sept secondes. Minos résista sept secondes, avant de faire siennes les lèvres d'Eaque, les emprisonnant en un baiser brûlant et possessif.

* * *

Rune frappa à la porte du bureau, puis abaissa la poignée sans attendre de réponse, Minos l'ayant prévenu qu'il souhaitait entendre son rapport au plus tôt. Mais la porte refusa de s'ouvrir. Il fit une ou deux nouvelles tentatives avant de se rendre à l'évidence : elle était fermée à clé. Il retourna sur ses pas pour aviser un des spectres servant le Juge.

-Le Seigneur Minos est-il toujours dans l'enceinte du Tribunal ?

-Vous le trouverez dans son bureau, en compagnie du Seigneur Eaque, lui affirma le Spectre.

-Je vois.

D'un geste, il lui ordonna de reprendre son travail.

Rune serrait les dents. Oh oui, il voyait bien. Il était probablement le seul à voir, du reste. La liaison entre les deux Juges restait insoupçonnée par l'ensemble du Royaume. Ils passaient du temps ensemble ? Leur fonction l'exigeait. Il leur arrivait de s'enfermer seuls, tous les deux? Les questions qu'ils devaient aborder requéraient, parfois, le secret absolu. Mais qu'il y ait autre chose entre eux qu'une relation de travail… Non… Entre Minos et Pandore, oui, peut-être, plus tard. Mais le Garuda et le Griffon étaient si différents… Pas suffisamment toutefois pour que les opposés s'attirent… Les deux Juges étaient collègues. Ils s'estimaient, car de leurs débats résultait un respect mutuel. Mais ça n'allait pas plus loin, chaque membre de l'armée d'Hadès aurait pu en jurer.

Rune ne supportait plus cette situation. Que Minos ait trouvé quelqu'un… grand bien lui fasse. Mais pas Eaque ! Le Griffon méritait mieux que cet homme qui n'avait de Juge que le titre. Aucune noblesse, aucune grandeur d'âme. Une loyauté à géométrie très variable… C'était peut-être une des raisons pour lesquelles personne ne soupçonnait rien. Derrière son dos, les Enfers méprisaient Eaque. Au mieux, on le jugeait inconstant et insondable. Certains, très rares, y voyaient la marque de son intelligence. Les autres, l'expression de son insoutenable légèreté. Rune était de ceux-là. Il comprenait, ô combien !, que son maître ait honte de cette liaison et cherche à la cacher. Mais Minos ne la stoppait pas pour autant. Le Garuda l'avait perverti… Il avait perverti le droit, le loyal, le valeureux Minos. C'était tout bonnement impardonnable. Et si le Balrog gardait lui aussi ce secret, sans même en avoir parlé au Griffon, c'était uniquement pour protéger la réputation de son supérieur.

* * *

Allongé sur le canapé aux côtés du Garuda, sa tête posée contre la poitrine de son homologue, Minos savourait ce moment délicieux et profitait pleinement de la douceur de la main du Népalais dans ses cheveux.

-Je t'aime, Eaque…

-Je sais.

La voix du brun était parfaitement paisible. Pas la moindre pointe de moquerie. Pas la moindre trace d'ironie. Pas le moindre sentiment de supériorité. Eaque était simplement serein en cet instant.

-Je te promets que lorsque tout ça sera fini, fit le Griffon en fermant les yeux, j'annoncerai à tout le monde que nous sommes ensemble… que je t'aime… nous n'aurons plus à nous cacher… et je ferai taire tous ceux qui osent te manquer de respect…

-Mon cœur… Ne fais pas de promesses que tu n'es pas capable de tenir.

-Je le ferai !

-Chut… arrête de dire des bêtises. Je suis pleinement comblé. Je n'accorde aucune importance à ce que les autres Spectres pensent de moi ; cela m'amuse même. Et je n'ai aucune intention de te quitter. Alors n'essaye pas de trouver de solutions à des problèmes qui n'existent que dans ta tête.

-… Ca te plairait pourtant que notre relation soit rendue officielle…

-Je ne dis pas le contraire. Mais je t'aime, Minos. Alors ne te force pas à changer à cause de ce que je pourrais préférer… Tu risquerais de moins me plaire, fit-il en ébouriffant la chevelure blanche d'un geste tendre.

-Je veux t'aimer… je veux que tu m'aimes. Je ne peux pas vivre sans toi, Eaque. Je ne supporterai pas que tu me quittes. Je veux tout faire pour te rendre heureux…

-Tu écoutes ce que je te dis ?

-Non…

Eaque eut un petit rire.

-Ah mon amour... mais comme je t'aime !, fit-il en serrant le Griffon contre lui. Et puis je te ferai remarquer que, si tu t'inquiètes à propos de Rune alors qu'il me voit comme un dépravé, c'est toi qui as le plus d'opportunités pour me tromper, mon cher ange.

Le Griffon releva la tête.

-De quoi parles-tu encore ?

Le Garuda tapota le nez du Norvégien de son index.

-De Pandore, évidemment.

-Pandore ? Que je te trompe avec Pandore ? Ne me fais pas rire, Eaque…, fit le Juge aux cheveux blancs en prenant le poignet de son homologue pour y déposer un baiser.

-Elle, elle adorerait ça, pourtant. Même si, techniquement, elle ne pourrait jamais imaginer que tu me trompes avec elle, puisqu'elle ne sait pas que nous sommes ensemble. Elle te dévore des yeux, Minos.

-Serais-tu jaloux à ton tour ?, fit le Griffon dans un sourire.

-Non.

Une fois de plus, le Garuda semblait parfaitement sincère et paisible.

-Parce que tu sais que tu ne risques rien, continua Minos pour lui.

-Non. Ça n'a rien à voir. Je me suis simplement préparé au fait qu'un jour, tu n'auras plus besoin de moi. Qu'un jour, tu te tourneras vers quelqu'un d'autre. Et qu'alors tout sera fini entre nous.

Eaque avait parlé d'une voix sereine. Minos se releva brutalement pour poser ses mains sur les épaules du Népalais. Il le dominait à présent et le regardait avec des yeux emplis d'effroi et de colère.

-Comment peux-tu penser cela ?!

-Je le pense parce que c'est la vérité. Mais je m'y suis fait, ne t'inquiète pas. On dit qu'on ne se rend compte de ce que l'on a que lorsqu'on le perd. Grâce à toi, j'ai pu faire mentir cet aphorisme désespérant. C'est une chose merveilleuse pour laquelle je te remercie.

-Arrête ! Arrête ! Arrête !

-Arrêter quoi, mon amour ?, demanda le brun, toujours aussi calme.

Les doigts de Minos pénétraient douloureusement sa chair. Il trouvait presque cela agréable. Il n'avait pas menti, plus tôt dans la journée. Mourir de la main du Griffon serait pour lui la plus belle des morts. Et mourir avant de voir son amour le quitter…

-Tout ! Tout ça ! Tes idées ! Ce sont mes doutes, pas les tiens ! Je t'aime, Eaque ! Je t'aime !

-Je sais. Mais, un jour, tu ne m'aimeras plus.

-Jamais ! Jamais, tu m'entends ?!, lui cria le Norvégien avant de l'embrasser avec passion.

Eaque tenta de le repousser.

-Arrête… qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Rune… doit attendre… Son rapport… Minos… arrête…

-Il est trop bien élevé pour défoncer la porte, tu l'as dit toi-même. Et pour ce qui est de mes intentions… Je vais t'aimer, Eaque. Parce que, de nous deux, je viens de réaliser que c'est toi qui en as le plus besoin en ce moment.

* * *

Pandore avançait dans Elysion, s'émerveillant à chaque instant de la beauté de l'endroit. Malgré les combats qui y avaient eu lieu, l'endroit avait retrouvé sa sérénité. Les Champs Elysées. _Là tout n'est qu'ordre et beauté, luxe, calme et volupté._ Jamais un endroit n'avait mieux correspondu à ces vers. Et au loin, apparaissait le mausolée d'Hadès où les Jumeaux veillaient le corps sans vie du Dieu. Elle pressa le pas.

-Que viens-tu faire, Pandore, en ces lieux où seuls les Dieux ont droit de présence ?

La voix de Thanatos. La voix de son bourreau. Perséphone s'agenouilla devant le parvis du tombeau, alors que les deux frères restaient dans l'ombre.

-Je viens porter à votre connaissance de bien tristes nouvelles du Royaume…

-Les nouvelles du Royaume ne nous concernent pas, et ne nous intéressent pas non plus, la coupa Thanatos.

-Pas même celles faisant preuve de la trahison de Perséphone ?

-Comment oses-tu associer son nom à ce crime abominable ?!, se mit à hurler le Dieu.

-Du calme, Thanatos.

En captant l'attention d'Hypnos, Pandore avait gagné le droit de s'expliquer et elle en était consciente. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à simplement exposer les faits. En y mettant les formes.

-Je sais combien cette déclaration peut paraître absurde et révoltante, mais croyez bien que, si Minos et Eaque n'étaient pas certains de leur conclusion, jamais ils ne m'auraient demandé de venir vous prévenir.

-Minos et Eaque, dis-tu ?

-En effet.

-Et qu'en pense Rhadamanthe ?, demanda le Dieu de la Mort.

-La Wyverne suit, comme à son habitude, sa Majesté Perséphone. Il a trahi lui aussi.

-S'il reste fidèle à Perséphone, il se conforme à la Directive d'Hadès. Difficile de le considérer comme un traître dans ces conditions, contesta Hypnos.

-J'ai toujours pensé que cette Directive avait été une erreur…, fit Thanatos, amer.

-Ce n'est pas le débat, lui répondit son frère, balayant l'objection. La Directive existe et est parfaitement claire. Tant que Rhadamanthe agit de manière à assurer la protection de Perséphone et la sauvegarde de ses intérêts, les Enfers ne peuvent rien retenir contre lui.

-Même lorsque ses intérêts vont à l'encontre de la volonté de mon frère ou s'opposent à ceux du Royaume ?, demanda Perséphone, qui entendait parler de cette Directive pour la première fois.

-Même dans ce cas, oui, confirma Hypnos. Rhadamanthe jouit d'une protection totale, pour peu qu'il reste auprès de sa Majesté. Le problème ne concerne donc que Perséphone. Nous t'écoutons, Pandore. Explique-nous ce qui a amené deux Juges à utiliser le terme de trahison.

* * *

Alors que la nuit tombait sur les Enfers, Sylphide arrivait en haut de la falaise qui surplombait le Château. Il s'écarta de la route pour se diriger vers un groupe de rochers, au pied duquel il s'assit. Sortir lui faisait du bien. L'ambiance actuelle lui plombait le moral… Les messes basses, les doutes de Spectres de Rhadamanthe le contaminaient à son tour et il détestait cela. Il sentait sa loyauté s'effriter. Il n'y avait plus que son esprit qui faisait confiance à la Reine et au Juge. Il refusait de croire qu'ils aient pu trahir… Mais il avait vu, bien des fois, la douleur et la mélancolie de Perséphone. Et seul Rhadamanthe semblait pouvoir la sortir un peu de sa dépression. Il ressassait sans cesse les dernières paroles de la Reine. Elle ne voulait pas qu'ils souffrent de ces choix. Comment pourraient-ils en souffrir si elle œuvrait pour le bien du Royaume ?

-Que fait un basilic, seul, dans la pénombre ?

Sylphide ferma les yeux et sourit.

-Il attend la lumière.

-Et qui la lui donnera ?

-Le seul qui sache éclairer les ténèbres.

Pharaon apparut alors, sortant des ombres environnantes.

-Ce ne sera pas pour aujourd'hui, Syl'… Il vaut mieux que nous soyons discrets.

-Aurais-je droit, tout de même, à un baiser ?, demanda le Secrétaire de Rhadamanthe.

-Tu y as droit, mais ce sera le dernier, j'en ai peur.

-Ainsi soit-il…, fit Sylphide en accueillant son amant dans ses bras.

Ils profitèrent un moment de leur amour réciproque, jusqu'à ce que le Basilic vienne se blottir contre le Sphinx.

-C'est donc la fin, pour nous ?

-Je n'ai pas le choix, Sylphide. Pandore est à Elysion.

Le Secrétaire soupira.

-Alors nous serons bientôt ennemis, constata-t-il.

-Renie-la, Sylphide ! Et renie Rhadamanthe !

-Est-ce que tu accepterais de renier Minos ?

-Mon Juge ne va pas être accusé de trahison ! Ne mélange pas tout, s'il-te-plait !

-Je ne mélange pas tout ! J'obéis aux ordres, Pharaon ! Perséphone est toujours la Reine des Enfers ! La renier maintenant serait un acte de trahison !

-Et continuer à la soutenir va te conduire au Tribunal ! Si tu continues dans cette voie, je ne pourrai plus rien pour toi…

Le Basilic se releva, tête basse.

-Tu as fait suffisamment. Je sais ce que tu risques en venant ici, en me parlant, en m'avertissant pour Pandore… Annonce notre séparation à qui veut l'entendre. Dis-leur que tu n'as fait que tenter de me ramener à la raison…

Pharaon se leva à son tour.

-C'est ce que je compte faire, puisque tu refuses la réalité. Tu seras condamné, Sylphide. Adieu.

-Adieu… Pharaon ?

Les deux hommes étaient dos à dos. Sylphide avait son regard rivé sur le sol tandis que le Sphinx fixait l'horizon.

-Est-ce que tu m'as aimé ?, demanda tout bas le Basilic.

-Quelle importance, désormais ?, lâcha l'Egyptien. Nos sentiments ne comptent plus. Il n'y a plus que notre devoir.

Le Gardien de la Deuxième Prison prit le chemin de son domaine, tandis que le Secrétaire allait retrouver le sien.

* * *

Eaque se tenait à la fenêtre du bureau de Minos. Ils avaient rouvert la porte, mais sans avertir personne. Ces instants, ils les chérissaient tous les deux. Ils étaient encore ensemble et seuls au monde, mais à chaque seconde tout pouvait à nouveau basculer… Ce n'était pas un sentiment d'urgence qui les dominait… C'était autre chose. Lorsqu'on vient d'entendre un morceau de Mozart, le silence qui lui succède est encore de lui. En cet instant, leur amour résonnait encore entre ses murs, dans un silence assourdissant. Une musique qu'ils étaient les seuls à pouvoir entendre. Le Garuda finit par briser ce moment, préférant porter lui-même le coup fatal plutôt que de voir un étranger venir tout détruire.

-Non.

Minos releva les yeux du document qu'il consultait.

-Pardon ?

-Non. C'est ma réponse à ta question, lui fit le Népalais en souriant.

-Laquelle, si ce n'est pas trop te demander ?

Eaque fit quelques pas, se servit un verre et alla s'installer dans un des fauteuils.

-Je ne te soutiens pas à cause de nous.

-J'en suis ravi.

Minos n'en avait jamais vraiment douté. Et maintenant, sa question lui paraissait ridicule. Il connaissait Eaque. Il savait qu'il était un grand Juge.

-Je m'excuse, fit le Griffon. Je n'aurais pas dû la poser. J'ai remis en doute ton travail, et c'est impardonnable.

Le Népalais balaya l'objection d'un revers de la main.

-Mon soutien t'es acquis pour cette étape, Minos. Mais je ne te suis que pour la mise en accusation.

-Tu ne voteras pas sa culpabilité, c'est que tu essaies de me dire ?

-Perséphone n'est pas en état de diriger les Enfers. Tu proposes un moyen de l'écarter... Mais ça s'arrête là.

Minos regarda son homologue, et fronça les sourcils.

-Tu doutes qu'elle ait trahi ?, demanda-t-il très sérieusement.

-Difficile à dire.

-Comment cela ? Soit tu penses qu'elle a trahi, soit tu penses qu'elle ne l'a pas fait…

-Noir et Blanc, hein ?

-Un Jugement est une décision. Coupable ou Innocent. Il n'y a pas d'intermédiaire dans notre monde, tu le sais aussi bien que moi.

-Et bien considère que je n'ai pas encore jugé cette partie. Perséphone est intelligente et je trouve cette affaire un peu trop simple, un peu trop… évidente.

-_Evidence is evidence_, Eaque.

-Peut-être…

Le Norvégien se leva et s'approcha du Népalais… pour poursuivre son chemin jusqu'à la fenêtre.

-Tu te tiendras quand même à mes côtés, lorsque je ferai mon discours ?

Le Garuda sourit.

-Tu ne doutes pas un instant du soutien des Jumeaux, n'est-ce-pas ?

Le Griffon ne prit pas la peine de répondre. Évidemment qu'il ne doutait pas. Il avait la Loi des Enfers pour lui.

-Alors ?, finit-il par demander. Tu seras avec moi ?

-Je t'ai dit que je soutenais la mise en accusation. Bien sûr, que je serais là.

* * *

Sylphide entra sans frapper. Valentine était là, les bras croisés, à moitié assis sur le bureau de Rhadamanthe, regardant par la fenêtre.

-Pandore est à Elysion.

La Harpie ferma les yeux et laissa échapper un petit rire fatigué.

-Minos et la Loi des Enfers. Il suit le manuel du parfait petit Juge en dix leçons. Depuis combien de temps y est-elle ?

-Le début de soirée.

-Elle en ressortira demain matin, pas avant, estima Valentine. Le temps d'exposer la situation et de répondre aux questions… On peut imaginer qu'ils nous attaqueront dans l'après-midi…

Le Chypriote laissa à nouveau son regard se perdre dans les Jardins de Perséphone.

-Quels sont tes ordres ?, finit par demander le Secrétaire.

-Les mêmes que précédemment. On attend.

-Ils vont nous attaquer ! On ne peut pas rester là… et attendre qu'ils débarquent et nous accusent de haute-trahison.

-Oh si, on peut. La preuve c'est qu'on va le faire, Sylphide.

Le Basilic prit une grande inspiration pour se calmer.

-Toujours pas de nouvelles donc ?, fit-il, amer.

-Toujours pas, confirma Valentine.

-Valentine… j'ai besoin de savoir… est-ce qu'elle a trahi ?

La Harpie se tourna vers son… collègue.

-Je ne te dirais rien.

-Mais tu sais, toi, quel est l'objectif de Perséphone ?, le questionna à nouveau Sylphide.

Valentine resta silencieux quelques instants.

-Que je le sache ou non n'a aucune espèce d'importance. La Reine n'a pas souhaité vous faire part de ses plans. Ni à toi, ni à Queen, ni à Gordon. Ce n'est pas à moi de m'opposer à sa volonté.

* * *

-Spectres d'Hadès !

Le lendemain après-midi, Minos se tenait sur les marches du Palais d'Hadès, avec à ses côtés Eaque et Pandore. Derrière eux, Thanatos et Hypnos, dans leurs armures, se tenaient fièrement. Leur présence à tous deux avait fait forte impression sur les armées des deux Juges réunies pour l'occasion. Soixante-dix spectres, parmi lesquels les Gardiens des Prisons, tous placés sous les ordres directs des deux Juges, et Charon qui dépendait directement d'Eaque. Même le Passeur avait été appelé pour l'occasion.

-Spectres d'Hadès ! En ces jours sombres, je pourrais vous parler d'horreur et d'infamie. Je pourrais vous parler de colère et de douleur. Mais ce ne sont pas les sentiments qui doivent nous guider, vous le savez. Les faits. Rien que les faits. Sans a priori. Sans préjugés. Sans passion. Ainsi est la règle des Enfers et je compte bien la respecter. C'est donc sans passion que je vous l'annonce : Sa Majesté Perséphone est accusée de haute-trahison envers Sa Majesté Hadès et le Royaume. Pour les besoins de l'enquête, et jusqu'à son Jugement, elle perd son statut de Reine.

Le Griffon leur laissa un peu de temps pour réagir à cette déclaration. C'était une chose de murmurer dans les allées sombres des Prisons, une autre de l'entendre de la bouche de celui que tous considéraient comme le Premier des Juges.

-Il s'agit d'une mise en accusation, et elle s'étend à tous ceux qui ont pu lui apporter leur soutien. Par conséquent, chaque Spectre aux ordres du Seigneur Juge Rhadamanthe est incriminé et devra faire l'objet d'une arrestation. Considérant la gravité des accusations, chaque suspect sera détenu dans les geôles de la Première Prison. Je vous rappelle que toute forme de violence excessive est contraire à nos usages. Nombres de ces Spectres ne sont pas des traitres et ont agi en toute bonne foi… Ne laissez pas vos émotions prendre le dessus. Ne laissez pas votre courroux, ô combien légitime, prendre le pas sur votre devoir. Les véritables responsables, vous le savez comme moi, sont absents. Mais je vous promets solennellement que leurs crimes ne resteront pas impunis. Jamais les traitres ne connaîtront le répit et c'est dans l'Enfer du Cocyte que nous les enverrons !

Le Griffon marqua une pause, pour reprendre son calme.

- Hypnos et Thanatos dirigeront respectivement mon armée et celle du Seigneur Juge Eaque et se chargeront de l'armée du Palais. Les Gardiens, votre objectif sera simple : capturer Sylphide du Basilic, Gordon du Minotaure, Queen de l'Alraune et Valentine de la Harpie. Lady Pandore, le Seigneur Juge Eaque et moi-même superviserons les arrestations.

Une nouvelle pause. Plus marquée celle-là, avant de reprendre, levant les bras au ciel.

-Spectres ! Vous avez vos ordres ! Vous savez ce qu'il convient de faire ! Au Château, fidèles et loyaux sujets ! Pour la Gloire d'Hadès et l'Honneur des Enfers !

Ses derniers mots furent repris par la foule, en un cri retentissant.

* * *

Queen, Gordon et Sylphide firent irruption dans le bureau de Rhadamanthe.

-Valentine ! Ils arrivent ! C'est la guerre !

-Non !

Le Basilic fit un pas en avant.

-Je t'assure ! Les deux armées fondent sur nous ! Hypnos et Thanatos les commandent !

-Ce n'est pas la guerre, Sylphide !, hurla la Harpie.

-Valentine !, cria Queen. Ils viennent nous arrêter ! Ouvre les yeux !

-Nous sommes tous accusés de haute-trahison !, renchérit le Minotaure.

Valentine fit brûler son cosmos ; ses trois compagnons se turent aussitôt.

-Ce n'est pas la guerre, vous m'entendez ! Vous avez vos ordres ! Reniez Perséphone ! Abjurez lorsqu'ils vous arrêteront ! Et faites passez la consigne ! Que les hommes se rendent aux premiers signes !

-C'est hors de question !, rugirent les trois Spectres d'une même voix. Nous protègerons le Château !

Malgré leurs doutes, face à l'adversité, ils faisaient front. Perséphone avait peut-être trahi… Peut-être. Mais dans ce Château résidait leur honneur. Leur charge leur commandait de défendre ce lieu. Et ils en étaient fiers. Fier d'avoir servi leur Reine. Fier d'avoir obéi aux ordres de Rhadamanthe.

-Non ! Vous avez entendu Sa Majesté ! Elle vous l'a dit elle-même ! Si vous désobéissez, vous la trahissez. Soit vous lui êtes à ce point loyaux que vous acceptez de suivre ses instructions même si elles vous révulsent, soit vous ne l'êtes pas et la renier ne devrait pas vous poser de problème de conscience ! Je ne laisserai pas votre orgueil stupide briser ses rêves !

La Harpie reprit un peu le contrôle de ses émotions et abaissa son cosmos.

-C'est son choix. C'est la voie qu'elle a choisi. Que vous approuviez ou non, il n'y a qu'une route possible. J'enrage autant que vous. Mais je sers Rhadamanthe. Je sers Sa Majesté. Et je compte bien être digne de la confiance qu'ils ont placée en nous ! J'assumerai la confiance que j'ai placée en eux !

-Tu vas te rendre ?, demanda Sylphide.

-Non… Il faut que quelqu'un aille les prévenir. Je ne doute pas de vos capacités, mes amis. Je sais que vous pourriez vous échapper et arriver jusqu'au Sanctuaire d'Athéna. Mais cette mission est la mienne et j'entends la mener à bien.

-Nous couvrirons ta fuite, l'assura Gordon.

Valentine soupira.

-Je vous remercie. Mais ce n'est pas la peine. Je ne veux pas qu'on puisse vous accuser d'avoir empêché mon arrestation. Vous aurez suffisamment de difficultés à convaincre Minos et Eaque de votre reddition…

-Perséphone souhaite nous voir rester en vie. Nous ferons tout pour ne pas la décevoir.

La Harpie sourit à Queen.

-Allez maintenant ! Sa Majesté compte sur vous !

Les trois Spectres quittèrent la pièce en courant, chacun se rendant dans une section du Château pour prévenir leurs hommes de la position à adopter. La capitulation sans condition. Et aux questions qu'on leur poserait inévitablement, ils répondraient, à chaque fois, que Perséphone avait bel et bien trahi.

Valentine prit quelques secondes pour regarder le bureau de Rhadamanthe. Que de souvenirs dans cette pièce… Qui savait dans quel état il la retrouverait ? Si jamais il revenait un jour…

* * *

Accompagné de Charon, Phlégyas, Rune, Rock, Myu et Yvan, Pharaon marchait en direction du Palais.

-Débrouillez-vous comme vous voulez, mais c'est moi qui m'occupe de Sylphide, leur fit l'Egyptien.

-Tu comptes faire une faveur à ton amant ? demanda Phlégyas.

-Ce sentimentalisme est ridicule, décréta Rune. Tu arrêteras qui tu arrêteras.

-Il n'est pas question de faveur, ni de sentimentalisme ! C'est moi qui l'arrêterai ! Et si l'un de vous s'en prend à lui en mon absence…

-Garde tes menaces, rétorqua le Passeur. On t'appellera si on tombe sur lui et c'est toi qui le traîneras aux pieds de Minos.

-Je ne demande que ça…, murmura Pharaon.

* * *

La consigne était passée. Et la bataille que tous attendaient n'eut jamais lieu. Aux premiers mots d'Hypnos et de Thanatos, les Spectres de Rhadamanthe déposaient armes et surplis, et s'agenouillaient en signe de reddition. La frustration des Spectres, d'un côté comme de l'autre, était à son comble et, malgré la demande de calme de Minos –que la fin de son discours avait tout de même bien nuancée -, l'armée de Perséphone fut l'objet de nombreuses brimades. Enchaînés les uns aux autres, ils passaient devant les deux Juges et la Prêtresse, tête basse. Leur Reine les avait-elle vraiment trahis ? S'ils devaient en croire Queen, Gordon et Sylphide, la réponse était clairement positive. Perséphone les avait abandonnés. Rhadamanthe les avait abandonnés. Plus que les coups qu'ils recevaient, dans ce double abandon résidait leur véritable blessure.

Gordon fut capturé par Rock et Yvan. Ils le trouvèrent assis contre la porte de la salle d'armes.

Myu et Rune se chargèrent de Queen. L'Alraune buvait un thé aux cuisines.

Pharaon procéda à l'arrestation de Sylphide, ainsi qu'il l'avait souhaité, juste devant l'entrée des appartements de Perséphone. Aucune parole ne fut échangée. Le Sécrétaire évitait consciencieusement le regard du Sphinx.

Charon et Phlégyas, eux, s'étaient lancés à la recherche de Valentine qui restait introuvable.

La Harpie cachait son cosmos, lui-même dissimulé par un buisson. Pour son opération, Minos avait réquisitionné l'ensemble des Spectres… Les Jardins de Perséphone étaient bondés. Seule bonne nouvelle, s'il parvenait jusqu'au-delà de la falaise, il aurait une chance : il n'aurait plus personne pour lui barrer la route. La reddition des hommes de la Wyverne semblait perturber tout ce petit monde. Puisque personne n'opposait de résistance digne de ce nom, la plupart des Spectres n'imaginaient pas qu'ils puissent dissimuler quoi que ce soit, ou qui que ce soit.

Il osa un coup d'œil sur le parc. Etrange, tout de même, de se diriger sans cosmos pour l'avertir de la présence de ses pairs… De nouvelles arrestations. Une patrouille qui ramenait des prisonniers, pieds et poings liés, vers la route, au bas de la falaise, sur la droite… Valentine observa l'à-pic, juste devant lui. Il allait devoir grimper. Il allait devoir faire vite. Les hommes de Minos lui tournaient le dos… il se mit à courir. Sept… huit… neuf foulées… et toujours pas d'alerte. La paroi était encore si loin… Un arbuste. Il se jeta à terre et se camoufla. Il reprit son souffle et tenta de calmer son rythme cardiaque. Si seulement il pouvait se servir de ses pouvoirs… Mais ce serait de la folie. Il devait retarder le plus longtemps possible leur utilisation. Pour retarder le moment où il serait repéré… Un cri, en provenance du Château. La voix de Rune, qui annonce la capture de Queen. Ne pas y penser. Ne pas penser à son ami… Courir à nouveau, repartir. Quelques foulées. S'arrêter encore. A l'abri. Pour combien de temps ? On annonce la capture de Gordon. Ne pas y penser non plus… Gordon… Soupir. Grande inspiration. Regard à droite, regard à gauche. S'élancer. Encore une fois. Une autre devrait suffire, après, devrait suffire. L'arbre. Vérifier. Oui. Une dernière course d'une vingtaine de mètres… Et la voix de Pharaon… Sylphide… Courir encore. Ignorer les larmes. Oublier ce qu'on laisse. Ne penser qu'au présent. N'être qu'une volonté, tendue vers cette sortie, qui était encore si loin. La falaise, enfin. Ne pas s'arrêter. Monter vite. Plus vite. Pour ne pas rester longtemps à la vue des Spectres. Coller à la paroi. Main gauche, main droite. Monter chaque pied. Trouver des appuis. Il n'avait pas le droit de glisser. Glisser ce serait avertir les autres. Ceux qui le traquaient. Il était traqué. Au sein même des Enfers. Non. Main gauche, main droite. Se concentrer sur l'escalade. Pied gauche, pied droit. Ne penser à rien d'autre. Main gauche, main droite. Encore un effort. Encore un effort. Là. Voilà. Il y était… enfin…

-Valentine !

La voix de Charon. Le Passeur n'était pas au Styx. Valentine appela à lui son surplis. Et il recommença à courir. Il ne servait plus à rien de se cacher. Charon devait l'avoir pris en chasse. Il y avait fort à parier que Phlégyas, l'autre gardien d'Eaque, fut à ses côtés. Contre eux, il pourrait avoir une chance. Il suffisait qu'il les amène suffisamment loin du reste de l'armée… Suffisait, oui. Suffisait. Foutu verbe.

* * *

Eaque regarda vers le haut de la falaise. Charon avait vu juste. Au sommet, la Harpie se remettait à courir.

-La souris abandonne le navire à son tour…

-Cosmic…

Le Garuda posa une main sur le bras de Minos.

-Laisse Charon et Phlégyas s'en occuper. Tu leur as confié une mission, ne leur fais pas l'injure d'intervenir maintenant.

-Je n'ai rien à faire de la susceptibilité de tes hommes…, fit le Griffon.

-Je m'en soucie, moi.

-Tu comptes faire croire ça à qui ?, lui demanda Minos.

Le Népalais sourit, mais ne répondit rien.

* * *

Le Styx. Enfin. La barque de Charon. Valentine embarqua sans hésiter et partit à l'assaut des eaux noires du fleuve. Le Passeur lui n'arriverait que dans quelques minutes. Quelques minutes… qu'il n'aurait très probablement plus de l'autre côté. Charon invoquerait une autre embarcation et il le rattraperait.

-Valentine !

Et voilà… il venait à peine de dépasser le milieu du fleuve qu'il était déjà à portée de voix.

-Valentine ! Arrête-toi !

La Harpie ignora l'appel de Phlégyas et continua sa progression… pour finir par débarquer sur la rive… Il n'avait plus que quelques dizaines de mètres d'avance. Mais les escaliers étaient là… il se remit à courir.

Derrière lui, l'Archéron et le Lycaon mirent à leur tour pied à terre et se lancèrent à sa poursuite, commençant leurs attaques. Valentine ne cherchait pas à riposter, et courait, à perdre haleine. Les coups des deux Gardiens touchaient son dos, de temps en temps, le faisant trébucher, parfois. Mais à chaque fois, il se relevait… perdant un peu de terrain. Il ne sentait pas la douleur. Il ne voyait que les marches. Quand il mit le pied sur la première, il refoula au loin le sentiment de soulagement qu'il ressentit. Non, rien n'était fait. Rien. Une attaque encore. Il fut projeté plus haut contre la paroi. Il cracha un peu de sang. Il se retourna.

-Greed the Life !

Les rayons lumineux balayèrent les deux Gardiens qui furent repousser jusqu'au bas de l'escalier. Mais Valentine ne leur accorda aucune attention. Il repartit en courant… Il fuyait, il fuyait… il fuyait lui qui n'avait jamais fui. Il fuyait les Enfers. Il fuyait sa patrie. Il fuyait devant ses frères d'armes, devant ses compagnons… Il fuyait pour Perséphone. Il fuyait pour Rhadamanthe. Loin d'Hadès. Loin de chez lui… Il fuyait.

En bas, Charon et Phlégyas reprenaient leurs esprits. L'attaque de la Harpie les avait surpris. Ils n'avaient pas imaginé que le traître irait jusqu'à lancer une de ses techniques contre eux. Ils s'élancèrent à nouveau à l'assaut des marches, bien décidés cette fois à ne plus se laisser avoir...

-Laissez-le.

Instantanément, les deux Gardiens s'arrêtèrent et se retournèrent.

-Seigneur Eaque…!, protesta Charon.

-J'ai dit : laissez-le, confirma le Juge.

Valentine avait déjà disparu à la vue de ses poursuivants. Le Népalais semblait très satisfait et s'en retourna vers le Styx.

-Vraiment je ne vous comprends pas…, fit Phlégyas en regardant son supérieur.

-Et c'est bien pour cela que ton travail se limite à suivre mes ordres… Tu vois comme le monde est bien fait ?, fit le Garuda dans un sourire, mais sans se retourner.


	13. Chapter 13

_Disclaimer_ : Les personnages appartiennent à Masami Kuramada.

_Il était une fois, au pays de Saint Seiya (et en plus ça rime… que c'est beau) :_

Minos, fort du soutien d'Eaque et Pandore, a rallié Hypnos et Thanatos et pris le contrôle des Enfers. Les Spectres de Rhadamanthe sont arrêtés et accusés de haute-trahison. Valentine, qui a pu s'échapper, en avertit Perséphone au moment où Athéna accepte de participer, avec Poséidon, à la résurrection d'Hadès.

_NdA : _

Millenium (en prem's because qu'elle a review le chapitre 4 et que j'ai la flemme d'edit le chapitre en question) : Très très contente que ce début t'ait plu. J'espère que la suite ne t'a pas déçu.

Et maintenant pour les reviews sur le 12.

Dragonna : La réaction de Thanatos… Pour Pandore, il avait la preuve de sa trahison. Il exécute donc immédiatement la sentence; en plus on était en temps de guerre, d'où le côté expéditif. Ici, c'est différent. On suit la procédure « normale ». Et il ne s'agit que d'une mise en accusation; il écoute donc les arguments de Minos, par la bouche de Pandore. Une fois cela fait, on peut imaginer qu'il en a gros sur la patate mais que, vu que Perséphone est au Sanctuaire, il est dans l'incapacité de l'atteindre.

Tàri : J'espère ne pas t'avoir trop fait attendre...

Kalista : dans ma grande mansuétude, je t'accorde mon pardon… sort loin et encore une fois, la danse de la victoire pour les Juges. o \o/ o

Cylla : Ôte-moi cette coquille d'œuf de dessus ta tête ! Je ne cèderai pas au chantage ! Sinon… des titres pour les chapitres, ça pourrait être une bonne idée… Ou penses-tu (enfin « pensez-vous » : la question est ouverte à tous) que le côté « chapitre » ménage le suspens ? On pourrait essayer de trouver des trucs dans le genre « Chapitre X : Où trucmuche patin couffin ». Ou le patin couffin correspond à un détail à la marge de l'histoire principale. Pour le premier, ça pourrait donner quelque chose comme ça : « Chapitre 1 : où l'on découvre que Milo a du thé dans ses placards » ou « Chapitre 1 : Où l'on découvre que Rhadamanthe fume des cigarettes d'une marque inconnue ». Z'en pensez quoi ?

Eternyti : C'est très gentil d'avoir confiance :) et pour ma rentrée, bah pas de rentrée pour ma part, je suis une femme au foyer (ou entretenue… ça dépend des points de vue). Celle de mon mari s'est bien passée par contre. J'espère qu'il en est de même pour toi.

Ariesnomu : n'en jetez plus ! Je ne sais pas trop quoi dire… Quand on me fait des compliments, j'ai toujours l'impression que c'est un malentendu… Mais c'est très gentil. Et ça me fait très plaisir, même si une petite voix me dit que je ne les mérite pas (ce n'est pas de la fausse modestie, c'est un de mes vrais problèmes).

Yatsuko : bah c'est vrai que la prise de contrôle des Enfers by Griffin-man était un tout petit peu évidente tout de même. Cela aurait été trop simple sinon. Mais surprendre pour surprendre, ça me gonfle. Je préfère suivre mon récit. C'est tellement plus simple d'être à peu près cohérent de cette façon.

Shirley : ma 100e review ! woot ! woot… On avait un couple d'amis à la maison, le soir où tu l'as écrite (dont l'amie remerciée, au chapitre 3, je crois) et on a fêté ça dignement. Enfin, on arrête le 3615 MyLife (j'en ai fait un peu beaucoup tout de même sur ces NdA). Minos et Eaque… je les aime beaucoup. Probablement mon dynamic duo préféré avec Kanon et Rhada.

Eros1 : Oui, les erreurs… ma seule excuse est de ne pas avoir de bêta-lecteurs. Je fais mon possible pour limiter les fautes de grammaire, d'ortho, ou autre – typiquement un mot oublié ou un nom à la place d'un autre-, mais des coquilles passent à la trappe. Celle-ci en est une, belle de surcroit. Merci de l'avoir relevée. Et contente de savoir que mon histoire t'intéresse toujours.

Scorpio-no-Caro : ta review m'a fait énormément plaisir. Et m'a fait penser à une chose, à propos de la psychologie de mes personnages et vaguement en rapport avec ce « coup d'état ». J'ai beaucoup de mal avec le concept de méchanceté. Je ne conçois pas des mondes de bisounours, du moins que je ne les considère pas comme tels, mais le « mal » en est tout de même absent. Il n'y a que des « gentils ». Des gentils qui ont des conceptions différentes du monde, qui s'opposent, qui s'affrontent… mais aucun véritable « méchant ». Pandore, par exemple, n'est pas mauvaise, au sens manichéen du terme. Chaque personnage agit pour le « bien », selon son point de vue. Ce sont ces oppositions eux/nous (comme dirait Belgarath) qui m'intéressent. Voilà. Vous l'aviez probablement remarqué de vous-mêmes, mais je voulais le souligner.

Morphina : merci vraiment, beaucoup. Pour Isaac, je suis désolée. Ce n'est pas qu'il n'est pas intelligent, mais bon, c'est un ado. Et puis je dois avouer que je n'ai pratiquement pas vu l'arc Poséidon (je me demande même si j'en ai vu un seul épisode). Donc je n'ai pas vraiment de matériel sur lequel me baser (si ce n'est les rapides résumés sur le net, mais bon, ça ne fait pas un caractère)… donc c'est un peu n'importe quoi, je le reconnais.

Et maintenant, mesdames et messieurs, devant vos yeux éblouis (ou pas...), la suite.

* * *

Lorsque Sorrente et Thétis pénétrèrent dans le temple d'Athéna, ils n'eurent pour ainsi dire aucun regard pour les Chevaliers présents, ni même pour la Déesse. La Sirène, serrant dans son poing sa flûte menaçant de la briser, vint se placer devant Poséidon. La Néréide, elle, se précipita sur Isaac et le serra contre elle.

-Par l'Olympe, tu n'as rien !

Le Kraken se mit à bafouiller, rouge de confusion. Poséidon haussa un sourcil, amusé.

-Moi aussi, je vais bien, Thétis. Merci de t'en soucier.

Elle se tourna vers son Dieu avec une petite mine contrite, rosissant légèrement.

-Pardonnez-moi, mais c'est un peu votre faute… « Perséphone a perdu les Enfers. Il y a eu des combats. Valentine est blessé. Rejoignez-moi chez Athéna. »… J'ai cru que vous aviez effectivement combattu… et je sais bien que rien ne peut vous arriver mon Seigneur, sans Dieu pour s'opposer à vous.

-Essaie de te rattraper, blondinette…, lui répondit-il en lui ébouriffant les cheveux.

-Où est-il ?

La voix atone de Sorrente effaça immédiatement le sourire de Poséidon.

-A l'infirmerie. Suis-moi, je t'accompagne.

Dans sa chambre, Valentine était assis dans un des lits, son dos callé grâce à des oreillers, Perséphone à son chevet. Rhadamanthe se tenait, comme à son habitude, en arrière de sa Reine, les bras croisés. Quand la Sirène entra, accompagné de son Dieu, la Harpie ouvrit de grands yeux.

-Sorrente ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

-A ton avis ?, fit le Général en se rapprochant. Comment te sens-tu ?

Sa voix, mélodieuse, ne trahissait aucune émotion particulière.

-Ça va. Ils voulaient m'arrêter, pas me tuer. Ce ne sont que des blessures superficielles, fit le Spectre en montrant ses bandages.

-C'est sûr ?

-Puisque que je te le dis…, confirma Valentine dans un sourire.

Alors Sorrente se jeta sur le lit pour serrer la Harpie dans ses bras, posant sa tête contre la poitrine du blessé. Valentine l'enlaça tendrement.

-Là… tout doux…

-Ne me refais jamais un coup pareil…, murmura l'Autrichien.

-Hé ! C'est pas trop de ma faute, tu sais !

-Ce n'est pas une raison…

Le Chypriote aurait pu éclater de rire en entendant cette phrase. C'eut été dans ses habitudes. Mais, là, il se contenta de serrer un peu plus la Sirène dans ses bras.

-Excuse-moi pour t'avoir inquiété.

-Dans tes rêves, que je t'excuse, lui répondit Sorrente en s'allongeant complètement à ses côtés.

Perséphone, Rhadamanthe et Poséidon jugèrent qu'il fallait mieux laisser les deux jeunes hommes seuls. Mais avant qu'ils aient franchi le seuil de la chambre, la voix de Sorrente les arrêta.

-J'ai confié à Io la direction du Sanctuaire sous-marin, Seigneur Poséidon, fit le Général sans le regarder. Il est tout indiqué pour prendre ma succession.

-… On en reparlera plus tard, Sorrente, fit Poséidon dans un soupir.

-Je ne resterai pas Général en Chef.

-J'ai dit plus tard, Sorrente, fit le Dieu d'une voix sèche. Pour l'instant, profite d'avoir retrouvé ta Harpie. Vous n'aurez qu'à nous rejoindre dans la salle de réception quand vous le souhaiterez.

* * *

Dans la salle, justement, les discussions allaient bon train entre les Chevaliers et leur Déesse et deux comportements bien distincts coexistaient pacifiquement, pour combler l'attente du rapport de la situation que ne manquerait pas de faire Perséphone une fois revenue de son entretien avec Valentine. Un premier groupe, formé autour d'Athéna, émettait des hypothèses et partageait ses théories, tout en se gardant bien de tirer des conclusions. En bref, on se préparait mentalement à toute éventualité. On y retrouvait Shion, Dohko, Saga, Mû, et quelques autres. De l'autre côté, rassemblés autour de Milo et d'Aphrodite, on évitait consciencieusement le sujet, préférant échanger ragots et potins plutôt que de se perdre en conjectures. Les décisions seraient prises quand on aurait les éléments en main, inutile de se torturer l'esprit avant… Quelques chevaliers passaient de l'un à l'autre dans une attitude consensuelle, incapable des choisir entre les deux attitudes. C'était précisément le cas de Kanon qui, s'il était très inquiet au sujet des Enfers, goûtait avec délectation les nouvelles aventures amoureuses du Sanctuaire.

Saga sortait avec Mû ! Ô joie ! Bonheur incommensurable et satisfaction inégalée - ou presque- ! Son frère allait arrêter de faire n'importe quoi ! Il était temps. Et il avait trouvé – croisons les doigts - une vraie relation sentimentale qui lui apporterait la stabilité émotionnelle. Le cadet avait pleinement confiance en Mû. Le Bélier semblait vouloir s'investir dans cette relation de la manière qui convenait. Calmement. Patiemment. Exactement ce dont avait besoin son frère pour faire une croix définitive sur ses doutes récurrents, héritages de son sentiment de culpabilité.

Kanon se rendait compte que Rhadamanthe avait raison. Il ne ressemblait pas à son frère. Contrairement à lui, il ne se sentait pas coupable. Oui, il avait manipulé Poséidon pour vaincre Athéna et dominer le monde. Oui, il avait eu tord. Il avait reconnu son erreur et avait été pardonné, par Athéna et par ses pairs, via la Scarlet Needle de Milo. Fin de l'affaire. Il avait expié son crime pour cette vie. Il n'était pas certain de connaître le repos de l'âme après sa mort – il était même persuadé du contraire -, mais, après tout, il devait assumer ses actes. Saga, de son côté, ne se pardonnerait jamais complètement, portant toujours sur ses épaules le poids du passé. Sans trop savoir comment, Kanon avait la conviction que, de tous les Chevaliers, Mû était le plus apte à amener son jumeau à passer outre, en dehors même des sentiments qu'éprouvait son aîné.

Autre bonne nouvelle, les centenaires étaient rabibochés. Ça, ça lui faisait vraiment plaisir. Shion et Dohko avaient eu plus que leur part de souffrances et de sacrifices. Ils méritaient de se retrouver, si tant est que l'on puisse mériter ce genre de choses. Hyoga et Shun étaient mignons, dans leurs tentatives pour trouver le juste milieu entre leur devoir de Chevaliers et leur idylle naissante. Les choses semblaient en bonne voie entre Ayoros et Seika, la jeune fille ayant visiblement décidé de se montrer plus entreprenante avec le Sagittaire, montrant clairement son intérêt mais lui laissant toujours le contrôle. Shaïna et Marine ne devaient pas être étrangères à ce changement de stratégie, si l'on en croyait leurs sourires complices. A leurs côtés, Aldébaran et Aiolia semblaient également ravis. Le reste de la Chevalerie continuait de discuter calmement, dans l'attente du retour de la Reine des Enfers, de son Juge, et du Dieu des Océans. Ou pas.

Ou pas, en effet. Kanon vit disparaître Shaka derrière les colonnes. Intrigué, le cadet des Gémeaux suivit la Vierge, qui sortit finalement de la pièce sans que personne d'autre ne le remarque. Le Grec continua sa filature, et finit par retrouver l'Hindou sur le parvis du temple, assis et semblant méditer.

-Comment faire pour revenir en arrière ?, fit Shaka après un long moment.

-C'est à moi que tu demandes ça ?

De tous les Chevaliers, Kanon était probablement celui qui souhaitait le moins retrouver le passé. Il aurait refusé même pour avoir une chance de réparer ses erreurs, trop conscient du fait que son présent, qu'il chérissait du plus profond de son âme, était la conséquence directe de son histoire. L'Hindou ne répondit rien. Le Gémeau vint s'asseoir à ses côtés.

-Je ne sais pas, finit-il par répondre. Je ne pense pas que cela soit possible, même métaphoriquement.

-Je veux redevenir celui que j'étais avant.

Kanon ne savait pas de quel avant il s'agissait, mais cela semblait de peu d'importance. Ce qui le frappait le plus, c'était le ton rempli de regrets de Shaka. Et le fait que la Vierge avait gardé les yeux clos, alors qu'il les ouvrait presque systématiquement, depuis la veille, lorsqu'il s'adressait à ses pairs. Même lors de ses déplacements, la Vierge commençait à les entrouvrir. L'impression générale qui en résultait était assez étrange, mais tous appréciaient ce changement de comportement.

-Pourquoi ?, demanda le Grec.

-Je ne veux plus être amoureux.

_Oh my…_ Shaka déprimait. Il restait à déterminer de quelle sorte de déprime sentimentale il s'agissait. Kanon avait sa classification personnelle. D'abord, il y avait les « Saga » et leur « ouin, IL ne m'aime pas… ouin. ». Ensuite, il y avait les « Shura » : « ouin, personne ne m'aime… ouin. ». Et il y avait enfin les « Milo », audacieuse combinaison des deux précédentes… « ouin, IL ne m'aime pas, et de toute façon, personne ne m'aime… ouin, ouin, ouin. » Quatre ouins. Les « Milo » étaient des déprimes très sérieuses. La dépression de Perséphone n'entrait évidemment dans aucune catégorie. Rhadamanthe n'aurait certainement pas apprécié de voir la mélancolie de sa Reine cataloguée aux côtés des autres, et, même si Kanon ne lui en aurait jamais parlé, il se refusait à n'avoir ne serait-ce qu'une pensée qui pourrait offenser son Juge.

-Je ne comprends pas, Shaka. Tu veux bien m'expliquer ? demanda-t-il, d'une voix pleine de sollicitude.

Shaka gardait soigneusement les yeux clos.

-Je veux… retrouver la sérénité. Je veux pouvoir garder mes yeux clos et croire, du plus profond de mon être, que je connais le monde. Que je sais. Tout était si calme, avant, Kanon. Quand je croyais encore que les seuls sentiments positifs que je pouvais éprouver étaient le respect, la loyauté et l'amitié. J'étais… bien. Heureux. Et regarde-moi, aujourd'hui. Je vis dans la crainte. Je ne comprends plus ce que je vois. Je suis perdu. Et je souffre. Je ne veux plus souffrir. Je veux retourner sur la route de Bouddha.

-Mais pourquoi ? La personne que tu aimes… en aime une autre ?, tenta le Gémeau.

-Non. Il n'est pas en cause. Il n'a rien à voir là-dedans.

La Vierge semblait sincère. Mais Kanon avait trop d'expérience pour ne pas savoir que, parfois, l'esprit humain arrivait lui-même à se leurrer.

-Pourquoi souffres-tu alors ?

-Parce que cela fait mal d'aimer et de se rendre compte que l'on n'est pas fait pour ça.

-Pas fait pour aimer ?

-Pas fait pour l'amour.

Les grands mots. Les grandes phrases. Shaka n'allait vraiment pas bien. Inutile, dans ses conditions, de le contrarier.

-Pourquoi n'es-tu pas fait pour l'amour, mon ami ?

Shaka sourit, ses paupières toujours baissées.

-Cela me semble pourtant assez évident. Toutes mes incursions dans ce domaine ont été des échecs retentissants. Ma première tentative a amené le Sanctuaire au bord de la guerre civile, comme tu l'as découvert. Si vous n'aviez pas tout arrêté, qui sait ce qui aurait pu arriver… Quand à ma seconde, je n'ai fait qu'empirer les choses, provoquant l'affrontement entre Isaac et Ikki. Cela aurait pu déclencher une catastrophe. Un combat entre un Général de Poséidon et un Chevalier d'Athéna… J'ai mis en péril le succès des discussions entre nos Dieux, Kanon. J'ai manqué réduire à néant les efforts de Perséphone et nous priver d'une chance de paix…

-Mais ce n'est pas l'amour ça… ce ne sont que des intrigues. Tu n'es pas un intriguant, Shaka, voilà tout. Ce n'est pas un mal, loin de là même, tu sais.

-Toi, tu en es un…

-Et alors ? Je ne suis pas parfait, Shaka.

-Ce n'est pas l'avis de Rhadamanthe.

Kanon eut un petit sourire.

-Pour être honnête, je ne crois pas que la perfection ou la grandeur dont parle Rhadamanthe signifie que je n'ai pas de défauts. Cette perfection-là est l'apanage de Perséphone. C'est l'affaire des Dieux. Moi, je gère mon caractère tant bien que mal. J'adore les ragots et les potins ? Et bien je me sers de cette curiosité, qui pourrait vite devenir malsaine, pour garder un œil sur ceux que j'aime. Je suis un vil comploteur, et un manipulateur aguerri ? J'en profite pour filer un coup de main à mes amis, en me débrouillant pour résoudre leurs petits problèmes. Je suis imparfait. Et je l'ai accepté. Je crois que c'est cela qui lui plait. Que je sois un homme et que, sans mépriser les Dieux pour autant, j'en sois fier. Même si ça peut paraître débile.

-Ça ne l'est pas. Pas du tout, Kanon. C'est probablement là que réside votre sagesse…

Le Gémeau haussa un sourcil.

-Votre ?

-A toi… et… à Rhadamanthe…, hésita l'Hindou.

-Tutututu. Ne me prends pas pour un bleu, mon petit Shaka. Ce votre-là ne faisait pas référence à mon Juge.

-Ton Juge ?, releva le Vierge, d'un air faussement innoncent.

-Ne change pas de sujet…

-Tu m'as promis de ne pas chercher à savoir…, fit le blond d'une toute petite voix.

-C'est vrai. Pardon. Mais je peux savoir si tu lui en as parlé, au moins un peu ?

-Un peu, oui. Pas vraiment. Je ne sais pas trop, en fait. Quelle importance de toute façon ?

Le Gémeau passa un bras sur les épaules de la Vierge.

-Toute celle du monde. Nous avons établi que tu n'étais pas fait pour les intrigues. Ce qui veut donc dire que l'amour, en soi, n'est pas un problème.

-Ton raisonnement est spécieux, si je puis me permettre, constata l'Hindou.

-Meuh non, voyons, ne t'inquiète pas de ça… Il est libre ?

-Qui ça ?

-L'homme qui fait battre ton cœur et qui t'embrouille les neurones.

Shaka se figea.

-Comment sais-tu qu'il s'agit d'un homme ?

-Tu me l'as dit tout à l'heure, fit Kanon avec un sourire rusé planté sur les lèvres. Et je te signale que ma question est purement rhétorique, parce que tu y as répondu aussi, juste avant de me donner cette précieuse information.

-Tu es…

-Fourbe, je sais. Perfide, oui aussi. J'ai toutes les qualités, Shaka.

Le Gémeau augmenta légèrement la pression sur l'épaule de son homologue.

-Je veux juste t'aider…, lui murmura-t-il.

-Je sais.

La Vierge pencha la tête pour venir la caller contre celle du Grec.

-Alors… un mec célibataire…, reprit celui-ci, en jouant avec les cheveux blonds. On a Shura… C'est Shura ? Non, c'est pas Shura… Ce serait lui, tu te serais crispé.

-Kanon… s'il-te-plait…

-Mais où est le problème, Shaka ? Pourquoi ne veux-tu pas que je le sache ?

-Je ne vous dérange pas ?

Les accents meurtriers dans la voix de Rhadamanthe glacèrent Kanon. Dans une grimace, il ferma les yeux et retira sa main des cheveux de la Vierge, au ralenti. Inutile de chercher à nier les faits. Oui, il était là, tenant l'Hindou dans ses bras, leur tête l'une contre l'autre, ses doigts enroulés autour d'une mèche virginale.

-Je vois qu'effectivement les blondes te plaisent, fit le Juge en serrant les dents.

-Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois !, démentit Shaka en se mettant debout, d'un bond. Je n'avais pas le moral et Kanon me consolait…

-Et la prochaine fois, il ne faudra pas que je m'inquiète quand je vous trouverai au lit tous les deux parce qu'il aura juste voulu sécher tes larmes ?

-Rhadamanthe !, hurla Kanon, se levant à son tour.

Que le Juge s'en prenne à lui, soit. Mais pas à Shaka.

-Tu le défends ?, demanda le Juge à son compagnon, avec un air mauvais.

-Tu vas trop loin !

-JE vais trop loin ?!, s'étrangla l'Anglais. Qui a embrassé Milo, Kanon ?! Qui est dans les bras d'un autre, pendant que je veille mon meilleur ami, blessé, à l'infirmerie, et que Perséphone a perdu le Royaume ?! Ose répéter que c'est moi qui vais trop loin !

-Mais combien de fois devrais-je te le dire ?! Tu es le seul que j'aime Rhadamanthe ! J'ai n'ai envie que de toi ! Tu es l'homme de ma vie ! Aie un peu confiance en moi !

Les mots du Grec furent comme un électrochoc. Ce n'était pas en Kanon que Rhadamanthe n'avait pas confiance. C'était en lui-même. Kanon était quelqu'un de merveilleux, d'exceptionnel… Les autres Chevaliers finiraient bien par s'en rendre compte. Et le Juge ne se sentait pas capable de faire le poids face à ces hommes. Il avait une vie trop compliquée… Il avait trop de défauts, qu'il essayait de corriger par amour pour le Gémeau… mais pas suffisamment vite, hélas, pour ne pas continuellement craindre de le perdre…

Alors que les deux amants s'affrontaient du regard, Shaka fondit en larmes.

-J'avais raison… J'avais raison… Tu vois bien que c'est moi qui avais raison ! Je ne fais que détruire !…

Et il s'enfuit en direction des temples.

-Shaka !

Kanon tendit la main vers lui mais ne fit pas le moindre pas pour courir après la Vierge. Il savait que s'il partait à la poursuite de Shaka, Rhadamanthe serait blessé et, malgré toute l'affection qu'il avait pour l'Hindou, il ne voulait pas risquer quoique ce soit avec son Anglais. Il se retourna vers le Juge, que la réaction de la Vierge avait calmé, la rage s'étant évaporée sous l'effet de l'incompréhension.

-Ce que tu me fais faire, franchement… On en reparlera de ta jalousie maladive, ne crois pas t'en sortir comme ça… et tu iras faire des excuses à Shaka, c'est moi qui te le dis.

Et il fila en direction de la salle de réception.

* * *

Pandore était furieuse. Et l'attente que lui imposa Rune avant de l'introduire dans l'étude de Minos n'était pas faite pour la calmer. Elle n'y alla pas par quatre chemins, une fois en présence du Griffon.

-Je peux savoir comment tu peux tolérer ce… ce… !

-Ce quoi ? demanda Minos, assis à son bureau, sans quitter des yeux le livre qu'il parcourait.

-Eaque !, explosa-t-elle.

A l'évocation du Garuda, le Norvégien sembla lui accorder un semblant d'attention, interrompant sa lecture.

-Quel est le problème ?

-Tu te moques de moi… Quel est le problème ?! Il a laissé Valentine s'échapper ! Charon et Phlégyas me l'ont confirmé. C'est lui qui a donné l'ordre !

Minos referma son livre. Il lui adressa un long regard.

-Et que voulez-vous faire à ce propos, Lady Pandore ? Le passé est le passé. Valentine est en fuite, avec les autres traîtres.

Pandore traversa la pièce pour poser ses deux mains sur le bureau.

-Justement. Eaque a aidé un criminel à s'échapper. Il a aidé un traître à fuir la Justice des Enfers. C'est également un acte de trahison, Minos. Tu le sais parfaitement. Il faut donc l'accuser… nous n'avons pas le choix.

Elle avait fini par une voix doucereuse, faussement désolée.

-Eaque n'a pas aidé un criminel, mais un suspect, objecta le Juge.

-Un accusé, rectifia-t-elle.

-Certes…

La Prêtresse fit le tour du meuble pour venir s'agenouiller prêt de lui, ses bras posés sur l'accoudoir, son menton sur ses mains.

-Pourquoi le protèges-tu ?

-Nous avons besoin de lui.

Minos ne savait pas mentir et pourtant Minos mentait, en ce moment même, pour son homologue. Pandore en ressentit une grande jalousie, qu'elle contint tant bien que mal.

-Ce n'est pas vrai. Maintenant que Perséphone est accusée, maintenant qu'Hypnos et Thanatos nous soutiennent, nous n'avons plus besoin d'Eaque.

Elle se releva pour se mettre à sa hauteur. Le Juge n'avait toujours pas bougé, se contentant de la suivre du regard. Un regard qui se voulait neutre, mais où perçait un étrange malaise.

-Accusons-le… puisqu'il est coupable et qu'il n'est plus indispensable. Et je serais sur le trône, toi, seul, à mes côtés. Nous attendrons ensemble le retour de mon frère… Ensemble, Minos. Toi et moi. Car nous sommes les seuls a vraiment aimé Hadès, n'est-ce-pas ? Nous sommes liés.

Minos se releva brutalement, la forçant à reculer.

-Vous délirez.

-Oui, je délire…, fit-elle en se rapprochant. Je nous vois en rêve, Minos. Je me vois sur le trône, ta chevelure claire à la limite de mon champ de vision. Ta main est sur la mienne… C'est là qu'est ta place, mon cher Juge…

-Je ne crois pas non, murmura-t-il, de plus en plus alarmé.

Elle fit les quelques pas qui la séparaient du Griffon pour le regarder avec un sourire.

-Je sais que tu y viendras. C'est ton Destin, Minos. Tu m'aimeras.

Une voix amusée s'éleva dans la pièce.

-Ô vous, Funestes Moires, êtres de cruauté…/ Voyez ! cet homme-là semble bien ennuyé / Par le destin enviable que vous avez tissé…/ Cet ingrat qui chérit l'illusoire liberté !

Le Garuda se dirigea nonchalamment vers le bar et se servit un verre.

-Ne faites pas attention. Ce tableau si touchant m'a inspiré… Mais continuez, je vous en prie. Je me ferai discret. Aussi discret qu'une souris.

La perche était trop belle pour que la Prêtresse ne la saisisse pas.

-Une souris comme celle que tu as laissé échapper ?

-Exactement, Lady Pandore. Exactement, fit-il en s'installant dans un fauteuil.

Comme il l'énervait ! Et que faisait-il dans cette pièce, sans avoir été annoncé ! Elle avait dû attendre que Minos daigne la recevoir, et lui, lui… ! il était entré comme dans un moulin !

-J'exige une explication, Eaque ! Je veux que tu me dises pourquoi tu l'as laissé partir.

Le Garuda étouffa un rire, et se mit à siroter son verre.

-Vous exigez ? Vous n'avez rien à exiger de moi.

-Comment oses-tu ?!

-Ne vous méprenez pas. Si nous vous avons suivi durant la guerre, la seule raison était que vous étiez la voix d'Hadès. Aujourd'hui, cette voix s'est tue. Vous êtes muette. Au mieux, être Prêtresse vous accorde un statut équivalent au mien. Alors dans nos échanges, Lady Pandore, j'ose ce que je veux. Je suis Juge des Enfers.

-Tu n'es pas un Juge ! Tu ne mérites pas ce titre !

Le verre du Garuda vola. La seconde d'après, il la toisait, avec un regard à faire pâlir d'envie Minos et Rhadamanthe.

-Je suis Le Juge des Enfers. Ne vous avisez plus jamais de me dénier ma position.

-Le Juge ?!, fit Pandore, bravache, refusant de montrer à quel point Eaque l'impressionnait en cet instant. Et que fais-tu de Minos ?

-Minos est le Juge d'Hadès.

La fureur du Népalais semblait avoir disparue. Il partit à la recherche de son verre, qui avait roulé entre deux bibliothèques. Une chance : il n'était pas cassé. Mais le Garuda regrettait le scotch… Il avait fini la bouteille de Macallan.

-C'est tout ce que tu as à dire pour ta défense, Eaque ? Je suis le Juge des Enfers ? C'est ta seule explication ?

-Je vous l'ai dit, je n'ai pas à me justifier devant vous, lui répondit-il, très calme, en prenant le shaker.

Une vodka martini pour remplacer le scotch. Secouée. Non agitée. Mais sans zeste de citron, ni olive. Devant ce spectacle, Pandore fulminait. Et Minos qui ne réagissait pas ! Elle se tourna vers lui.

-Il a parfaitement raison, confirma le Griffon. Vous êtes comme les autres, Pandore. Vous me prenez pour le Premier des Juges… Vous êtes pathétiques et ridicules. C'est lui qui comprend et défend ce Royaume. C'est lui le véritable stratège. C'est lui qui a le véritable pouvoir. Et vous le méprisez… Vous êtes pitoyables.

-N'en fais pas trop Minos, tu vas me faire rougir, fit le Garuda.

-Pour une fois que je peux te rendre justice…

Eaque soupira, amusé.

-Quelle justice, Minos ? Je ne suis pas une victime.

Il se tourna vers Pandore, qui semblait ne plus rien comprendre.

-Vous défendez les intérêts de votre frère, tout comme Minos. Je défends ceux du Royaume. Et pour ce qui est de Valentine… Je connais Perséphone depuis plus longtemps que vous, _Milady_. Je la comprends mieux que Minos, car je n'ai pas la même passion que lui pour Hadès. J'ai plus de recul. Ne faites pas l'erreur de la croire faible ou stupide. Elle n'est ni l'un, ni l'autre. Toute cette histoire me dérange… A moins qu'elle ait sombré dans la folie, ce qui est toujours possible évidemment, elle nous cache quelque chose.

-Elle nous cache sa trahison !, assura la sœur d'Hadès.

-Alors elle s'y prend très mal…, s'amusa Eaque. Je vous l'ai dit. Ne commettez pas l'erreur de la sous-estimer.

* * *

Lorsque Kanon avait fait irruption dans la salle de réception, Rhadamanthe sur ses talons, et qu'il avait demandé un volontaire pour aller consoler Shaka, Ikki avait d'abord cru qu'il s'agissait d'une plaisanterie. Il connaissait les goûts de son aîné en matière d'humour, et les partageait le plus souvent. Ce n'est qu'en voyant l'air ulcéré du cadet des Gémeaux devant le manque de réaction de ses pairs – qui, eux non plus, ne prenaient pas le Grec au sérieux - qu'il comprit qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'une mauvaise blague. Il n'hésita qu'une fraction de seconde sur la conduite à suivre. Il se retourna vers Athéna, lui expliquant que, de toute façon, elle n'avait pas besoin de lui. Il était un combattant, pas un stratège. Et ils s'en étaient tous très bien sortis sans qu'il n'ait jamais participé à l'élaboration d'un quelconque plan lors des batailles qu'ils avaient eu à mener.

-Si vous avez besoin, Shun m'appellera, lança-t-il à la cantonade avant de quitter la pièce en courant.

Il était parti sans même demander de précisions sur l'état de la Vierge. Consoler Shaka… Ikki s'en voulait. Il s'était promis de le protéger. Il s'était juré de lui épargner ce qu'il pouvait de la confrontation avec la réalité. Shun et Shaka avaient cela en commun qu'ils rêvaient de mondes qui n'existaient pas, ou, tout du moins, qui n'étaient pas accessibles aux Chevaliers d'Athéna. Andromède voulait croire que la violence n'était jamais la seule solution. Si Ikki intervenait dans ses combats, ce n'était pas parce qu'il pensait que son frère était faible, mais bien parce qu'il voulait protéger ce rêve. Il voulait protéger Shun, pour qu'il conserve ce sens inouï de l'innocence et du merveilleux. Ikki ne rêvait plus depuis longtemps. Son frère, avec ses croyances, était son oxygène. En préservant Shun, Ikki défendait le peu d'espoir qu'il lui restait. Shaka lui croyait à un monde sans attache. La Vierge avait toujours accompli son devoir, en étant persuadé d'agir sans passion, avançant sur le chemin de l'illumination et du nirvana. Mais Shaka était mort. Et Shaka était revenu à la vie. Ikki aurait presque préféré que ce ne soit jamais le cas. Ressusciter avait été le début de la perte des illusions de la Vierge, démontrant qu'il était effectivement lié à ce monde. Le Phoenix aurait donné beaucoup pour que son aîné n'ait jamais connu ce désenchantement. Et il voulait à tout prix atténuer sa souffrance.

En pénétrant dans les appartements du sixième temple, Ikki fila directement dans la salle de méditation. Shaka n'y était pas mais cela ne le surprit aucunement. Il passa derrière la statue de Bouddha et tourna la tête d'une des idoles. Une porte s'ouvrit et le Phoenix entra dans la pièce ainsi découverte, se réjouissant d'avoir suivi de près les travaux de rénovation. L'atmosphère était saturée d'encens. Au fond de la petite salle, sur un autel, se tenait un Bouddha de bois. La statue n'était pas impressionnante, ni vraiment belle… Le bois ne semblait pas précieux. Dans un coin, une jarre gisait, vidée de son contenu. Au centre, Shaka, trempé de pieds à la tête –la jarre avait dû contenir de l'eau… -, récitait des mantras, égrainant son mâlâ de manière compulsive. Il ne portait plus son armure, et n'était vêtu que d'un sarouel.

-Shaka…, appela tout bas le Japonais.

-Va-t-en, Ikki ! va-t-en ! Fuis ! fuis loin de moi ! Je ne veux pas te faire de mal !

-Tu ne m'en feras pas.

-Si ! Je détruis tout ! J'ai blessé Saga, et Mû ! À cause de moi, tu t'es battu avec Isaac ! Et Kanon et Rhadamanthe… ils vont rompre et ce sera ma faute !

-Oulah… D'où est-ce que tu sors ça ?

-Ils se sont disputés… à cause de moi, fit la Vierge en se retournant vers le Phoenix, levant vers lui ses yeux bleus emplis de larmes.

-Ils ne vont pas se séparer pour une dispute… Ils sont fous l'un de l'autre. Et quand je les ai vus avant de descendre ici, tout avait l'air d'aller, rajouta-t-il, avant que l'Hindou puisse objecter quoique ce soit. Pour Saga et Mû… ce n'est tout de même pas de ta faute s'ils n'ont pas été foutus de se déclarer avant l'un à l'autre… Quant à mon problème avec Isaac, tu n'y es pour rien. Je voulais qu'il arrête, mais j'ai quand même très mal pris le fait de n'être qu'un troisième choix. Question d'orgueil. Et tu sais combien je suis fier... Alors arrête de pleurer pour des bêtises.

-Je ne pleure pas…

-Mais bien sûr… et là, sur tes joues, c'est l'eau du Gange.

Shaka baissa la tête, et passa ses doigts dans la flaque autour de lui.

-Elle purifie.

-Tu n'as pas besoin d'être purifié, Shaka.

-Si… je souffre. Si je souffre, c'est que je ne suis pas assez pur.

-Si tu souffres, c'est parce que tu es vivant, fit Ikki d'une voix calme.

-La vie est souffrance. Mais la fin de la souffrance est possible pour qui suit le chemin de Bouddha.

-Bouddha n'était pas un Chevalier d'Athéna…

Le Phoenix vint s'asseoir juste à côté de la Vierge, et passa une main dans ses longs cheveux trempés.

-Je suis tellement désolé, Shaka… Je n'ai pas pu te protéger.

La douleur et les sincères regrets transparaissaient dans le geste et la voix du Japonais. Shaka ferma les yeux, et se recula de façon à ce qu'Ikki ne puisse plus le toucher.

-Tu vois… tu souffres, toi aussi. A cause de moi…

-Tu veux que j'arrête ? Alors sois heureux, Shaka. Et laisse-moi rêver de vos mondes, à toi et à Shun.

-Comment être heureux, Ikki ?, demanda la Vierge, l'interrogeant également du regard.

-Je ne sais pas, moi… Tu es amoureux, non ?

-Oui…

-La personne que tu aimes est libre ?

La question avait son importance, puisqu'il semblait fort peu probable qu'aucun des Chevaliers actuellement casé soit tenté par une séparation d'avec sa moitié.

-Oui…, fit Shaka provoquant un profond soulagement chez le Phoenix.

-Et bien, regarde, ils ont l'air de plutôt être satisfait tous les couples autour de nous, non ? Alors tu devrais peut-être essayer. Ça m'étonnerait que quiconque puisse résister à ces yeux là…, fit Ikki dans un sourire. Et s'il se comporte mal avec toi, j'irais lui expliquer ma façon de voir. Je sais me montrer persuasif.

-On ne peut pas faire ça... ce n'est pas possible.

-Et pourquoi pas ?

L'Hindou sembla gêné. Il se leva et se mit à caresser distraitement le Bouddha de bois. C'était le seul objet personnel qu'il avait amené lors de sa première installation au Sanctuaire.

-Tu crois vraiment que j'ai une chance avec… n'importe qui ?

-Plus qu'une chance, Shaka. Il faudrait être fou pour ne pas vouloir de toi, le rassura le Japonais.

Sans quitter la statue des yeux, l'Hindou poussa un petit soupir.

-L'es-tu?

-Quoi ?, fit Ikki qui n'avait sincèrement pas compris la question.

-Fou. Es-tu fou, Chevalier du Phoenix ?

Le Japonais semblait vraiment perdu. L'interrogation de la Vierge l'avait comme fait sortir brutalement d'un rêve.

-… C'est quoi cette question, Shaka ?

La Vierge laissa glisser sa main le long de la statue, pour finir par se retourner. Ses yeux bleus regardaient Phoenix qui était toujours assis. Il eut un maigre sourire.

-Cette question… c'est une façon de te demander si tu veux bien de moi… Alors, Ikki… es-tu fou ?

Shaka sentait sa gorge se nouer à mesure que s'égrainaient les secondes sans que le Phoenix ne réponde, ni ne réagisse. Ainsi, il avait raison, envers et contre tous. Il n'était pas fait pour l'amour. L'amour se refusait à lui. C'était moins affreux que ce qu'il avait enduré jusqu'à présent ou que ce qu'il avait imaginé. Il y survivrait. Il retournerait sur la voie de Bouddha. Là où était sa place. L'eau du Gange s'était remise à couler sur ses joues, le purifiant. Il baissa ses paupières.

-Je suis désolé, fit-il à l'adresse du Japonais. Je n'aurais pas dû poser cette question. Si tu le veux bien, nous l'oublierons. Je vais préparer du thé, avant de remonter au Palais. Si tu veux me rejoindre et le partager avec moi, j'en serais heureux. Mais je comprendrai si tu préfères te retirer.

Alors qu'il mettait le pied dans la salle de méditation, Ikki le prit par le bras, lui fit faire demi-tour et planta ses mains sur les épaules de la Vierge, qui conservait les yeux clos.

-Tu es vraiment sérieux ?

-Oui. Si tu ne veux pas rester pour le thé, je ne te saurais t'en vouloir.

-Shaka…, soupira Ikki, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

L'instant d'après, le blond était coincé, pour son plus grand bonheur, entre une statue de Bouddha et un Phoenix déterminé à lui prouver qu'il avait toute sa raison.

* * *

Dans une des cellules de la première prison, Sylphide attendait. Assis à même le sol, pieds et poings liés, il regardait fixement le mur en face de lui. La pièce était petite et sans fenêtre. Les chaînes du Basilic étaient accrochées à des anneaux de fer. Dans un coin, un pot de chambre. Dans un autre, une écuelle remplie d'eau et un quignon de pain. La seule lumière provenait du couloir, via le judas de la porte, laissé ouvert.

Sylphide n'avait pas la moindre nouvelle de ses amis. Valentine avait-il réussi ? Il l'espérait, du fond du cœur. Comment allaient Queen et Gordon ? Les avait-on séparés ? Ou Rune avait-il pu faire montre de mansuétude en les réunissant ? C'était peu probable… Et les autres ? Tous ces Spectres qui avaient servi Perséphone, avec dévotion, sans même la connaître… Ces gardes qui avaient veillé à sa sécurité… Ces cuisiniers qui avaient fait leur possible pour qu'elle accepte de se nourrir… La seule chose qui consolait le Secrétaire –avait-il encore droit à ce titre d'ailleurs ?- était la conviction qui était la sienne que Minos et Eaque ne retiendraient pas de charges contre la plupart de ces hommes. Malgré le ressentiment que pouvait éprouver Minos envers Perséphone, le Griffon était quelqu'un de profondément juste. Et Eaque… c'était Eaque. Il ne cherchait pas la vengeance et ne s'intéressait pas au menu fretin. Sylphide n'était même pas sûr qu'il s'intéresse au gros.

Le bruit d'une clé qu'on tourne et la porte s'ouvrit, découvrant Pharaon. Le cœur du Basilic se serra et il détourna la tête. Revoir le Sphinx était douloureux. Il n'était peut-être pas l'homme le plus parfait sur cette terre… Sylphide reconnaissait sans peine que son amant – ancien amant – était facilement arrogant, et trop sûr de lui. Fourbe, aussi. Sadique, un peu. Décidément, Pharaon ne donnait pas l'impression d'être quelqu'un de bien. Mais lorsqu'on le voyait en compagnie de Cerbère, lorsqu'on l'écoutait jouer de sa harpe… le masque tombait pour découvrir un esthète, un artiste. Quelqu'un que Sylphide aimait. Il ne s'agissait pas d'un amour passionnel, mais d'un sentiment simple, doux et profond. Le Basilic ne se mettrait ni à hurler, ni à s'arracher les cheveux, ni à pleurer toutes les larmes de son corps. Pourtant son cœur saignait, de manière continuelle, depuis qu'ils s'étaient séparés.

-Pourquoi as-tu refusé de la renier avant, si c'est pour la renier maintenant ?

La voix de Pharaon témoignait de sa colère et de son incompréhension.

-Elle était toujours Reine des Enfers quand tu me l'as proposé. La renier à ce moment-là aurait été une trahison, je te l'ai dit. Mais à partir du moment où la mise en accusation a été publiquement annoncée, elle n'a plus eu son titre. Et j'ai pu alors m'exprimer librement.

Et voilà, maintenant, qu'il devait lui mentir… Sylphide souhaitait sincèrement qu'il avait fait le bon choix, en continuant à suivre les ordres de Rhadamanthe et Perséphone. Il avait perdu Pharaon. Il espérait de toute son âme que ce sacrifice en valait la peine.

* * *

Perséphone avait pris à part Poséidon et Athéna, pour leur exposer la situation. Elle leur exposait les faits le plus calmement possible. Le coup d'état de Minos, elle l'avait appelé de ses vœux. Elle en avait été l'instigatrice. Elle n'éprouvait pas le moindre remords à avoir manipulé le Griffon et Pandore. Mais elle avait peur. Maintenant qu'elle avait le soutien de sa cousine et de son oncle, elle pouvait tout gagner. Ou tout perdre.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, Nonie. Nous récupérerons ton trône, lui assura Poséidon.

-Par la force, s'il le faut. Je n'ai pas accepté de ressusciter Hadès pour me voir interdire l'entrée des Enfers par une bande de putschistes. Tu peux compter sur le soutien de mes Chevaliers.

-Mais vous avez perdu l'esprit ? Vous croyez que je suis prête à déclencher une guerre pour une couronne ?

-Pas pour une couronne, mais pour mon frère, Nonie?, demanda sincèrement le Dieu.

-Jamais, répondit-elle dans un souffle. Ce sont les guerres, les morts qui nous ont amené à nous séparer… et il s'agit de mon Royaume. Il s'agit de mes Spectres. Je connais Minos depuis deux millénaires. C'est quelqu'un de bien. De valeureux. De droit, de loyal.

-Loyal, oui. Tellement loyal qu'il a pris le pouvoir en tes lieux et places…, nota Athéna.

-Parce que je l'y ai incité. Il est loyal envers Hadès, comme Rhadamanthe l'est envers moi. Je me suis donnée du mal pour les frustrer, lui et Pandore. J'ai tout fait pour qu'ils m'écartent du trône.

-Et on peut savoir pourquoi ?, demanda sa cousine qui, décidément, avait du mal à cerner Perséphone.

Ce fut Poséidon qui lui répondit, bras croisés sur le torse.

-Si tu n'avais pas voulu nous aider, elle voulait être condamnée pour haute-trahison. Pour qu'Hadès la renie. Elle pensait qu'il pourrait se convaincre que se battre pour une femme qui l'avait abandonné et trahi était inutile. La Guerre aurait cessé…

Athéna la regarda, médusée.

-C'est vrai ?! Tu étais prête à renoncer à lui ?

-Et je le suis toujours, confirma Perséphone. Si nous ne trouvons pas de solution pacifique… Hadès ne sera pas ressuscité.

-Nonie…

-Il n'y a pas de Nonie qui tienne, Pos'. Je ne veux pas de guerre. Mes Spectres ont été arrêtés, humiliés pour ne pas déclencher de conflits dans les Enfers. Je leur ai demandé des sacrifices… qu'ils ont acceptés, sans même en connaître les raisons. Je leur ai demandé un acte de foi. Et ils l'ont accompli au-delà de mes espérances. Ce n'est pas pour que vous alliez fanfaronner comme des va-t-en-guerre.

Elle les regarda avec détermination… mais sa voix tremblait.

-Hadès aime les Enfers. Comme tu aimes la Terre, comme tu aimes tes Océans… Il ne supporterait de voir son Royaume ravagé pour qu'il puisse vivre… ce serait une torture, pour lui. Ce serait, pour le coup, une véritable trahison. Tu comprends, n'est-ce-pas, que je sois prête à me sacrifier, même si le terme est mal choisi, pour ceux que j'aime ? Pour ce domaine, qui est le mien. Pour ces hommes…

-Et tu comptes t'y prendre comment ? En débarquant et en faisait « coucou, désolée, c'était un malentendu, en fait je suis gentille ! » ?

-C'est l'idée, en effet, mon cher Oncle.

Poséidon leva les yeux au ciel.

-Essaye, toi, fit-il à l'adresse d'Athéna. Essaye de la raisonner.

-Me raisonner ?

-Tu vis dans un monde qui n'est pas réel, Nonie !, s'emporta le Dieu.

-Je ne peux qu'être d'accord avec lui, reconnut Athéna. Tu seras arrêtée avant même d'avoir pu prononcer un mot.

-Et alors ? qu'on m'arrête… Je m'en moque.

Athéna soupira, devant l'attitude de sa cousine.

-Ta condamnation est déjà décidée. Ils n'auraient pas lancé cette opération s'ils n'étaient pas prêts à aller jusqu'au bout. Si tu es arrêtée, tu seras exécutée.

-Non, je serais Jugée.

-Par un tribunal qui est convaincu que tu es coupable. Ouvre-les yeux. Ta seule chance est d'arriver à les convaincre avant ton arrestation, fit Athéna.

-Je ne suis pas certaine d'être condamnée d'avance. Il y a une chance pour qu'Eaque ait laissé Valentine s'échapper.

-Tu veux dire qu'il aurait délibérément choisi des incompétents pour se lancer à sa poursuite ?, s'enquit le Dieu des Mers.

-Charon et Phlégyas ne sont pas incompétents !, décréta Perséphone. Et Valentine a cru sentir son cosmos…

-Et qu'est-ce que ça change ?, demanda Athéna.

-Tout. Si Eaque doute, il peut amener Minos à infléchir sa position. Mais je ne peux pas être sure de ce qu'il pense avant de l'avoir eu en face de moi. Je ne suis même pas sure de pouvoir le lire facilement. Je vous assure que cet Eaque gagne à être connu. Mais il est intelligent. Et il n'est pas, affectivement, aussi lié à Hadès que Minos. C'est le Juge des Enfers, et non la voix ou le défenseur d'un des monarques.

-Tu nous en diras tant…, fit Poséidon. Il faut donc que tu rencontres Eaque, c'est cela ?

-Oui. Ce sera le plus apte à m'écouter.

-Bien !, se félicita le Dieu. Donc on y va, et on demande à lui parler.

-Qui ça « on » ?, releva Perséphone.

-Tout le monde. Athéna et ses Chevaliers, Sorrente, Isaac, Thétis et moi. Evidemment, tu seras aussi de la partie avec ton Juge et ta Harpie. On y va et on demande un entretien. Nous ne sommes pas en guerre que je sache. Si nous sommes là, ils ne t'arrêteront peut-être pas de but en blanc.

Perséphone hésita.

-Je ne sais pas, leur confia-t-elle. La dernière rencontre de ce type a plutôt mal tourné…

-La situation est différente, fit remarquer Athéna. La dernière fois, la réunion était imposée et personne ne la voulait. Cette fois-ci, nous voulons tous la paix. Et nous avons une chose à offrir, en preuve de notre bonne volonté.

-Hadès…, murmura Perséphone.

-Exactement, Nonie. Nous allons leur offrir mon frère, ton époux en échange de l'annulation de ces accusations ridicules.

Poséidon regardait ses deux nièces avec un air d'immense satisfaction peint sur le visage. Il leur sourit de toutes ses dents.


	14. Chapter 14

_Disclaimer_ : Les personnages appartiennent à Masami Kuramada.

_Il était une fois, au pays de Saint Seiya (et en plus ça rime… que c'est beau) :_

Athéna, Poséidon et Perséphone ont décidé de débarquer en force aux Enfers. Pendant ce temps, le plus grand des secrets a été révélé : Shaka était en fait amoureux d'Ikki.

_NdA : _

Shirley : Tous ces commentaires me font extrêmement plaisir. Plus que cela même. Contente que mon Sylphide/Pharaon te plaise. Je me suis posée la question de savoir si je devais le mettre ou pas, et puis je me suis dit que ça permettrait de rajouter un point de vue différent dans les Enfers. La position du trio (i.e. Sylphide, Gordon et Queen) est tout de même très limite. Comme le dit Nonie, elle leur a demandé un acte de foi… C'est sans doute eux que je plains le plus dans cette histoire.

Blue Kaminari : Merci beaucoup pour cette longue review… je ne sais pas trop comment vous dire à quel point elle m'a touchée. Que vous ayez pris la peine de vous inscrire pour me faire part de vos sentiments… ça signifie beaucoup pour moi. Shaka/Mû… c'est un couple que j'apprécie mais que je ne trouve pas assez « piquant ». Je préfère Ikki/Shaka, d'où sa présence ici. Les grandes déclarations publiques de Rhadamanthe sont en fait sa manière de compenser son manque d'investissement quand ils sont arrivés aux Enfers, et de marquer son territoire, façon « Pas touche, c'est le mien, au cas où vous n'auriez pas compris, j'en remets une couche ». Pour ce qui est de la rapidité de l'action, je reconnais que tout va trop vite. A la base, Kanon devait rester beaucoup plus longtemps aux Enfers (genre deux bonnes semaines, ou un mois). Mais je dois avoir des restes de théâtre classique (« Qu'en un jour, en un lieu,… ») et, de toute façon, je n'avais pas assez de matière pour remplir un long laps de temps de choses intéressantes. J'ai donc condensé l'action plutôt que de me perdre en « X jours plus tard ». Pour ce qui est de finir cette fic, je compte bien y arriver. Je vous avoue que cela me surprend moi-même. J'ai dépassé les 200 pages sous word… j'ai du mal à y croire. Je ne pensais pas en être capable. C'est à vous (tous et toutes) que je le dois. Merci du fond du cœur. Si vous souhaitez me tutoyer, faites-le. Si vous préférez le vouvoiement, pas de soucis. Feel free.

Dragonna : La perche – ou plutôt la souris - qu'Eaque a tendue à Pandore n'avait d'autre but que de lui faire enlever ses « sales pattes » de Minos. Je le connais bien – hihi, olol et tutti quanti -, et je peux te dire qu'il n'a pas trop apprécié les voir dans cette position… Mais le Garuda est un subtil, et sa relation avec Minos est ce qu'elle est. Donc il détourne l'attention de Pandore, plutôt que de foncer dans le tas.

Cylla : Pour Shaka/Ikki… le premier indice était donné dans le chapitre 2. C'était Phoenix qui était venu le sauver des griffes de Shaïna. Ou plutôt de son verre. Les ouins-ouins ont fait sourire pas mal de monde à ce que je vois. J'avoue avoir pris beaucoup de plaisir à l'écrire, ce passage gentiment moqueur.

Yatsuko : Oh oui, Shaka est perturbé… et faire fondre en larmes les persos est une façon un peu facile, je le reconnais, de le montrer. Son monde, comme j'ai tenté de l'expliquer par l'intermédiaire des impressions d'Ikki, s'est totalement effondré. Shaka croit être un Bouddha. De ce fait, au moment de sa mort – j'entends par là, une fois le Mur détruit -, il aurait dû logiquement atteindre le para-nirvana, c'est-à-dire l'extinction finale. En gros, il n'aurait jamais dû revenir à la vie. Donc gros coup au moral, de base. Et, en plus d'avoir perdu tous ses repères et toutes ses certitudes, il croit sincèrement qu'il ne fait que du tord à ses amis. La crise de Rhadamanthe, cerise sur le gâteau, vient donc provoquer une réaction violente. D'où les larmes et la décomposition de la Vierge. Pour ce qui est de se rapprocher de la fin… j'ai bien peur, hélas, que ce soit le cas. J'avais annoncé quatre parties et nous sommes dans la quatrième.

Ariesnomu : Effectivement, Eaque boit. Il est inutile de se le cacher. Vous aurez remarqué l'ambiance très anglaise des Enfers. Le Garuda l'image même, pour moi, du dandy. Là où Rhadamanthe est un homme de passion, et Minos un homme de principes, Eaque est un intellectuel désenchanté.

Aquarii : tu as review le chapitre 1… :D Tu comprendras que je me garderai bien de répondre à tes questions. Juste une chose, pour Pandore. Comme je l'ai dit précédemment, elle a appris à aimer son frère. Minos lui a fait aimer son frère, et c'est même comme ça qu'elle est tombée sous le charme du Juge. Une partie, au moins, d'elle-même souhaite réellement défendre les intérêts d'Hadès et ceux de son Royaume.

Kalista : de rien, de rien :p Effectivement, Sorrente n'est pas un tendre. Je pense que le caractère un peu (si peu) puéril de Poséidon n'y est pas étranger. Comment voulez-vous faire faire quelque chose à quelqu'un si vous vous laissez systématiquement avoir par ses chibis eyes et sa petite moue ?

* * *

Il fallut quelques heures pour permettre à chacun de prendre ses dispositions et pour rappeler quelques chevaliers de bronze et d'argent afin qu'ils assurent la défense du Sanctuaire durant l'absence de leur déesse et de ses principaux protecteurs. Considérant la destination du voyage, Kiki, Shunreï et Seika acceptèrent sans protester de rester en Grèce. Marine et Shaïna, elles, avaient réussi à convaincre Athéna de ne pas les laisser en arrière.

De son côté, Poséidon contacta Io pour l'avertir de la situation, par cosmos interposé. Le Général tenta d'émettre une objection lorsque le Dieu lui expliqua que, non, il n'était pas nécessaire de vider le sanctuaire sous-marin pour lui servir d'escorte, mais il ne plia réellement que lorsque Sorrente intervint pour soutenir la divine position. L'ascendant de la Sirène sur les autres Marinas était, une fois de plus, flagrant. Et dire qu'il voulait renoncer à son poste… il était absolument hors de question, pour Poséidon, d'accéder à cette demande. Quoiqu'il lui en coûte, l'Autrichien resterait à la tête de ses Généraux. Le Dieu n'aimait pas particulièrement faire montre d'autorité, et, de toute façon, contraindre Sorrente serait contre-productif, mais il avait besoin de la Sirène à ce poste. Il fallait qu'il accepte de son plein gré… Ce fut en observant un échange entre Valentine et l'Autrichien que les yeux se mirent à briller et que ses lèvres s'étirèrent en un large sourire. Il avait une idée. Si tout se passait bien, il pourrait la mettre en application. Il rejoignit ses deux nièces, particulièrement satisfait d'avoir réussi à résoudre ce problème. Qu'il était agréable, tout de même, d'être aussi intelligent.

Les au-revoirs furent rapides. Kiki promit d'être sage. Shunreï, habituée à voir son cher Shiryu partir se consolait en se disant que, pour une fois, il ne devrait participer à aucun combat. Seika embrassa son petit frère, et ses amies, pour finir par se présenter devant le Sagittaire.

-Soyez prudent, Chevalier…

-Seika… tu m'avais promis….

-Oui, pardon. Sois prudent, Ayoros…

Et elle l'embrassa sur la commissure des lèvres, avant d'aller rejoindre Shunreï. Le Sagittaire se mit à murmurer pour lui-même qu'il lui en faisait la promesse, en passant une main distraite là où il sentait encore la délicatesse du baiser de Seika. Aiolia, à ses côtés, le regardait en souriant. Athéna battit le rappel de ses Chevaliers et ils se mirent en route. Ce fut une véritable armée qui se présenta aux portes du Château d'Heinstein.

* * *

Dans le bureau de Minos, on se préparait à la guerre. L'annonce de l'arrivée des trois dieux et de leurs combattants s'était répandue comme une traînée de poudre dans tout le Royaume. Le Griffon avait convoqué ses gardiens et multipliait les ordres de manière à assurer la défense des Enfers. Seuls deux n'avaient pas encore reçu les leurs. Au dehors, chaque Spectre était prêt à combattre. Pour la Gloire d'Hadès et l'Honneur des Enfers. Deux valeurs supérieures que l'ancienne Reine semblait avoir oubliées. Sa trahison ne faisait plus aucun doute.

Pandore entra comme une trombe dans la pièce, constatant avec une immense satisfaction l'absence du Garuda. Elle se planta devant Minos.

-Que comptes-tu faire ?

-A votre avis ?! Défendre le Royaume, évidemment ! Myu !, rugit-il. Trouve-moi Phlégyas et Charon ! Je les veux ici dans dix minutes !

Habituellement, le Papillon aurait probablement fait remarquer que les deux passeurs dépendaient d'Eaque… mais il préféra, compte-tenu des circonstances et de l'humeur du Juge, ne rien répliquer et se contenter d'obéir prestement.

-Tu crois vraiment qu'ils viennent pour combattre ?, demanda Pandore.

-Mais non, voyons… Ils se sont postés devant Heinstein, en armure, parce qu'ils trouvent l'endroit joli pour piqueniquer… ! Si votre contribution ici se limite à poser des questions stupides, vous pouvez vous retirer, Lady Pandore.

Il se retourna vers la carte des Enfers.

-Yvan ! Je veux des hommes ici, ici et ici, fit-il en montrant quelques points sur la carte. Nous devrons suivre leur progression et la ralentir autant que possible. Que les Spectres se tiennent prêt à… à n'importe quoi. Détruire les ponts, écrouler les falaises… tout ce qui pourra leur venir à l'esprit. Il est probable que cela ne servira pas à grand-chose mais nous devons gagner du temps…

-Je vais faire suivre vos ordres, Mon Seigneur.

Et le Troll fila, laissant Minos seul avec ses angoisses, sa colère et Pandore. Le Griffon doutait qu'ils puissent résister à cette invasion. Ils allaient devoir affronter deux Dieux Guerriers, sans compter Perséphone qui connaissait le Royaume mieux que quiconque. Cinq chevaliers divins, et un chevalier d'or avaient suffi à les mettre en déroute durant la dernière guerre… Certes, à présent, les Spectres étaient prévenus. Mais Hadès n'était plus là. Et leurs ennemis s'étaient notablement renforcés. Outre les autres Ors, et les quelques Marinas, il fallait compter avec Rhadamanthe. La Wyverne serait un adversaire difficile à abattre. De par sa force, évidemment. Mais, surtout, en raison des deux mille ans qu'ils avaient passés côte à côte. Comme deux frères. Deux frères qui avaient accepté de servir le Dieu de Enfers. Et dont l'un avait trahi, sans que l'autre ne puisse rien faire contre lui.

-Vous devriez aller à Elysion, fit-il à l'adresse de Pandore. Nous devons prévenir les Jumeaux et… être prêts à protéger le corps de Sa Majesté.

-Je les ai déjà contactés, avant de venir ici. Le corps de mon frère sera leur seule priorité. Hypnos a convaincu Thanatos… qui était à deux doigts de débarquer, prêt à affronter lui-même Perséphone, ajouta-t-elle.

-J'aurais aimé pouvoir compter sur leur puissance, mais…

La sœur d'Hadès acquiesça. Elle le comprenait parfaitement. Même les Enfers étaient moins importants que le véritable corps de son frère. Elle vint poser sa main sur le bras du Juge, qui contemplait sa carte hésitant entre rage et désespoir.

-Nous avons fait ce qui est juste, Minos, le rassura-t-elle. Nous devons être forts. Nous vaincrons. Pour la Gloire d'Hadès et l'Honneur des Enfers.

Le Griffon ne dit rien et posa simplement sa main sur celle de la Prêtresse. Eaque entra alors dans la pièce, s'arrêta un instant pour les observer et referma doucement la porte, avant de prendre une grande inspiration et de se retourner vers le… le couple. Il n'y avait pas d'autre mot.

-Hé bien, hé bien… serait-ce la journée des surprises ?, fit-il dans un sourire.

Minos se retourna et lâcha précipitamment Pandore, qui regardait le Garuda avec un air satisfait.

-Où vois-tu une surprise, Eaque ?, lui demanda-t-elle.

-Dans la nouvelle que vient de me faire parvenir Charon. Tu m'excuseras, Minos, mais il ne se présentera pas devant toi : je l'ai renvoyé à son poste sur le Styx, je vais avoir besoin de lui. Phlégyas, par contre, ne devait plus tarder.

-Et quelle est cette nouvelle ?, fit Minos d'un ton légèrement plus agressif qu'il ne l'aurait souhaité.

Qu'Eaque l'ait surpris trouvant du réconfort dans la présence de la Prêtresse le dérangeait fortement. Les discussions qu'ils avaient eues récemment… Le Garuda était bien capable de croire que lui, Minos, succombait à son destin et cela l'énervait, car rien n'était plus faux, rien n'était plus absurde ; son Destin était avec le Népalais, il en était certain.

-Poséidon et Athéna veulent me parler, leur apprit le brun. Je vous l'avais dit, pour une surprise, c'est une surprise.

-Et qu'est-ce que tu as l'intention de faire ?, s'enquit Minos, soucieux.

-Allez les voir et écouter ce qu'ils ont à me dire, évidemment.

Le Griffon et la Prêtresse ouvrirent de grands yeux.

-Mais tu n'y penses pas ! Ils vont te tuer !, cria le Norvégien. Je te l'interdis, tu m'entends ?! Tu n'iras pas à Heinlein !

-Oh que si, Minos. Je t'assure que je vais y aller, répondit calmement le Garuda. Déjà parce que tu n'as aucune autorité sur moi. Ensuite parce que je suis véritablement intéressé et intrigué. Je vous ai dit que je trouvais toute cette histoire trop évidente. Presque vulgaire, en fait. Or il s'agit là d'une véritable opportunité pour lever un peu le voile... et vérifier que mon intuition était juste pour ce qui est de la délicatesse de ce tableau. Je suis venu vous avertir de mes intentions par pure politesse.

Il y avait dans son ton, et dans ses manières, un mélange de gravité et de légèreté que Pandore n'arrivait pas à comprendre. Il semblait déterminé mais complètement libéré des conséquences de son choix, comme s'il accordait moins d'importance au danger qu'à la vérité. Minos s'était porté à la hauteur de son homologue.

-Ils sont venus pour la Guerre. Ils vont te tuer…, fit-il en serrant les dents.

-En sommes-nous si sûrs ?, lui répondit le Juge des Enfers dans un sourire. Peut-être sont-ils là pour discuter tout simplement…

-A la tête d'une armée ?, objecta le Griffon.

Eaque soupira, avec indulgence.

-Perséphone a besoin d'une bonne raison pour être revenue.

-Le trône, répondit Pandore, comme une évidence.

-Vous, vous avez vraiment un problème avec ces fauteuils encombrants, hein, nota le Garuda. Bien sûr que non, pas le trône. Déjà parce que le meuble en lui-même est affreux… Et si c'était véritablement le pouvoir qui l'intéressait, elle ne serait pas partie : elle l'avait de facto en étant la Reine des Enfers.

-Elle ne l'avait plus quand nous l'avons accusée !, objecta la Prêtresse.

-Elle est partie avant de perdre son titre. Et ne me dites pas, par pitié, qu'elle est partie parce qu'elle savait que ça allait arriver. Il faudrait savoir. Vous considérez qu'elle se moque complètement des Enfers, vous lui en voulez tous les deux pour cela, et maintenant, elle viendrait reprendre un trône qui ne l'intéresse pas à la tête d'une armée ? Soyons un peu… cohérents, tout de même.

-Tu es vraiment prêt à risquer ta tête pour… satisfaire ta curiosité et ton besoin de cohérence, comme tu dis?, demanda Minos d'une voix trahissant une profonde incrédulité et presqu'autant d'inquiétude.

-Il ne s'agit pas que de moi. Les Enfers ont besoin de réponses, et je compte bien les obtenir. S'ils me tuent, vous saurez quelles sont leurs intentions, finit-il en haussant les épaules.

Minos blêmit instantanément, devant le peu de cas que son compagnon faisait de sa vie. Il s'avança de manière à pouvoir lui prendre la main, mais il ne finit pas son geste, préférant serrer le poing pour cacher ses tremblements.

-Ne me fais pas ça… Je t'en prie… Je ne pourrai pas continuer si tu n'es plus là…

-Bien sûr que si… Tu trouveras quelqu'un d'autre, quelqu'un qui t'attend, fit le Garuda en désignant Pandore du regard.

-Mais tu as perdu l'esprit ?!, cria le Griffon, horrifié. Tu ne vas pas la croire ?! Elle délire !

-Cassandre, elle aussi, délirait… mais Troie est tout de même tombée, répondit le brun en le regardant avec une douloureuse tendresse. Bien, puisque nous nous sommes tout dit… je vais y aller.

-Eaque… non… s'il-te-plait…

Le Népalais joua un instant avec une mèche du Norvégien, lui tapota le bout du nez de son index et salua Pandore pour quitter aussitôt la pièce, son sourire toujours aux lèvres. Il fallut quelques secondes à Minos pour réaliser…. Il se précipita à la porte.

-Eaque… EAQUE !

Son cri résonna dans le couloir, mais le Garuda ne se retourna pas. Il se contenta d'un petit geste de la main au moment où il franchit la porte du Tribunal.

* * *

Devant le château d'Heinstein, Athéna, Poséidon et Perséphone attendaient, ainsi que tous leurs compagnons, depuis de longues minutes l'éventuel retour du garde à qui ils avaient formulé leur demande d'entretien. Ou, à défaut, l'on pouvait toujours rêvé, l'apparition d'Eaque du Garuda. Mais rien n'arrivait et la patience de certains commençaient à montrer ses limites. Rhadamanthe devenait à moitié fou. Perséphone et Kanon devaient déployer des trésors d'imagination pour que la Wyverne n'aille pas rappeler à ces Spectres les règles en vigueur dans le Royaume, de manière assez brutale si l'on se fiait à ses déclarations.

-Vous pouvez être certains que Minos va m'entendre…, gronda-t-il. Comment eut-il tolérer ce genre de comportements… ?

-Euh… je pense qu'il a d'autres problèmes, de son point de vue, que de faire respecter le temps d'attente pour les visites officielles impromptues, fit remarquer Kanon.

-Ce n'est pas une raison traiter ainsi Sa Majesté !

-Techniquement, Rhada, je ne suis plus Reine des Enfers.

La Wyverne serra les dents et les poings.

-Ne fais pas l'enfant…, le sermonna-t-elle.

-Majesté ! Les Enfers font attendre deux Dieux ! Et je suis toujours Juge que je sache !

-Ah ?, fit le Gémeau, sautant sur le nouveau sujet potentiel, tu as gardé ton titre ?

-La Directive d'Hadès, je t'en avais parlé. Je ne le remercierai jamais assez pour cela. Vous auriez bien été capable de me rejeter moi aussi, fit-il à l'adresse de celle qui restait sa Reine.

-Pour te protéger, Rhada.

-Arrêtez de vouloir protéger tout le monde… Combien de fois devrais-je vous le dire ?

-Tu ferais mieux d'arrêter tout de suite, au lieu de gaspiller ta salive, remarqua-t-elle. Je ne changerai pas pour toi.

De son côté, Valentine jouait les guides touristiques pour passer le temps, décrivant à Sorrente les particularités architecturales d'Heinstein. La Sirène venait aux Enfers pour la première fois, et même si les circonstances étaient particulièrement particulières, le Chypriote comptait bien lui rendre son séjour aussi agréable que possible. Plusieurs chevaliers, dont notamment Camus et Shiryu, s'étaient portés à leur côté et une conversation passionnante pour certains – beaucoup moins pour d'autres au nombre desquels figuraient Milo – s'était alors engagée. Athéna et Poséidon finirent par aller trouver Perséphone.

-Nonie, ma chérie, je dois à la vérité de te le dire : le service d'étage chez toi est absolument exécrable.

Perséphone allait répondre, tandis que Kanon calmait Rhadamanthe, lorsqu'une voix s'éleva en provenance des portes du château.

-Pardonnez, Seigneur Poséidon… tant il est vrai que, si je suis en retard pour notre entrevue, c'est d'avoir trop longuement hésité sur la couleur de mon cercueil. Mais je manque, une fois de plus, à tous mes devoirs et aux règles les plus élémentaires de la politesse.

Le Népalais fit une profonde révérence.

-Seigneur Poséidon, Déesse Athéna, je me présente : Eaque du Garuda, Juge des Enfers… Dame Perséphone, salua-t-il son ancienne Reine après s'être relevé.

-Comment oses-tu, Eaque ?!, gronda la Wyverne, offusqué par le manque de respect du brun.

-Mon cher Radhamanthe… Pourquoi poses-tu des questions dont tu connais les réponses ? Valentine, fit-il en s'inclinant légèrement. Ravi de voir que tu vas bien. Et pour les autres… j'espère que vous ne m'en voudrez pas si je me contente d'un salut général. Bien… je ne sais pas pour vous mais je trouve l'endroit des moins plaisants pour une longue discussion. Peut-être pourrions-nous directement passé à la raison de cette entrevue ?

Poséidon sourit et s'avança un peu, en compagnie d'Athéna.

-Nonie nous avait prévenu que tu étais quelqu'un d'intéressant, je vois qu'elle avait parfaitement raison.

-Nonie ?, releva le Garuda, dans un sourire.

-Perséphone. Que vas-tu imaginer ?, fit le Dieu sur le même ton.

-Oh, rien du tout. Mon imagination est déplorable. C'est bien la seule raison pour laquelle j'ai accepté cet entretien : je n'arrive pas à concevoir une explication plausible à votre présence ici.

-Nous sommes venus vous demander l'annulation des poursuites contre Perséphone, fit Athéna.

Cette ambiance mondaine commençait à la fatiguer.

-Sommes-nous bien sûr qu'il s'agisse de votre demande, Déesse, et non celle de notre ancienne Reine bien-aimée ?

-Absolument. Nous avons passé des heures à la convaincre. Ma nièce était pleinement comblée à l'idée de passer plusieurs jours dans vos cachots, répondit Poséidon.

-Mais s'il n'y a que ça pour lui faire plaisir… je suis certain que Minos et Pandore seront absolument enchantés de la satisfaire.

-Eaque ! Tu vas trop loin !, rugit Rhadamanthe.

-Cela m'étonnerait, puisque je ne vais nulle part, rétorqua le Népalais.

Il regarda longuement son homologue.

-J'entends mener ces débats, comme je l'entends. Si tu n'aimes pas cette discussion, j'ai cru comprendre que ta présence n'était pas nécessaire, ajouta-t-il d'un ton légèrement moqueur.

-Tututu, intervint Poséidon. Nous sommes ici entre amis. Donc Rhadamanthe va aller compter fleurette à son Gémeau, et nous allons reprendre tranquillement. N'est-ce-pas Rhadamanthe ? Tu ne souhaites pas que cet entretien soit écourté à cause d'un malentendu, est-ce que je me trompe ?

La Wyverne ne répondit rien, et se retourna vers Kanon en grognant, sous le regard doux mais inflexible de sa Reine.

-Bien… où en étions-nous ?

-Au fait que « Nonie » ne souhaitait pas voir les accusations contre elle levées, rappela le Garuda.

-Ah oui, très juste. Nana, tu veux continuer ?

Athéna leva les yeux au ciel.

-Pos', si tu m'appelles encore une seule fois comme ça en public… Bon. Eaque du Garuda, je ne suis pas mon oncle. J'aime les approches plus directes et tout ceci a duré depuis bien trop longtemps. Nous sommes venus vous faire une proposition.

-Je suis toute ouïe, Déesse, fit le Népalais.

-Vous annulez les poursuites contre Perséphone et ses hommes, et nous vous ramenons Hadès.

-Pardon ?, s'étrangla le Garuda.

Athéna le regarda droit dans les yeux, imperturbable.

-Mon Oncle et moi avons accepté d'aider ma cousine à ressusciter son époux. Mais nous ne ferons rien tant qu'elle sera sous le coup de ses accusations ridicules et déshonorantes.

-Ressusciter Hadès ?

Le Garuda regardait Perséphone à présent, cherchant à lire dans ses yeux s'il s'agissait de la vérité. Elle acquiesça silencieusement, d'un simple mouvement de tête. Et ce fut comme si le voile se levait sur le tableau qu'Eaque guettait depuis des jours. Une révélation. La Lumière. Un choc aveuglant.

-C'est pour cela que vous… Mais pourquoi avoir voulu perdre…

Le cerveau du Garuda tournait à plein régime. Perséphone s'approcha et lui sourit.

-Pour la paix, Eaque. Je ne veux plus de guerre. Si Athéna avait refusé…

Eaque lui sourit. Tout faisait sens maintenant dans son esprit, même s'il lui manquait probablement quelques détails marginaux. Il mit un genou à terre.

-Majesté. Je ne puis que m'incliner devant votre ingéniosité, et votre sens du sacrifice. Les Enfers seront fiers de retrouver une Reine telle que vous. Mais avant votre retour triomphal, j'aimerais contacter Minos, pour qu'il apprenne la nouvelle de votre bouche, à tous les trois. Le retour de Sa Majesté le comblera de bonheur. Sans parler du fait qu'il est absolument nécessaire que ce soit lui qui fasse les annonces qui s'imposent.

-Fais, Eaque. Et demande-lui de venir accompagner de Pandore. Que je puisse leur présenter mes excuses à tous les deux.

Le Garuda releva les yeux vers elle.

-Et moi, je n'ai pas droit à quelques mots pour vous faire pardonner ?, lui fit-il dans un petit sourire.

-Pardonner de quoi, Eaque ?, lui fit-elle en passant une main sur sa joue. Toi, je n'ai jamais réussi à te manipuler, n'est-ce-pas ? Tu n'as jamais cherché à m'écarter du trône parce que tu pensais que j'avais trahi…

-Je le reconnais. Je ne vous pensais plus apte à gouverner. C'est donc à moi de vous…

-Non, certainement pas, l'interrompit-elle. Nous savons très bien, tous les deux, quel est ton poste et quelles sont tes responsabilités. Tu as fait ce qu'il fallait, Eaque. Je suis fière de toi.

Il lui sourit.

-Et je le suis de vous. C'est un honneur de vous voir sur le trône, Majesté. _Minos ? Tu peux venir à Heinlein avec Pandore ? J'ai besoin de vous._

* * *

Il ne fallut que quelques minutes au Griffon pour arriver en vue du Château et gravir les marches, Pandore sur les talons. Le cosmos du Garuda reflétait un profond trouble… Eaque avait besoin de lui. Et Eaque était toujours en vie. Minos ne savait pas laquelle des deux informations avait le plus d'importance à ses yeux. Il n'arrivait pas à garder les idées claires, balancé continuellement entre la joie la plus absolue – Eaque était vivant ! – et l'angoisse la plus totale – pour combien de temps encore…?-. Il ne pouvait pas vivre sans Eaque. Il ne pourrait pas vivre sans Eaque. Jamais. Il s'y refusait absolument. Qu'on touche à un seul cheveu de son amour… et ce serait la Guerre. Le corps d'Hadès était en sécurité avec les Jumeaux. Si Eaque n'était plus là, le reste n'avait aucune espèce d'intérêt.

Lorsqu'il arriva sur l'esplanade, son cosmos brûlait. Eaque était là, discutant avec Perséphone, Athéna, Poséidon et Rhadamanthe… Le Népalais, sentant sa présence, se retourna et lui fit un sourire. Le cœur de Minos rata un battement. Pandore arriva derrière lui. Il lui barra le passage en tendant le bras. Que se passait-il, ici ? Il n'en savait rien. Mais Eaque était vivant et ne courrait apparemment aucun danger. Il abaissa son bras.

-Je te l'avais dit ! Je te l'avais dit que c'était un traître lui aussi !, hurla Pandore.

Minos se contenta de regarder le Garuda… Jusqu'à quel point lui faisait-il confiance ? C'est ce que semblaient lui demander les yeux du Népalais. Ces yeux magnifiques dans lesquels il aurait souhaité ne voir que de l'amour…

-Taisez-vous, Milady. Eaque ne trahira jamais les Enfers.

-Comment peux-tu en être aussi sûr ?

_Parce que je le connais… parce que je l'aime… _Mais ces mots, bien sûr, il ne les prononça pas.

-Parce que Rhadamanthe ne trahira jamais Perséphone. Et que je ne trahirai jamais Hadès. Alors calmez-vous, et tâchons de comprendre de quoi il retourne.

Une heure plus tard, les armées du Griffon et du Garuda étaient rassemblées au bas des marches d'Heinlein. Sur leur gauche, se tenaient les Chevaliers, les Marinas, Valentine, Pandore et les trois Dieux.

-Moi, Minos du Griffon, Juge des Enfers…

-Moi, Eaque du Garuda, Juge des Enfers…

-Moi, Rhadamanthe de la Wyverne, Juge des Enfers…

Leur trois voix se mêlèrent pour faire leur annonce.

-Nous déclarons solennellement la fin des poursuites contre Sa Majesté Perséphone, sans qu'aucun chef d'inculpation ne soit retenu contre elle. Elle retrouve, par là-même, son titre de Reine des Enfers. En conséquence, nous décrétons la remise en liberté de toutes les personnes arrêtés de par le fait de cette mise en accusation.

Une vague de stupeur passa parmi les Spectres. Minos les fit taire d'un simple geste de la main.

-Les actes de Sa Majesté qui m'ont conduit à la soupçonner… je les ai mal interprétés. J'ai commis une erreur qui sera jugée en son temps. Notre Reine a toujours gardé à l'esprit l'intérêt supérieur des Enfers, et celui de Sa Majesté Hadès. Elle vous a toujours été fidèle. Et grâce à son action, grâce à son intelligence et son dévouement, elle offre au Royaume le plus beau des présents.

Il marqua une pause. Eaque était toujours ébloui par l'aisance avec laquelle le Griffon s'exprimait en public. Il y mettait ce qu'il fallait de gravité et d'émotion. Tout était criant de sincérité, comme sa honte et son bonheur transparaissaient dans sa voix qui pourtant ne tremblait pas. Il aurait aimé prendre cette main, si blanche, dans la sienne… mais il garda la même attitude stoïque que Rhadamanthe de l'autre côté de leur collègue.

-La présence parmi nous d'Athéna et de Poséidon est de son fait. Ces deux Dieux ont accepté d'accéder à la requête que notre Reine a formulée… Ils sont venus pour ressusciter Sa Majesté Hadès. Oui, mes amis, vous m'avez bien entendu, reprit Minos après un instant. Notre Roi sera bientôt de retour parmi nous. Et c'est à son épouse que nous le devons. Alors si vous le voulez bien…

L'instant d'après, les Spectres réunis imitèrent dans un même geste les trois Juges qui s'étaient agenouillés.

Perséphone libéra un peu de son cosmos pour envelopper ses sujets.

-Minos se trompe. Il n'a pas commis d'erreur. Personne, parmi vous, n'en a commis. Et je suis fière en cet instant. Fière d'être votre Reine, aujourd'hui et à jamais. Mais allons libérer ceux qui doivent l'être, que nous puissions célébrer, tous ensemble, le prochain retour de mon époux.

-Pour la Gloire d'Hadès…, rugit Minos.

-… l'Honneur des Enfers…, reprit Eaque.

-… et l'Amour de Perséphone, conclut Rhadamanthe.

Et une marée humaine prit la direction du Tribunal.

* * *

La libération des Spectres fut l'occasion de scènes émouvantes où se mêlaient excuses et embrassades. La quasi-totalité de leur armée se mit successivement à genoux devant la Reine et son Juge, implorant leur pardon pour avoir douter et les avoir reniés. Perséphone donna une sincère accolade à chacun, expliquant à tous qu'ils ne devaient pas s'en vouloir, s'excusant pour n'avoir pas su trouver d'autre moyen pour mener son plan à bien. Queen, blotti dans les bras de Gordon, s'excusa également auprès de Kanon, pour son attitude agressive à son égard. Sylphide fut le dernier à être libéré.

Lorsqu'il entendit la porte s'ouvrir, il ne leva même pas les yeux.

-Sylphide ?

La douceur de la voix de Perséphone. Il crut à un rêve et resta prostré, mais la Reine vint s'agenouiller devant lui, pour retirer ses chaînes.

-C'est fini, Sylphide.

-Majesté ? C'est bien vous ?, demanda-t-il d'une toute petite voix.

-Oui. Tout est rentré dans l'ordre… tu es libre. Il n'y a plus d'accusation de trahison. Ni contre toi, ni contre personne.

-Queen et Gordon ? Vos Spectres?

-Ils t'attendent tous dehors. Tout le monde va bien.

-C'est bien. C'est très bien. Je vous remercie.

Elle lui sourit en l'aidant à se mettre debout. Il semblait extrêmement las.

-C'est Athéna et Poséidon qu'il faut remercier. Ils vont m'aider à ressusciter Hadès.

-C'est… une merveilleuse nouvelle, Majesté. Je suis heureux pour vous et pour le Royaume.

Le pire étant qu'il l'était très sincèrement. Dès qu'il passa la porte, Queen et Gordon le prirent dans leurs bras. Il leur accorda un sourire fatigué et sans joie, fit rapidement le tour des présents. Finalement, il s'agenouilla devant Rhadamanthe.

-Quels sont vos ordres, mon Seigneur ?

-De quoi parles-tu, Sylphide ?, fit le Juge surpris par l'attitude de son Secrétaire.

-Toutes ces personnes vont devoir être logées…, fit remarquer le Basilic.

-Oui, évidemment, mais… Il n'y a pas d'urgence, voyons. Avant tout, nous allons célébrer le retour prochain d'Hadès et la fin de cette absurdité. Tous ensemble.

-Une célébration, oui. C'est une excellente idée… Je vais m'occuper des détails. Et je regarderai les chambres disponibles.

Rhadamanthe le prit par les épaules, le fit se relever et chercha son regard qu'il finit par accrocher.

-Hé… Tout va bien ?

-Oui, je vous assure, fit-il en se dégageant. Maintenant, si vous voulez bien m'excuser, j'ai du travail.

Et il quitta la Prison, en passant devant Pharaon. Il n'eut pas le moindre regard pour le Sphinx.

* * *

Perséphone s'était rangée à l'avis de Sylphide et avait décidé d'organiser la répartition de ses invités. Poséidon fut conduit par Pandore dans les quartiers d'Hadès, au Palais de Guidecca, avec ses trois Marinas et Valentine qui refusait de quitter Sorrente. Perséphone invita Athéna à occuper les siens. Le Château pouvait accueillir l'ensemble de la Chevalerie depuis que Valentine avait libéré ses quartiers et que Queen et Gordon avaient proposé de faire chambre commune. On leur fit remarquer que cela ne les changerait guère de d'habitude.

Minos, lui, avait confié les plein pouvoirs à Rune et s'était réfugié dans son bureau, dès qu'il l'avait pu. Le Griffon se sentait excessivement mal. C'était une chose d'avoir œuvré pour destituer sa Reine, c'en était une autre de constater qu'il avait failli commettre l'irréparable. Car oui, il avait été proche de déclencher lui-même les hostilités… pour compenser la faiblesse relative des Enfers. Si Eaque ne l'avait pas averti, si Eaque n'avait pas eu des doutes… Si Eaque n'avait pas été là… Il aurait condamné Perséphone et ils auraient perdu Hadès. Depuis son retour, la Déesse l'avait mille fois assuré du fait qu'il n'avait rien à se reprocher, cela ne changeait rien. Il n'avait même pas la force de chercher à réparer… Réparer quoi, puisqu'il n'avait pas fait d'erreur ? Minos se donnait envie de vomir.

Il se prit la tête à deux mains. Il se faisait horreur.

-Minos ?

Il releva la tête. Eaque se tenait sur le seuil de la porte.

-Tu veux en parler ?, demanda le Garuda.

-A quoi bon ?

Le Népalais ferma la porte à double tour.

-Tu crois vraiment que tout peut se résoudre par une partie de jambes en l'air ?

-J'ose espérer que ce que nous faisons ensemble a un tout petit peu plus de signification que ça…, fit remarquer Eaque, sans pour autant s'offusquer. Mais non, je ne compte pas te sauter dessus, pour une fois.

-Pourquoi fermer, alors ?

-Parce que tu ne veux pas qu'un autre que moi te vois dans cet état.

C'était la stricte vérité. S'il était venu dans son bureau, c'était pour y trouver l'isolement le plus complet. L'autorité des Enfers était retournée au Château. Rhadamanthe coordonnait les opérations, et c'était très bien comme ça... Parce que lui ne méritait plus rien.

-Arrête…, fit la voix du Garuda, à présent toute proche.

-Arrêter quoi ?

-De t'en vouloir. De culpabiliser. Ça ne te ressemble pas.

Le Griffon se leva d'un bond et se mit à hurler.

-Ce qui me ressemble davantage c'est de comploter, et de conduire ce Royaume à la ruine, peut-être ?!

-Ai-je dit cela ?

-Non… mais c'est pourtant ce que j'ai fait ! Je n'ose même plus regarder les hommes en face ! Comment veux-tu que j'ose me présenter devant Perséphone ?! Hadès va revenir à la vie… que faudra-t-il que je lui dise ? que je mérite la mort ?!

Le Népalais le regarda calmement, s'installant contre le dossier d'un canapé.

-Pourquoi voudrais-tu lui dire une chose aussi insensée ?

-Insensée ?! Tu sais parfaitement ce que j'ai fait ! Par l'Olympe ! J'ai accusé Perséphone de trahison, Eaque ! J'aurais pu déclencher une guerre !

-Ne dis pas de bêtises.

-Si tu n'avais pas été là, c'est ce que j'aurais fait !

-Mais je suis là…

-Si je ne commets pas de crimes atroces, c'est parce que tu es à mes côtés… Quelle consolation, vraiment !

-Que ma présence ne t'apporte pas de réconfort n'est pas le problème. Mais il faut que tu réalises que tu as fait ce que tu croyais le mieux pour défendre les intérêts de notre Roi, continua-t-il sans porter attention à l'air effaré de son homologue. Tu as respecté scrupuleusement toutes les règles. Tu as fait ton devoir, Minos. Nous ne sommes pas, individuellement, infaillibles. Si nous sommes trois, c'est pour une bonne raison. Tu t'es trompé, parce que Perséphone a voulu te tromper. Tu as fait ce qu'elle attendait de toi. Il n'y a pas à t'en vouloir.

-Mais elle m'a trompé moi ! Pas toi ! C'est moi qui suis responsable !

-Parce que tu es le Juge d'Hadès ! Et que je suis celui des Enfers ! Je ne nourris aucune passion pour notre Roi. Pas plus que pour notre Reine. Je les respecte, mais tant que le Royaume reste debout, ils peuvent bien mourir tous les deux, ou abandonner leur charge, ce n'est pas mon problème. Tu lui en as voulu, elle a pu te manipuler, parce qu'elle a tout fait pour que tu crois qu'elle n'aimait plus Hadès. Tu as souffert pour lui. Moi, je m'en contrefous de leurs histoires. Enfin… ça m'a rendu triste, évidemment. C'est toujours triste ce genre d'histoires… de voir qu'un amour se termine. Mais c'est la vie. Life is life…

-Elle l'aime toujours, fit Minos.

-Oui.

-Et à cause de moi, il aurait pu la renier…

-Mais ce n'est pas ta faute ! Et arrête de culpabiliser pour ce qui aurait pu éventuellement arriver si les choses avaient été différentes ! Elles ne sont pas différentes !

-C'est facile à dire pour toi… Tu n'as rien à te reprocher…

-Pardon ? Est-ce que tu réalises, mon cher Minos, que je l'ai évincée du trône parce que je l'ai jugée inapte à la pratique du pouvoir ? En mon âme et conscience ? Que je n'ai pas la plus petite excuse ? Elle ne m'a pas déçue, je n'étais pas en colère contre elle, comme tu l'as pu être ou comme l'a été Pandore. Je ne la haïssais pas, moi. J'ai participé à cette histoire sans être persuadé qu'elle avait trahi. J'ai laissé partir Valentine, mettant en péril la sécurité des Enfers…

-Mais la suite t'a donné raison.

-La suite, la suite. C'est tellement facile de juger a posteriori. En toute objectivité, Minos, tu n'as rien à te reprocher. Tu as été loyal à Hadès de bout en bout. Tu as parfaitement tenu ton rôle. Mais si mon avis ne te suffit pas, prépare un beau discours d'excuses publiques pour le retour de Sa Majesté. Je suis certain que Pandore sera ravie de te faire répéter.

-Je t'en prie ! Arrête avec Pandore ! Ça en devient ridicule, à force !

-Je suis quelqu'un de ridicule…, fit Eaque en s'effondrant dans un fauteuil.

-Mais… qu'est-ce qui te prend ?

Le Norvégien s'approcha du Népalais qui gisait là, une main vaguement posée sur son front, l'autre pendant mollement dans le vide. Le visage d'Eaque noua le cœur de Minos, qui vint s'installer juste à côté de lui.

-Dis-le-moi… Qu'est ce que tu as ?

-Je réalise que je me suis leurré moi-même…, avoua le Garuda tout bas.

-A quel propos ?

La main de Minos caressa doucement ses cheveux, pour venir mourir sur sa joue. Eaque ferma les yeux.

-Je croyais sincèrement que j'y étais préparé mais… Tu vas me quitter. Et je ne le supporterai pas.

-Pourquoi voudrais-je te quitter, mon amour ?

-Pandore. Elle est la sœur d'Hadès. Tu aimes Hadès. Vous vous comprenez. Elle t'aime. Elle vous a vu… Elle te réconforte alors que moi, moi… ma présence n'est même pas une consolation…

-Eaque…

Minos prit la main du Népalais et posa son front contre celui du Garuda.

-Pandore n'est rien à côté de toi. C'est toi que j'aime. C'est toi que je veux. C'est de toi dont j'ai besoin, et uniquement de toi. Je t'aime… tellement que j'ai cru mourir quand tu es parti leur parler. Je suis fou de toi, mon amour.

-J'aimerais tellement pouvoir te croire…, fit le brun, la gorge nouée.

Le Griffon ne répondit rien et se contenta de le serrer tendrement contre lui.

* * *

Au Château, Sylphide s'activait, prenant sur lui toutes les responsabilités possibles. Il voulait se perdre dans son travail. Oui, il était heureux pour Perséphone. Oui, il est ravi qu'Hadès soit bientôt de retour parmi eux. Oui, il était content que cette histoire de trahison soit éclaircie de la meilleure des façons qui soient. Oui… Il regarda la répartition des chambres. Les Chevaliers avaient été particulièrement accommodants. Tout le monde avait trouvé naturellement une place, même lorsqu'ils devaient partager des appartements à quatre.

-Tu aurais une minute ?

Sylphide poussa un soupir, et posa sa feuille.

-Qu'est-ce que tu viens faire ici, Pharaon ?

-Je suis venu te voir, puisque tu m'évites…

-Oui, je t'évite. Compte tenu des circonstances, je ne pensais pas que ma conduite te surprendrait.

-Compte tenu de quelles circonstances ?, demanda le Sphinx.

-Notre séparation. Maintenant, si tu veux bien, j'ai beaucoup à faire, ajouta le Basilic en lui montrant la porte.

-Non, je ne veux pas.

Pharaon vint se planter devant le bureau du Secrétaire.

-Sylphide, il n'y a pas de trahison, tout est réglé. Rien ne nous empêche de… de nous remettre ensemble. C'était bien toi et moi, non ? Enfin, moi je trouvais ça bien. Mais si tu as des reproches à me faire… vas-y. Je changerai. Je… veux vraiment qu'on recommence, tous les deux.

Le Basilic releva les yeux vers son ancien amant. C'était probablement la plus grande déclaration d'amour dont il était capable. Ainsi, Pharaon l'avait aimé… l'aimait.

-Tu ne comprends pas…

-Il y a quelqu'un d'autre ?, s'inquiéta l'Egyptien.

-Mais non… Ecoute, reprit-il après une courte pause, je ne suis ni Rhadamanthe, ni Valentine...

-Encore heureux, fit remarquer le Sphinx. Tu m'excuseras, mais ce n'est pas eux que je veux voir dans mon lit.

-Laisse-moi finir, s'il-te-plait.

Sylphide joignit les mains pour les poser contre son front, fermant les yeux.

-Je n'ai jamais vraiment renié Perséphone. En le disant, je ne faisais que suivre ses ordres.

-Et alors ? On s'en moque ! Elle n'a pas trahi !

-Mais je n'en savais rien… ! J'ai choisi de lui obéir alors que j'ignorais tout de ses plans. Si son but avait été la destruction du Royaume, je l'aurais suivie de la même façon.

Le Secrétaire se quitta son bureau pour se diriger vers la porte.

-Tu m'as quitté parce que j'obéissais à une traîtresse. Je n'ai rien fait qui puisse justifier que tu m'accordes ton pardon, Pharaon. Au contraire, même.

-Mais…

-Il n'y a rien à ajouter. Je suis un traître. Et je ne veux pas que tu sortes avec un traître, Pharaon. Tu mérites mieux. Beaucoup mieux.

Il quitta son bureau, tête basse, laissant le Sphinx en état de choc.

* * *

Pandore avait des envies de meurtres. Elle ne supportait plus Poséidon. Elle lui était reconnaissante de tout, à commencer par son désir d'effectuer le rituel de résurrection mais le Dieu lui sortait par les yeux avec son humour qui se voulait drôle et qui ne l'était décidément pas du tout. Valentine s'occupait de guider Sorrente. Isaac et Thétis, eux, s'étaient arrêtés à la chambre qu'on leur avait donnée. En bref, ils étaient seuls et elle devait supporter les facéties de… son frère, par alliance. Quelque chose comme ça. Elle était la sœur d'Hadès. Poséidon est le frère d'Hadès. Mais elle ne se sentait absolument pas faisant partie de sa famille. Leur statut relatif était des plus étranges.

-Pandore…, finit par lâcher le Dieu. Pas évident de te trouver un surnom… Panpan, même moi, je trouve ça ridicule.

-Je n'ai pas besoin de surnoms, Seigneur Poséidon.

-Rhoo… Appelle-moi, Pos'. Tout le monde m'appelle Pos'.

-Pas Sorrente.

-Sorrente ne fait pas partie de ma famille, chère enfant. Pandi ? Non, hein… Vraiment, tu me poses un réel problème.

-Vous m'en voyez désolée, fit-elle sèchement.

-C'est vrai ?, fit-il dans un sourire. Tu sais que j'ai une idée pour te faire pardonner ?

-Non et non. Aux deux questions. Mais vous commencez à m'inquiéter…

-Aie confiance… et allons ensemble à la salle du trône.

-Qu'est-ce que…

-Chut. Pour te faire pardonner !, fit-il dans un sourire charmeur.

Pandore leva les yeux au ciel, mais accepta de l'y conduire.

Les deux trônes des Enfers étaient installés côte à côte. En pierre grise et recouverts de larges étoffes de velours noir et perle, ils étaient d'une sobriété qui imposait le respect. Simples et efficaces. Le Dieu des océans traîna la Prêtresse jusqu'à la faire asseoir sur celui réservé à Perséphone. Elle se leva horrifiée.

-Mais vous avez perdu l'esprit ?!

-Rhooo, ne fais pas la rabat-joie…

-Mais ce n'est pas une question d'être rabat-joie ! C'est le siège de Perséphone ! J'ai aidé à l'écarter ! C'est… ce serait une abomination ! Un outrage !, protesta-t-elle avec véhémence.

-Meuh non ! C'est justement si ça te pose un problème de t'asseoir ici deux minutes, juste pour délirer, qu'il y a un souci. Nonie ne vous en veux pas. Et Hadès a déjà essayé mon trône… alors j'ai envie d'essayer le sien.

-Et bien essayez-le, et ne me mêlez pas à vos histoires !

-Mais ce sera beaucoup moins drôle ! L'intérêt ici c'est justement d'avoir quelqu'un à ses côtés ! Et puis, allez ! C'est pour te faire pardonner, donc pas de discussions.

Il la prit par la taille, et la souleva sans effort apparent pour l'installer à la place de la Reine des Enfers. La maintenant par une pression de sa main sur le poignet de la jeune femme, il vint prendre place à ses côtés, sur le trône d'Hadès. Pandore se figea instantanément. Elle était là, sur le trône, à attendre le retour de son frère. La chevelure claire de Poséidon était à la limite de son champ de vision. La main du Dieu vint se poser doucement sur la sienne, avec un naturel désarmant.

-On est pas mal là, non ? rien que tous les deux ?

Elle ne répondit jamais à la question de Poséidon.

-Bon !, finit par faire le Dieu des Mers en se relevant, ce n'est pas tout ça, mais nous devons réveiller mon frère. Si vous voulez bien me faire l'honneur, ma chère…

Et dans une révérence, il lui offrit sa main. Pandore y posa la sienne, sans trop savoir au juste pourquoi elle acceptait.


	15. Chapter 15

_Disclaimer_ : Les personnages appartiennent à Masami Kuramada.

_Previously in Résurrection (ça faisait longtemps que je ne l'avais pas utilisé, celui-là) :_

Tout va bien ! ou presque… Eaque, Minos et Pandore ont compris leur erreur et officiellement innocenté Perséphone et ses Spectres. La Reine a retrouvé son trône et les Enfers. Poséidon et Athéna sont avec elle, et toujours décidés à ramener Hadès. Ya plus qu'à, comme dirait l'autre…

_NdA :_

Déjà, un petit mot pour m'excuser pour le temps mis à écrire ce chapitre. Comme je vous l'ai dit dans ma review, la fin de semaine dernière a été pour le moins chargée socialement. Mais il n'y a pas que ça. En un mot comme en cent, le chapitre précédent m'a complètement cassée. Quand j'écris, je me mets plus ou moins à la place de mes personnages, j'essaie de me fondre dans ce que j'imagine de leur personnalité et de leurs potentielles réactions face aux événements. Et là, on peut le dire : Eaque, Minos et Sylphidem'ont pété le moral en deux, la palme revenant largement au Griffon et à son « EAQUE ! ». En plus, j'ai eu la bonne idée de commencer la rédaction par ce passage… C'est probablement la raison principale de cette ambiance étrange tout au long du chapitre précédent: tout s'annonce pour le mieux, mais non, ça ne va pas quand même.

Eternity : c'est toujours très agréable de savoir que l'on arrive à toucher les gens. J'en suis vraiment contente. Et je m'excuse encore pour l'attente.

Kalista : j'avais un peu peur que le chapitre précédent vous déçoive un peu. Je n'en étais pas tout à fait satisfaite... mais j'étais bien incapable d'en faire autre chose. il s'est réellement imposé à moi.

Blue Kaminari : Je ne suis pas certaine qu'Eaque me ressemble. Mais j'aurais tendance à dire qu'il me plait – c'est le cas de quelques persos (Eaque, Rhada,…) là où d'autres m'éclatent (Pos' notamment) ou m'attendrissent (typiquement, Milo). Je m'emploie donc à le rendre « sexy » et les Anglais cyniques et pince-sans-rire sont pour moi le comble de ce qui se fait dans le genre... Pour les unités, je ne m'y plie pas totalement mais elles sont présentes dans mon esprit. Les trois premières parties se déroulent dans des endroits fixes (Sanctuaire, Enfers, et re Sanctuaire). La plupart des chapitres couvrent une journée (ou éventuellement, une nuit). Vouivre, je trouve ça très laid comme mot. Je joue à beaucoup de jeux video d'heroic-fantasy et je tape sur des Wyverns à longueur de journée. Wyverne est, pour moi, aussi naturel qu'évident. Et très certainement faux. Mais je le vis bien.

Cylla : le retournement de situations, et la révélation était peut-être un peu rapide. Mais je ne voyais pas trop l'intérêt de tourner autour du pot. J'ai expliqué depuis longtemps qu'Eaque doutait et qu'il était quelqu'un de très intelligent. De même Minos et Pandore sont loin d'être deux débiles. J'ai encore la naïveté de croire qu'en s'expliquant entre personnes sensées tout s'éclaircit très vite.

Yatsuko : ce n'était donc pas la fin… Je mettrai « FIN » lorsque nous y serons. C'est-à-dire… au prochain épisode.

Ariesnomu : je l'ai déjà dit, mais j'adore Eaque. Très contente que tu aies apprécié.

Emyane : Rhada/Milo… effectivement ça aurait pu. Mais j'ai vraiment énormément de mal à imaginer Milo avec quelqu'un d'autre que Camus. J'aime vraiment le Scorpion et je trouve qu'il « mérite » de trouver le bonheur avec son Camus. C'est un peu la même chose pour Kanon, autre personnage que j'adore. En passant en revue l'ensemble des chevaliers/marinas/spectres, je ne le vois pas avec grand monde. Il lui faut quelqu'un d'extrêmement charismatique pour pouvoir soutenir la comparaison. Rhadamanthe y arrive parfaitement, à mon avis.

Shirley : oh oui, tu peux me tutoyer, il n'y a aucun problème. Poséidon… c'est un Dieu. Il a un charme fou.

Et voilà donc l'avant-dernier chapitre. J'espère qu'il vous plaira.

* * *

Dans la chambre de Rhadamanthe, Kanon laissait son regard courir sur le corps de son Juge. La Wyverne sortait de son bain, un bain que Perséphone lui avait imposé, le trouvant un peu tendu, un bain qu'il avait pris seul, tandis que son Gémeau aidait ses frères d'armes à s'installer. Dans la joie et la bonne humeur. Youpi. Milo, Camus et Hyoga se retrouvaient ensemble dans la chambre de Valentine. Shaka partageait celle de Queen avec Ikki et Shun, le Phénix ayant rapidement décidé qu'il n'y avait aucun danger à ce que les deux personnes les plus précieuses à ses yeux occupent le même lit – hors de question que l'un ou l'autre se contente d'un canapé ou ne soit pas avec lui. Shion et Dohko avaient récupéré Shiryu. Marine et Aiolia avaient accepté Seiya et Ayoros avec eux. Angelo, Shura et Aphrodite, s'étaient installés tous les trois. Enfin, Aldébaran et Shaïna avaient rejoint Saga et Mû dans la chambre que Kanon avait déjà occupée. C'est-à-dire exactement celle ayant un mur commun avec la pièce dans laquelle le cadet se trouvait actuellement, allongé sur un grand lit, occupé à détailler consciencieusement le corps sculptural de la Wyverne. Qui avait noué une serviette autour de sa taille, et séchait ses cheveux, avec son mélange habituel de nonchalance et de gravité.

-Tu es vraiment beau, mon amour, lâcha le Grec.

Rhadamanthe se figea un instant puis vint s'installer à ses côtés, s'allongeant sur le lit.

-Merci… mais tu l'es davantage encore. Il n'y a personne sur terre de plus attirant et désirable que toi, fit-il en l'embrassant et le couvrant de caresses. Ce physique absolument parfait… ces yeux sages et espiègles… ce sourire doux et moqueur… Par tous les Dieux, Kanon… comment-est-ce possible que… tu m'aies attendu ?

-De quoi tu parles ?, demanda le Gémeau entre deux baisers.

-Que personne ne t'ait sauté dessus… que tu aies été encore libre… que tu veuilles de moi…

Le cadet des Gémeaux s'écarta doucement, et passa une main sur la joue de l'Anglais.

-Avant toi, je ne savais pas que j'attendais quelqu'un. Avant toi, je n'avais jamais imaginé pouvoir être amoureux.

-Et maintenant ?

La question de Rhadamanthe surprit Kanon. De même que son inquiétude.

-Quoi, et maintenant ?

-Maintenant que tu sais que tu peux l'être, comment peux-tu encore vouloir de moi… ?

Kanon ouvrit de grands yeux, et réfléchit un moment.

-Shaka…, murmura le Grec, dans un sourire.

Ceux de la Wyverne se chargèrent d'horreur.

-Rhaaa ! Mais tu es insupportable, ma parole, fit le Chevalier en enlaçant brutalement le Juge. Et je m'excuse. Je sais que tu braques facilement et je continue à ne pas faire attention…

Contre la poitrine du Gémeau, Rhadamanthe serrait les dents et était à la limite de l'hyperventilation.

-Tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter. Tu n'as à t'inquiéter de rien, mon amour. Tu n'as pas à craindre que j'aille voir ailleurs… Personne ne m'intéresse en dehors de toi. Lorsque tu m'as embrassé, tu as ouvert une porte sur un monde que je ne connaissais pas. J'ai envie de l'explorer. De l'explorer avec toi. Seulement avec toi. Toi. Toi. Toi.

-J'ai peur de te perdre, Kanon…, souffla l'Anglais, qui se détendait peu à peu.

-Je sais. Tu me l'as déjà dit. Mais tu ne risques rien. Tu n'imaginerais pas Milo trahissant Camus, non ? Je suis certain que je t'aime encore plus qu'il n'aime son Verseau.

-J'ai confiance en toi… je veux avoir confiance. Mais je n'y arrive pas.

-Comment cela ?

Le Juge bascula de manière à contempler le plafond.

-Je ne sais pas comment l'expliquer… Je doute. J'ai peur. Je suis désolé, Kanon. Ça ne me ressemble pas.

-Ne t'excuse pas…, fit le Grec en venant se coller à la Wyverne. Essaie juste de m'expliquer. De quoi doutes-tu ?

Rhadamanthe sourit.

-Tu joues au psy ?

-Il paraît que les patients font souvent des transferts et tombent irrésistiblement amoureux de leur thérapeute, se justifia-t-il en faisant courir ses doigts le long des abdominaux du Juge. De toute façon, ça nous a plutôt pas mal réussi ces petites discussions jusqu'à présent et je t'avais dit que nous reparlerions de ta jalousie. Alors ?

-Je crois que je n'arrive pas à… comprendre que tu m'aimes. Je veux dire… Je sais que tu m'aimes. Tu me le montres, tout le temps, dans chacun de tes gestes, chacun de tes regards… Je vois ce que tu ressens pour moi. Mais c'est comme si ça refusait de s'imprimer. Dès que tu arrêtes de me regarder, dès que tu regardes quelqu'un d'autre, j'ai l'impression que… ce n'était qu'une illusion. Qu'un jour tu verras quel minable je suis, et que tu arrêteras de croire que tu m'aimes. Quand tu as embrassé Milo, quand je t'ai vu avec Shaka… c'est comme si une voix dans ma tête m'avait dit « tu vois, c'est enfin arrivé : il a ouvert les yeux».

Kanon se releva à moitié pour planter son regard dans celui de Rhadamanthe, les sourcils froncés.

-Depuis quand est-ce que tu crois que tu es un minable ?

L'Anglais le regarda, étonné et perturbé.

-Je… ne sais pas…, avoua-t-il après quelques secondes de réflexion. Mais je le pense. C'est exactement comme pour tes sentiments. Je suis Juge des Enfers, je sers Perséphone du mieux que je peux… mais non. Je suis persuadé que je ne vaux pas grand-chose…

-Tu ne sais pas depuis quand… parce que tu l'as toujours plus ou moins pensé ou parce que tu n'arrives pas à déterminer le moment où ça a changé ?

-Ca a changé. L'orgueil des Trois Juges est presque légendaire ici. On est très fiers de ce qu'on est, de ce qu'on fait. Mais j'ai l'impression que… ne le prends pas mal, mais j'ai l'impression que c'est depuis que… nous sommes ensemble.

-C'est la première fois que tu es… amoureux ?

-Je t'ai dit que je n'avais pas ce genre de sentiments pour Valentine, et il a été ma seule relation avant toi.

-Ca vient peut-être de là. Une relation amoureuse, c'est se mettre en danger…

-Tu te sens en danger ?

-Tu pourrais me détruire d'une seule phrase, mon amour.

-Comment fais-tu pour… surmonter ça ?

-Une Déesse est venue me dire que tu m'aimais. Et j'ai confiance. Ça doit venir de mon histoire avec Saga. J'ai quasiment été l'incarnation du mal absolu. Mon frère m'a emprisonné… mais je suis persuadé que, même à ce moment-là, il m'aimait encore. Moi, je l'ai toujours aimé. Je suis convaincu que les liens que nous tissons sont forts. Peut-être pas éternels, d'un autre côté, je ne vois pas l'intérêt vu que nous ne le sommes pas… mais suffisamment solides. Je ne sais pas si on restera ensemble, je l'espère du plus profond de mon cœur. Mais je suis convaincu que je t'aimerais toujours, Rhadamanthe. Et je suis persuadé que j'aurais toujours une place dans ton cœur, en bien ou en mal. Tu m'aimes trop pour que je puisse disparaître de ta vie.

-Comment pourrait-on trop t'aimer, Kanon ? J'ai l'impression que mon cœur seul ne suffit pas à te donner tout l'amour que tu mérites.

-Ca tombe bien… je n'en veux pas qu'à ton cœur. Ton âme et ton corps m'intéressent aussi, fit le Gémeau dans un sourire, avant d'embrasser le Juge, passionnément.

On frappa à la porte. Kanon et Rhadamanthe grognèrent.

-Dis-moi que nous n'avons pas besoin de répondre…, gémit le Grec.

-Ce n'est pas Perséphone. On fait ce que tu veux. Tu décides de tout, Kanon… absolument de tout…, confirma le Juge, tout bas.

On frappa à nouveau.

-On dira qu'on était dans la salle de bains, qu'on est désolés mais qu'on n'a rien entendu…, chuchota le Gémeau à l'oreille de la Wyverne.

-Tu es aux commandes…

A la porte, les coups redoublèrent, beaucoup plus insistants. Le Grec et l'Anglais se regardèrent longuement. Kanon grimaça en levant les yeux au plafond et poussa un long soupir. Ils échangèrent un dernier baiser, rapide et chaste, avant de se séparer.

-Entrez !

Deux regards noirs accueillirent Saga.

-Je ne vous dérange pas ?, demanda l'aîné des Gémeaux.

-A ton avis ?, grogna son cadet.

Rhadamanthe avait renoué sa serviette autour de sa taille et s'était levé pour aller chercher des vêtements. Kanon, lui, était resté allongé sur le lit, sa chemise largement ouverte, et complètement décoiffé.

-Bah… c'est qu'en fait on a tous terminé de s'installer…, hésita l'ancien Pope.

-Et vous vous êtes dit : « hé ! Ya pas un couple qui peut profiter d'un peu d'intimité pour batifoler gaiement ! Pas de raison que Kanon profite d'un régime privilégié ! Allons donc lui pourrir le début de sa vie sexuelle ! ». Non, vraiment c'est sympa, les copains. A moins que tu sois simplement venu nous chaperonner, de peur que je ne fasse des bêtises ?

-Attends, tu veux dire que… enfin, que… tous les deux, vous n'avez pas… et que toi, tu n'as… !

L'aîné des Gémeaux ouvrait de grands yeux et ne savait plus où se mettre. Même avec Mû – ils n'étaient pourtant pas ensemble depuis très longtemps-, ils avaient pu profiter d'une nuit fort agréable et intime, juste après l'annonce d'Athéna. Ils avaient été sages… un peu. Pas trop. C'était un sujet sur lequel il avait toujours jeté un voile pudique, Saint Saga n'ayant pas particulièrement confiance en son jumeau en matière de discrétion et tenant un tant soit peu à ne pas entacher sa réputation, même si évidemment il n'avait à rougir de rien –pour qui le prenait-on ? –... Et son frère venait plus ou moins de lui annoncer qu'il était encore vierge à vingt-huit ans… Plutôt plus que moins, d'ailleurs. Et en présence de la personne amenée à mettre rapidement un terme à cette situation. Le bon côté des choses, c'était que Kanon semblait le vivre assez bien. Sans honte, ni gêne… comme il convenait – et Rhadamanthe aussi, un bon point pour le Juge. Le moins bon côté, c'était qu'il semblait désireux d'évacuer sa légitime frustration sur la personne de son jumeau, qui avait viré à l'écarlate.

-Quand, Saga ? Quand est-ce que j'aurais pu ?! J'ai passé mon adolescence au Cap Sounion et ensuite j'ai fait du baby-sitting avec les Généraux ! Pour Rhadamanthe et moi… Durant notre première nuit ensemble, Perséphone était dans le coma ! La nuit d'après, on préparait notre pseudo-fuite des Enfers… Au sanctuaire bah, avec Perséphone à côté… et puis, la première nuit, je te rappelle que tu l'as passée avec nous. La seconde, Valentine était à l'infirmerie… Pour une fois qu'on nous accorde royalement une heure rien qu'à nous et qu'on n'a pas une crise majeure sur le feu, il faut que tu débarques !

Rhadamanthe ressortit du dressing en boutonnant sa chemise.

-C'est un mal pour un bien, fit-il d'une voix grave. Une heure n'aurait pas suffi pour la première fois dont je rêve avec toi…

-Vantard !, lui fit le cadet dans un sourire.

-Crois-tu ?

Les yeux d'or du Juge s'étaient plantés dans le regard bleu de Kanon. Il n'y avait ni prétention ni désir insatisfait… juste un extrême sérieux et de l'amour. Le Gémeau lui rendit la pareille, la majeure partie de sa frustration s'étant envolée comme par enchantement. L'Anglais se pencha pour le recoiffer un peu, d'un geste tendre.

-Rhabille-toi, mon amour, et allons nous occuper de tes amis.

Kanon frissonna.

-J'adore quand tu m'appelles comme ça… Saga, fit-il sans regarder son jumeau et en reboutonnant sa chemise, je te jure que tu me le paieras.

* * *

Lorsque Perséphone et Athéna pénétrèrent dans le bureau de Rhadamanthe, toute la chevalerie y était réunie. Le Juge se mit instantanément à genoux. Après quelques instants de flottement, les Chevaliers l'imitèrent. Athéna ouvrit de grands yeux, et Perséphone les regarda d'un air désolé.

-Levez-vous, Chevaliers… Voyons, ne vous sentez pas obligés… Comportez-vous normalement, je vous en prie. Rhada, tu as une mauvaise influence sur eux.

La Wyverne se releva.

-La faute à mes très mauvaises fréquentations, Majesté. La votre, en particulier.

-C'est moi la responsable si tu tiens à un protocole que j'ai abrogé ?, fit-elle dans un sourire.

-Plus ou moins. Vous êtes mon modèle… en matière d'opiniâtreté.

La Reine des Enfers lui sourit et se jeta dans ses bras. Le Juge l'accueillit et la serrant tendrement contre lui.

-Je t'aime, Rhada.

-Moi aussi, je vous aime, Majesté. Vous me rendez heureux, et vous me rendrez plus heureux encore dès que Sa Majesté sera parmi nous. Je vous remercie, Athéna, du cadeau que vous faites à ma Reine.

-Attends que cela soit fait, Rhadamanthe, pour me remercier, lui répondit la Déesse. Nous verrons dans quelles dispositions sera mon oncle à son réveil. Nous nous réjouirons plus tard.

-Tout ira bien, je te le promets, l'assura Perséphone.

-Nous verrons bien. J'ai choisi de faire confiance à Pos' sur ce coup…

-On parle de moi ?

Le Dieu des Mers fit son entrée, Pandore à son bras, Rune sur leurs talons. Il était tout sourire, sa main sur celle de la Prêtresse, naturel et décontracté. La sœur d'Hadès, de son côté, se sentait toujours mal à l'aise. La scène du trône… Elle avait confondu Minos et Poséidon. Quelle était la signification de tout ceci ? Son inclination pour le Griffon était-elle, elle aussi, une erreur ? Elle ne pouvait s'imaginer amoureuse du Dieu. Il… papillonnait trop. Il ressemblait trop à Eaque. Et même, le Garuda avait la bonne idée d'allier sa légèreté avec une sorte de cynisme désenchanté de bon aloi. Rien de semblable chez Poséidon. Rien qui venait compenser sa frivolité. Toute sa conduite était un scandale. Encore maintenant, alors qu'il lançait des sourires charmeurs à ses deux nièces.

-De qui d'autre, Pos' ? De qui d'autre ?, fit tendrement Perséphone.

-Ne l'encourage pas, répliqua Athéna. Il va finir par se croire réellement irrésistible.

-J'en suis loin… Un irrésistible à qui, toutes deux, vous avez résisté, avouez que ce serait ridicule… mais je ne vous en veux pas. Pas trop, en tout cas. D'ailleurs pour te faire totalement pardonner, Nonie, il faut que tu acceptes de me rendre un service.

-Dis toujours, l'invita la Reine.

-Je veux que Valentine soit nommé ambassadeur des Enfers au Sanctuaire sous-marin.

-Il faut voir ça avec Rhada, Valentine est sous ses ordres… Rhada ?

La Wyverne s'excusa auprès du Balrog, avec lequel il était en grande conversation, pour s'intéresser à sa Reine.

-Majesté ?

-Serais-tu opposé au fait que Valentine soit envoyé en mission diplomatique permanente au sanctuaire sous-marin ?

-Pour quelle raison ?, fit le Juge, peu enclin à laisser partir son bras droit, qui se trouvait être aussi son meilleur ami – ou le contraire.

-Et bien, c'est très simple, fit, très sérieusement, Poséidon. Je veux que Sorrente garde son poste. S'il veut démissionner, c'est, en partie, parce qu'il ne peut pas quitter le Sanctuaire aussi souvent qu'il le souhaiterait pour venir voir votre Harpie. Si Valentine s'installe chez moi, il arrêtera de me répéter que Io est tout indiqué pour le remplacer puisque que Baian est aussi Général. Oui, ces deux-là sont ensemble et Sorrente le vit mal...

-C'est vraiment ce qu'il t'a dit?, s'étonna Athéna.

-Pas tout à fait dans ces termes, reconnût le Dieu. Alors, Rhadamanthe ?

-Pourquoi tenez-vous autant à ce que la Sirène reste à son poste ? demanda le Juge.

-Je pourrais te répondre que cela ne te regarde pas, mais ce n'est pas mon genre. Je l'aime bien. C'est un garçon intelligent et notre duo fonctionne parfaitement. Il me respecte suffisamment mais n'est pas obséquieux. Il a juste ce qu'il faut d'impertinence pour ne pas me laisser faire n'importe quoi. Un peu comme toi avec Nonie. Ensuite, il a une immense influence sur les autres Généraux. Même s'il quittait ce poste, ils viendraient tout de même lui demander conseil. Et surtout, Sorrente est le meilleur ami de Julian. Mon « véhicule » prendrait très mal le fait de ne plus l'avoir à ses côtés. Vous remarquerez que chacune de ces raisons est parfaitement suffisante…. Allez Rhadamanthe, je n'ai pas envie de me battre avec ma Sirène. Si Valentine est chez moi, je suis pratiquement certain que j'arriverai à le décider pour peu que je montre coulant sur la question de ses horaires.

-Vous allez négocier avec un de vos hommes ?!, s'indigna Pandore.

-Chère enfant, fit le Dieu en lui tapotant la main. Votre révolte est d'une naïveté touchante… Avoir encore tant d'illusions, c'est absolument adorable.

-Je ne suis pas naïve !

-Du calme, du calme… Je ne voulais pas vous vexer. Je vous trouve vraiment charmante… mais croire que l'on peut imposer quoique ce soit à ceux qui nous servent... Ces relations sont basées sur la confiance, la loyauté et le respect. Il ne s'agit pas de s'opposer mais de composer. C'est la seule manière de fonctionner qui soit viable à long terme. Et nous fonctionnons sur le long terme. Evidemment, certains trichent et y rajoutent l'amour…, ajouta le Dieu en regardant Perséphone. Mais je trouve ça un peu facile.

-J'avoue que c'est extrêmement pratique, reconnut la Reine. Mais nous fonctionnons tous comme ça, Pos'. Même Athéna ne peut s'empêcher de se faire aimer de ses Chevaliers.

-Nous le leur rendons du mieux que nous le pouvons…, ajouta sa cousine, en couvant du regard ses protecteurs.

Le Juge toussa légèrement.

-Ce n'est pas que cette discussion n'est pas passionnante, mais…

-Mais quoi ?, demanda le Dieu des Mers. Tu as pris ta décision ?

-J'en parlerai avec Valentine… Cependant, le problème que je souhaitais aborder est tout autre. Combien vous faut-il de temps pour préparer la cérémonie ?

Les trois Dieux échangèrent un regard.

-Nous pouvons le faire immédiatement, répondit Athéna.

-Il suffit de lever la restriction sur Elysion, afin que tout le monde puisse être présent, ajouta Perséphone. Pourquoi cette question ?

-Rune vient de me faire part de ses inquiétudes… Minos ne va pas bien, Majesté.

La voix de Rhadamanthe témoignait du souci que les sentiments de son homologue provoquaient chez lui. Il s'était toujours senti très proche du Griffon. Leur statut respectif les liait irrémédiablement. A cela se rajoutait le fait que le premier Minos et le premier Rhadamanthe avaient été frères… une relation qui perdurait à travers les âges. Les deux Juges ne se considéraient pas comme étant unis par le sang… pas tout à fait, mais presque. Il était d'autant plus sensible aux craintes de Rune que le Balrog avait pour habitude de ne pas lui en faire part.

-Je sais, reprit l'Anglais, que vous comptiez ne procéder à la résurrection que demain, mais je crois qu'il serait plus judicieux de le faire le plus rapidement possible. Plus vite Sa Majesté sera de retour, plus vite nous retrouverons la stabilité que nous appelons tous de nos vœux.

-Minos va si mal ?, s'inquiéta Perséphone.

-Il s'en veut terriblement, Majesté. Eaque est avec lui en ce moment, je doute toutefois que quelqu'un puisse l'amener à s'accorder le pardon, en dehors de Sa Majesté Hadès. Et même là, je ne fais que l'espérer.

-Il a raison, Nonie, intervint Poséidon. Nous ferions mieux de régler toute cette histoire au plus vite. J'ai une désagréable impression. L'atmosphère est lourde, chargée de culpabilité… Il est inutile d'entretenir ce climat déplaisant. Ressuscitons Hadès. Nous verrons bien ce qu'il adviendra ensuite.

* * *

Pendant ce temps, Rune tentait de garder son calme. Le brouhaha incessant lui tapait sur les nerfs… et il avait laissé Minos avec Eaque, ce qui n'était pas pour le rassurer. S'il s'était ouvert de ses craintes à Rhadamanthe, il s'était bien gardé de lui expliquer qu'il tenait le Garuda pour entièrement responsable de cet état de fait. Du point de vue du Balrog, la perversion du Népalais allait jusqu'à encourager le coup de blues du Griffon. La preuve en était que le Garuda avait interdit l'entrée du bureau de Minos, de manière à maintenir plus facilement son emprise sur lui. Et si Rune était venu alerté la Wyverne, son but était aussi de mettre un terme à cette situation. Perdu dans ses réflexions, il ne sentit la présence d'Aphrodite que lorsque le Poisson posa sa main sur son épaule.

-Rune du Balrog, c'est cela ?, lui fit le Chevalier avec un sourire éclatant. Nous n'avons guère eu l'occasion de faire connaissance lors de notre précédent séjour ici…

Le Norvégien, surpris et efffrayé, recula de quelques pas, pour venir heurter le Chevalier du Cancer, qui semblait sur la même longueur d'onde que son compagnon.

-Tu lui fais peur, Aphro…

-Vraiment ? Je vous fais peur ?, s'enquit le Poisson en passant un bras autour des épaules de Rune.

-Pas du tout… mais cessez ces familiarités, répondit-il en se dégageant, pour atterrir une fois de plus contre Angelo.

-Tu vois, mon cœur, susurra DeathMask, il préfère le type méditerranéen.

-Excellente nouvelle !, se réjouit le Poisson. Et sinon, vous êtes célibataire ?

-Mais je ne vois pas en quoi cela vous regarde !

-Dix contre un qu'il n'a personne, déclara sentencieusement le Cancer. Etrange tout de même, vous êtes plutôt pas mal, dans votre genre. Ça ne vous intéresse pas ?

-Et la question la plus importante, en fait… homme ou femme ? Parce que c'est fondamental, si vous voulez qu'on vous aide.

-Mais je ne veux pas que vous m'aidiez ! je n'ai pas besoin d'aide !

-Bien sûr que non… vous êtes magnifique et intelligent, et célibataire. Vous n'avez besoin de l'aide de personne. J'ai un ami par contre… Est-ce que vous aimez l'Espagne ? C'est joli, comme pays non ? Picasso, Gaùdi, Dali… l'Alhambra… Shura…

Rune tiqua. N'était-ce pas le nom d'un des renégats ? Aphrodite, qui s'était recollé contre le Balrog, leva un bras et claqua des doigts.

-Shushu ! Viens voir s'il-te-plait !

Le Capricorne s'approcha, laissant derrière lui un Shiryu compréhensif.

-Il se passe quoi, ici ?, demanda l'Espagnol, flairant le piège.

-Je prospecte pour toi, fit le Poisson le plus naturellement du monde. Angie m'aide, évidemment. Bon et bien, nous allons vous laisser faire plus ample connaissance… Tu viens, mon crabi ?

-Je vais finir par t'appeler Poiscaille, s'amusa le Cancer en passant un bras autour de la taille de son compagnon.

Shura se retourna vers Rune, qui reprenait un peu de contenance maintenant que les deux Chevaliers étaient partis.

-Je suis désolé…, s'excusa le Capricorne. Aphro s'est mit en tête de me trouver quelqu'un. Histoire que je ne sois plus le seul célibataire du Sanctuaire. Quoique, techniquement, Seiya l'est aussi. Si on ne compte pas son espèce de relation avec Athéna… Enfin, toujours est-il qu'il essaye de me caser… d'une manière assez spéciale. Mes amis ont un comportement un peu particulier.

-Vous feriez bien de changer d'amis dans ce cas…

Le Capricorne planta un regard déterminé dans les yeux de Rune, qui en fut très impressionné.

-Jamais. Aphro et Angie sont ce que j'ai de plus précieux au monde. Ils sont un peu spéciaux, je le reconnais… mais ce sont deux chevaliers fabuleux et deux personnes absolument géniales.

-On ne dirait pas…, fit Rune d'un air pincé.

-Ne vous fiez pas aux apparences… Il n'est jamais sage de juger quelqu'un sans le connaître. La frivolité cache bien souvent plus de choses que ce que peuvent imaginer les gens sérieux. Sans vouloir vous offenser, évidemment.

Et le Capricorne prit congé. Les réflexions de l'Espagnol tournèrent un moment dans la tête du Norvégien. Se pourrait-il qu'Eaque cache quelque chose derrière son dandysme ? Se pourrait-il que Minos ait raison de l'apprécier… ? Utiliser le verbe aimer était encore trop révoltant dans l'esprit du Balrog.

* * *

Alors que la nouvelle de l'imminence de la cérémonie de résurrection se répandait dans les Enfers, et qu'une procession de Spectres et de Chevaliers se dirigeait vers le Palais de Guidecca, Perséphone prit quelques instants pour se porter à la hauteur de Shun. Le Chevalier d'Andomède serrait la main de son homologue du Cygne, couvé du regard par Ikki qui marchait aux côtés de Shaka.

-Chevalier, fit-elle doucement, si tu préfères ne pas assister à la cérémonie… tout le monde comprendra. Ne te sens pas obligé à quoique ce soit.

Shun la regarda et baissa les yeux, serrant un peu plus la main de Hyoga.

-Je veux être là… C'est étrange mais… Hadès me manque.

-Il n'y a rien là que de très naturel. Partager son corps avec une persona est une expérience traumatisante. Cela crée un lien très fort. C'est du reste la principale raison pour laquelle Julian Solo a accepté de redevenir la réincarnation de mon oncle.

-Vous ne voulez pas dire qu'Hadès risque de vouloir reprendre le corps de mon frère ?, s'inquiéta Ikki.

-Non… non. Et quand bien même mon époux le souhaiterait, nous serions tous là pour l'en empêcher. Tu ne cours aucun danger, je peux te l'assurer, fit la Reine des Enfers en prenant la main libre d'Andromède dans la sienne. Je te protègerai, mon Enfant.

-Mon Enfant ?, releva Shaka.

Perséphone rougit légèrement et relâcha la main de Shun.

-Je m'excuse pour cet abus de langage… Tu lui ressembles tellement, fit-elle en osant un regard tendre vers Andromède, que j'ai parfois l'impression que tu pourrais être notre fils… J'oublie de ne pas me laisser aller à ce genre d'illusions.

Shun rattrapa la main de la Déesse et la serra dans la sienne.

-Non. Ne vous excusez pas. Moi aussi, j'ai parfois l'impression que… nous sommes de la même famille. Vous n'êtes pas ma mère évidemment, mais… il y a des moments où j'aimerais le croire.

Sous les yeux effarés du Phoenix, Shun lâcha la main du Cygne et se rapprocha de Perséphone. Après quelques instants, ils s'enlacèrent avec douceur.

-Merci…, murmura la Déesse d'une voix nouée par l'émotion.

* * *

Il fallut que les trois Dieux frappent quasiment du poing sur la table pour qu'Hypnos et Thanatos acceptent de lever la restriction élyséenne. Les Jumeaux semblaient traîner des pieds, et Perséphone leur fit remarquer que s'ils ne souhaitaient pas revoir Hadès, ils n'avaient qu'à le dire clairement. Le Sommeil lui expliqua qu'évidemment de telles pensées leur étaient tout simplement étrangères et qu'ils n'agissaient que dans le strict respect des usages. Des mortels avaient déjà franchi le Mur des Lamentations, et les conséquences avaient été tragiques. La Reine des Enfers, forte du soutien d'Athéna et de Poséidon, balaya l'objection d'un revers de la main et fit valoir sa position. Elle gouvernait, ils exécutaient ; la discussion s'arrêtait là. Pandore en fut surprise, surtout après le discours qu'avait tenu le Dieu des Mers. L'attitude de Poséidon elle-même la perturba un peu. Il intervenait de la même manière que Perséphone : avec fermeté, intransigeance. Rien à voir, ou très peu, avec leurs manières habituelles. La dualité de comportement des Dieux semblait épargner un peu Athéna, qui restait, comme à son habitude, l'incarnation de la Justice. Derrière eux, les Trois Juges arboraient leur masque officiel. Rhadamanthe contenait son impatience, en gardant un œil sur son frère. Minos était légèrement plus pâle qu'à son habitude et Eaque ne semblait pas en meilleure forme. Rune avait vu juste. L'Anglais espérait sincèrement que le retour d'Hadès réglerait tout ou partie de leurs problèmes.

Une fois le problème des Jumeaux réglé d'une divine main de maître, la totalité des Chevaliers, des Marinas et des Spectres mirent pied en Elysion. Tous purent admirer la beauté des lieux et il fallut un moment avant qu'ils puissent reprendre tout à fait leurs esprits. Lorsque Perséphone y pénétra à son tour, elle sentit le sol se dérober sous ses pieds. Rhadamanthe vint se porter à son secours, la soutenant de ses bras puissants.

-Encore un peu de courage, Majesté…

Du courage, il lui en avait fallut pour venir jusqu'à Guidecca. Elle en aurait presque remercié les Jumeaux de leur entêtement : ils lui avaient permis de ne pas réaliser où elle était, de se focaliser sur autre chose. Le Château était sa demeure. Le Palais de Guidecca était celle d'Hadès. Les Champs-Elysées étaient à eux. Tous les souvenirs de son époux, de leur amour, lui revenait douloureusement à l'esprit. Ici plus qu'ailleurs, l'absence d'Hadès était flagrante. Intolérable. Alors que le paysage grandiose d'Elysion éblouissait le reste des personnes présentes, aux yeux de Perséphone il ne faisait que révéler l'horreur du vide. Une vision cauchemardesque. Elle se raccrocha à son Juge.

-Je ne sais pas si je pourrais tenir, Rhada. Mais tu dois me faire une promesse…

-Tout ce que vous voulez, ma Reine.

-Si je perds connaissance… je veux que tu fasses continuer la cérémonie. Tu suivras les instructions d'Athéna et de Pos'… tu répondras mon sang… et tu devras expliquer la situation à 'Dès… Je sais qu'il t'écoutera.

-C'est vous qui lui direz, Majesté. Vous êtes suffisamment forte… et puis songez à vos retrouvailles.

-Promets, Rhada.

-Je te le promets, Persy.

Elle lui sourit et il l'aida à se relever. Poséidon et Athéna s'étaient rapprochés et Perséphone les rassura. Dans un de ces gestes d'autorité dont il était coutumier, Rhadamanthe la souleva de terre, et la porta le reste du chemin jusqu'au tombeau. La Reine des Enfers n'osa pas protester.

Aidés par Minos et Eaque, Hypnos et Thanatos déplacèrent le cercueil d'Hadès jusque sur le parvis du mausolée. Perséphone demanda à Rhadamanthe de la poser à terre. Le Juge accéda à sa requête, mais continua à la soutenir. Derrière les trois Dieux et le Juge, les trois armées s'étaient mêlées pour former un arc de cercle. Alors les Jumeaux exposèrent le corps du Dieu des Enfers à la vue de tous. Même dans la mort, Hadès gardait toute sa prestance. Ses longs cheveux noirs semblaient comme flotter autour de son visage délicat, où la lassitude semblait avoir disparu. Il était simplement beau, telle une statue de marbre à qui il ne manquait que la vie. Car Hadès était mort, à n'en pas douter. Son teint était d'un gris pâle, ses lèvres d'un rouge passé et affadi, tiraient elle aussi vers cette absence de couleur. Et il n'émanait rien de ce corps. Il ne s'agissait que d'une enveloppe vide. Perséphone crut mourir. Elle détourna le regard en broyant la main de son Juge, et portant son autre main à ses lèvres dans le vain espoir de contenir sa nausée. Elle tomba à genoux, tremblante, à moitié consciente, pleurant toutes les larmes de son corps, incapable de s'empêcher de vomir. Rhadamanthe s'agenouilla à son tour, dégrafant sa cape pour en entourer sa Déesse. Aussi étrange que cela puisse paraître, il était fier d'elle en cet instant. Elle ne s'était pas mise à hurler, elle ne s'était pas évanouie. Bientôt, il en était sûr, elle reprendrait le contrôle de son corps. Oh oui, il était fier d'elle. Et il l'aimait. Il la prit dans ses bras, une nouvelle fois. Elle tenta de résister. Elle ne voulait pas le salir, elle avait honte… Il augmenta la pression et elle finit par céder, se laissant aller contre lui.

-Qu'attendez-vous ?, fit le Juge à l'adresse de Poséidon et Athéna. J'ai cru comprendre que vous n'aviez besoin que de son sang.

-Ah… euh… oui…, balbutia Poséidon. Nana ? Tu es plus callée que moi dans tous ces trucs protocolaires…

-Pos'… Ne m'appelle plus Nana. Eaque, Minos, si vous voulez bien vous écarter… Hypnos et Thanatos, vous vous placez à la tête du cercueil. Pos', tu te mets en face de moi. Nonie restera aux pieds. Ah ! Pandore ? Dans le mausolée, tu devrais trouver un ensemble de couteaux sacrificiels. Si tu pouvais nous les ramener…

-Tout de suite, Athéna.

La sœur d'Hadès appréciait la Déesse. Elle représentait exactement ce que devait être une divinité aux yeux de la Prêtresse. Elle se pressa de les rapporter. Les Jumeaux se tenaient de chaque côté d'une vasque dans laquelle un feu brûlait. Athéna prit l'un des couteaux, et indiqua à Pandore de les distribuer à son oncle et à sa cousine. Ce fut Rhadamanthe qui prit celui destiné à Perséphone.

-Vous connaissez mon goût pour les discours… je vais donc faire vite. Nous sommes ici pour ramener mon oncle à la vie. Je ne vous mentirai pas : je ne le fais pas le cœur léger. Oui, je suis inquiète. Inquiète parce que je ne sais pas de quoi l'avenir sera fait. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, je ne sais pas. Pour la première fois depuis très longtemps, il est possible que dans deux cents quarante trois ans nous ne connaissions pas une nouvelle guerre. Nous prenons des risques, aujourd'hui. Nous les prenons tous ensemble. Nous prenons le risque de la paix. Seigneur Poséidon…

D'un geste, Athéna invita son oncle à prendre la suite.

-Tu dis ne pas aimer ça, Nana, mais tu as toujours su trouver les mots, remarqua-t-il. Spectres ! Chevaliers ! Marinas ! L'heure n'est plus aux bavardages ! L'heure est à la vie !

Et d'un geste ample, il se coupa une mèche de cheveux. Athéna l'imita. Et Rhadamanthe finit par se résoudre à faire de même sur la chevelure de sa Reine. Pandore passa parmi eux et revint vers la tête du cercueil pour jeter les trois mèches dans les flammes. Athéna et Poséidon tendirent un bras au-dessus du cercueil. Perséphone se releva, soutenue par Rhadamanthe et plaça le sien à son tour, la tête enfouie contre la poitrine de son Juge. Les trois couteaux entaillèrent leur poignet et les sangs divins se mirent à couler dans le cercueil, alors qu'Hypnos et Thanatos entamaient un chant liturgique.

Tout le monde retenait son souffle. Personne, en dehors des cinq Dieux, ne savait à quoi s'attendre. Bientôt, toutes les personnes présentes se serrèrent les unes contre les autres, réunies dans une même inquiétude et dans un même espoir. Debout entre le cercueil et le reste de l'assistance, Minos, Eaque, Shion et Sorrente semblaient jurer avec cette ambiance. Le Pope et le Général en chef gardaient un œil constant sur leur divinité respective. Les deux Juges, de leur côté, serraient les poings. Comme Minos aurait aimé pouvoir serrer la main d'Eaque dans la sienne, en cet instant ! Pour le rassurer. Pour se rassurer. Il avait besoin du Garuda. Il l'aimait tant… Mais, en cet instant plus qu'en aucun autre, il refusait de révéler ce lien. Il avait trop de poids sur ses épaules. Sa culpabilité était trop flagrante. Il était un criminel atroce. Il ne voulait pas que son amour puisse ne subir les conséquences. Il ne manquerait plus qu'on accuse Eaque d'être son complice. Non. Il répondrait de ses actes, seul. Devant Sa Majesté, dès qu'Il serait revenu à la vie.

Athéna et Poséidon mêlèrent leur voix à celle des Jumeaux. Pandore, ne contrôlant plus son corps, fit de même. Le chant enfla, enfla encore et encore… les cinq cosmos ne firent plus qu'un et lancèrent un appel. Qui fut entendu. L'ombre de la persona du Dieu des Enfers apparut au-dessus du Mausolée et fondit sur le cercueil. Alors le silence se fit. La flamme s'éteignit. Les trois blessures se refermèrent.

Et Hadès ouvrit les yeux.

Le cosmos du Dieu explosa, révélant sa colère et sa folie. Perséphone s'effondra une nouvelle fois. Athéna et Poséidon reculèrent d'un pas, imités par Pandore, Hypnos et Thanatos. Shion se précipita vers sa Déesse. Sorrente bondit aux côtés de Poséidon. Minos et Eaque restèrent de marbre. Le reste des personnes présentes se serra encore davantage. Le Dieu se releva d'un bond et jeta sur l'assistance un regard empli de fureur. Ses yeux verts n'étaient plus qu'haine pure lorsqu'ils se posèrent sur Athéna et Poséidon.

-Comment osez-vous venir en ce lieu ?! Comment osez-vous vous présenter devant moi ?! Comment osez-vous… Toi ! Comment peux-tu être ici ?!

Sa main tendue vers la foule semblait indiquer Pégase… mais il n'en était rien. Derrière Seiya, se tenait Ayoros, plus pâle que la mort.

-Déicide !

-Hadès… calme-toi, tenta Poséidon. Nous sommes venus…

-Ne m'adresse pas la parole, traître !, hurla-t-il en augmentant encore son cosmos. Et toi ! Toi qui as osé me faire une leçon d'amour ! Pour qui te prends-tu Athéna ! Tu ne sais pas ce que c'est ! Tu ne sais rien !

-… C'est moi qui les ai invités, 'Dès…

Au faible son de la voix de son épouse, Hadès se figea. Son cosmos s'adoucit instantanément, permettant à tous de respirer à nouveau normalement. Rhadamanthe soutint sa Reine qui se relevait, de manière à la révéler à son Roi.

-Perséphone…

Il n'osait pas y croire. Elle était là… dans son corps. Elle se tenait juste devant lui. Le plus précautionneusement possible, il s'avança vers elle. Il finit par oser tendre sa main et effleurer son visage de ses doigts. Il ne sentit pas les larmes couler le long de ses joues.

-Par l'Olympe, mon amour… c'est bien toi…

Le plus doucement possible, Rhadamanthe confia sa Reine à Hadès, et recula de deux pas, pour poser un genou en terre. La conscience du Dieu des Enfers semblait se résumer au corps fragile qu'il tenait contre lui.

-Persy…

-'Dès…

Il releva tendrement le visage de sa bien-aimée vers le sien. Et pour la première fois depuis des siècles, ils purent échanger un baiser.

Aussitôt, une lumière aveuglante les enveloppa pour se répandre dans tout Elysion. Ce contact n'avait rien à voir avec la bienveillance du cosmos d'Athéna. C'était l'amour absolu et divin. Un concept purement et simplement étranger à l'esprit humain. Les Spectres, les Marinas et les Chevaliers prenaient ses vagues de plein fouet, incapables de se protéger de si puissants sentiments. Comme pour le désespoir de Perséphone, comme pour la haine d'Hadès, ils subissaient leur amour.

-Euh, frérot, intervint prudemment Poséidon, ce n'est pas que je ne veux pas que tu profites de ta femme, hein… je suis le premier à être ravi pour vous deux mais… je ne crois pas que les autres soient prêts à ça…

-Je suis assez d'accord, l'appuya Athéna.

Alors Hadès et Perséphone mirent fin à leur baiser, mais le Dieu des Enfers garda précieusement sa Reine dans ses bras.

-Tu peux m'expliquer, Petit Frère, ce que toi et… notre nièce faites ici ?, gronda Hadès.

-Nous sommes venus te ressusciter. Et te proposer la paix. C'est une idée de ta femme, se pressa d'ajouter Poséidon. Ça a été un peu compliqué, mais on a tous plutôt bien travaillé. On a vraiment une chance de repartir à zéro, d'oublier le passé. Grâce à Nonie.

-C'est vrai ?, demanda le Roi à son épouse.

-Je ne veux plus te perdre, 'Dès… Je t'en supplie… par amour pour moi…

Le Dieu ne répondit rien et se contenta de la serrer davantage contre lui. Son regard vint se poser sur les trois Juges qui étaient agenouillés.

-Rhadamanthe ?

-Seigneur Hadès…, fit la Wyverne en se relevant. Je suis à vos ordres.

-Je te connais suffisamment pour savoir que tu as apporté ton appui à ma Reine dans cette histoire… et que tu l'as protégée, conformément à mes ordres. Je t'en remercie.

-Je n'ai fait que mon devoir, Votre Majesté.

-Ce n'est pas une raison pour ne pas te témoigner ma reconnaissance… Merci, mon ami.

Rhadamanthe remit un genou à terre, tentant de cacher l'émotion que lui procuraient les mots d'Hadès. Le Dieu continua.

-Minos ?

Le Griffon tressaillit et s'avança à son tour.

-Je compte sur toi pour me faire un rapport de la situation au plus tôt.

-Majesté… je ne crois pas être la personne la plus à même de…

Le Norvégien baissa la tête et s'agenouilla.

-Votre Majesté. J'ai accusé Sa Majesté Perséphone de trahison. J'ai voulu l'écarter du trône. J'ai failli déclencher une guerre… j'ai trahi les Enfers et la confiance que vous avez placé en moi. Je ne mérite pas de continuer à occuper le poste de Juge. Je vous présente ma démission.

Le Dieu fronça les sourcils.

-Qu'est-ce que…

-Minos…, intervint Perséphone. Je l'ai manipulé, développa-t-elle à l'attention de son époux. Je lui ai fait croire que j'avais trahi… Je t'expliquerai tout, 'Dès. Mais Minos n'a pas à rougir de ses actions. Il est ton Juge. Et a été absolument irréprochable dans ce rôle.

-Si Perséphone considère que tu n'as fait que ton devoir, cela me suffit. Ta démission est évidemment refusée. Quand j'en saurais plus sur cette histoire, nous aurons une longue conversation tous les deux. Tu es mon Juge, Minos. Je t'ai choisi, et j'en suis extrêmement fier. Comme je l'ai toujours été.

Le Griffon ne sut que répondre et se contenta de reprendre sa place aux côtés des deux autres Juges.

-Eaque ?

Le Garuda se leva, et sourit aux deux dirigeants des Enfers, en s'inclinant devant eux.

-Vos Majestés.

-Tu n'as pas changé…

-Peut-être plus que Votre Majesté ne peut le voir en surface, si je puis me permettre.

-Vraiment ?, s'enquit Hadès, sincèrement intéressé.

-Peut-être… il est plus facile pour moi de juger les autres que de me juger moi-même. Et mes Jugements manquent cruellement de fiabilité en ce moment, j'en ai peur.

-Mais qu'est-ce que tu leur as fait ?, demanda le Roi à Perséphone.

-Je n'en suis pas très fière… Il nous faudra du temps pour reconstruire. Mais je n'avais pas le choix. Eaque a été, lui aussi, parfait de bout en bout.

-Tu as entendu ma Reine, Eaque. Ne doutes plus de tes Jugements, Juge des Enfers. Car ce titre est le tien et ne saurait convenir à aucun autre.

-Je tâcherai de m'en montrer digne, Votre Majesté.

-Je sais que tu le seras. Comme tu l'as toujours été.

Alors que le Garuda reculait, Hadès reporta son attention sur Pandore.

-Petite Sœur…

-Hadès… je suis…

Le Dieu l'interrompit d'un geste de la main.

-Je ne comprends guère la situation présente, mais je crois comprendre que si tu es là, c'est que tu as eu une part active dans ces événements et que tu œuvres aussi pour la paix. Cela me suffit, à l'heure actuelle. J'aimerais te confier une tâche.

-Je suis à tes ordres.

-J'aimerais que tu raccompagnes nos invités à Guidecca. Perséphone et moi-même… souhaitons nous retrouver seuls, un moment.

La Prêtresse vira écarlate.

-Tout de suite. Bien !, fit-elle en s'adressant à la foule, vous avez entendu le Roi des Enfers ! En route pour Guidecca !

* * *

Arrivés au Palais, Poséidon se tourna vers Pandore.

-Alors, belle enfant, que fait-on ?

-Et bien… je ne sais pas… je doute qu'on revoit mon frère et sa femme avant demain…, fit elle en rougissant.

Le Dieu éclata de rire.

-Tu les connais si peu ! Ce sont deux véritables animaux politiques. Dans deux heures, ils seront parmi nous. Et je vous parie qu'ils vont passer plus de temps à parler des événements récents qu'à se faire des papouilles.

-Vraiment ?

-C'est ainsi que fonctionnent les Enfers et leur couple. Un savant équilibre entre la sphère privée et la sphère publique. Les morts de Perséphone l'avaient rompu. Je suis certain qu'ils vont tout faire pour le retrouver. Donc, qu'allons-nous faire jusqu'à leur retour ?

Ce fut sa nièce qui prit la parole.

-Que pensez-vous de prendre les dispositions pour la célébration que nous avions en tête ?

-Une grande fête ? voilà qui me plait !, convint Poséidon. Nous avons tant de raisons de nous réjouir, ce soir… Voir Elysion redevenir Elysion, pour commencer.

-Pardon ?, s'étonnèrent de concert Pandore et Athéna.

-C'est vrai que vous n'avez jamais eu l'occasion de voir les vrais Champs-Elysées, très chères… Ce que vous avez connu… ce n'était que le souvenir de leur véritable forme. Elysion... Le seul endroit au monde où deux Dieux éprouvent et expriment l'un pour l'autre un amour absolu… C'est cela, le Paradis.


	16. Chapter 16

_Disclaimer_ : Les personnages appartiennent à Masami Kuramada.

_Dans les épisodes précédents :_

Hadès est ressuscité. Et c'est déjà pas mal.

_NdA : _

Des commentaires qui seront excessivement longs, pour ce dernier chapitre…

ariesnomu : m'en suis remise… et de rien. C'est moi qui te remercie.

Blue Kaminari : ils sont trop nombreux ! je ne peux pas tout le temps écrire sur tout le monde, ce serait juste ingérable… Moi aussi, je me sens un peu bizarre. Je ralentis mon écriture, comme un lecteur qui voit la fin de son livre arriver… et qui tente de faire durer le plaisir un peu plus longtemps… Un sentiment que je n'avais jamais vraiment connu, et pour lequel je n'ai pas encore vraiment de mot. Un mélange de fierté, immense, mais teinté d'une sorte de légère mélancolie…

eury : on va tâcher d'apporter quelques réponses…

Aquarii : Eaque est grand. Les Juges sont grands. On ne le répètera jamais assez.

Yatsuko : ça va être dur (toute proportion gardée évidemment) pour moi aussi, je te le garantis. Un peu plus d'un mois, que je ne parle que de cette fic avec mon entourage ou peu s'en faut… ça va me faire tout drôle.

Cylla : Tu l'as dit toi-même… comment résister à Poséidon ?

Kalista : tes reviews inutiles me plaisent toujours autant… :)

Mimi : Tu as tout à fait le droit de ne pas adhérer à mes personnages. Je vais tâcher de t'expliquer ma vision pour ceux qui te posent spécifiquement problème.

Poséidon est un Dieu. Et c'est justement parce qu'il assume totalement ce statut qu'il n'a pas besoin de piquer une crise pour asseoir une pseudo autorité de façade. Quand Rhada lui saute à la gorge, il n'est pas physiquement en danger (et c'est bien pour ça que je lui fais dire « c'est rien, il m'a eu par surprise »). De plus, Kanon et Perséphone réagissent immédiatement. A cela, vient se rajouter le fait qu'il est là pour aider. Il décide donc de calmer le jeu. Mettre un pain dans la tête à Rhada n'aurait servi qu'à envenimer la situation. Ce qui n'est clairement pas son but.

Pour Rhada… je l'ai dit plusieurs fois, la Wyverne n'est pas un simple humain. Il a plus de deux milles ans de souvenirs, de part son statut de Juge des Enfers. Ce n'est tout de même pas rien. De plus, sa relation fusionnelle avec une Perséphone en pleine dépression, et son caractère violent, le pousse à avoir des réactions épidermiques brutales. Cela, Poséidon, qui le côtoie depuis un moment, le sait parfaitement – ce qui explique également sa réaction lors de l'agression. C'est un homme possessif et impulsif. Quant à son opinion sur Saga… il considère que Saga n'est pas si innocent que ça. Saga ne sait pas gérer le mal et préfère le nier : il a enfermé Kanon et a développé sa schizo/possession. Il est probablement lumineux, mais par déni de l'obscurité. Kanon, lui, est devenu les Ténèbres pour, finalement, retrouver la Lumière. Le cadet fait des choix conscients, là où l'aîné subit. Alors oui, aux yeux de Rhadamanthe, Saga est un être faible et Kanon un être fort. Kanon a, par exemple, une opinion radicalement différente et j'ai envie de dire que c'est tant mieux.

Pour Hadès enfin… Non, la mésentente entre les dieux n'a pas commencé avant la disparition de Perséphone. La discorde est née de sa première mort et les guerres saintes directement du second décès de la Reine des Enfers, du moins dans ma fic. Perséphone est la femme de sa vie. La Déesse de son éternité. Je l'avais montré dans les souvenirs comateux de Nonie : quand il la voit, pour lui, le temps s'arrête – même lorsqu'elle est dans le corps d'une gamine de huit ans. Ça fait plus de 500 ans qu'ils ne se sont pas vus, et il la découvre, dans son véritable corps. Alors oui, le reste… tout le reste n'a plus aucune espèce d'importance. Je n'ai, de plus, visiblement pas du tout la même opinion que toi sur lui. De mon point de vue, Hadès est probablement le Dieu le plus sage de l'Olympe (en même temps, il n'a pas de mal…). Son comportement durant les dernières guerres provient (selon moi, et là encore, ça ne concerne que ma fic) de sa détermination à retrouver Perséphone, projet qui confine à la folie. Cette folie disparaît dans les bras de son épouse et dans l'échange de leur baiser puisque son but est atteint : ils sont à nouveau réunis. Il retrouve donc la raison (d'où le changement d'appellation de Poséidon qui passe de « traître » à « Petit Frère ») et agit comme le Dieu avisé et juste qu'il est. Sa relation avec ses Juges… Deux mille ans et plus qu'ils se côtoient, qu'il leur accorde sa totale confiance pour le Jugement des Âmes. Pour le coup, c'est moi qui aurais du mal à l'imaginer les considérant comme de simples laquais à sa botte. Et pour finir, non, je ne pense pas que l'on puisse considérer que Perséphone ait trahi Hadès. D'une part, car elle est Reine des Enfers : ce que le Roi fait, elle peut le défaire, en fonction des circonstances sans être accusée de trahison. D'autre part, elle et lui œuvraient dans le même but : être à nouveau ensemble. A partir de ce moment-là, je crois, au contraire, qu'elle lui a été parfaitement loyale. Elle a toujours eu en tête le seul intérêt de son époux. Et, dans une moindre mesure, celui des Enfers. Pour finir avec Hadès, en agressant Poséidon (qui vient plus ou moins de demander à Perséphone de devenir sa concubine, quand même), Rhadamanthe défend l'honneur de sa Reine. Il est en plein dans ses attributions. Je rappelle qu'Hadès lui a donné TOUS les droits dès qu'il s'agit de Perséphone. Pour ma part, si jamais Hadès a vent de cette histoire, c'est davantage pour Pos' que pour Rhada que je m'inquiéterais.

Pour une éventuelle réaction d'Hadès qui aurait pu me pousser à écrire d'autres chapitres… non. Cette fic raconte les événements qui ont amené, dans mon univers à moi, à la Résurrection du Dieu des Enfers. Le titre fait référence à celle-là, et uniquement à celle-là. De mon point de vue, j'aurais très bien pu m'arrêter à « Et Hadès ouvrit les yeux. ». Je ne l'ai pas fait, parce que je ne voyais pas l'intérêt de frustrer le lecteur. J'ai donc continué afin de clore un certain nombre de points laissés en suspens, pour terminer sur une fin satisfaisante. Mais c'est tout.

Voilà, j'espère t'avoir éclairée, à défaut de t'avoir convaincue. Ce que je ne cherche pas à faire du reste, tu as, comme je l'ai dit, parfaitement le droit d'avoir une autre vision de la chose que moi… mais j'ai envie de dire que c'est ma fic, et que mes persos réagissent un peu comme j'ai envie de les faire réagir ( :D), en essayant, le plus possible, de rester cohérente avec la vision que j'ai d'eux. C'est la seule que je connaisse vraiment. Et je dois reconnaître que de voir que tu as pris le temps de m'écrire me fait plaisir : c'est la preuve que mon travail ne t'a pas laissée indifférente. Ce qui est déjà pas mal.

Shirley : ravie que cela t'ait plu ;)

* * *

_Postface _

(Ce commentaire aurait, -comme son nom l'indique- davantage sa place à la fin, mais je ne voulais pas créer de déception –que j'ai connue de temps en temps - en faisant apparaître le mot « FIN » arriver avant l'épuisement de la scroll bar. )

Nous voici à la fin de l'aventure. Je n'utilise pas ce mot au hasard. Durant plus d'un mois, j'ai vécu quelque chose d'exceptionnel. Quelque chose que je rêvais de vivre, mais que je n'aurais jamais espéré voir venir. Et c'est à vous que je le dois. Je l'ai déjà dit, mais je ne le répèterai jamais assez, sans votre soutien, rien de tout ceci n'aurait été possible. Cette histoire est avant tout la votre. C'est la motivation que j'ai tirée de vos commentaires, de l'intérêt que vous m'avez témoigné qui m'ont permis d'arriver jusque là. Plus de 250 pages… J'y crois à peine, même en ayant la preuve sous les yeux. Je ne me pensais pas capable de mener un tel projet jusqu'à son terme. Et sans vous, je n'y serais jamais arrivée. Alors merci. Pour tout.

Grâce à vous, mon rêve de gosse (devenir écrivain… et oui… une de plus) me semble, pour la première fois, accessible. Je me suis mise en danger, ici… m'exposant à la critique publique pour la première fois. Je vous ai touchés, je vous ai fait un peu rêver… et c'est la plus belle des récompenses pour moi. Toutes mes espérances les plus folles ont été comblées au-delà de tout ce que j'aurais pu imaginer. Je suis consciente que ce n'est qu'un premier pas, mais voilà : je l'ai fait. Et lorsque l'on me connait un peu, on se dit que ce n'était pas gagné d'avance. Alors, encore une fois, merci. Du fond du cœur. De toute mon âme.

Merci à Cylla, Shirley et Kalista, merci à Aquarii, merci à Taïsha, merci à Yatsuko, merci à Ariessa et à Camus Scorpio, merci à Blue Kaminari, merci à eternyti, merci à ariesnomu (j'en oublie certainement… ne m'en voulez pas trop…) merci à vous tous qui ont laissé un commentaire, m'incitant à continuer, à me dépasser pour vous offrir des chapitres que j'espère de qualité. Merci pour m'avoir motivée. Combien de fois me suis-je dit : « il faut que tu écrives… les filles attendent la suite, allez ! ». Oui, je peux vous l'avouer : mon principal moteur a été ma volonté de ne jamais vous décevoir. Comme je l'ai dit plus haut, sans vous, rien n'aurait été possible. Ce ne sont pas des paroles en l'air.

Histoire de finir sur une note positive… je suis en train de penser à la suite. Ce ne sera probablement pas pour tout de suite. Je veux au moins avoir une idée précise de la fin avant de me lancer dans cette nouvelle aventure, histoire de savoir où je veux aller, même si le chemin se découvrira au fur et à mesure – contrairement au travail sur Résurrection, je tenterai de me laisser guider par l'inspiration du moment. Encore une fois, il s'agit pour moi de ne pas risquer de vous décevoir, en gardant une cohérence de la trame principale. C'est en cours d'élaboration… Il s'agira de la suite directe. Nous retrouverons donc les mêmes couples, et les mêmes personnages. J'ai envie de dire que ça tombe bien, puisque je les aime tous beaucoup comme ils sont. Mais ce n'est qu'un projet à l'heure actuelle. Là, tout de suite, je pense m'accorder une petite pause. La seule chose que je connais, de manière sure est certaine, est le titre de cette suite : Numen Inest. Un Dieu plane, en latin dans le texte. Citation directe de Nicolas Eymerich, Inquisiteur de Valerio Evangelisti, qui est un de mes romans préférés.

* * *

Poséidon connaissait bien son frère et sa belle-sœur. Un peu moins de trois heures plus tard, le couple royal franchissait le Mur des Lamentations. Main dans la main, ils restèrent un instant à observer le manège de leurs invités et de leurs sujets. Chacun s'affairait, dans un brouhaha inimaginable, occupé à transformer la salle du trône en endroit digne d'une réception. La tribune sur laquelle se trouvaient habituellement les trônes devenait l'emplacement de la table d'honneur. Quatre sièges étaient disposés face à la salle, tandis qu'à chaque extrémité une place venait clore cette table. Le reste de la pièce se couvrait de tables. Dans un coin, on avait aménagé une petite estrade où avait été placée la harpe de Pandore. Une armée de Spectres dressait les couverts et plaçait les boissons sur chaque table. Perséphone les regardaient en souriant, rayonnante de bonheur. A ses côté, Hadès posait sur l'assemblée ses yeux clairs et bienveillants, le visage parfaitement serein. Rhadamanthe fut le premier à remarquer leur présence. Il se précipita vers eux, et s'agenouilla.

-Majestés…

Le Juge releva ses yeux d'or sur sa Reine. Des yeux brillants d'émotion. Perséphone lâcha la main d'Hadès, pour venir prendre l'Anglais dans ses bras.

-Rhadamanthe…

Il enfouit son visage dans le cou de la Déesse, sans pouvoir retenir ses pleurs.

-Vous m'avez tellement manqué…

-Je sais… je suis désolée, mon Rhada…, murmura-t-elle en caressant ses cheveux.

-Non… non… je vous en prie… je suis juste heureux…

Alors elle l'entoura de son cosmos. L'aura de la Reine des Enfers se répandit dans la salle de réception, tandis qu'Hadès la couvait du regard, y mêlant un peu de son propre cosmos. Et la lumière fut, dans l'esprit de Valentine. La Wyverne avait raison : Perséphone n'avait plus rien de comparable avec le visage qu'elle leur avait montré depuis leur retour aux Enfers. Elle était pleinement épanouie. Et d'elle se dégageait une calme assurance qui vous prenait aux tripes. Au contact de ce cosmos, le Basilic avait l'impression de devenir meilleur… Le Chypriote eut un regard pour Kanon. Le Gémeau semblait lui aussi comprendre à quel point le Juge avait souffert, durant la dépression de sa Reine. Rhadamanthe reprit un peu son emprise sur lui-même, et s'écarta de sa Déesse, passant une main sur son visage pour sécher ses larmes, dans un geste qui ne lui ressemblait pas.

-Je m'excuse… je suis ridicule.

-Ne dis pas de bêtises, fit Perséphone en l'embrassant sur le front. Tu n'es jamais ridicule.

-En effet, intervint Hadès, leur offrant une main à chacun pour qu'ils se relèvent. Tu n'as pas à rougir de ta réaction, Rhadamanthe. Saurais-tu où je peux trouver Minos, puisqu'il semble que nous ayons un peu de temps avant les festivités ?

En effet, ni le Griffon, ni le Garuda n'était présent. Pas plus que les deux Dieux et la sœur d'Hadès.

-La dernière fois que je l'ai vu, il accompagnait Athéna aux cuisines.

-Et Pandore ?, demanda le Dieu.

-Aux caves. Avec Eaque et Poséidon.

-Bien… Perséphone? Je t'abandonne quelques instants…

-J'espère que tu le convaincras de se pardonner, murmura la Reine.

-Nous verrons…, fit le Dieu avec un calme philosophe.

Et Hadès prit la direction des cuisines de Guidecca, non sans avoir embrassé son épouse. Dès qu'il fut sorti, Valentine, Sylphide, Queen et Gordon se précipitèrent vers leur Reine. La voir ainsi leur faisait le plus grand bien. Elle leur offrit une chaleureuse accolade à chacun. Petit à petit, chaque Spectre présent vint la saluer, puis… peu à peu, on vit ceux qui travaillaient dans les parties annexes du Palais rejoindre la salle du trône pour lui présenter leurs hommages. La ferveur autour de Perséphone était impressionnante.

-Ils pourraient au moins s'agenouiller avant de la prendre dans leurs bras !, grogna Rhadamanthe.

-… dit-il alors qu'il vient de pleurer sur son épaule, compléta Kanon dans un sourire.

-J'ai peut-être pleuré, mais je me suis agenouillé d'abord…

-Laisse donc le protocole de côté… elle ne s'en formalise pas, elle. C'est leur amour qui s'exprime en ce moment. Réjouis-toi, Rhadamanthe. Ils aiment leur Reine. Et le lui montre de la plus belle manière qui soit.

-Si tu le dis…

-Serais-tu jaloux, mon amour ?, s'amusa le Gémeau.

-Peut-être un peu, reconnut le Juge. Ces démonstrations me sont habituellement réservées.

-Nous en trouverons d'autres qui n'appartiendront qu'à toi, fit Kanon en attirant le Juge contre lui. Pour compenser.

-Ton sens de l'équité m'étonnera toujours et me comble…, lui répondit l'Anglais avant de lui donner un baiser passionné.

-Hum… les amis ?, intervint Milo, un grand sourire aux lèvres, en s'approchant. Un peu de tenue… Il y a des enfants ici…

-Et c'est toi qui dis ça ?, fit, faussement indigné le cadet des Gémeaux. Tu me rappelles qui est-ce que j'ai surpris tout à l'heure, dans les couloirs, avec son Verseau ?

-Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles… et puis, il n'y avait personne dans ce couloir. En dehors de toi, évidemment. Camus est trop… Camus pour que je puisse lui résister, ajouta-t-il en soupirant.

-Tu veux dire que c'est Iceberg qui t'a sauté dessus ?, s'enquit Kanon, excessivement dubitatif.

-Le feu couve sous la glace… et puis de toute façon, le simple fait de le voir relever ses cheveux suffirait à damner un saint…

-A damner un Scorpion, nuança Rhadamanthe. Sans vouloir minimiser le charme de Camus… pour ma part, il ne m'attire pas le moins du monde quand il se recoiffe.

-Nan, mais vous, les Spectres, vous avez toujours été bizarres…, répliqua le Grec. Kanon ! Reconnais qu'il est trop beau, mon Camus !

-Je l'ai déjà dit : je préfère les blondes…, fit le Gémeau en serrant un peu plus le Juge contre lui.

-Vous êtes irrécupérables, tous les deux, s'affligea le Scorpion.

* * *

Dans les cuisines, Minos était en grande discussion avec Shaïna, qui avait accompagné avec Aldébaran, Athéna et le Juge. La Chevalier d'Argent s'opposait de manière systématique et véhémente à tout ce qu'ordonnait le Griffon, soutenue par sa Déesse.

-Mais c'est n'importe quoi ! Tu as une idée du temps que ça va prendre de faire une pièce montée pour autant d'invités ?!, s'indigna l'Ophiucus, laissant sa voix se perdre dans les aigus.

-Les cuisiniers des Enfers ont pour habitude de relever des défis. Et cette fête doit être à la mesure de l'événement : grandiose, contra le Norvégien, qui commençait à s'échauffer.

-Elle doit surtout permettre à tout le monde de s'amuser ! Je reconnais que je ne connais pas beaucoup Perséphone, mais je suis certaine qu'elle ne souhaite pas voir la moitié de son Royaume ne pas y participer parce que tu as des rêves de grandeur !

-Je n'ai pas de rêves de grandeur !, hurla Minos, touché de plein fouet. Je n'ai aucune ambition autre que celle de servir au mieux Sa Majesté Hadès ! Tout ce que je fais, je le fais pour Lui ! Tout ce que j'ai fait, je l'ai fait pour Lui ! Je t'interdis d'en douter !

-Tu n'as donc aucune raison d'avoir honte de tes actions passées, fit la voix d'Hadès depuis la porte.

Le Griffon se figea instantanément, et blêmit. Il tomba à genoux.

-Relève-toi, Minos, fit le Dieu en s'approchant. Et vous, mademoiselle, fit-il à l'adresse de Shaïna, je vous prierai de ne plus insulter mon Juge.

-Je… je suis désolée, Seigneur Hadès… Je ne voulais pas… enfin, pas vraiment…

-Shaïna est une nature entière, intervint Athéna. C'est ce qui fait sa force et son charme, entre autre. Et, de toute façon, elle a parfaitement raison sur le fond. Il est inutile de préparer des choses trop sophistiquées : la fête aura lieu dans peu de temps.

Les deux Dieux s'affrontèrent du regard un instant. La tension entre eux était palpable. Aldébaran fut tenté, durant quelques secondes, de faire enfler son cosmos, mais il se retint avec sagesse.

-Je te laisse t'occuper du repas, Athéna, finit par déclarer le Dieu des Enfers. Suis-moi, Minos. Nous avons à parler.

* * *

Dans les caves, Eaque et Poséidon dévalisaient tout ce qu'ils pouvaient, sous le regard désespéré de Pandore. Elle voyait le Juge et le Dieu expliquer doctement qu'il était hors de question de servir un vin qu'ils n'auraient pas goûté et approuvé et même s'ils tenaient tous les deux plutôt bien l'alcool, la sœur d'Hadès trouvait le spectacle affligeant. Il y avait de quoi. Poséidon tentait avec la force du désespoir de faire goûter les spiritueux à la sœur d'Hadès, tandis que le Garuda chargeait les bras des Spectres présents avec nombre de bouteilles, à filtrer et à faire « respirer » en carafe. Pandore finit par quitter la pièce, prétextant de vouloir surveiller le bon déroulement des opérations. L'attitude de Poséidon, qui l'avait si positivement impressionnée durant la cérémonie, redevenait tout ce qu'elle détestait… Elle en ressentait une profonde colère. Colère contre le Dieu… mais colère contre elle, également. Elle ne cessait de se réprimander pour s'être prise à croire qu'il était digne de son rang.

Alors qu'elle quittait la pièce, Eaque tendit une coupe de champagne au Dieu.

-Seigneur Poséidon, vous risquez de vous brûler à trop vous intéresser à elle. Avouez que, pour le Dieu des Océans, ce serait un comble.

-Vraiment ?, demanda l'Olympien en acceptant le verre.

-Elle est déjà éprise de quelqu'un…, fit le Garuda en se servant à son tour. Et il n'est pas du genre à relâcher ses proies.

-Je n'ai vraiment pas de chance…, soupira le Dieu. Toutes les femmes qui m'intéressent sont soit des vierges déterminées à le rester, soit en couple…

-Pandore n'est pas exactement en couple, précisa le Juge. Mais elle le sera…

-Qui est l'heureux élu ?, s'enquit Poséidon… Hum… ce champagne est délicieux, mon cher Juge. Nous devrions le servir avec le dessert. Les cuisines n'auront qu'à trouver quelque chose pour mettre avec…

Eaque vida son verre d'un trait.

-Minos.

-Pardon ?

-C'est de Minos dont elle est amoureuse…

-Ah… j'aurais pu faire valoir mon statut avec un quelconque spectre, mais avec un Juge… L'écart est tout de suite moins grand… Et puis, je ne suis pas aussi riche que vous, évidemment… Elle l'aime vraiment ?

-Elle s'est vue diriger les Enfers, main dans la main avec lui…, confirma le Garuda d'un ton qu'il espérait dégagé. Assise sur le trône… Minos à ses côtés… J'imagine que leurs Majestés leur confieront l'intérim durant l'un de leurs voyages.

-C'est amusant… Nous nous sommes justement installés, Pandore et moi, sur les trônes des Enfers. Ça donnait un peu cette impression… Même si je ne suis pas Minos, évidemment.

-Vous ne lui ressemblez guère, en effet, convint le Juge, en se servant à nouveau.

Son mouvement fut stoppé par la main de Poséidon.

-Tu devrais arrêter de boire.

Le Garuda résista un moment, sans prononcer un mot. Mais le Dieu se montra intraitable.

-Te saouler ne t'apportera rien, crois-moi, ajouta-t-il d'une voix ferme et compatissante.

Le Népalais reposa la bouteille, mais continua à en serrer le goulot. Il ferma les yeux.

-Ne gaspillez pas votre sollicitude et votre temps avec moi, Seigneur… même si j'apprécie le geste.

-Gaspiller, Eaque ? Je ne gaspille rien. Tu t'es montré prévenant à mon égard… Même si, entre nous, je compte bien continuer à tenter ma chance avec Pandore.

-Vous êtes plus persévérant que moi…

-Déception amoureuse ?, s'enquit le Dieu.

-Même pas. Je suis un homme comblé. Absolument comblé.

Sa voix disait tout le contraire. Le désenchantement du Népalais serra le cœur du Dieu. Le Garuda prit une grande respiration et finit par lâcher la bouteille.

-Mais vous avez raison. Un Juge des Enfers ivre jurerait furieusement avec le reste de la soirée. Et nous ne souhaitons pas gâcher la fête, n'est ce pas ?

Il avait retrouvé son masque de légèreté et son petit sourire désabusé. Poséidon le suivit, soucieux, hors des caves du Guidecca. Si Perséphone s'inquiétait à juste titre pour Minos, sa belle-sœur ferait tout aussi bien de se préoccuper de son troisième Juge. Le mal-être du brun semblait étrangement profond. Et c'est ainsi qu'il planta, littéralement, Eaque et Pandore qui dirigeait la petite armée de Spectres, dès qu'ils furent dans la pièce suivante. Alors que la Prêtresse s'apprêtait à l'accueillir d'une remarque cinglante, il l'interrompit d'un geste de la main.

-Nous flirterons plus tard, jeune fille. J'ai à faire pour le moment.

Et il partit à la recherche d'un des deux dirigeants des Enfers.

* * *

Dans un des recoins du dédale du Palais de Guidecca, Hadès et Minos conversaient, à l'abri des regards et des oreilles indiscrètes. Plus précisément, Minos se confessait de ses crimes et Hadès se contentait de l'écouter. Parler faisait le plus grand bien au Griffon, même si ses actes ne lui en semblaient que plus atroces. Il espérait que son Dieu comprendrait l'étendue de son forfait, et que, mis face à la Vérité, le Roi des Enfers prendrait la seule décision qui s'imposait : il lui retirerait son poste. Les paroles du Dieu lors de son réveil l'avaient ému, mais il savait qu'il ne les méritait pas.

-Si Eaque n'avait pas été là… j'aurais déclenché une nouvelle guerre, Majesté. Et vous ne seriez pas là. Comme vous le voyez, je ne mérite plus votre confiance. Et un autre que moi serait plus à même de vous servir. Rune ferait, j'en suis certain, un excellent Juge.

-C'est une manie chez vous, de proférer des absurdités, constata le Dieu, clinique.

-Je vous demande pardon, Majesté ?

-Toi qui dis ne plus mériter ma confiance… Rhadamanthe qui se trouve ridicule…

Le Griffon tiqua à cet adjectif. Il lui rappelait Eaque… Mais il ne devait pas se laisser aller. Il devait protéger le Garuda autant qu'il était encore possible.

-Je vais finir par croire que je suis revenu dans une maison de fous, continua Hadès. Même Perséphone semble avoir perdu l'esprit durant ce dernier mois. Inutile de me regarder avec ces grands yeux. Je connais le goût de mon épouse pour les intrigues, il nous a servi bien souvent, mais, cette fois, elle est tout de même allée un peu loin.

-Sa Majesté a jugé plus prudent de ne rien nous dévoiler… Je la comprends, et son action a été couronnée de succès.

-Se faire haïr de moi, Minos… Que je la répudie… voilà une idée qui est ridicule pour le coup. Mais je ne saurais lui en tenir rigueur. J'ai moi-même succombé à la folie, et bien avant vous tous. J'espère que l'aura d'Elysion dissipera rapidement l'ambiance délétère qui règne encore dans les esprits.

Le Dieu marqua une pause, comme s'il cherchait à ressentir l'influence des Champs-Elysées, pour soutenir son espoir. Enfin, il s'intéressa à nouveau à Juge.

-Je ne te condamnerai qu'à une seule chose, Minos : tu dois te pardonner toi-même. Trouve un moyen, celui que tu veux, pour expier ta faute si tu continues à la considérer comme telle. Mais tu garderas ton poste, je peux te le garantir.

-Majesté…, protesta faiblement le Griffon.

-Inutile de discuter. Tu me connais, je ne changerai pas d'avis. Et puis, soyons sérieux deux minutes, je te prie, ajouta-t-il, flegmatique. Rune ? À ta place ? Qu'ai-je pu faire pour que tu m'en veuilles à ce point… ?

Le Norvégien ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

-Vous m'avez manqué, Majesté, avoua-t-il.

-C'est une phrase que j'entends beaucoup en ce moment…, remarqua Hadès avant de poser une main sur l'épaule de son Juge. Moi aussi, je suis heureux d'être ici, Minos. Et d'avoir l'esprit assez clair pour pouvoir apprécier nos retrouvailles. Alors ne doute plus de toi. Tu es mon Juge. Et mon plus fidèle ami.

Minos en avait la gorge nouée. Il fixa longuement son Dieu.

-Et moi alors ?

Le Griffon sursauta.

-Toi, tu es mon frère, Pos', répliqua Hadès. Et je te ferai remarquer que ta loyauté à mon égard, durant la dernière guerre sainte, au moins, est sujette à caution.

-Tu avais complètement perdu la boule, mon cher grand frère…, osa le Dieu des Mers. M'opposer à toi était, d'une certaine manière, une façon de te prouver mon attachement.

-C'est bien pour cela que je ne t'en veux pas… trop. Mais n'en rajoute pas... Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? Une réclamation sur le vin, peut-être ?

-Ah non, pas du tout, rien à voir. Ta cave est un pur bonheur… D'ailleurs je te piquerai bien quelques bouteilles, pour ramener chez moi.

-S'il n'y a que cela pour te faire plaisir…, fit Hadès, qui, de toute façon, était loin de vouer une passion aux boissons alcoolisées. Tu es simplement là pour me demander l'autorisation de me dévaliser ?

-Pas franchement. En fait, je te cherchais, ou Nonie… Ton Garuda m'inquiète.

Minos se crispa tandis qu'Hadès fronçait les sourcils.

-Qu'a donc le Juge des Enfers ?, demanda le Dieu

-Un penchant un peu trop prononcé la boisson, surtout lorsqu'elle est de qualité, si tu veux mon avis.

-Eaque n'est pas un alcoolique !, protesta Minos.

Poséidon sourit, tandis qu'Hadès regardait son Griffon d'un air suspicieux.

-Ne me faites pas dire ce que je n'ai pas dit, m'sieur l'Juge. Mais il ne va pas bien et tu devrais t'en occupé, frérot.

-Majesté… si je puis me permettre. Laissez-moi m'en occuper, intervint le Norvégien. Je connais bien Eaque et…

-Tu crois être plus qualifié que moi pour résoudre ses problèmes ?, s'étonna le Dieu des Enfers.

-Je crois que ses soucis n'ont que peu à voir avec les récents événements, confirma le Juge.

-Bien, puisque tu sembles en savoir davantage que moi à ce sujet, je te fais confiance. Mais tu me tiendras informé de l'évolution de la situation.

-Evidemment, Majesté.

-Au fait, fit Poséidon, en agrippant le bras du Griffon. Tu as vraiment des vues sur Pandore ?

Minos blémit, sous le regard sidéré d'Hadès qui se disait qu'il découvrait des choses fascinantes... que Perséphone semblait encore ignorer puisqu'elle ne lui en avait pas parlé.

-Je ne sais pas ce que vous a raconté, Eaque, mon Seigneur, mais il n'y a rien entre elle et moi. Je ne suis pas amoureux d'elle, et ne le serai jamais, répondit le Juge d'une manière définitive.

-Bien !, fit le Dieu ravi. Mon cher grand frère…, minauda-t-il à l'intention d'Hadès, tu ne m'en voudras pas si je tente de séduire ta Prêtresse, n'est-ce-pas ?

-Prends garde à ne pas la blesser, Pos'. Elle est ma sœur, et si tu venais à lui manquer de respect…

-Ce n'est nullement mon intention…, se défendit le Dieu.

-Dans ce cas… nous allons nous entretenir au sujet de tes intentions, Petit Frère, fit le Roi des Enfers.

* * *

Dans la salle de réception, chacun trouvait peu à peu sa place. Athéna avait suivi les conseils avisés de Shaïna et préféré des mets simples et froids aux extravagances culinaires qui avaient la préférence du Griffon. Les Spectres s'affairaient à mettre les dernières touches aux tables. La Déesse s'approcha de sa cousine.

-Tu as prévu une répartition particulière pour les convives ?

-Rhada, Shion et Sorrente ont largement débattu à ce sujet… Ils sont arrivés à un compromis qui les satisfait, apparemment. Je crois avoir vaguement compris qu'ils veulent mélanger tout le monde, à statut équivalent.

-C'est-à-dire ?, fit Athéna en haussant un sourcil.

-Une table avec nos Juges, Pandore, Shion, Sorrente… et leur moitié respective. Mon Rhada s'est montré intraitable sur ce point. Pandore présidera. Et pour le reste… tes chevaliers avec les Gardiens, Isaac, Thétis, et mes triplés sur quelques tables. Les autres Spectres seront libres de se mettre par affinité.

-Tes triplés ?

-Queen, Gordon et Sylphide, fit la Reine en souriant. Et nous, nous serons tous les quatre avec Hypnos et Thanatos, sur la table d'honneur.

-Tout est prêt alors ?

-Quasiment. Nous attendons juste Hadès et Poséidon… J'irai appeler les Jumeaux dès qu'ils seront là.

-Ils n'aiment pas sortir d'Elysion…, constata Athéna.

-On ne peut pas leur en vouloir. C'est un peu chez eux…

-Tu es trop… gentille, Nonie. Cela finira par te jouer des tours. Je ne dis pas qu'il faut te montrer dure, ce n'est pas dans ton caractère… Mais, peut-être un peu moins… indulgente.

-La fermeté, c'est 'Dès, moi je suis là pour huiler la mécanique. Nous fonctionnons, nous gouvernons en couple. Contrairement à toi ou à Pos', qui œuvrez seuls.

-Ce n'était qu'un conseil, fit la Déesse légèrement sur la défensive.

-Et je le prends comme tel, ne t'inquiète pas, répondit la Reine des Enfers dans un sourire.

Le Sphinx s'approcha à son tour de sa Reine.

-Majesté, Déesse Athéna…

-Tu voulais quelque chose, Pharaon ?

L'Egyptien hésita une seconde.

-En effet, Majesté. J'ai vu que vous aviez installé une estrade pour permettre à Lady Pandore de nous jouer un morceau… et j'aimerais savoir si vous m'autoriseriez à me produire également.

-Mais bien sûr ! Nous serions absolument ravis de t'entendre. Peut-être pourrais-tu demander à Sorrente de participer également ? Et si un des chevaliers d'Athéna maîtrise un instrument, un morceau à plusieurs voix… quelque chose de simple…

Le visage de Pharaon se referma un peu.

-Il y a un problème ?, demanda la Reine.

-Non, Majesté. Votre idée est excellente…

-Mais ?

-Mais j'avais espéré pouvoir… jouer un morceau particulier. Seul.

-Et tu le joueras. Fais au mieux, Pharaon, je sais que tu seras parfait pour l'organisation de la partie musicale.

-Merci de votre confiance, Majesté.

Et le Sphinx se retira en s'inclinant avec raideur.

-Ce morceau semble vraiment lui tenir à cœur, fit remarquer Athéna.

-Oui… Ah ! Voilà Hadès !

* * *

-Mais ce serait pas mal… déjà, c'est grand. Et on pourrait inviter tout le monde.

-Aiolia…

-Non mais c'est vrai, tu te plains qu'il va falloir qu'on fasse des choix…

-Aiolia…

-Et je te rappelle que c'est toi qui veux inviter Thétis, et Isaac, et tous les Généraux.

-Aiolia, j'ai dit non…

-Mais on pourrait au moins demander, ça engage à rien…

-Aiolia… Je ne marierai pas aux Enfers, un point c'est tout ! et ne pense même pas aux Arènes du Sanctuaire ! Ce sera non, également !

-Oui, bah, ce serait pratique, au moins…

-Aiolia !

* * *

Alors que chacun s'installait à sa place, Hadès continuait à se tenir debout. Perséphone, à sa droite, était assise, de même qu'Athéna de l'autre côté. Poséidon, lui, se tenait à la droite de la Reine. Le Roi des Enfers prit la parole.

-Spectres ! Chevaliers ! Marinas ! Hypnos, Thanatos… Athéna. Poséidon. C'est à vous que je dois l'immense bonheur de pouvoir me tenir devant vous, aux côtés de l'unique amour de ma vie. Les mots me manquent… ceux qui me connaissent sauront que je suis coutumier du fait. L'éloquence est une chose qui me fait cruellement défaut. Mais heureusement, et grâce à vous, Perséphone est à nouveau à mes côtés pour palier mes lacunes. Que ferais-je sans toi, ma Reine ?

Le Dieu porta alors sur sa Reine un regard plein d'amour. Elle le lui rendit en souriant et en prenant sa main dans la sienne.

-Cette réunion est unique dans l'histoire. Et j'aimerais profiter de cette occasion pour vous dire qu'aucun pardon, ni aucune indulgence ne sera accordé. Car il n'y a pas eu de faute. Le seul à avoir éventuellement commis une erreur… c'est moi. Je me suis laissé dépasser par ma douleur. Je suis devenu fou. J'ai perdu la raison et la notion de justice… Et c'est vous, tous, aujourd'hui, qui m'avait rendu l'esprit. Il n'y a pas de mots pour vous exprimer toute ma reconnaissance. La seule chose que je peux vous dire c'est que je suis fier en cet instant de gouverner les Enfers. Probablement plus fier que je ne l'aie jamais été. Merci à tous.

Et Hadès leva son verre. Mais avant que les convives puissent l'imiter, Minos se leva.

-Majesté…

-Oui, Minos ?

-J'aimerais ajouter quelque chose… si vous m'y autorisez.

D'un geste, le Dieu l'invita à poursuivre, en se rasseyant. Il interrogea discrètement Perséphone, qui n'avait pas plus d'idée que lui sur l'objet du discours du Griffon. Minos vint se placer devant la scène.

-Effectivement, Sa Majesté Hadès a raison. C'est à nous tous que nous devons ces moments de bonheur. A vous, Votre Majesté, fit il en s'inclinant devant Perséphone, vous qui en avait été la maîtresse d'œuvre. A vous, Seigneur Poséidon, Déesse Athéna… vous qui avez accepté de lui apporter votre soutien. A vous tous, Chevaliers, Spectres, Marinas… Mais il y a une personne que je souhaite honorer, plus particulièrement. Parce que sans elle, nous ne serions pas là. Sans elle, cette histoire aurait pu finir de manière bien plus tragique. Sans elle, nous serions en guerre en cet instant. Et j'en suis d'autant plus persuadé que c'est moi qui l'aurais déclenchée. Cet homme, exceptionnel, vous le connaissez tous. Et vous le méprisez, dans le meilleur des cas. Vous crachez sur lui. Vous le regardez de haut. Et cela m'est insupportable car il n'est pas un homme qui mérite davantage respect et admiration. Il n'est pas un homme dont l'intelligence et la subtilité soient plus dignes de louanges. Alors ce soir, je veux lui rendre justice. Alors ce soir, je vous demande de saluer, comme il le mérite, le plus grand trois Juges. Le véritable Juge des Enfers. Eaque du Garuda.

Eaque avait pâli à mesure que le discours avançait. Il blêmit encore en entendant le long blanc qui suivit la fin de la déclaration. S'il n'avait que faire d'être apprécié ou reconnu par les Spectres, il était tout de même douloureux de subir une humiliation publique. Et s'il ne s'était agi que de lui… Mais Minos souffrait également en cet instant, seul dans ce turbulent silence qui désavouait totalement le Garuda. Il devait sauver la face, pas pour lui – il n'en avait plus rien à faire en cet instant - mais pour son amour… Jamais il ne pourrait supporter de voir la réputation, la stature du Griffon entachée par sa faute… Minos devait rester Minos. Aux yeux de tous. Noble, droit, irréprochable. Valeureux. Alors il se leva, eut un de ses habituels sourires teintés d'ironie et leva son verre en direction du Griffon, l'invitant à reprendre sa place, comme si tout cela n'avait été qu'une plaisanterie, un pari entre eux… Mais le bruit de deux mains frappant régulièrement l'une contre l'autre résonna dans la salle, en provenance de l'estrade. Perséphone s'était levée et applaudissait Eaque, rapidement imitée par Hadès, et les quatre autres Dieux, par Rhadamanthe, par Kanon… par Valentine… les Gardiens… et bientôt toute la salle fut remplie par un tonnerre d'applaudissements. Le Norvégien tendit une main vers le Népalais, qui ouvrait de grands yeux, sans comprendre ce qui se passait… Le Garuda rejoignit, tel un automate, le Griffon au centre de la pièce. Le Juge d'Hadès fit mine de partir, mais son homologue le retint sans vraiment sans rendre compte. Il n'aimait pas la lumière… il n'était pas préparé à l'affronter seul. Alors Minos s'approcha, et prit le visage d'Eaque dans ses mains, pour l'embrasser à la vue de tous.

-Minos…, murmura le Népalais, la gorge nouée.

-Je t'avais dit que je le ferai…

Et il le prit dans ses bras, pour lui donner un autre baiser.

Quand ils revinrent à leur place, ils reçurent les félicitations d'usage.

-Et… ça fait combien de temps ?, demanda Rhadamanthe.

-Un moment…, répondit Minos alors qu'Eaque avait encore du mal à se remettre de ses émotions. Ça date d'avant que tu te mettes avec Valentine.

-Et tu ne m'as rien dit !, fit l'Anglais, outré.

Ils étaient pratiquement frères ! Ils étaient collègues ! Ils étaient amis…

-Parce que tu m'as dit peut-être que tu avais des vues sur un des Gémeaux ?, contra le Norvégien.

-De mémoire, on ne s'est jamais battu contre Eaque, hein…, grogna la Wyverne.

-Il ne voulait pas qu'on puisse nous accuser de laisser notre relation empiéter sur notre travail, fit le Népalais en prenant la main de Minos pour laisser leurs doigts s'emmêler. Tu sais ce qu'on pense de moi…

-Pensait, Eaque, le corrigea le Griffon. Pensait.

Le Garuda leva les yeux au ciel en souriant. Il était à peu près certain que demain, les messes basses recommenceraient… mais il voulait bien faire l'effort de l'oublier pour une soirée. Il embrassa le dos de la main de son Juge.

-Par l'Olympe !, s'écria Pandore. Ne me dites pas… Ne me dites pas que je me suis complètement ridiculisée ! Vous auriez pu me prévenir !

Le Gémeau explosa de rire.

-Ca me rappelle quelqu'un ! Sauf que pour Shaïna, Aldé ne sortait pas vraiment avec Shaka…

-Kanon !, s'offusqua Shion.

-Quoi ?, se plaignit le Grec. C'est pas vrai peut-être ? Mais ni Shaïna ni vous, Lady Pandore, n'avez été ridicule. On ne l'est jamais lorsqu'on exprime sincèrement ses sentiments. Et ceux qui se rient de nous voir dans telles situations ne méritent que notre mépris.

-Mais c'est que tu deviendrais presque sage, Kanon…, fit Dohko dans un sourire.

-Tout est dans le presque…, confessa le Gémeau sur le même ton.

-De toute façon, intervint Minos, la seule chose que je regrette dans cette histoire, Lady Pandore, c'est que vous avez réussi à persuader Eaque que j'allais le quitter pour vous… Mais ce n'est pas de votre faute s'il n'a pas confiance dans mes sentiments pour lui.

-Ce n'est pas que je n'ai pas confiance, Minos… Je ne remets pas en doute le fait que tu crois dur comme fer que tu m'aimeras toujours.

-Je vais me vexer, si tu continues, se renfrogna le Griffon.

-Si tu trouves le truc pour le convaincre, je suis preneur aussi, fit Kanon en jouant avec les doigts de Rhadamanthe.

-Pareil ici, signala Dohko, en levant la main.

-Hé !, s'offusqua Shion. Je te rappelle que c'est toi qui as dit : « Je ne suis pas la personne qu'il te faut ». Moi je me suis contenté d'un « tu ne pourras pas rester longtemps avec un homme tel que moi… ».

-C'est tellement mieux, effectivement…, convint la Balance, en retenant un fou-rire.

-Vous voulez dire que vous doutez tous de vos couples ?, s'étonna Pandore.

-Ah non…, répondit calmement Sorrente. Nous, nous n'avons pas ce genre de problèmes. Du moins pas à ce que je sache, rajouta-t-il en interrogeant Valentine du regard.

-Je confirme, le rassura la Harpie. Mais je ne crois pas que ce soient vraiment des doutes. Je ne parle évidemment que pour Rhadamanthe, qui ne m'en voudra pas – n'est-ce-pas, Chef…

-Tu tiens vraiment à ce poste chez Poséidon, Valentine ?, l'interrompit la Wyverne.

-Je vais vous laisser exprimer vous-même votre pensée, hein…, répliqua le Chypriote, peu enclin à se risquer de vexer l'Anglais, même si la menace ne serait jamais mise à exécution.

-Merci… Il a raison. En ce qui me concerne en tout cas, reprit Rhadamanthe, je ne doute pas le moins du monde de mon choix. Kanon est le plus grand homme que la Terre ait jamais porté… Mais il y a des moments où je me dis que je ne le mérite pas. Que s'il m'aime, ce n'est qu'un malentendu. Même si je sais qu'il est sincère.

-Vous avouerez que c'est tout de même assez extravagant…, constata Pandore. Je vais presque me réjouir de ce que tout ceci n'était que le fruit de mon imagination…

Eaque fit tourner légèrement l'alcool de son verre, avant de poser un regard en coin sur la sœur d'Hadès.

-Peut-être vous êtes-vous juste trompée sur le nom du fruit en question…

Pandore observa le Garuda un instant, et jeta un coup d'œil à Poséidon, à la table d'honneur. Le Dieu lui sourit instantanément, levant son verre à son intention.

-Ne parle pas de malheur…, murmura-t-elle.

* * *

Quand Aphrodite des Poissons avait une idée en tête, il ne l'avait pas ailleurs – pour reprendre une expression populaire qui faisait systématiquement naître un large sourire sur le visage du Cancer. Personne, dans l'entourage plus ou moins proche du Suédois, ne fut donc surpris lorsque le Chevalier avait attrapé le bras de Rune pour le faire asseoir à sa table, juste à côté de Shura. Une table avec quatre couverts… la place restante étant occupée par une des compositions florales qu'avaient ramenées les Jumeaux d'Elysion. Le Balrog avait eu beau protester, il avait dû se rendre à l'évidence : il passerait la soirée en compagnie des trois chevaliers, et ce n'était pas négociable. L'annonce de Minos avait fini de lui gâcher la fête. Le Norvégien ne savait pas s'il devait s'en offusquer – la réaction qui lui semblait la plus naturelle – ou, au contraire, s'en vouloir d'avoir une si mauvaise idée du Garuda. Il fut un des rares à ne pas se lever, mais il applaudit tout de même Eaque. Cela lui coûta énormément.

-Vous voyez, lui fit remarquer tout bas le Capricorne, même votre supérieur direct semble trouver du charme à la frivolité… et penser qu'elle cache une grande profondeur.

Rune tourna vers lui des yeux horrifiés. Le visage de Shura n'était qu'à quelques centimètres du sien. Le Balrog recula instinctivement, et manqua de tomber de sa chaise. L'Espagnol le retint en un éclair, agrippant son bras d'un geste précis.

-Vous êtes une pile électrique, ma parole… Vous allez finir par mourir d'une attaque cardiaque…

-Je n'aime pas être dérangé, fit le Spectre sèchement, en se dégageant et en défroissant sa manche.

Le Cancer, de l'autre côté, de la table, éclata de rire.

-Je suis sûr que vous ne savez même pas ce que c'est qu'être vraiment dérangé ! Allez, trinquez avec nous, plutôt que de dire des bêtises.

-On peut vous proposer un stage de formation, si vous voulez…, minauda Aphrodite. Comment gérer son stress face aux petits tracas quotidiens. Nous ferons les tracas, avec Angie. J'ai une idée d'ailleurs pour les premiers thèmes à développer : savoir bien réagir lorsqu'on est la cible des blagues salaces de nos amis, apprendre à gérer les fins de soirées pour limiter les problèmes sanitaires…

-Les problèmes sanitaires ?, releva Shura.

-Je n'aurais qu'un seul mot, déclara sentencieusement le Poisson. Tequila.

Aussitôt le Capricorne verdit.

-L'alcool de sa dernière cuite, précisa Angelo à l'adresse du Norvégien qui n'en avait strictement rien à faire. Même si je reste persuadé que c'est le mélange avec le Schweppes le vrai problème.

-L'enchaînement des mètres de Teq'Paf, plutôt. On ne peut pas accuser les bulles elles-mêmes, les pauvres. Nous devons rester objectifs.

-Aphro… s'il-te-plait, vous m'aviez promis de ne plus en parler…, geignit l'Espagnol, quasiment malade à la simple évocation de ces douloureux souvenirs.

-Ne te plains pas, on a tenu pratiquement une semaine, objecta Angelo. C'est déjà pas mal.

-Quand on a des potes comme vous, on n'a plus besoin d'ennemis, hein… J'ai du faire des monstruosités dans une vie antérieure pour devoir vous supporter maintenant…

Rune ouvrit de grands yeux, puis intervint, parfaitement hautain et outré.

-Je vous ferai remarquer que lorsque je vous ai dit que vous devriez en changer, d'amis justement, vous m'avez rétorqué que c'était hors de question, que ces deux-là étaient des personnes fabuleuses et qu'ils étaient ce que vous aviez de plus cher au monde. Ne venez pas vous plaindre maintenant.

De l'autre côté de la table, les deux chevaliers louaient les Dieux d'avoir été assis.

-Tu… as vraiment dit ça ?, balbutia Aphrodite.

-Bah tu crois quoi, Aphro ?, fit Shura, gêné. Je vous aime.

Il y eut, pendant une fraction de seconde, un poisson volant au-dessus de la table.

-Rhaaa ! Mon Shushu ! Nous aussi, on t'aime ! Hein, Angie qu'on l'aime notre Shushu ?!

Le Cancer, lui , avait décidé de suivre son compagnon… mais, étant un homme plus classique, il avait choisi de faire le tour de la table.

-Evidemment…, fit l'Italien, en passant un bras autour du coup du Capricorne.

Et brutalement, Aphrodite se retourna et serra Rune dans ses bras, si fort que le Balrog faillit croire que le Chevalier cherchait à l'étouffer.

-Et on vous aime aussi, vous. Même si vous êtes encore trop coincé… vous êtes quelqu'un de bien, j'en suis sûr. Un mec génial. Il y a qu'un mec génial pour annoncer des choses aussi gentilles.

Le Poisson s'installa d'autorité sur les genoux de Rune, et récupéra les verres et la bouteille de vin sur la table.

-Allez ! On fête ça ! Et vous, vous fêtez ça avec nous !

Shura regarda le Balrog avec un petit sourire désolé accroché aux lèvres. Ce qui n'empêcha pas Rune de parfaitement comprendre qu'il ne l'était pas du tout. Mais le Norvégien accepta quand même le verre que lui tendait le Poisson. La soirée était étrange, et l'alcool lui permettrait peut-être d'oublier le problème que lui posait l'officialisation du couple que formaient Eaque et Minos. Et puis, la spontanéité avec laquelle Aphrodite était venu sur ses genoux avait quelque chose de sympathique… Ce contact l'avait grandement perturbé, lui qui s'arrangeait toujours pour rester à distance respectable de ses semblables, mais il n'était pas déplaisant. Evidemment, la spontanéité du Poisson s'était arrêtée dès lors qu'il avait atterri sur Shura. Mais cela, Rune ne pouvait le savoir.

* * *

Plus tard dans la soirée, alors que quelques Spectres distribuaient tartes, salades de fruits et champagne, Pharaon s'avança vers la table d'honneur et adressa une question muette à Perséphone, d'un simple regard. La Reine des Enfers lui sourit, se leva et réclama le silence.

-Vous savez le goût que mon époux et moi-même nourrissons pour la musique. Pharaon, Pandore et Sorrente ont eu la gentillesse d'accepter de nous montrer un peu de leur immense talent, pour finir ce merveilleux repas… Je laisse donc la parole à leurs instruments.

Ce fut la Prêtresse qui débuta le récital, par une fantaisie assez courte mais à la douceur émouvante. Pandore l'exécuta les yeux fermés, l'oreille accrochée à sa Harpe, comme si elle ne jouait que pour elle-même. Là, sur la petite estrade, la sœur d'Hadès oubliait les usages, les politesses, les coutumes… pour devenir une petite fille égoïste. Poséidon la dévorait des yeux. Il était parfaitement conscient que, si jamais elle finissait par lui céder, subjuguée par son charme divin, la suite ne serait pas simple. Mais il avait bien réfléchi, suite à la petite discussion avec son frère, et il en était arrivé à la conclusion que cette enfant, trop gâtée par certains côtés, trop cassée par d'autres, lui plaisait vraiment, avec ses certitudes, son caractère irascible, et les petites expressions qu'elle laissait passer pour transformer son visage froid et sévère en une palette de sentiment qu'elle semblait ne jamais pouvoir éprouver. Cela promettait quelques accrochages… mais quelle plaisir de la regarder découvrir le monde ! Il l'avait observé, quelque fois, laissant la surprise adoucir ses traits. Il y avait chez elle, un désir refoulé de merveilleux. Poséidon sentait confusément qu'il ne se lasserait jamais de créer de nouvelles émotions sur ce si beau visage. Et au moins, il serait certain de ne plus s'ennuyer. Quand Pandore ouvrit les yeux, ce fut pour découvrir que le Dieu des Mers s'était porté jusque devant elle, et lui offrait sa main pour la raccompagner à sa place. Elle l'accepta, se forçant à ne pas sourire à Poséidon. Il était hors de question de montrer qu'elle appréciait le fait qu'il se soit déplacé. Il serait bien capable de la croire séduite et d'en tirer une ridicule justification pour son comportement scandaleux.

Pharaon prit la suite. Il fit une petite révérence pour saluer l'auditoire, et commença la rapsodie qu'il avait composée pour l'occasion. Dès les premières notes, la salle se retourna comme un seul homme vers Sylphide, qui n'avait plus d'yeux que pour le Sphinx et dont l'esprit tout entier était envahi par la mélodie de sa lyre. L'Egyptien faisait sa déclaration. La seule dont il était capable. Chaque note était là pour montrer au Basilic à quel point il avait besoin de lui…. Même pour ceux ne connaissant rien de la situation personnelle des deux Spectres, cela semblait limpide. Pharaon ne jouait que le Secrétaire et lui disait « Je t'aime » à chaque accord. L'émotion gagna peu à peu l'ensemble de la salle, à mi-chemin entre les petites larmes et les doux sourires… Cela dura de longues minutes, durant lesquelles l'univers semblait se résumer à ces deux êtres, mis en lumière par la beauté de la musique et le talent du Sphinx. Lorsque Pharaon en termina, il s'inclina avec raideur et quitta la scène. Il osa un regard vers Sylphide… Même s'il avait été touché, le Basilic n'allait pas lui sauter au cou, en public. Pas son genre. De toute façon, ce genre là ne plaisait pas au Sphinx. Le Secrétaire ne bougeait pas, incapable de la moindre décision. Ce fut Queen qui réagit pour lui, invitant à l'aide de grands gestes Pharaon à rejoindre leur table.

Ce fut Sorrente qui se leva à son tour pour clore le petit concert, encouragé par les yeux débordants de fierté de Valentine. Le son de la flute de la Sirène s'éleva dans la salle… Si Pandore avait joué pour elle-même, si les notes de Pharaon n'avaient pour unique cible les oreilles de Sylphide, la musique du Général était un don fait à tous. Un cadeau à l'univers. Une offrande qui bouleversa même les Dieux. Il jouait avec une simplicité qui rajoutait encore au merveilleux de son art. Et lorsque les derniers accords de la sonate retentirent, longtemps encore le silence se fit. Sorrente rejoignit sa place sans le moindre bruit, et s'installa, comme si de rien n'était, aux côtés de Valentine, qui osait à peine le toucher, de peur de briser la magie qui émanait encore de l'apparition. Oui, cet homme était une apparition. Un ange égaré… et il en était le protecteur. Valentine était au comble du bonheur, en cet instant, tandis que la Sirène lui accordait un sourire lumineux.

* * *

Kanon et Rhadamanthe, eux, s'étaient éclipsés dès la fin de leur première coupe de champagne pour se retrouver dans la chambre du Juge. Juste tous les deux. Seuls. Ensemble. Heureux. Sublimes.

FIN


End file.
